


caoh

by aoisakai



Category: ngontinh
Genre: F/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 67,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoisakai/pseuds/aoisakai
Summary: não đại động mở hệ liệt





	1. Chapter 1

< trên danh nghĩa nhân dân >

Trên danh nghĩa nhân dân ( 01)

Tác giả: a 8625833 số lượng từ: 5392H thị, thị cục cảnh sát tảo hoàng (càn quét tệ nạn) tổ thứ hai đại đội văn phòng, ba giờ chiều.

"Uy, nơi này là thị cục cảnh sát tảo hoàng (càn quét tệ nạn) tổ, đúng vậy, ngươi nói. Ừ, ừ, ta lập tức hướng đội trưởng của chúng ta báo cáo, xin hỏi ngươi tên là gì, uy, uy... "

"Đội trưởng, vừa rồi có người gọi điện thoại tới báo cáo cùng một chỗ mại dâm vụ án. "

"Người nào, ở nơi nào. "

"Là, là... "

"Làm sao vậy, có cái gì không thể nói sao? Ấp a ấp úng, mau nói. "

"Là, có người báo cáo Phó thị trưởng tiền bạn đạo ngay tạiXX đườngXXX khách sạn 35 gian phòng bên trong chiêu chơi gái. "

"Phó thị trưởng! Tin tức này chuẩn xác không? Là ai báo cáo? "

"Không xác định, người kia nói xong liền cúp điện thoại. "

"Có tra được là ai gọi tới sao? Định vị ở nơi nào? "

"Đối phương vô cùng cẩn thận, điện thoại là dùng một tờ trống tin tức thẻ điện thoại đánh tới, vừa rồi định vị tạiXXX bắc lộ phụ cận, đến bây giờ một mực không nhúc nhích, đã để những đồng nghiệp khác đuổi theo, nhưng ta đoán chừng báo cáo người hẳn là đưa di động ném đi. "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải nâng cằm lên rơi vào trầm tư, lúc này cũng không tốt làm, nàng là tảo hoàng (càn quét tệ nạn) tổ thứ hai đại đội đội trưởng, chức trách liền là đả kích những này mại dâm chơi gái kỹ nữ, nhưng lần trở lại này là tảo hoàng (càn quét tệ nạn) quét đến Phó thị trưởng trên thân.

Không quản lý thông tin là thật là giả, nàng cái này tảo hoàng (càn quét tệ nạn) tổ đội trưởng đều có nghĩa vụ đi chấp hành phá án, nhưng cái này vạn nhất là thật, mình một cái nho nhỏ tảo hoàng (càn quét tệ nạn) tổ đội dài sao có thể để người ta đường đường Phó thị trưởng bắt đâu, không có thượng cấp chỉ lệnh đây chính là vượt quyền.

Bên cạnh trương gia tốt còn đang đợi mình hạ đạt chỉ lệnh, Lữ Tiểu Ngải ngẩng đầu kiên định nhìn nàng một cái, "Thông tri lão Trịnh, nhỏ sắt bọn hắn chuẩn bị xuất phát, căn cứ báo cáo người cung cấp manh mối đi khách sạn nhìn xem. "

Trương gia tốt nhất quán là biết mình cái này mỹ nữ đội trưởng lôi lệ phong hành, dám nghĩ dám làm, cho nên tuổi còn trẻ liền có thể lấy một nữ nhân thân phận tại tảo hoàng (càn quét tệ nạn) trong tổ lên cao đến bây giờ vị trí này, trong lòng của nàng một mực xem Lữ Tiểu Ngải vì thần tượng của mình.

Nếu như tình báo là thật, mình lúc này thế nhưng là đi bắt Phó thị trưởng, bằng vào điểm này liền đủ để trương gia tốt cái này mới từ tốt nghiệp trường cảnh sát tiểu cô nương hưng phấn không thôi, nhưng nàng đồng thời cũng có chỗ lo lắng.

"Đội trưởng, chúng ta là không phải muốn mời bày ra một chút Uông cục trưởng lão nhân gia ông ta ý tứ. "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải do dự một chút, lắc đầu nói: "Không cần, chúng ta là theo nếp làm việc, mặc kệ bị báo cáo người là ai chúng ta đều có chức trách đi bắt quy án, không thể bởi vì người ta có không giống bình thường thân phận liền có chỗ lo lắng.

Đừng suy nghĩ nhiều như vậy, lên đường đi. Xảy ra chuyện ta chịu trách nhiệm. " "Là! "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải trên thân liền là có như thế một loại bậc cân quắc không thua đấng mày râu khí khái hào hùng, lúc này mới có thể để đối bên trong nhiều như vậy đại lão gia chịu phục nàng làm cái đội trưởng này, xảy ra sự tình xưa nay sẽ không đẩy lên thuộc hạ trên thân, một mực mình ôm thân trên, bởi vậy bọn hắn cái này thứ hai đại đội trong trong ngoài ngoài phá lệ đoàn kết.

Còi cảnh sát huýt dài, hai chiếc xe cảnh sát thoải mái từ thị cục cảnh sát mở ra ngoài, thị cục cảnh sát trong đại viện hành chính cao ốc lầu hai mươi mốt bên trên một đôi mắt một mực đưa mắt nhìn bọn hắn rời đi, hắn gõ gõ trên tay thuốc lá, cái nàyH thị là thời điểm nên thay đổi một chút ngày.

Xe cảnh sát trên đường đi nhanh như điện chớp rất nhanh liền mở đến thị lý nào đó quán rượu cao cấp, vừa thấy được xe cảnh sát đi vào, cổng bảo an tranh thủ thời gian cho thông qua bộ đàm thông tri hậu trường, chỉ chốc lát liền từ trong tửu điếm đi ra một cái chải lấy đầu bóng mặc âu phục đánh lấy cà vạt, xem bộ dáng là quản lý đại sảnh nam nhân, kia là khách sạn đại đường Trần quản lý.

"U, đây không phải Lữ đội trưởng sao? Ngọn gió nào đem ngài cho thổi đến nơi này, nên không phải tới này ăn cơm đi. "

"Các ngươi khách sạn chỉ là nước sôi để nguội đều muốn hai trăm khối, ta nhưng ăn không nổi. "

"Vậy ngài đây là? "

"Căn cứ quần chúng báo cáo, các ngươi trong tửu điếm có người chiêu chơi gái mại dâm, chúng ta là đến phá án. "

Trần quản lý xoa xoa đôi bàn tay cười nói: "Lữ đội trưởng có phải hay không có hiểu lầm gì đó, đây nhất định là cái nào tửu điếm chúng ta cạnh tranh đội trưởng ác ý vu hãm, nghĩ bôi đen chúng ta. Tửu điếm chúng ta một mực là thanh bạch làm ăn, cái này tất cả mọi người biết đến. "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải nhìn chung quanh, mười phần thong dong lại một chút lạnh lẽo cười hồi đáp: "Thanh không trong trắng, ngươi nói không tính, ta nói cũng không tính, chúng ta một mực phá án. "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải không muốn lại cùng cái này Trần quản lý cãi cọ, mang người liền muốn đi vào bên trong, lại không nghĩ rằng kia Trần quản lý một phen ngăn tại phía trước, "Lữ đội trưởng trong này chỉ sợ có hiểu lầm gì đó đi, lần trước các ngươi tới đây cũng là nói tảo hoàng (càn quét tệ nạn), nhưng cái gì cũng không có quét ra đến, cho chúng ta tạo thành rất lớn ảnh hướng trái chiều. Việc này ngài sẽ không quên đi. "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải đè ép lửa giận, lần trước lần kia báo cáo, về sau trải qua điều tra, bị báo cáo cái kia chiêu chơi gái khách làng chơi là từ một trong đó bộ nhân viên thanh lý rác rưởi thông đạo nhanh nhanh rời đi, ngay tại Lữ Tiểu Ngải bọn hắn tiến vào khách sạn trước một phút đồng hồ từ trong phòng ra, sự tình làm sao có thể trùng hợp như vậy, đây rõ ràng là có người mật báo dẫn đến.

Có thể từ nội bộ nhân viên mới có thể mở ra công việc thông đạo rời đi, khẳng định là có người sớm mở ra thông đạo đại môn, trước đây sau một liên hệ, cũng lâu không khó đoán ra thông phong báo tin người là ai.

"Lần kia người chúng ta là chưa bắt được, nhưng cái kia không có có thân phận tin tức ngoại lai nữ tử có thể công khai vào ở các ngươi khách sạn, chẳng lẽ trong này liền thật một chút vấn đề cũng không có. "

"Đây là chúng ta sân khấu sơ sẩy, ta đã sa thải cái kia người mới, nhưng lần đó tảo hoàng (càn quét tệ nạn) đúng là đối tửu điếm chúng ta tạo thành ảnh hưởng rất không tốt, công ty phía trên quái xuống tới chúng ta cũng rất khó xử lý. "

Cứ như vậy một lát sau, tối thiểu đã bị cái này Trần quản lý chậm trễ ba bốn phút, nếu như bên trong vị kia thân phận đặc thù khách làng chơi muốn chạy trốn, khẳng định sớm đã bỏ trốn mất dạng, nhưng Lữ Tiểu Ngải lại một chút cũng không gặp sốt ruột.

"Chúng ta là theo nếp làm việc, đây là chúng ta lệnh kiểm soát, nếu như ngươi lại ảnh hưởng chúng ta phá án, chúng ta đem căn cứ nhân dân Trung Quốc trị an quản lý xử phạt điều lệ theo nếp bắt ngươi, hi vọng ngươi có thể phối hợp công việc của chúng ta. "

"Phối hợp, phối hợp, nhất định phối hợp, đã dạng này, Lữ đội trưởng, xin! "

Trần quản lý một mặt đã tính trước dáng vẻ, khoát tay xin Lữ Tiểu Ngải bọn hắn đi vào, Lữ Tiểu Ngải cũng không thèm nhìn hắn, đối trương gia tốt mấy người bọn hắn thẳng hướng trong tửu điếm đi, bọn hắn y theo báo cáo người cung cấp manh mối, đi thẳng tới khách sạn 35 gian phòng.

"Mở ra đi. "

Bên cạnh tùy hành phục vụ khách hàng nhân viên tại Trần quản lý thụ ý hạ mở cửa phòng ra, Lữ Tiểu Ngải dẫn đầu một đám người đi vào phòng.

Gian kia phòng tổng thống bên trong bị thu thập sạch sẽ, đồ uống trà, giường bị cũng được trưng bày chỉnh chỉnh tề tề, căn bản không giống có người vào ở dáng vẻ.

"Ngươi xem đi Lữ đội trưởng, ta liền nói là hiểu lầm, gian phòng này hôm nay căn bản cũng không có người vào ở. "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải đánh giá cả phòng, nàng đi đến bên giường thời điểm xoay người từ dưới đất nhặt lên một cây nữ nhân tóc dài, "Cái này cọng tóc là chuyện gì xảy ra? "

Trần quản lý thấy được trên mặt biến đổi sắc, nhưng rất nhanh lại khôi phục lại đến, đối bên cạnh một khách phục người viên nghiêm nghị quát mắng: "Đây là có chuyện gì! Lần trước quét dọn gian phòng ai, như thế qua loa thậm chí ngay cả dạng này vệ sinh đều không có dọn dẹp sạch sẽ. "

"Buổi sáng hôm nay quét dọn gian phòng chính là tiểu Mã, hắn khả năng lại ở nơi nào lười biếng, ta đợi chút nữa đem hắn tìm đến. "

Trần quản lý còn nói dạy vài câu, cười đối Lữ Tiểu Ngải nói: "Lữ đội trưởng thật sự là hỏa nhãn kim tinh, nhỏ như vậy một sợi tóc đều bị không thể trốn qua pháp nhãn của ngươi. Đối với khách sạn vệ sinh ta chờ một lúc liền đối phục vụ viên kia làm ra xử phạt, xin Lữ đội trưởng ở một bên giám sát. "

"Hừ, các ngươi khách sạn răn dạy nhân viên ta giám cái gì đốc. "

"Chúng ta cũng biết Lữ đội trưởng sự vụ bận rộn, Lữ đội trưởng ngươi nhìn đây chính là hiểu lầm một trận, nhưng tửu điếm chúng ta làm tuân thủ luật pháp tốt đẹp đưa ra thị trường công ty, tuyệt đối phối hợp hết thảy điều tra, nếu như không có chuyện gì khác, chúng ta là không phải nên đi xuống. Nơi này ở ngươi cũng biết, đều là người có thân phận nhất định, bị người nhìn thấy nhiều như vậy cảnh sát, ta sợ đem bọn hắn hù đến. "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải cầm lấy một cái chén trà quan sát, hững hờ nói: "Nhìn thấy cảnh sát có cái gì sợ hãi, chẳng lẽ làm việc không thể lộ ra ngoài. "

Trần quản lý trên mặt lửa một chút liền bốc lên đi lên, trừng tròng mắt đối Lữ Tiểu Ngải không khách khí nói: "Lữ đội trưởng, chúng ta nơi này là khách sạn năm sao, các ngươi tảo hoàng (càn quét tệ nạn) tổ lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần đến tửu điếm chúng ta điều tra, tốt, chúng ta phối hợp, nhưng các ngươi dạng này cái gì cũng không tra được, lại không chịu đi, đối tửu điếm chúng ta tạo thành bao lớn ảnh hướng trái chiều ngươi biết không! Ngươi nếu là lại như vậy, ta liền muốn đến các ngươi cục thành phố đi cáo các ngươi! "

Nhìn xem Trần quản lý tức hổn hển bộ dáng, Lữ Tiểu Ngải lộ ra một tia quỷ dị mỉm cười, nàng nhiều năm phá án kinh nghiệm nói cho nàng, càng là cảm xúc biểu hiện kịch liệt người, nó mục đích càng là nghĩ che giấu nội tâm khủng hoảng, mà đáp án này ngay tại một cái cảnh sát nhân dân từ ngoài cửa nhanh chóng chạy vào hướng Lữ Tiểu Ngải báo cáo sau đạt được nghiệm chứng, "Báo cáo đội trưởng, chúng ta tại dưới đáy trong phòng phát hiện một khả nghi nam tử, còn có ở lầu chót cứu sống trong thông đạo còn phát hiện một nữ tử. "

"Lữ Tiểu Ngải nghiêng nhìn sang sắc mặt kia đã trắng bệch Trần quản lý, đắc ý hỏi: " a! Một nam một nữ? Đều hỏi rõ ràng là ai chưa? " "Hai người đều nói mình là nơi này khách nhân, nhưng hỏi bọn hắn danh tự cũng đều nói không nên lời, mà lại, mà lại... "

"Mà lại cái gì? Nói! "

"Là, hai người bọn họ đều y phục không ngay ngắn, bộ dáng rất chật vật. "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải chỉ là nhìn Trần quản lý biểu lộ liền đã có đại khái mặt mày, nhưng nàng thận trọng lý do vẫn là không có ở trước mặt nói ra ý nghĩ trong lòng, "Đi thôi Trần quản lý, các ngươi trong tửu điếm làm không tốt tiến tặc nữa nha, cùng chúng ta cùng đi xem xem đi. "

Trần quản lý muốn cười lại giờ phút này làm sao cũng cười không nổi, miễn cưỡng cố nặn ra vẻ tươi cười, ủ rũ cúi đầu đi theo Lữ Tiểu Ngải cùng một đám cảnh sát nhân dân đằng sau đi ra phòng tổng thống.

"Chính là người này sao? "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải đầu tiên đến xuống đất trong phòng, nàng muốn trước tiên gặp một lần có thể là hôm nay nhân vật nam chính nam nhân, trước mắt cái này cái nam nhân co quắp ngồi dưới đất, rũ cụp lấy đầu, trên đùi mặc vào đầu quần jean, trên chân xuyên vẫn là khách sạn dép lê, trên người món kia áo sơmi cúc áo chỉ chụp một nửa, còn thắt sai, muốn bao nhiêu khó coi có bao nhiêu khó coi.

Hắn gặp Lữ Tiểu Ngải bọn hắn tiến đến, tranh thủ thời gian dùng tay che mặt, ý đồ hướng tầng hầm chỗ sâu tránh đi, nhưng một bên cảnh sát nhân dân kịp thời chế trụ hắn.

"Đây chính là các ngươi bắt đến cái kia bộ dạng khả nghi nam tử sao? "

"Đúng vậy, đội trưởng. "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải không có trực tiếp đi xem nam tử kia đến cùng là ai, ngược lại chuyển hướng bên người Trần quản lý hỏi thăm: "Trần quản lý, ngươi có thể nói cho ta, vị tiên sinh này là các ngươi khách sạn vị khách nhân kia sao? Có phải hay không vừa rồi gian kia phòng ở khách, các ngươi có hắn đăng ký tin tức sao? "

"Cái này, cái này, cái này sao... "

Nếu như trên mặt đất có cái động, Trần quản lý hận không thể hiện tại lập tức chui vào, hắn hiện tại là đáp cũng không phải, không đáp cũng không phải, mồ hôi hột lớn chừng hạt đậu thẳng hướng dưới trán lưu, một điểm không có vừa rồi uy phong.

"Đến, các ngươi đem cái này nam kéo lên, ta ngược lại thật ra muốn nhìn đến cùng là ai. "

Bên người nam tử hai tên cảnh sát nhân dân y theo mệnh lệnh hái dùng thủ đoạn cường ngạnh quả thực là đem nam tử che chắn diện mục hai tay giữ chặt, mặc dù hắn lại đem mặt lệch sang một bên, nhưng vẫn là để Lữ Tiểu Ngải cùng những người khác xem cho rõ ràng.

"Tiểu Bạch, ta gần nhất ánh mắt không tốt lắm, ngươi giúp ta nhận nhận, cái này giống hay không là chúng ta thị Tiền phó thị trưởng. "

Vì phòng ngừa tin tức tiết lộ, biết lần này tảo hoàng (càn quét tệ nạn) bắt đối tượng thân phận chỉ có chút ít mấy người, những nhân viên khác chỉ coi làm là bình thường tảo hoàng (càn quét tệ nạn) hành động, khi bọn hắn nghe được 『 Phó thị trưởng 』 ba chữ thời điểm, miệng lớn có thể tắc hạ một cái trứng gà, bọn hắn không thể tin được, này lại là bọn hắn Phó thị trưởng, mà lại hiện tại liền bị chính chúng ta bắt.

Tiểu Bạch tiến lên nắm lấy cằm của nam tử cẩn thận xác nhận sau trả lời: "Báo cáo đội trưởng, đúng là tiền của chúng ta bạn đạo Phó thị trưởng. "

"Ai nha! Thật đúng là Tiền phó thị trưởng, nhanh để ta xem một chút, Trần quản lý ngươi cũng tới nhận nhận có phải hay không Tiền phó thị trưởng. "

Trần quản lý giả bộ như nghe không được, bất đắc dĩ bị Lữ Tiểu Ngải kéo lấy quá khứ.

Cái kia đã được xác nhận tiền bạn đạo Phó thị trưởng, nhìn xem như thế một đám người vây quanh mình giống xem kịch đồng dạng, huống chi những người này trước đó cái nào gặp mình không phải cúi đầu khom lưng, tình huống hiện tại thật sự là chật vật.

"Hắc! Thật đúng là Tiền phó thị trưởng, Phó thị trưởng ngài làm sao ở chỗ này a? Tại cái phòng dưới đất này bên trong. "

Tiền bạn đạo đại khái là bị Lữ Tiểu Ngải như thế vừa gọi gọi, một chút nhớ tới mình Phó thị trưởng thân phận, đột nhiên sống lưng gắng gượng, có chút tức giận nói: "Ngươi, các ngươi đây là đang làm gì, làm gì. Ta là phạm vào cái gì pháp sao? Nhiều người như vậy, còn hai cảnh sát nắm lấy ta, ngươi là cái nào bộ môn, gọi các ngươi lãnh đạo tới. "

"Tiền phó thị trưởng thật là quý nhân bận chuyện, chẳng lẽ ngài đều quên, lần trước tảo hoàng (càn quét tệ nạn) càn quét băng đảng tích cực động viên trên đại hội, ngài còn cùng ta nắm qua tay, cùng ta hàn huyên hơn nửa ngày đâu, ngài còn cổ vũ ta nhất định phải ứng phó cẩn thận công việc, không sợ gian nan. Ta đối với ngài thế nhưng là khắc sâu ấn tượng, lúc ấy còn nói chúng ta Phó thị trưởng thật sự là nhân dân công bộc điển hình. Ta đến học tập cho giỏi học tập. "

Tiền phó thị trưởng bừng tỉnh đại ngộ dáng vẻ, rốt cục nhớ tới trước mắt cái này hùng hổ dọa người nữ cảnh sát là ai, "A, ta nhớ ra rồi, là ngươi, ta không có gì muốn nói với các ngươi, gọi các ngươi cục trưởng uông hán văn tới, ta nói với hắn. "

"Cái này chỉ sợ không thể, ta đoán chúng ta Uông cục trưởng lúc này ngay tại tiếp đãi từ sát vách trong tỉnh tới quan sát học tập tiểu tổ các đồng chí ở trong thành phố tham quan học tập đâu, có việc ngài vẫn là nói với ta đi. "

Tràng diện này thật so phim truyền hình còn muốn đặc sắc, đường đường một cái Phó thị trưởng bị một cái nho nhỏ tảo hoàng (càn quét tệ nạn) tổ tiểu đội trưởng cùng bắt được xong, mà càng đặc sắc chính là đúng vào lúc này hai tên cảnh sát nhân dân lại dẫn một cô gái xa lạ đến xuống đất thất, nữ tử màu da tuyết trắng, thân cao, quần áo trên người chỉ mặc một kiện nội y, thể hiện ra vô cùng mỹ lệ dáng người, trước sau lồi lõm, nên có đều có, thấy một bên dân cảnh môn mặt đỏ tới mang tai, liền ngay cả Lữ Tiểu Ngải nữ nhân này cũng không khỏi nhiều nhìn thoáng qua.

"Báo cáo đội trưởng, đây là chúng ta ở lầu chót đường hầm chạy trốn phát hiện khả nghi nữ tử. "

"Đường hầm chạy trốn? Vẫn là tầng cao nhất? Chạy thật mau nha, tra rõ ràng là thân phận sao? "

"Báo cáo đội trưởng, không có có thân phận, là cái hắc hộ, bất quá căn cứ chúng ta hệ thống bên trong thị đăng ký hắc hộ trong danh sách vân tay tin tức, đã đã tìm được xứng đôi tin tức, là cái tỉnh ngoài hộ khẩu, không có tại chúng ta thị lý diện từng có công việc ghi chép. Mà lại căn cứ trước đó ghi chép, nữ nhân này gọi lại trần yến yến, là cái mại dâm nữ, bị bắt được qua ba lần, thuộc về nghề nghiệp mại dâm. "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải ôm cánh tay, một bộ dáng vẻ trầm tư, nàng giống như là tự nhủ nói: "Một cái mại dâm nữ, một cái Phó thị trưởng, đồng thời y phục không ngay ngắn, một cái ở lầu chót, một cái liền ở phòng hầm, trong này sẽ không có cái gì liên hệ đi. "

Giống là vì trả lời nghi vấn của nàng, bắt được trần yến yến cái kia cảnh sát nhân dân móc ra một chồng thật dày tiền mặt, "Đội trưởng, đây là từ trần yến yến trên thân lục ra được tiền giấy, tại chúng ta phát hiện nàng thời điểm, nàng còn tại hướng trong túi đưa tiền. "

"Nhiều tiền như vậy, nhưng thật không ít. Vậy chuyện này đơn giản, đem tiền lấy về nghiệm một chút vân tay, nhìn xem có phải hay không ra trần yến yến vân tay bên ngoài, còn có cái gì khác người vân tay, đến lúc đó liền nhất thanh nhị sở. Ngài nói đúng không, Tiền phó thị trưởng. "

Tiền bạn đạo đã bị dọa đến sắp tê liệt trên mặt đất, hắn gượng chống lấy một hơi, liều mạng hò hét: "Các ngươi đây là vu oan hãm hại, ta muốn, ta muốn cáo các ngươi. "

"Được a, cáo chúng ta có thể a, bất quá muốn trước cùng chúng ta trở về cục, mang đi. "

Tiền bạn đạo tại hai tên cảnh sát nhân dân tạm giam hạ vừa mắng liệt liệt một bên bị lộ ra tầng hầm, trần yến yến chân sau cũng bị mang theo ra ngoài.

"Lữ đội trưởng, nơi này không có ta chuyện gì đi, ta còn có việc phải bận rộn, sẽ không tiễn các ngươi. "

Trần quản lý vội vội vàng vàng nói xong cũng muốn rời đi, lại bị một bên cảnh sát nhân dân ngăn lại, "Chớ vội đi a Trần quản lý, ngươi là quản lý đại sảnh, phụ trách hộ khách vào ở, ngươi cũng là nhân chứng, đến cùng ta trở về ghi khẩu cung mới là, quy củ này cũng không cần ta nhiều lời đi. "

"Cái này, đây là đương nhiên, tốt a. "

"Tiểu Bạch, nhớ kỹ nâng cốc cửa hàng ở khách đăng ký danh sách tin tức cùng màn hình giám sát tất cả đều mang về. "

Trần quản lý sau khi nghe xong trong lòng trầm xuống, lúc này là thật xong, không có nghĩ đến cái này tay nữ nhân đoạn lợi hại như vậy.

Lữ Tiểu Ngải cứ như vậy trùng trùng điệp điệp tại quần chúng vây xem dưới, tại khách sạn cổng đem thị lý lãnh đạo tối cao nhất một trong tiền bạn đạo mang tới xe cảnh sát, trong đó có bộ phận quần chúng nhận biết tiền bạn đạo, tại chỗ nhận ra hắn, tại dưới đáy vừa gọi gọi, một chút sôi trào.

"Thật hay giả? Ngươi không nhìn lầm đi. "

"Cái này còn có thể là giả, liền là cái kia Phó thị trưởng, sẽ không sai. "

"Ta liền nói hắn không phải cái thứ tốt, hủy đi chúng ta kia phiến nhà thời điểm, những cái kia chuyện xấu đều là hắn chỉ điểm. "

"Hắn đây là có chuyện gì? Làm sao bị bắt. "

"Trời mới biết chuyện gì xảy ra đâu, dù sao bị bắt là được, những người làm quan này mỗi một cái tốt. "

"Vừa rồi người nữ cảnh sát kia đi ở phía trước thật là uy phong a, không biết là bối cảnh gì, ngay cả Phó thị trưởng cũng dám bắt. "

"Liền là chính là, hơn nữa còn dáng dấp đẹp mắt như vậy, ai cưới nàng thật sự là tổ tiên thắp nhang cầu nguyện. "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải mang theo một đám đồng sự hăng hái đến, đầy mặt uy phong đi, nhưng lại không biết chờ đợi nàng là ban thưởng bánh kẹo vẫn là băng lãnh lưỡi đao?

Trên danh nghĩa nhân dân ( 02)

Tác giả: a 8625833 số lượng từ: 9783 trên danh nghĩa nhân dân (hai) "Lữ Tiểu Ngải, Lữ đội trưởng, Lữ đại đội trưởng! Ngươi uy phong thật to nha, hiện tại trên internet, Weibo bên trên phô thiên cái địa đều là ngươi tin tức. Anh dũng nữ Hải Thụy thiết diện bắt thị trưởng, nhìn xem, nhìn xem, loại này tin tức tiêu đề ta làm cục cảnh sát cục dài nhiều năm như vậy liền còn là lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy, bản lãnh của ngươi thật là không nhỏ. "

Đương nhiệm cục cảnh sát phó cục trưởng lông rừng tức giận ngón tay đều đang phát run, trong lòng thật sự là không nín được phát hỏa, vừa tức hắn đem chén trà trên bàn dùng sức gõ gõ.

"Tiếp vào quần chúng báo cáo, ta thân là tảo hoàng (càn quét tệ nạn) tổ đội trưởng, ta đây là theo luật xử án, không biết nơi nào sai. "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải cứ việc thân là lông rừng thuộc hạ, nhưng đối mặt với lãnh đạo chỉ trích nàng vẫn là không biết tiến thối, cùng cấp trên bắt đầu bắt đầu cãi cọ.

"Ngươi còn không có sai? Ta hỏi ngươi ngươi bắt là ai? "

"Tiền bạn đạo. "

"Tiền bạn đạo là ai? Là dân chúng bình thường sao? "

"Là ta thị Phó thị trưởng, nhưng làm Phó thị trưởng chẳng lẽ liền có thể cố tình vi phạm, vô pháp vô thiên sao? "

"Ngươi, ngươi, ngươi... "

Lông lâm nhất lúc nghẹn lời, hắn bất đắc dĩ thở dài, thấm thía nói: "Tiểu Ngải ta biết ngươi, công việc làm việc nghiêm túc, trong mắt dung không được hạt cát. Nhưng chúng ta phá án có đôi khi không đơn thuần là tại đem bản án làm xong, cũng muốn lo lắng đến đối xã hội này ảnh hưởng, nói đơn giản điểm, cũng muốn lo lắng đến đối với chúng ta thị một cái bộ mặt thành phố ảnh hưởng.

Ngươi đem đường đường một cái Phó thị trưởng bắt, bên ngoài bây giờ tin tức bay đầy trời, phòng làm việc của ta điện thoại đều sắp bị đánh nổ.

Ngươi nói, vạn nhất ngươi bắt lộn người, đến lúc đó làm sao bây giờ, ngươi để Tiền phó thị trưởng làm sao bây giờ. Ta cùng hai ngươi người đều sẽ lâm vào một cái mười phần cục diện bị động. "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải càng nghe càng là kinh tâm, nàng không phải đồ đần, là ngu ngốc cũng làm không được hôm nay vị trí này, nhưng nàng có đôi khi công việc, đối với xã hội này cùng pháp luật vẫn là quá mức lý tưởng hóa, không biết lo lắng ảnh hưởng của hắn, một mực phá án bắt người.

Lữ Tiểu Ngải tại trong cục đã công việc gần mười năm, nàng đại học vừa tốt nghiệp liền bị phân phối đến nơi này, tại đội hình sự làm ba năm, tại đội cảnh sát giao thông lại làm ba năm, tại tập độc lại làm ba năm, hiện tại là nàng đến tảo hoàng (càn quét tệ nạn) tổ năm thứ nhất. Nàng lúc trước cương vị thay phiên đổi toàn bộ, liền là bởi vì nàng làm việc quá xúc động hoặc là quá cảm tính, không có người lãnh đạo kia dám dùng nàng.

Dựa theo nàng tại trong cục cảnh sát tư chất, sớm liền có thể lên tới trưởng phòng cấp một chức vị, nhưng chậm chạp sinh không đi lên, liền là lãnh đạo không dám phân công nàng, sợ nàng đến lúc đó xông ra họa, ai đều không thể lực bổ cứu. Trời vừa vặn liền ấn chứng trước đó kia mấy đời lãnh đạo dự kiến trước.

Lữ Tiểu Ngải nhìn xem cơn giận còn sót lại chưa tiêu lông rừng, có chút chột dạ nói: "Hẳn là sẽ không đi... Ngài lúc ấy không nhìn thấy cái kia tràng diện, là người cũng nhìn ra được, hắn cùng kia nữ quan hệ không tầm thường, mà kia nữ là cái ba tiến cung nghề nghiệp bán dâm nữ. Chỉ một điểm này, ta bắt hắn liền không sai. "

"Ngươi nói bọn hắn có quan hệ liền có quan hệ, người ta nếu là đánh chết không nhận đâu, nghề nghiệp... Những này, những này tiểu thư, chẳng lẽ liền không thể ở quán rượu cao cấp? "

Lông rừng nói bộ vị mấu chốt vẫn là ngôn ngữ tương đối uyển chuyển, Lữ Tiểu Ngải tinh tế nghe một lần, "Không có khả năng? Chúng ta còn có hắn thu khoản tiền mặt đâu. "

"Một chồng tiền mặt có thể nói rõ cái gì? "

"Phía trên kia có hắn vân tay a. "

"Ngươi thật là đủ ngốc, hắn muốn nói tiền của mình bị người đánh cắp đâu? Có hắn vân tay có chỗ kỳ quái gì. "

"Thế nhưng là, thế nhưng là... "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải trải qua lông rừng một nhắc nhở như vậy, mình thật đúng là không có mười phần chứng cứ có thể khởi tố tiền bạn đạo.

Nàng không khỏi lại đem cả vụ án nghĩ lại một lần, càng nghĩ càng là hãi hùng khiếp vía.

"Hiện tại biết mình cho ta thọc nhiều cái sọt lớn đi. "

Lông rừng mắng xong một lần, trong lòng vẫn là chưa hết giận, hắn nghĩ đến lại nói nhiều vài câu, đại môn đột nhiên sải bước đi tiến một người.

"Ta ở bên ngoài, thật xa liền nghe được các ngươi thuyết cáp thanh âm, có chuyện gì đáng giá kích động như vậy, lão Lâm có thể nói cho ta một chút sao? "

"Cục trưởng, ngài còn không biết đi, lại là cái này Lữ Tiểu Ngải, nàng lúc này phá án đem Phó thị trưởng bắt lại, ngài nói chuyện này làm sao bây giờ. "

Uông hán văn đẩy kính mắt, từ trên mặt nhìn không ra nội tâm của hắn bất kỳ biến hóa nào, "Chúng ta là nhân dân cảnh sát, tuân theo chính là hiến pháp cùng điều lệ đảng, làm sự tình chỉ cần phù hợp nhân dân quần chúng ý nguyện liền không có cái gì có thể sợ hãi, chứ đừng nói là Phó thị trưởng, liền là lớn hơn nữa quan, chỉ cần phạm pháp phải bắt. "

Lông rừng triệt để hồ đồ rồi, hắn thật sự là choáng, cái này uông hán văn rốt cuộc là ý gì, hắn làm trong cục người đứng đầu, đối với chính trị hắn muốn so với mình hiểu được rất nhiều, tại sao có thể như vậy tùy ý Lữ Tiểu Ngải làm ẩu đâu.

Lông rừng nghĩ thầm, lúc này khẳng định là phía trên xảy ra chuyện, uông hán văn sớm đạt được thông tri, cho nên tiền bạn đạo bị bắt kỳ thật không phải sự kiện ngẫu nhiên, đây là cùng một chỗ mưu đồ tốt chính trị đấu tranh, mà Lữ Tiểu Ngải bất quá là tại bị người lợi dụng.

Lông rừng cái này chính trị hệ thống bên trong kẻ già đời một điểm tức minh, trong nháy mắt nghĩ thông suốt rất nhiều chuyện, dọa đến sau lưng của hắn không khỏi bốc lên chảy mồ hôi lạnh ướt sũng cả người, "Đã Uông cục trưởng ngươi đều đã nói như vậy, ta liền không có gì đáng nói. Bất quá Lữ Tiểu Ngải đồng chí, ta cũng hi vọng ngươi có thể đoan chính một chút công việc của mình thái độ, dù sao ta vẫn là lãnh đạo của ngươi, bất kỳ bắt hành động cũng hẳn là sớm cho ta biết một tiếng, ta hi vọng ngươi lần sau có thể lấy đó mà làm gương. "

"Lãnh đạo yên tâm, ta lần sau sẽ chú ý. "

"Tốt tốt, Tiểu Ngải ngươi đi làm việc trước đi, bắt như thế cái đại nhân vật trở về, chỉ là thẩm vấn liền đủ các ngươi nhức đầu. Nhớ kỹ, đừng quản người khác nói cái gì, người nào tới nói, nhất định phải giải quyết việc chung, theo luật xử án, biết sao? "

"Biết, hai vị lãnh đạo vậy ta trước đi về làm việc. "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải ôm ba phần may mắn có chút đắc ý rời đi văn phòng, thời điểm ra đi thuận tiện khép cửa lại.

Lữ Tiểu Ngải bị lông rừng vừa nói như vậy, vốn cho là mình lúc này xông ra đại họa, không nghĩ tới cục trưởng uông hán văn tới dăm ba câu mình lại biến thành công thần, thật sự là thế sự khó liệu, lúc này mình thế nhưng là lập công, trong lòng nhảy cẫng ngay tiếp theo đi đường đều nhanh mấy bước.

"Lão Uông chuyện này rốt cuộc là như thế nào? Có phải hay không phía trên có dặn dò gì. "

Không có ngoại nhân, lông rừng cùng uông hán văn đôi này cộng đồng công tác năm năm bạn nối khố liền không có nhiều như vậy câu nệ.

"Ngươi từ nơi nào nghe nói, cái gì phía trên chỉ thị? "

"Ngươi liền đừng thừa nước đục thả câu, phía trên này không có chỉ thị lời nói, chúng ta bắt Phó thị trưởng, dặm có thể đến bây giờ còn không có người đến hỏi? "

"Ngươi nói đúng, vừa mới Ngô bí thư liền gọi điện thoại cho ta, hỏi liền là chuyện này? "

"Nói như thế nào? "

Uông hán văn ngồi qua một bên trên ghế sa lon nhấp một ngụm trà, "Theo luật xử án. "

"Theo luật xử án? Cái này, trong này là có ý gì? Chỉ đơn giản như vậy một câu. "

"Đương nhiên còn nói khác, nhưng túi đến túi đi đều là nói chút khác râu ria, chỉ có thật nói đến tiền bạn đạo, chúng ta vị kia Phó thị trưởng thời điểm, mới nói một câu như vậy. Ngô bí thư nói đây là Hứa thị trưởng hướng chúng ta truyền đạt. "

Lông rừng biết lúc này mức độ nghiêm trọng của sự việc, theo luật xử án, cái này còn không có ngồi vững tiền bạn đạo là có hay không chơi gái kỹ nữ, Ngô bí thư liền dùng "Án " chữ này, cái này không khác nào là đem chuyện này xác định tính chất.

Lúc này đổi lông rừng phía sau lưng dọa chảy mồ hôi lạnh ướt sũng cả người, trong lòng của hắn đem cái này cả kiện sự tình vừa đi vừa về tính toán mấy lần, trong lòng càng ngày càng khẳng định tiền này bạn đạo khẳng định không chỉ là chơi gái kỹ nữ đơn giản như vậy, hắn có lẽ phạm vào càng lớn sự tình, để phía trên bắt được thóp của hắn, cái này mới ra tay với hắn. Mà lại cái này rất có thể còn không chỉ là hứa nho Phong thị trưởng người ý tứ, ở trên nữa một tầng khẳng định cũng là biết chuyện này, bằng không tùy tiện bắt một cái thành phố Phó thị trưởng, coi như hắn hứa nho gió Thị trưởng thành phố cũng không thể làm như thế, khẳng định phải hướng lên một cấp báo cáo.

Như vậy trong này quan hệ lợi hại có thể nghĩ, lúc này đối số tiền này bạn đạo là làm thật, hắn lúc này là tai kiếp khó thoát. Lông rừng tự cho là lần này Lữ Tiểu Ngải là xông di thiên đại họa, không nghĩ tới chó ngáp phải ruồi để nàng lập được công, mình vừa rồi nói với nàng kia lời nói nếu như bị người có dụng tâm khác biết, mình có lẽ liền bị gom vào tiền bạn đạo phía bên kia đi, đây chính là cực lớn chính trị sai lầm.

Lông rừng càng nghĩ càng là kinh hãi, càng là hối hận mình thất ngôn, tâm hắn nghĩ đợi chút nữa kết thúc nhất định phải tìm Lữ Tiểu Ngải hảo hảo đàm, để nàng thủ gấp miệng.

"Đội trưởng, đội mọc trở lại. "

"Đội mọc trở lại. "

"Đội trưởng, Mao cục phó có phải hay không phê bình ngươi. "

"Đúng vậy a đúng vậy a, ta lúc đầu biết là bắt Phó thị trưởng thời điểm liền giật nảy mình, cái này đường đường Phó thị trưởng cũng là chúng ta có thể bắt, cũng đừng xảy ra chuyện gì. "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải thần bí mỉm cười, liền là không nói câu nào, đợi đến đem những người khác câu đủ lòng hiếu kỳ, lúc này mới tuyên bố đáp án: "Sự tình gì cũng không có, vừa mới Uông cục trưởng còn khen chúng ta đâu. "

"Khen chúng ta, không thể nào, không có chửi chúng ta tự tác chủ trương liền tốt. "

"Ngươi nói kia là phó cục trưởng, Uông cục trưởng mới sẽ không để ý chút chuyện này đâu, hắn một mực cổ vũ chúng ta muốn thực sự cầu thị. Không giống phó cục trưởng. "

"Ai! Tốt, không nói chuyện phiếm, thế nào, chúng ta vị này Phó thị trưởng có nói cái gì sao? "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải sợ bọn họ còn như vậy trò chuyện xuống dưới, để cho người ta truyền đến lông rừng trong lỗ tai liền phiền toái.

"Không có, không hề nói gì, hỏi hắn cái gì cũng không chịu đáp. "

"Đi, vậy chúng ta liền đi gặp một lần vị này Phó thị trưởng đi. "

Cục cảnh sát câu lưu trong phòng giam giữ lấy bổn thị một vị Phó thị trưởng, cái này mặc dù không thể nói là chưa từng có, nhưng cũng cảm thấy có thể đếm được trên đầu ngón tay, hiện tại tiền bạn đạo không giống vừa rồi tại trong tửu điếm như thế thần khí uy phong, ngược lại là một bộ nhìn thấu sinh tử, không để ý tới nhân gian việc vặt nhắm mắt trầm tư, Lữ Tiểu Ngải tiến đến câu lưu thất trước, còn có những đồng nghiệp khác đối với hắn tiến hỏi han.

Nhưng bọn hắn biết hiện tại vị này bị thẩm vấn người thân phận, ngữ khí, tìm từ bên trong đều khó tránh khỏi mang theo cung kính, kể từ đó tiền bạn đạo càng thêm là suy nghĩ viển vông, cái này khiến vụ án từ đầu đến cuối không cách nào tiến hành tiếp.

"Các ngươi đi xuống trước nghỉ ngơi đi, ta đến hỏi đi. "

Kia hai tên cảnh sát nhân dân như được đại xá, vui vẻ ra mặt thoát đi căn này mang theo cao áp nguy phòng. Lữ Tiểu Ngải nhìn xem tiền bạn đạo kia không quan trọng dáng vẻ, nàng ở trong lòng cấp tốc chế định một bộ thẩm vấn hình thức.

"Tỉnh! Tỉnh! Địa phương nào liền có thể ngủ. "

Tiền bạn đạo bị đánh gãy cùng Chu công đánh cờ vây, vừa mở ra mắt liền tức giận trừng mắt Lữ Tiểu Ngải, cái này bắt nữ nhân của hắn.

"Tốt, nói một chút đi, ngươi đến như quân khách sạn đi làm cái gì. "

Tiền bạn đạo chỉ là hung hăng nhìn xem Lữ Tiểu Ngải, một mặt khinh thường dáng vẻ, cái gì cũng không nói.

"Ta khuyên ngươi vẫn là ăn ngay nói thật, đừng cùng chúng ta chơi trầm mặc, cũng đừng ôm lấy may mắn tâm lý, coi như ngươi không nói, kia nữ cũng sẽ nói, chúng ta đồng dạng có thể định tội của ngươi. "

Tiền bạn chỉ nghe đến nơi này, lập tức nổi trận lôi đình, tốt tại loại này câu lưu ghế dựa cố định trụ hắn, "Các ngươi đây là vu hãm, vu hãm, ta là sẽ không thừa nhận, ngươi có quyền gì đến thẩm ta, là ai cho ngươi quyền lợi, các ngươi không có quyền đối ta làm ra chuyện như vậy. "

"Tốt lắm ta Phó thị trưởng, ta sẽ nói cho ngươi biết là ai cho quyền lợi của ta, là đảng là quốc gia là nhân dân giao phó ta như vậy chức trách cùng quyền lợi, ngươi phạm pháp loạn kỷ cương ta liền có quyền bắt ngươi, thẩm ngươi. "

"Hừ! Ngươi ít cho ta dùng bài này, đảng cùng quốc gia nhân dân cũng sẽ không cho phép các ngươi vu hãm một cái vô tội bách tính. "

"Lúc này ngươi lại nghĩ tới mình là bách tính, xét nghiệm thất đồng sự làm thế nào, giám định kết quả ra tới rồi sao? "

Một bên trương gia tốt lấy ra một phần văn kiện, "Ra, trải qua so với, tại cái kia bán dâm nữ trên tay truy tầm tiền mặt phía trên đều có, đều có người hiềm nghi vân tay. "

"Tốt, ngươi còn có cái gì có thể nói? Vì cái gì cái kia bán dâm nữ trên thân tiền mặt sẽ có ngươi vân tay. "

Tiền bạn đạo không có chút nào phải phối hợp dáng vẻ, lại lần nữa nhắm mắt lại đi tìm Chu công nói chuyện.

Lữ Tiểu Ngải biết mình lúc này là gặp được một cái cọng rơm cứng mà, nhưng tính cách của nàng liền là gặp mạnh thì mạnh, nàng liền lệch không tin mình từ nơi này đại lão hổ miệng bên trong nhổ không ra một cái răng.

"Hô! Thật sự là làm giận, không có biện pháp nào. "

"Đừng nản chí, ngày mai để trong đội đồng sự thêm chút sức, đánh hạ một chút nữ nhân kia, đến lúc đó coi như hắn không nói, cũng không phải do hắn không nhận. "

Liên tục tra hỏi hai giờ, tiền bạn đạo cái này Phó thị trưởng liền là một chữ cũng không chịu nói, cái này khiến trương gia tốt cùng Lữ Tiểu Ngải khó tránh khỏi có chút nhụt chí.

"Tốt, thời gian cũng tương đối trễ, các ngươi đi về trước đi. "

"Đội trưởng ngươi đây? Ngươi không đi sao? "

"Ta lại đợi lát nữa đi, ta tìm tiếp nhìn có cái gì khác manh mối, có thể đột phá. "

"Đội trưởng không phải ta nói ngươi, công việc là muốn làm, nhưng gia đình cũng muốn chú ý, ngươi muộn như vậy trở về, lão công ngươi khẳng định phải lo lắng. Thật không biết hắn những năm này là làm sao qua được, cùng ngươi như thế một cái cuồng công việc cùng một chỗ sinh hoạt. "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải khí đánh một cái trương gia tốt, "Tiểu nha đầu phiến tử, còn học người lớn nói chuyện, nhà chúng ta vị kia mấy ngày nay đi công tác đi, ta về nhà cũng là một người, còn không bằng ở lại đây. "

"A! Nguyên lai là một người trở về gối đầu một mình khó ngủ, nhìn vật nhớ người. "

"Cái gì cùng cái gì nha, nếu ngươi không đi, ta liền kéo ngươi cùng ta một khối tăng ca. "

"Được được được, ta đi còn không được sao? "

Tới gần bảy giờ, trong cục cảnh sát ngoại trừ trực ban đồng sự bên ngoài, những người còn lại đều tan tầm trở về, Lữ Tiểu Ngải bọn hắn cái này tảo hoàng (càn quét tệ nạn) tiểu tổ chỉ còn lại có nàng một người còn trong phòng làm việc tăng ca.

Trong phòng chỉ mở ra một chiếc màu da cam đèn bàn, Lữ Tiểu Ngải tại dưới đèn lật xem tư liệu, bộ dáng kia có loại tài trí vẻ đẹp, nàng là cái mỹ nhân bại hoại, nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác không yêu hồng trang yêu nhung trang, ngày bình thường không yêu trang điểm, tác phong làm việc lại có chút nam tử khí, cho nên thường thường cùng với nàng cùng một chỗ cộng sự đồng sự đều quên nàng là nữ nhân sự thật.

Cái này một đống lớn tư liệu thấy Lữ Tiểu Ngải choáng đầu hoa mắt, bất tri bất giác liền ở trên bàn làm việc nằm sấp ngủ thiếp đi, mà lúc này lại có người mở ra văn phòng đại môn lặng lẽ đi đến.

(còn tiếp)

Trên danh nghĩa nhân dân ( 03)

Tác giả: a 8625833 số lượng từ: 5295(ba) "Tiểu Ngải, Tiểu Ngải... "

"A? Thế nào? "

"Nên ta hỏi ngươi thế nào mới là, làm sao sau khi về đến nhà, cả người không yên lòng? Thân thể không thoải mái sao? "

Bên người lão công Chu đức dân rất không yên tâm nắm tay bỏ vào Lữ Tiểu Ngải cái trán, đo đo nhiệt độ của người nàng.

"Ta không sao, ta chính là nghĩ bản án nghĩ nhập thần. "

"Ngươi nha, biết ngươi công việc liều mạng, các ngươi lãnh đạo thật nên cho ngươi ban phát một cái chiến sĩ thi đua loại hình huy hiệu. "

Đối mặt trượng phu mang theo mùi dấm trêu chọc, Lữ Tiểu Ngải lại cũng không cười được, nàng có chút lắc thần, chuyện này nên để người khác biết sao? Lữ Tiểu Ngải lại một lần nhớ tới nam nhân kia, tại vừa mới trước khi tan sở gặp một lần, bình thường thật là nhìn không ra hắn là như vậy người, nhưng buổi tối hôm nay lại làm cho Lữ Tiểu Ngải lớn xảy ra ngoài ý muốn.

Trước đây mấy giờ, Lữ Tiểu Ngải còn ở cục cảnh sát trong văn phòng, thực sự quá mệt mỏi, liền nằm ở trên bàn nhỏ ngủ một hồi, nàng nghĩ đến liền ngủ cái nửa giờ, liền tan tầm về nhà.

Nhưng cái này cũng chỉ sợ không dễ dàng thực hiện, đương nàng khi tỉnh ngủ thời gian đã không sai biệt lắm quá khứ nhanh hai giờ, mà mình ngay tại nửa ngủ nửa tỉnh, giống như tỉnh không phải tỉnh ở giữa cảm thấy thân thể một trận khô nóng, toàn thân ngứa lạ vô cùng, lại tinh tế cảm thụ dưới, phảng phất có một cái tay đang không ngừng đùa bỡn mình.

Lữ Tiểu Ngải đầu óc kỳ thật đã bắt đầu chậm rãi tỉnh táo lại, nhưng là thân thể của nàng nhưng lại không biết vì cái gì, có chút không bị khống chế, nghĩ muốn đứng lên, nhưng chính là một chút khí lực cũng không có.

Cái tay kia ngay tại tham lam đùa bỡn Lữ Tiểu Ngải nhũ phòng, con kia trừ bỏ bị trượng phu của mình chỗ coi sóc qua, không còn cái thứ hai nam nhân đùa bỡn qua thánh nữ phong.

"Đây không phải nằm mơ, đây là sự thực! "

Đương Lữ Tiểu Ngải nghĩ đến có thể là trong khoảng thời gian này quá mệt mỏi, quá lâu không có vợ chồng sinh hoạt cho nên mới sẽ xuất hiện dạng này ảo giác thời điểm, con kia làm ác đại thủ lại bắt đầu hướng một cái khác thần bí cao điểm xuất phát, nó rất xe nhẹ đường quen giải khai Lữ Tiểu Ngải bộ váy, một phen giật xuống tùy ý nó trượt xuống đến bên chân.

Kia tráng kiện ngón tay cũng không có nóng lòng tiến vào mê người động hoa đào, chỉ là không ngừng tại cửa hang bồi hồi, xoa nắn hai bên tiểu âm thần, đây là lão tài xế nhóm thường dùng thủ pháp, Lữ Tiểu Ngải trượng phu cũng là tại tiền diễn thời điểm thích dạng này đùa bỡn tiểu huyệt của mình, nhưng đây không có khả năng sẽ là trượng phu của mình, Lữ Tiểu Ngải biết rất rõ điểm này.

Trên thân phảng phất có trăm ngàn con con kiến bắt đầu ở bò, Lữ Tiểu Ngải ý thức được nếu như mình không lại làm ra phản kháng lời nói, buổi tối hôm nay liền muốn ở đây thất thân, liền muốn có lỗi với trượng phu có lỗi với mình gia đình.

Làm cảnh sát Lữ Tiểu Ngải có bị huấn luyện qua ý chí cường đại, nàng sửng sốt dựa vào mình cỗ này ý chí kiên cường, vậy mà chống đỡ lấy mình từ trên bàn chậm rãi bò lên.

Đại khái là sau lưng nam nhân kia cũng không nghĩ tới sẽ phát sinh tình trạng như vậy đi, hai tay của hắn một chút không biết nên không nên tiếp tục tiến hành tiếp, cứ như vậy ngừng tại trong giữa không trung.

"Tại sao là ngươi! "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải khôi phục ý thức, mở hai mắt ra nhìn thấy không là người khác, chính là thuộc hạ của mình tiểu Bạch, bạch hồng nhạn.

Thời khắc này bạch hồng nhạn cũng là một mặt xấu hổ, nhìn xem mình vị mỹ nữ kia cấp trên, trong ánh mắt của hắn có không bỏ có ái mộ hữu tình muốn, có rất rất nhiều đồ vật.

"Mới vừa rồi là ngươi là ngươi đối ta làm những sự tình kia? "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải vấn đề này không thể nghi ngờ là rõ ràng, bạch hồng nhạn giờ phút này chính dạng chân tại bên cạnh nàng, một cái tay còn làm ra vây quanh thủ thế, toàn bộ trong văn phòng ngoại trừ hai người bọn họ, không còn người thứ ba.

"Đội trưởng, ta, ta... "

Bạch hồng nhạn ấp úng nói không ra lời, hắn thụ vị này nghiêm khắc mỹ nữ đội trưởng uy áp thật sự là quá lâu, đến mức gặp nàng vừa trừng mắt liền không dám nói nữa tình trạng.

"Ngươi, ngươi tại sao có thể như vậy chứ, ngươi tại sao muốn làm như vậy. "

Bạch hồng nhạn ánh mắt lập loè tránh một chút, lộ ra rất hốt hoảng bộ dáng, bỗng nhiên hắn lại trở nên cảm xúc kích động lên, "Ta thích ngươi, Tiểu Ngải ta thích ngươi, từ lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy ngươi ta liền thích ngươi. "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải ngây dại, trước mắt mình cái này đại nam hài nguyên lai đối với mình là ý nghĩ như vậy, cái này mình một mực coi như đệ đệ nam hài vậy mà lại thích mình, mình thật sự là một chút cũng không có phát giác.

Đối mặt với bạch hồng nhạn tỏ tình, Lữ Tiểu Ngải tựa như một cái tiểu nữ sinh đồng dạng không biết làm sao, đây là đương nhiên, Lữ Tiểu Ngải từ tốt nghiệp trường cảnh sát về sau liền tham gia công việc, chồng bây giờ Chu đức dân là thông qua mụ mụ bằng hữu giới thiệu nhận biết, nghiêm chỉnh mà nói nàng kinh nghiệm yêu đương kỳ thật cũng không nhiều, ở trường học lúc đi học cũng chỉ là nói qua một người bạn trai.

Nếu như bài trừ trượng phu cái này tồn ở đây, Lữ Tiểu Ngải xác thực chỉ là một cái đối tình yêu còn có ước mơ tiểu nữ sinh, nàng cũng khát vọng được người đau bị nhân sủng, bị người chiếu cố cảm giác, trong công việc lôi lệ phong hành chỉ là nàng bảo hộ áo ngoài của mình, nữ sinh điểm này thiếu nữ hoài xuân nàng cũng đã từng trải qua, chỉ là bị sinh hoạt áp lực cùng hôn nhân lấy tới chết lặng.

Bạch hồng nhạn xuất hiện cùng đối nàng lần này tỏ tình, để Lữ Tiểu Ngải ý thức được nguyên lai mình cũng là có người thích, cũng vẫn là như vậy hấp dẫn khác phái, cái này khiến nàng có chút đắc chí.

"Ngươi, ngươi thích ta, cái này, cái này, không được, ta không được, chúng ta, ta đã có lão công. "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải khẩn trương đến nói chuyện nói năng lộn xộn, nhưng ở bạch hồng nhạn nghe tới kia là nàng đối với mình tỏ tình động tâm, nàng bắt đầu giãy dụa cùng do dự, cái này khiến hắn có thụ cổ vũ.

"Ta biết, ta đều biết, nhưng thích một người liền là biết rõ không có khả năng cũng vẫn là sẽ thích không phải sao? "

"Chúng ta, chúng ta không thể, ngươi đừng nói nữa. "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải có chút sợ hãi lại có chút xấu hổ bưng chặt lỗ tai, nhưng là bạch hồng nhạn đối với nàng yêu thổ lộ nhưng vẫn là một chữ không kém tiến vào trong tai nàng.

Lữ Tiểu Ngải tay bị nắm chặt, Lữ Tiểu Ngải ngây người, nàng bị cái này nhỏ mình mười tuổi nam hài hôn lấy, hôn đến rất sâu rất dùng sức, dùng hết khí lực toàn thân đồng dạng thật lâu không chịu há mồm.

Lữ Tiểu Ngải không có trả lời hắn, cũng không có cự tuyệt hắn, nhưng nàng bị nắm lấy bàn tay trở nên khẩn trương lên, cái này cũng nói rõ nội tâm của nàng không phải đối nam hài này không có cảm giác chút nào, chỉ là nàng một loạt xã hội thân phận cùng khách quan tuổi tác rất nhiều nhân tố, không để cho nàng dám bước ra một bước này.

Thật lâu, rời môi, bọn hắn lẫn nhau trên mặt đều mang một vẻ thẹn thùng cùng kích động, bạch hồng nhạn biết mình đêm nay lớn mật là thành công một nửa, chí ít vừa rồi Lữ Tiểu Ngải không có đẩy ra mình, đó chính là nói trong nội tâm của nàng là có thể tiếp nhận mình.

Lữ Tiểu Ngải đối mặt với bạch hồng nhạn càng phát ra nóng bỏng ánh mắt, có chút không dám cùng hắn đối mặt, "Chúng ta dạng này thật không tốt, ngươi, ngươi không muốn nói như thế nữa. "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải có còn mấy lần nghĩ muốn nói ra quả quyết cự tuyệt ngoan thoại, nhưng đối mặt với như thế một cái anh tuấn nam hài, đối mặt hắn điên cuồng như vậy yêu thương, nàng có chút do dự cùng động tâm.

Nàng hiện thực hôn nhân là không mỹ mãn, trượng phu cũng là cơ quan tư pháp cán bộ, viện kiểm sát phản tham cục trưởng phòng, yêu quý công việc, hoặc là nói công việc bận rộn, bảy ngày khả năng có năm ngày phải thêm ban, sinh hoạt luôn luôn ít chút vật gì.

Chu đức dân là một cái rất truyền thống nam nhân, hắn có chút lớn nam tử chủ nghĩa, đi ra ngoài nhất định không thể mặc lấy quá mức bại lộ quần áo, Lữ Tiểu Ngải tại trong sinh hoạt liền cùng cái khác thích chưng diện nữ hài tử đồng dạng, nhìn thấy quần áo đẹp đều sẽ nghĩ mua về thử một chút, nhưng chính là mình trượng phu điểm ấy đại nam tử chủ nghĩa, nàng mua về kia một đống quần áo cũng chỉ là trong nhà hoặc là ngẫu nhiên một người đi ra thời điểm xuyên qua, còn không thể trở về thời điểm để hắn phát hiện, vì hai người này còn cãi nhau mấy lần đỡ, có một lần kém chút liền động thủ.

Vì thế, Lữ Tiểu Ngải thương tâm cực độ, nàng rất muốn ly hôn, nhưng nàng tại tình cảm cùng trên sinh hoạt cũng không như nàng đối công tác như thế quả quyết, nàng còn có chút giống không có lớn lên hài tử, đã mất đi Chu đức dân cái này trượng phu về sau, nàng rất có thể dựa vào ai đây, nàng đã hơn ba mươi tuổi, lại nghĩ tìm nam nhân gả cũng không phải là dễ dàng như vậy một sự kiện.

Cho nên khi nàng đối mặt với bạch hồng nhạn tỏ tình lúc nàng không phải là không có tâm động qua, tuổi tác dưới cái nhìn của nàng kỳ thật cũng không phải là vấn đề gì, chỉ là nam hài này thật là yêu thương mình sao, hắn đối với mình năng lượng tình yêu tiếp tục bao lâu đâu, tiếp qua mấy năm mình liền muốn bước vào bốn mươi bác gái hàng ngũ, mà bạch hồng nhạn bất quá là ngoài ba mươi, chính vào tráng niên.

Đang lúc Lữ Tiểu Ngải phân tâm bắt đầu suy tư tương lai của bọn hắn lúc, tại cái này xao động người trẻ tuổi xem ra kia là Lữ Tiểu Ngải tâm động, nàng là nguyện ý tiếp nhận mình.

Bạch hồng nhạn không có quá nhiều do dự, lại một lần đem miệng đụng lên, ngăn chặn Lữ Tiểu Ngải miệng, hai người lần này hôn phảng phất Thiên Lôi động đến địa hỏa, hết thảy ái dục cùng tham lam đều tại thời khắc này bạo phát.

Lữ Tiểu Ngải ôm bạch hồng nhạn đầu, mười ngón không ngừng tại hắn trong tóc xoa nắn, bạch hồng nhạn tay thì là không ngừng tại Lữ Tiểu Ngải bên hông thăm dò, đôi nam nữ này ngay tại cục cảnh sát trong văn phòng diễn ra kích tình một màn, lại không biết đây hết thảy hình tượng đều bị màn hình giám sát quay chụp xuống tới, tại cái nào đó giám thị trên màn hình bị người rình trộm lấy.

Lữ Tiểu Ngải cùng bạch hồng nhạn quần áo đã không biết từ lúc nào bị thoát ly thân thể, hai người đều trần truồng lộ thể mặt đối mặt ôm ấp lấy, Lữ Tiểu Ngải rất muốn cự tuyệt hắn, nàng không dám ở nơi như thế này ân ái, nhưng trong thân thể truyền đến kia cỗ dị thường khô nóng lại làm cho nàng ngứa lạ khó nhịn, hận không thể lập tức có một cái nam nhân có thể cắm vào thân thể của nàng, bạch hồng nhạn nhìn xem mặt như hoa đào Lữ Tiểu Ngải, vị này mình người lãnh đạo trực tiếp, mỹ nữ đội trưởng, đã kết hôn nhân thê, nhiều như vậy thân phận đều đầy đủ để cái này tiểu nam sinh điên cuồng, hắn ôm Lữ Tiểu Ngải ngồi xuống làm việc trên mặt bàn, tách ra nàng hai cái đùi, hoàn toàn đem nàng nhất tư ẩn bộ vị triển lộ ra.

Lữ Tiểu Ngải mặc dù là kết hôn nhân thê, nhưng đối mặt với bạch hồng nhạn cái này to gan cử động, vẫn là thẹn thùng không thôi, không tự giác kẹp chặt hai chân, nàng có thể cảm nhận được tiểu huyệt của mình bên trong đã bắt đầu chảy nước.

Bạch hồng nhạn hiện tại là bảy tám giờ sáng sớm mặt trời, giữa háng chính vận sức chờ phát động, nhìn thấy Lữ Tiểu Ngải mỹ hảo nhục thể đã sớm là tâm viên ý mã, hắn lấy một loại không thể nghi ngờ ngữ khí mệnh lệnh Lữ Tiểu Ngải mở ra hai chân của nàng, "Đem chân mở ra. "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải cũng không biết mình là làm sao vậy, tại cái này nhỏ trước mặt nam sinh vậy mà không có chút nào sức chống cự, phảng phất hắn là cao cao tại thượng quân vương, hắn hết thảy mệnh lệnh đều để cho mình không có cách nào cự tuyệt, nàng rất muốn lập tức bổ nhào vào nam hài này, mình tại thân thể của hắn tác thủ hết thảy muốn, nhưng nữ nhân điểm này thận trọng lại làm cho nàng không thể đi làm như vậy.

Lữ Tiểu Ngải mở ra chân một nháy mắt để bạch hồng nhạn triệt để luân hãm, chỉnh tề lại phân lượng vừa vặn âm mao, hiển nhiên là trải qua tỉ mỉ tu bổ qua, hai bên đại âm thần bên ngoài đảo, hiển nhiên là đã động tình, nhưng nhất làm cho người lửa cháy chính là kia hai phiến âm thần màu hồng phấn tại người này vợ trên thân lộ ra như vậy ngoài ý muốn cùng mới lạ.

Bạch hồng nhạn nhịn không được đi xem Lữ Tiểu Ngải một chút, nàng cũng ngay tại nhìn lén lấy hắn phản ứng, "Có phải hay không rất khó coi. "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải có chút lo được lo mất, mới vừa rồi còn không muốn để cho nam hài này quá sớm đạt được mình, nhưng bây giờ bị hắn cường ngạnh lột sạch mình về sau, lại lo lắng cho mình tuổi già sắc suy đã không cách nào lấy lòng hắn.

Bạch hồng nhạn không có nhiều lời một chữ, hắn dùng sự thực hành động đã chứng minh mình, hắn điên cuồng hấp thụ lấy Lữ Tiểu Ngải tiểu huyệt bên trong chất lỏng, kia hút thanh âm truyền cả gian phòng làm việc đều là, cũng làm cho Lữ Tiểu Ngải nghe thẹn thùng không thôi, chính nàng còn muốn liều mạng địa nhẫn ở không muốn kêu đi ra, nhưng bạch hồng nhạn đầu lưỡi như là nạp điện môtơ, trên dưới nhanh chóng xoay nhanh, đầu lưỡi của hắn khuấy động lấy Lữ Tiểu Ngải âm thần không ngừng nhúc nhích, Lữ Tiểu Ngải tiếng rên rỉ cũng bắt đầu không ngừng mà truyền khắp toàn bộ văn phòng.

"Không muốn, không muốn, chậm một chút, sẽ bị nghe được. "

"Tất cả mọi người đã tan việc, sớm đã không còn người, sẽ không có người nghe được. "

Sẽ mặc dù nói như vậy, nhưng bạch hồng nhạn giúp Lữ Tiểu Ngải khẩu giao hình tượng thật sự là quá bỉ ổi, để thân làm vợ người Lữ Tiểu Ngải gặp cũng đỏ mặt không được, nàng một phương diện muốn ngăn cản bạch hồng nhạn một phương diện hiện tại quả là là rất thư thái, thân thể của nàng cự không dứt được hắn.

Bạch hồng nhạn là một cái hơn hai mươi ra mặt người trẻ tuổi, hỏa lực dữ dội, như thế một lát sau, đũng quần tử dưới đáy sớm đã là nhất trụ kình thiên, cách quần đều có thể nhìn thấy hắn bên trong uy vũ.

"Tiểu Ngải, giúp ta một chút. "

Bạch hồng nhạn lại không xưng hô Lữ Tiểu Ngải vì đội trưởng, trực tiếp thân thiết gọi lên tên của nàng.

Thất thần Lữ Tiểu Ngải chậm chậm, "Giúp thế nào? "

Nàng đại khái là bị bạch hồng nhạn thần hồ kỳ kỹ miệng sống cho liếm choáng váng đầu, lúc này lại còn hỏi một cái nam nhân giúp hắn như thế nào.

Bạch hồng nhạn không có nhiều nói nhảm, trực tiếp nâng cao hắn cây kia lão nhị đứng tại Lữ Tiểu Ngải trước mặt, Lữ Tiểu Ngải ngồi trên bàn, vừa vặn ánh mắt cùng bạch hồng nhạn côn thịt xếp hợp lý, một chút liền nhìn thấy bạch hồng nhạn kia việc.

Nàng trơ mắt nhìn, con mắt không nháy mắt, nàng biết trước mắt vật này là cái gì, nàng đang nghĩ, quả nhiên vẫn là tuổi trẻ tốt, trượng phu của mình liền xem như trạng thái tốt nhất cũng không có lớn hơn so với cái này thời điểm, chớ đừng nói chi là hiện tại.

Lữ Tiểu Ngải lại đang nghĩ, chờ sẽ tự mình liền bị cái này dọa người đồ vật chiếm đoạt có sao, mình có nên hay không giao ra toàn bộ đâu, nàng chưa kịp cân nhắc tốt cái này trọng đại lựa chọn, bạch hồng nhạn lấy một loại không dung nàng suy nghĩ tốc độ, một phen ngăn chặn miệng của nàng, một bên tay đã đánh lên bộ ngực của nàng, hiện tại Lữ Tiểu Ngải trải qua vừa rồi một phen tiền diễn, toàn thân trên dưới tựa như là một cái tràn đầy thuốc nổ thùng thuốc nổ, một chút xíu tình dục liền có thể trong nháy mắt dẫn đốt.

Bạch hồng nhạn ngón tay mười phần nhanh chóng tìm được hang động chỗ, cây kia thô to ngón trỏ cùng ngón giữa tựa như mọc mắt kim cô bổng một chút đâm vào Lữ Tiểu Ngải hang động chỗ sâu, ở bên trong nương theo lấy một trận dâm thủy gợn sóng, quấy đến long trời lở đất, người kia mà cũng thoải mái mặt đỏ tới mang tai, chính xác là một bộ hiện đại bức tranh tình dục sống động, nếu như bị người quay chụp xuống tới không thua gì Nhật Bản chuyên nghiệp cấpAV phim.

"Không, không muốn, quá sâu, quá sâu, không, đợi lát nữa, đợi lát nữa. "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải giờ phút này đã không biết mình đang nói gì, nội tâm của nàng mười phần giãy dụa, nàng là một cái có trượng phu nhân thê, nàng không muốn phản bội mình trượng phu, nhưng chỉ còn trên danh nghĩa hôn nhân thật sự có tất yếu duy trì sao, nàng nghĩ tới ly hôn lại tìm một cái nam nhân, nhưng chưa hề nghĩ tới tìm bạch hồng nhạn dạng này tiểu nam sinh, nàng đã không phải là tiểu cô nương, đối với nam sinh như vậy mình đã sớm đối với mình đã mất đi tự tin.

Nhưng tất cả những thứ này cứ như vậy phát sinh, bạch hồng nhạn, gia đình, trượng phu, hôn nhân, tính quan hệ, cái này rất nhiều phiền lòng vấn đề buổi tối hôm nay tất cả đều một mạch rót đến trước mặt của nàng muốn nàng quyết định, Lữ Tiểu Ngải không ngồi được quyết định này, nàng cũng không biết nên làm cái gì, nhưng bạch hồng nhạn sẽ không đi cân nhắc những này, hắn giúp đỡ Lữ Tiểu Ngải làm ra cái này nhân sinh trọng yếu nhất một lần quyết định.

"Ta muốn đi vào, Tiểu Ngải, ta muốn đi vào. "

Bạch hồng nhạn tái diễn nói hai lần, hắn là đang nhắc nhở bạch hồng nhạn cũng tại nói cho mình, đây hết thảy đều không phải mộng, là thật.

Kia dữ tợn côn thịt tựa như là một con đói bụng ròng rã một tháng dã thú, từ lồng bên trong ra về sau chỉ nếu là sống đều sẽ bị nó một ngụm nuốt vào bụng bên trong, xương cốt đều không thừa ăn hết, Lữ Tiểu Ngải thấy bạch hồng nhạn côn thịt có loại không nói được quái dị, đó là một loại lại nghĩ tiếp xúc lại sợ đụng vào cảm giác, cái này giống như là Phan Đa Lạp hộp ma, biết rõ gặp nguy hiểm, nhưng người hiếu kì cùng loại kia truy cầu kích thích cùng nguyện vọng lại không ngừng tại trong đáy lòng giật dây lấy bọn hắn tiến lên.

Bạch hồng nhạn gặp Lữ Tiểu Ngải không nói gì, vịn mình dương vật nhắm ngay cửa hang, lề mề hai lần, làm cho quy đầu ướt sũng phát ra ánh sáng, "Mang, mang bộ. " Lữ Tiểu Ngải nhẫn nhịn rất lâu mới biệt xuất như thế hai chữ.

"Bây giờ đi đâu mua bộ nha, trên người ta cũng không mang cái đồ chơi này. "

"Không được, muốn mang bộ. "

Đây là Lữ Tiểu Ngải ranh giới cuối cùng, mình coi như là có lỗi với trượng phu, nhưng chỉ cần mang lên trên bộ, không cho bạch hồng nhạn trực tiếp bắn tại tử cung của mình bên trong, phảng phất tội ác cảm giác liền giảm nhẹ một chút.

Bạch hồng nhạn trẻ tuổi nóng tính, gặp mỹ nhục nào có há mồm đạo lý, mặc kệ Lữ Tiểu Ngải nói cái gì, hắn cũng làm làm không nghe thấy, cứng rắn dương vật một chút đâm vào Lữ Tiểu Ngải mật hồ bên trong, loại kia thiên nhân giao tế cảm giác kỳ diệu lập tức truyền khắp toàn thân, Lữ Tiểu Ngải đã là bao lâu không có trải nghiệm qua loại này mỹ diệu tình ái chỗ mang tới khoái cảm, loại này phong phú cảm giác là nàng tại nhiều ít cái cô đơn tịch mịch ban đêm khổ sở khổ theo đuổi, một bên nằm ngáy o o trượng phu nhưng căn bản không hiểu được thỏa mãn mình.

Lữ Tiểu Ngải còn muốn thử giãy dụa một chút, thử phản kháng một chút, nhưng bạch hồng nhạn nghẹn đủ bên trong khí lực, phần eo nhún nhún tựa như phát tình Teddy, căn bản không cho Lữ Tiểu Ngải có cơ hội thở dốc, cái này toàn bộ trong văn phòng chỉ có thể nghe được nhục thể va chạm cùng Lữ Tiểu Ngải dụ người phạm tội thở gấp.

Nam nhân dùng nửa người trên chinh phục thế giới, nữ nhân dùng nửa người dưới chinh phục nam nhân, thế giới này đến cùng là bị ai chỗ chinh phục, dạng này triết học đầu đề liền để cho người khác đi nghĩ đi.

Bạch hồng nhạn biết mình thời gian không nhiều lắm, nếu như không thể mau chóng để cái này có chút cương liệt có chút quật cường nữ đội trưởng thần phục tại vũ khí của mình phía dưới, như vậy hắn về sau sẽ vĩnh viễn đã mất đi có được quyền lợi của nàng, cho nên lần này hắn là sử xuất toàn thân thủ đoạn, không uổng công hắn nhiều năm như vậy học trộm đông doanh bí kỹ, lúc này xem như phát huy được tác dụng.

Trên danh nghĩa bên trên nhân dân ( 04)

Tác giả: a 8625833 số lượng từ: 4458(bốn) Lữ Tiểu Ngải cùng bạch hồng nhạn phát triển mười phần cấp tốc, sau đó Lữ Tiểu Ngải từng lo lắng phá vòng hiện hữu gia đình, vì thế nhẫn tâm cự tuyệt qua hắn, nhưng nàng đối người tâm địa quá ôn nhu, lại là cùng với nàng trải qua giường phát sinh qua quan hệ nam nhân, tại bạch hồng nhạn cái này tiểu nam sinh quấn quít chặt lấy phía dưới lại không thể không lén lén lút lút đi khách sạn cùng hắn làm mấy lần.

Sau đó lại một lại nhấn mạnh đây là một lần cuối cùng, lần sau không thể chiếu theo lệ này nữa, nhưng cách mấy ngày, hai người vẫn là sẽ tìm cơ hội len lén đi khách sạn mướn phòng, Lữ Tiểu Ngải càng ngày càng hưởng thụ loại này yêu đương vụng trộm khoái cảm.

Đây là nàng lớn lên về sau cho tới bây giờ không có trải nghiệm qua, thậm chí trước kia nghĩ cũng không nghĩ qua, nàng không ngừng mà tìm cho mình tìm lấy cớ, chỉ là vì một lần lại một lần thỏa mãn mình vượt quá giới hạn cần cùng trên nhục thể thỏa mãn.

Một ngày này, Lữ Tiểu Ngải nghỉ ở nhà, trượng phu Chu đức dân còn muốn đi viện kiểm sát tăng ca, nàng một thân một mình tâm tình có chút phiền muộn, bởi vì từ lần trước về sau đến hôm nay đã sắp có mười ngày, bạch hồng nhạn đều không có tìm mình nói một câu.

Cái này chỉ là bởi vì chính mình tại lần trước mướn phòng thời điểm, để bạch hồng nhạn mang bộ, nhưng bạch hồng nhạn lại không ngừng giả bộ ngớ ngẩn muốn mượn miệng Lữ Tiểu Ngải là kỳ an toàn, yêu cầu bên trong bắn, Lữ Tiểu Ngải lo lắng tốt đình không chịu đáp ứng hắn, hai người vì thế rùm beng, cuối cùng bạch hồng nhạn mặc dù thỏa hiệp, nhưng đáp ứng mười phần miễn cưỡng.

Về sau liên tiếp mấy ngày đều không cùng Lữ Tiểu Ngải nói qua một câu tư nhân lời nói, trong lúc làm việc cũng là có thể nói ít liền không nói, cái này khiến Lữ Tiểu Ngải bắt đầu lo được lo mất, không khỏi hoài nghi lên bạch hồng nhạn lúc trước nói hết thảy bất quá là dỗ ngon dỗ ngọt, đoạt lấy mình về sau tựa như rất nhiều nam nhân đồng dạng không còn hiểu được trân quý.

Uốn tại ghế sô pha trông được phim Hàn Lữ Tiểu Ngải đối với đôi chân dài Hàn quốc Oppa có một loại không nói ra được thích, mặc dù có chút cường thế cùng bá đạo, nhưng bọn hắn đều sẽ vì bên người nữ hài tử suy nghĩ, hết sức bảo vệ bọn hắn, mình đời này gặp được nam nhân chỉ có hai cái, một cái là chất phác trượng phu, còn có liền là không có lớn lên bạch hồng nhạn.

Loại người này đến ba mươi mà không chiếm được yêu cảm giác, chỉ có người trong cuộc mình rõ ràng là tư vị gì.

Còn chưa chờ Lữ Tiểu Ngải đắm chìm trong phim Hàn mỹ hảo tình yêu cố sự bên trong, điện thoại di động của nàng chấn động lên, Lữ Tiểu Ngải có một loại dự cảm là bạch hồng nhạn đánh tới, cũng chỉ có hắn mới có thể tại mình nghỉ ngơi lúc này đánh cho mình.

Nhưng khi Lữ Tiểu Ngải cầm điện thoại di động lên xem xét, kia là một cái mã số xa lạ, sẽ là ai chứ.

Lữ Tiểu Ngải nhận nghe điện thoại, "Uy, vị kia? "

Đối diện một trận yên lặng, Lữ Tiểu Ngải cầm điện thoại di động lên nhìn một chút, xác thực tiếp thông, có thể là tín hiệu không tốt, "Uy, vị kia? "

Nàng lại đem lời nói lặp lại một lần, đối diện vẫn không có người nào nghe, Lữ Tiểu Ngải đã phán đoán là là một cái điện thoại quấy rầy, vừa muốn cúp máy thời điểm, điện thoại đầu kia truyền đến lạnh người phát run tiếng cười.

"Lữ đội trưởng, từ khi chia tay đến giờ không có vấn đề gì chứ. "

"Ngươi là ai? "

"Làm sao? Ngay cả lão bằng hữu cũng không nhận ra. "

Kia là trải qua biến âm thanh thiết bị phát ra thanh âm, thanh âm bén nhọn lại quái dị khó nghe, Lữ Tiểu Ngải thực sự không nghĩ ra được mình người quen biết bên trong có người sẽ nhàm chán như vậy cùng với nàng đùa kiểu này.

"Ngươi đến cùng là ai, nếu như ngươi chỉ là đánh tới vì quấy rối ta, ngươi vậy mà biết ta là làm cái gì, liền hẳn phải biết hậu quả. "

Đối phương còn là một bộ ung dung không vội dáng vẻ, vui đùa, "Đừng sốt ruột, ta là ai hiện tại không trọng yếu, về sau ngươi chậm rãi liền sẽ biết, nhưng ta hôm nay có phần lễ vật muốn tặng cho lão bằng hữu, liền đặt ở ngươi cửa nhà, mở cửa liền có thể nhìn thấy. Bất quá ta muốn khuyên ngươi một câu, mau chóng đem đồ vật lấy đi vào, nếu bị cái khác hàng xóm cầm đi, lấy về xem xét, chỉ sợ ngươi liền có đại phiền toái. "

Nói dứt lời điện thoại liền bị dập máy, Lữ Tiểu Ngải bán tín bán nghi mở ra đại môn, nhìn chung quanh một lần, trong hành lang không có một người, mà cánh cửa kia lại thật bày biện một phần phong thư, trên thư cái khác cái gì cũng không có viết, đóng kín cũng không có thiếp.

Lữ Tiểu Ngải cầm phong thư, từ bên trong tiết lộ ra một trương đĩa CD, nàng cầm trương này thần bí đĩa CD thực sự không nghĩ ra được đến cùng là ai khiến cho đùa ác.

Lữ Tiểu Ngải từ hỏi mình công việc đến nay một mực theo lẽ công bằng chấp pháp, chưa hề có tham ô trái pháp luật tình huống, cho nên khi nàng cầm tới phần này nặc danh phong thư lúc, nàng không thèm để ý nội dung bên trong, chỉ coi nó là cái nào đó nội tâm âm u, nhát như chuột gia hỏa vì dọa nàng.

Nhưng khi nàng giảng đĩa CD bỏ vào máy vi tính ổ đĩa quang bên trong, phát ra lên bên trong hình tượng lúc mới biết được người thần bí kia ý tứ trong lời nói, cái này quả thật là sẽ để cho mình thân bại danh liệt đồ vật, kia là mình cùng bạch hồng nhạn trong cục cảnh sát kia điên cuồng một đêm.

Từ quay chụp góc độ xem ra, chụp lén thiết bị liền giấu ở phía sau bọn hắn, trong văn phòng là không có cái khác bất luận cái gì giám thị thiết bị, cái này chụp lén quay phim lỗ chỉ có thể là từ một người nào đó cố ý bày ra ở đâu.

Lữ Tiểu Ngải một chút luống cuống, đây rốt cuộc là ai muốn hại mình, lại vì cái gì chuẩn xác như vậy liền có thể đập tới bọn hắn đêm đó tình huống, chẳng lẽ hắn biết bạch hồng nhạn đêm đó muốn ra tay với mình.

Lữ Tiểu Ngải tại trong đầu đem chỗ có khả nghi nghi phạm qua một lần, có bên cạnh đồng sự, có sạch sẽ công nhân, có nhập ra trong cục bị bắt phạm nhân, thậm chí ngay cả bạch hồng nhạn nàng đều tính tiến ở bên trong.

Nhưng đầu của nàng thực sự là nghĩ không ra đến sẽ là ai, Lữ Tiểu Ngải cùng bọn thuộc hạ quan hệ không tệ, có người sẽ làm ra loại chuyện này nàng không tin, những người khác cũng không có điều kiện này có thể trắng trợn bái một cái chụp lén camera tại cục cảnh sát trong văn phòng, nói đến bạch hồng nhạn, cái này phim nhựa còn có thân ảnh của hắn, chẳng lẽ hắn cũng nghĩ thân bại danh liệt sao, vậy hiển nhiên là không thể nào.

Trong phim hai người hỗ động cùng nhục thể va chạm toàn đều nhìn thấy rõ ràng, Lữ Tiểu Ngải thấy phía sau tóc thẳng mồ hôi, nàng nghĩ muốn gọi điện thoại cho bạch hồng nhạn, nói cho hắn biết chuyện này.

Nhưng Lữ Tiểu Ngải lại đang lo lắng bạch hồng nhạn tâm lý tố chất quá kém, sợ hắn kháng không tại, ở bên ngoài biểu hiện ra ngoài.

Chuông điện thoại di động lại vang lên, Lữ nhỏ quân vội vàng cầm điện thoại di động lên xem xét, vẫn là một cái mã số xa lạ, bất quá đổi một cái, Lữ Tiểu Ngải còn rõ ràng nhớ kỹ vừa rồi cái số kia số đuôi, cùng cái số này hoàn toàn không giống, xem ra đối diện cái kia hung thủ cũng mười phần cẩn thận.

"Ngươi đến cùng là ai, ngươi muốn làm cái gì? "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải trong lòng sốt ruột, đổ ập xuống mắng tới, cái này rốt cuộc là ai muốn cùng với nàng không qua được.

Đối diện đây là trả lời rất thẳng thắn, không tiếp tục cố lộng huyền hư, "Chớ khẩn trương mà Lữ đội trưởng, đây bất quá là ta đưa cho ngươi đông đảo lễ vật bên trong một phần nhỏ, thế nào? Còn thích không? "

"Ngươi mục đích làm như vậy là cái gì, chúng ta có cái gì ân oán sao? "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải biết trực tiếp hỏi thần bí nhân này là sẽ không có kết quả gì, nàng bắt đầu nói bóng nói gió mà mặc lên hắn, "Mục đích? Cái này cũng khó mà nói, cái gì cũng có, bất quá cũng coi là đối với lão bằng hữu lần thứ nhất lễ gặp mặt.

Sớm biết ngươi tốt cái này một ngụm, ta liền sớm chuẩn bị cho ngươi tốt bảy tám cái tiểu nam sinh hầu hạ ngươi. "

Người kia phát ra cười dâm, miệng bên trong chỉ là ô ngôn uế ngữ, Lữ Tiểu Ngải rất muốn đem điện thoại cúp máy rơi, nhưng nàng còn muốn tiếp tục quần nhau xuống dưới.

"Tốt, vậy liền coi là là chúng ta cửu biệt trùng phùng lần thứ nhất gặp mặt, lễ vật ta đã đưa đến, ngươi chậm rãi thưởng thức đi, ta không quấy rầy ngươi, đối nói thêm câu nữa, ngươi hưởng thụ biểu lộ thật là dễ nhìn. "

Bĩu một tiếng đối diện đem điện thoại dập máy.

Lữ Tiểu Ngải cảm nhận được áp lực trước đó chưa từng có, cái này tốt so với mình một cái quét Hoàng đội trưởng bị bắt được người mình chơi gái kỹ nữ sự thật, còn chụp lại quay thành đĩa CD gửi cho mình.

Lữ Tiểu Ngải đem kia phần đĩa CD nấp kỹ, nàng cũng không có lập tức tiêu huỷ đi, bằng hiện tại hình sự trinh sát thủ đoạn, liền xem như đĩa CD cổ xưa như vậy phương pháp chỉ phải nghiêm túc tra luôn có thể tra ra điểm manh mối gì, Lữ Tiểu Ngải dự định ngày mai đi làm cầm trở về cục hảo hảo nghiên cứu một chút phương diện khác lưu lại hung thủ tin tức.

Nàng hiện tại bắt đầu đứng ngồi không yên, loại này bị người trộm nhắm ngay đầu chuẩn bị tốt đánh lén cảm giác của mình thật không tốt, hết lần này tới lần khác mình còn không biết xạ thủ là ai tại vị trí nào, vì cái gì mưu hại mình như vậy.

Cái này phiền lòng thời điểm, Lữ Tiểu Ngải điện thoại lại vang lên, hiện tại nàng có chút thảo mộc giai binh, vừa nghe đến điện thoại chuông reo, toàn thân lạnh lông đều dựng lên.

Nhưng lần này nàng đoán sai, không phải người thần bí kia đánh tới, là bạch hồng nhạn, Lữ Tiểu Ngải hiện tại đang muốn tìm hắn đâu.

"Uy, ngươi hôm nay có phải hay không nghỉ ngơi? Thuận tiện nghe sao? "

Đây là hai người bọn họ bí mật hẹn xong tín hiệu, bên người có những người khác liền không ở trong điện thoại nói.

"Thuận tiện, có chuyện gì ngươi nói đi. "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải rất muốn trực tiếp nói cho hắn biết đĩa CD sự tình, nhưng nàng nhịn được, nàng nghĩ trước nghe một chút liếc hồng nhạn đánh tới mục đích, mới quyết định, nàng hiện tại ai cũng không dám tin tưởng.

"Ngươi đợi lại rảnh rỗi sao? Chúng ta gặp mặt một lần có được hay không. "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải từ bạch hồng nhạn trong giọng nói nghe được hắn có chút e ngại dáng vẻ, Lữ Tiểu Ngải tâm tình bây giờ hỏng bét, bây giờ không có công phu gì bồi tiếp cái này tiểu nam sinh nói chuyện yêu đương, hẹn hò bắn pháo, rất dứt khoát cự tuyệt hắn.

Cái này cả ngày bên trong Lữ Tiểu Ngải đều tự giam mình ở gian phòng bên trong, không ngừng mà phỏng đoán thần bí nhân này thân phận chân thật đến cùng là ai, hắn mục đích là cái gì, Lữ Tiểu Ngải cũng đang không ngừng hối hận, mình đêm hôm đó đến cùng là vì cái gì mà váng đầu, vậy mà cùng so với mình tiểu thập tuổi nam hài lên giường.

Nếu như ngay từ đầu không cùng bạch hồng nhạn phát sinh quan hệ, như vậy cũng sẽ không phát sinh hiện tại chuyện như vậy, nhưng nàng chỉ sợ chính mình cũng quên, tại cùng bạch hồng nhạn yêu đương vụng trộm thời điểm, như vậy kích thích như vậy tiêu hồn như vậy hưởng thụ, tại nàng vong tình rên rỉ thời điểm nhưng không có nhớ tới qua nàng cái gia đình này, trượng phu của nàng.

"Đội trưởng, đội trưởng. "

"A? Thế nào. "

Trương gia tốt một mặt buồn bực nói, "Cái này đơn báo cáo ngươi có phải hay không nhìn một chút, không có vấn đề ta liền phát lên. "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải trước mặt bày biện một phần đầu tuần tảo hoàng (càn quét tệ nạn) tập hợp đơn báo cáo, đã ở trước mặt nàng trưng bày rất lâu một đoạn thời gian.

"A a, ta lập tức nhìn xem. "

"Đội trưởng ngươi thế nào, có tâm sự phải không? Làm sao cảm giác không yên lòng. "

"Có sao? "

"Có nha, ta đều gọi ngươi nhiều lần, ngươi mới phản ứng được. "

"Kia, đó là bởi vì, bởi vì... "

"Bởi vì cái gì, có phải hay không nghĩ đến cho chúng ta nghỉ nghỉ ngơi, ngươi nhìn mấy ngày nay hành động đem chúng ta nhưng mệt quá sức, đội trưởng nhất định là vì phong phú chúng ta nghiệp dư hoạt động tại nghĩ đồ chơi tốt gì đi. "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải tức giận liếc nàng một cái, cô gái nhỏ này liền là tiểu hài tử đồng dạng, đều tham gia công tác vẫn là như vậy mê, "Yên tâm, nên để các ngươi buông lỏng thời điểm sẽ để các ngươi cố gắng nghỉ ngơi, hiện tại cho ta tốt xong trở về công việc. "

Trương gia tốt như đứa bé con đồng dạng, móp méo miệng, một bộ rất thương tâm dáng vẻ đi ra, Lữ Tiểu Ngải bất đắc dĩ lại có chút muốn cười lắc đầu, mình năm đó tham gia công tác thời điểm thật sự là cùng những này 9x hoàn toàn không giống.

"Tiểu Ngải chuẩn bị một chút, hai mươi phút về sau đi hai mươi ba lâu phòng họp họp. "

Đại đội trưởng trần dật không biết lúc nào xuất hiện tại Lữ Tiểu Ngải bên người, kia là một cái mười phần cao lớn uy mãnh nam nhân, đồng phục cảnh sát mặc trên người hắn, kia mới gọi tuấn tú lịch sự, lý lấy đầu đinh hắn nhìn phá lệ tinh thần.

"Tốt, đội trưởng. "

"Còn có, lần này trong hội nghị cục trưởng sẽ để cho ngươi nặng nói một chút trước đó bắt tiền bạn đạo trải qua cùng hiện tại điều tra kết quả, ngươi đem tư liệu đều chuẩn bị một chút. "

"Không có vấn đề, đối với hắn chúng ta bây giờ nắm giữ không ít tình báo, hắn liền xem như không khai cung cấp, chúng ta cũng có thể số không khẩu cung định tội của hắn. "

"Tốt, đợi chút nữa liền nhìn biểu hiện của ngươi. "

Trần dật lại nói hội thoại, chờ hắn rời đi về sau, Lữ Tiểu Ngải vội vội vàng vàng bắt đầu chuẩn bị trước Phó thị trưởng tiền bạn đạo thẩm vấn tư liệu cùng bọn hắn điều tra kết quả.

Đối với tiền bạn đạo xử lý, dặm tại vài ngày trước liền xuống phát thông tri, khai trừ đảng viên cùng chức vụ, tiền bạn đạo một chút từ một cái đường đường Phó thị trưởng biến thành tù nhân, cái này nhân sinh biến hóa không thể bảo là không khiến người ta thổn thức.

Đang bề bộn đến sứt đầu mẻ trán thời điểm, Lữ Tiểu Ngải điện thoại lại vang lên, lại là một cái mã số xa lạ, Lữ Tiểu Ngải trong lòng bỗng nhiên xiết chặt, trong khoảng thời gian này nàng sợ nhất liền là nghe tới điện thoại di động chuông reo, luôn cảm thấy cái này giống như là quả bom hẹn giờ đang uy hiếp lấy mình.

Lữ Tiểu Ngải khẩn trương nhìn một chút bốn phía, các đồng nghiệp đều tại đều đâu vào đấy tiến hành riêng phần mình công việc, nàng giả bộ như rất bình tĩnh bộ dáng từ trong văn phòng đi tới, chỉ có một người phát hiện nàng rời đi.

Đến cuối hành lang trong một cái góc Lữ Tiểu Ngải mới nhấn xuống nghe nút bấm, "Lữ đội trưởng tại sao lâu như thế mới nghe, khiến cho ta kém chút liền muốn đánh các ngươi trong cục văn phòng điện thoại hỏi một chút ngươi hôm nay bên trên không có đi làm. "

Lại là người này thanh âm, thanh âm của hắn mặc dù trải qua biến âm thanh xử lý, nhưng loại kia đang khi nói chuyện lỗ mãng ngữ khí lại giống nhau thường ngày.

"Ngươi muốn thế nào? "

"Không muốn luôn luôn đối ta thái độ như vậy nha, chúng ta hàn huyên như thế mấy lần trời, tốt xấu cũng coi là bằng hữu. "

"Ta nhưng không có loại này giấu đầu lộ đuôi bằng hữu, ngươi nói, ngươi đến cùng muốn thế nào. "

"Đừng vừa lên đến cứ như vậy lớn hỏa khí nha, ta nhưng là chuẩn bị một kiện lễ vật nho nhỏ cho ngươi. "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải nghe được lễ vật hai chữ đương nhiên sẽ không coi là thật là loại kia truyền thống trên ý nghĩa lễ vật, tại thần bí nhân này miệng bên trong lễ vật, càng nhiều hơn chính là một loại uy hiếp.

"Liền đặt ở các ngươi văn phòng bên tay trái nhà vệ sinh nam bên trong, đi đến số đếm ngược căn thứ ba trong phòng nhỏ, là ở chỗ này đặt vào. "

Lữ Tiểu Ngải sợ ngây người, nếu quả thật nghĩ trong điện thoại nói tới, tại cái kia nhà vệ sinh nam trong phòng nhỏ đặt vào thần bí nhân này chuẩn bị đồ vật, tức mang ý nghĩa hắn có năng lực tự do xuất nhập cái này tràng cục cảnh sát đại lâu văn phòng, như vậy hắn sẽ là người thế nào.

"Ta khuyên ngươi nhanh đi nhìn xem cho thỏa đáng, nếu không để người khác phát hiện ra trước, tò mò mở ra xem, như vậy chỉ sợ sẽ có phiền phức. "

Nói xong điện thoại liền treo, Lữ Tiểu Ngải không dám chần chờ, nàng lo lắng thần bí nhân này lại ở bên trong thả có liên quan tới nàng một chút bất lợi đồ vật, nàng phải nhanh đi đem cái này vật nguy hiểm về thu hồi lại.

Lữ Tiểu Ngải kia vội vã chạy tới nhà vệ sinh bóng lưng ngay tại rơi vào người nào đó trong mắt, nàng không biết mình chính từng bước một rơi vào một cái chuẩn bị tốt trong cạm bẫy, liền đợi đến nàng đầu này mỹ nhân ngư mắc câu.


	2. lục uyển tâm cung (viết tiếp)

< lục uyển tâm cung (viết tiếp) >

Lục uyển tâm cung (viết tiếp) chương 1: Tân hoan cũ yêu, cái nào nặng cái nào nhẹ

&;lt;h 2&;gt; viết tiếp chi chương 1: Tân hoan cũ yêu, cái nào nặng cái nào nhẹ &;lt;/h 2&;gt; kinh thành, trong lãnh cung.

Anh tông phục hồi nguyên niên thu, vô tận lá rụng bay xuống tại Tử Cấm thành mỗi một góc. Cùng chu kỳ trấn đắc chí vừa lòng, một lần nữa đoạt đế vị mừng rỡ so sánh, thời khắc này Chu gặp tế trong lòng không hiểu bi thương, thật ứng với lúc này tiêu cảnh thu.

Nghĩ tại một năm trước, mình thân cư đông cung thái tử chi vị. Khi đó có thể nói là hô phong hoán vũ, không gì làm không được. Hàng đêm cùng kia vạn Trinh nhi điên loan đảo phượng, hành dâm giao hoan, tốt không vui. Như chơi đến hưng chỗ, Trinh nhi kia mật huyệt sẽ còn thỉnh thoảng phun nước đi tiểu, dâm đãng đến cực điểm.

Nghĩ đến đây, dưới hông sự vật sớm đã đứng thẳng, biểu hiện ra mình kia ngạo nhân hùng phong. Lúc này không giống ngày xưa, lúc trước giam cầm tiền triều thái tử lãnh cung, bây giờ đã biến vì mình hành cung. Mà lúc trước cái kia trước thái tử huynh trưởng của mình Chu gặp sâu sớm đã nhập đông cung, trở thành tân triều thái tử.

Tính ra kia chu kỳ trấn đối với mình coi như không tệ, chỉ là xử tử phụ hoàng, cũng không quá nhiều giận lây tới mình, chỉ là giam cầm tại ngày xưa Chu gặp thâm cư ở trong lãnh cung, ăn mặc chi phí cũng có chút hứa bảo hộ, không đến mức bữa ăn không no bụng, áo rách quần manh. Nghĩ đến Trinh nhi là cái nhớ tình cũ, các mấu chốt trong đó chỗ cũng không ít đả thông. Không phải lấy mình bây giờ hạ tràng, đừng nói cho mình ăn mặc phối cấp có thể hay không đúng hạn đưa đến, chính là ít thụ cung nữ thái giám đùa giỡn mỉa mai cũng đã là Bồ Tát phù hộ. Tính toán thời gian, Trinh nhi đã có hơn tháng không có tới nhìn mình. Không biết lấy nàng bộ kia dâm đãng thân thể, câu dẫn nhiều ít môi hồng răng trắng nam tử trẻ tuổi sung làm trai lơ. Chu gặp tế mới không tin mình kia suy nhược huynh trưởng có thể thỏa mãn cái này năm hơn ba mươi dâm phụ.

Lúc này ngoài phòng mây đen dày đặc, cuồng phong gào thét, kéo theo lấy trong nội viện lá rụng lần nữa cuốn lên. Một lát sau, liền nghe được thê róc rách mưa nhỏ đánh vào còn chưa điêu tàn lá ngô đồng bên trên, rét lạnh tận xương. Đang muốn đứng dậy đóng cửa sổ, bỗng nhiên trước mắt sờ một cái diễm sắc xẹt qua, thuận cửa gỗ nhìn về phía ngoài phòng, không phải mình tâm niệm đã lâu giai nhân còn có thể là ai.

Một phen ô giấy dầu dưới, một thân hoa phục vạn Trinh nhi doanh doanh đứng ở trong nội viện. Ngoài phòng giai nhân tựa hồ còn tại nghĩ lấy nói cái gì, ngừng chân một lát sau mới chậm rãi đi vào trong phòng.

Lúc này đã biết mỹ nhân đến Chu gặp tế cũng không tiến lên đón lấy, chỉ là hờ hững ngồi tại trước bàn, sắc mặt băng lãnh, giả bộ như không người đi vào, nội tâm lại là kích động vạn phần. Vạn Trinh nhi lúc này thu hồi dù giấy đứng ở phía sau cửa, gặp Chu gặp tế một bộ cự người ở ngoài ngàn dặm bộ dáng cũng không để ý, chậm rãi ngồi xuống với hắn bên cạnh thân.

"Điện hạ, để ngài chịu khổ "

Chu gặp tế cười lạnh nói: "Hừ, bây giờ ta đã là dưới thềm chi tù, cũng không dám tự xưng cái gì điện hạ "

"Ta biết ngươi còn nhớ hận tại ta, giúp kia chu kỳ trấn đoạt ngươi phụ hoàng giang sơn, làm ngươi mất thái tử chức vị. Nhưng khi đó đã là tên đã trên dây không phát không được, ta cũng là thuận thế mà làm. Ngươi bây giờ còn lưu mệnh tại cung nội, đúng là không dễ, càng ứng hảo chút trân quý mình mới là a "

Chu gặp tế đạo: "Hừ, ta Chu gặp tế bây giờ qua là tốt là xấu nhốt ngươi cái này dâm phụ chuyện gì "

"Chu gặp tế ngươi " vạn Trinh nhi lúc này đã có chút giận tái đi.

Chu gặp tế đạo: "Ta như thế nào? Nhất định là ta người huynh trưởng kia không có cho ăn no ngươi cái này tư xuân nữ nhân. Niệm lên bản cung to dài dương cụ mang cho ngươi tới tiêu hồn khoái cảm, tâm thèm đi "

Vạn Trinh nhi nghe ở đây càng là xấu hổ giận dữ, đang muốn cãi lại, đột nhiên nghĩ đến thứ gì, cười quyến rũ nói: "Đúng thì sao, ngươi cái này nhẫn tâm người mỗi lần đều đâm người ta thân thể đau nhức vô cùng, ba ngày không xuống giường được. Hoan ái qua đi liền muốn cùng ngươi không lại dây dưa, đoạn mất kia cẩu thả suy nghĩ. Nhưng thời gian lâu dài, kia tiêu hồn tư vị nhưng lại xông lên đầu, thẳng dạy người ta hận cũng không phải, yêu cũng không phải! "

Nói vạn Trinh nhi đã đưa tay đến trước ngực, cởi xuống từng hạt bàn chụp, lại buông ra bên hông đai mỏng, tướng ở bên ngoài mặt bị mưa phùn ướt nhẹp áo ngoài trút bỏ, chỉ lưu tuyết trắng quần áo trong. Thân thể hướng Chu gặp tế nghiêng đi, đạo: "Một cơn mưa thu một trận lạnh, Trinh nhi lúc đến rõ ràng đã nhiều choàng một kiện y phục, nhưng bị mưa kia nước làm ướt một chút, liền cảm nhận được thấu xương rét lạnh. Điện hạ nơi này nhưng có lò sưởi, khu khu thiếp thân trên người hàn khí. " dứt lời, một cánh tay ngọc nhỏ dài vươn hướng Chu gặp tế, trong lòng bàn tay cảm xúc lấy kiên cố lồng ngực ấm áp, trắng muốt mảnh khảnh ngón tay làm bộ muốn hướng bên trong áo tìm kiếm.

Chu gặp tế cười lạnh, thầm nghĩ: "Ngươi cái này hồ ly lẳng lơ quả thật là lòng tham không đáy, mới bất quá hơn tháng liền nhịn không được tìm đến bản cung hoan hảo. Cũng được, vừa vặn lão tử bây giờ thân thể trống không hồi lâu, liền bắt ngươi cái này dâm phụ khai đao "

Nghĩ đến đây, Chu gặp tế trên mặt lạnh lùng quét sạch sành sanh, ôn nhu đa tình ánh mắt nhìn về phía vạn Trinh nhi. Một con dày đặc hữu lực bàn tay che ở trước ngực mỹ nhân bàn tay như ngọc trắng, nhẹ nhàng nắm đến trước mắt, cúi đầu hôn lên kia trắng nõn mu bàn tay. Đạo: "Bản cung đã thân cư lãnh cung, tự nhiên khó có ấm người chi vật. Nhưng dù chưa có kia ấm người tử vật, ngược lại là còn có một vật sống cũng có thể ấm người khu lạnh. Không biết Trinh nhi nhưng có hứng thú? " mềm mại ướt át đôi môi đã bắt đầu nhẹ mút dài nhỏ ngón tay, chỗ đến một mảnh nóng ướt.

Vạn Trinh nhi nhìn thấy Chu gặp tế lần này cử động, đã là có chút mê say, hai mắt mê ly. Hạ thể cũng tựa hồ có cái gì bắt đầu thiêu đốt. Giấu tại trong váy hoa huyệt có chút nóng ướt, một phần nhỏ mật dịch đã từ nhành hoa phóng tới cửa huyệt, vừa lúc có một tia vô ý bừng lên, tưới nhuần um tùm cỏ thơm. Hô hấp ngày càng thô trọng, nín hơi một lát, thầm cười khổ: "Khá lắm tên không có lương tâm, đem người ta thân thể điều giáo nhạy cảm như vậy, chỉ là nhẹ nhàng đụng vào ngón tay biến có thể mang đến như vậy cảm giác mãnh liệt. Còn chỉ lo trêu chọc, sớm đi cưỡng bức người ta chính là! Ai, sau này thời gian này nên như thế nào chịu quá khứ " cố nén xúc động, đạo: "Không biết điện hạ nói tới vật sống ra sao bảo bối, thật có thể làm thiếp thân đuổi đi trên người hàn khí? "

Tựa hồ chỉ là nghĩ hấp thu ấm áp, vạn Trinh nhi nhẹ giơ lên phong đồn, dạng chân tại Chu gặp tế phải trên gối, một cái khác ôm hướng trước mắt nam tử cái cổ. Cúi đầu nhìn xem ngón trỏ phải của mình đã bị Chu gặp tế ngay ngắn hút vào trong miệng, ẩm ướt ngứa xúc cảm khiến cho hoa huyệt bên trong chất mật lại một tia bừng lên, không có vào phương trong cỏ. Trong miệng anh đào nhô ra phấn nộn đầu lưỡi, nhẹ nhàng đốt mình trắng nõn cánh tay. Đầu lưỡi dọc theo gân mạch phương hướng chậm rãi hướng mu bàn tay vạch tới, lại từ mu bàn tay trượt đến tay phải ngón trỏ gốc rễ, cùng Chu gặp tế đôi môi hợp ở một chỗ. Chậm rãi rút ra ngón tay ngọc, phấn nộn đầu lưỡi đã bò lên trên Chu gặp tế môi mỏng, liền cùng Chu gặp tế bốn môi kề nhau, hai lưỡi ngươi truy ta trục, tốt không hoan hỉ.

Lúc này vạn Trinh nhi rút ra trơn ướt ngón tay ngọc chậm rãi hướng Chu gặp tế hạ tìm kiếm, còn chưa sâu dò xét liền đã chạm đến một cây cứng rắn bổng tử, đầu ngón tay chỉ là tại bắp nhẹ nhàng quét qua, chỉ nghe một tiếng thô thở &;amp;ldquo; ân &;amp;rdquo;.

"Ngươi tiểu yêu tinh này, dám trêu đùa bản cung! "

Khẽ cười một tiếng, ngón tay không còn lưu lại, thuận thân gậy điểm tới Chu gặp tế phía bên phải bẹn đùi, tiếp lấy liền dọc theo đùi hướng đầu gối đi vòng quanh, cuối cùng dính lấy Chu gặp tế nước bọt trơn ướt ngón tay rơi vào mình chỗ tư mật.

"Ân a "

Nguyên lai sớm tại vạn Trinh nhi tới gặp Chu gặp tế trước đó, liền đã làm tốt một phen hoan ái chuẩn bị. Thế là thiếp thân quần lót sớm cởi xuống dưới. Bây giờ đai lưng đã lỏng, tầng tầng váy áo hạ đúng là không có vật gì. Giờ phút này vung lên bên trong váy ngắn liền đem nữ nhi gia bí ẩn nhất nơi riêng tư hoàn toàn dán tại nam nhân phải trên gối. Như thế ăn mặc, cho dù một phen thủy triều mãnh liệt về sau, rời đi lúc cũng có thể cam đoan hạ thể khô mát. Vạn Trinh nhi luôn luôn thích sạch sẽ, tự nhiên không nguyện ý tại dưới váy nhiều thêm quần áo.

Chu gặp tế mặc dù lúc này đang cùng mỹ nhân ở một chỗ, nhưng từ mới Trinh nhi ngón tay hướng đi, đã sáng tỏ kia cùng dính lấy mình nước bọt ngón tay ngọc nhỏ dài đã trượt vào mỹ nhân chỗ kín của mình. Nghĩ đến cây kia dính vào mật dịch ngón tay, tách ra mỹ nhân môi thơm, trêu đùa: "Trinh nhi ngón tay lại lạnh đi, không nếu như để cho vi phu lại lấy miệng lưỡi khu lạnh? "

"Người ta hoa tâm lạnh cực kỳ, trước để người ta phía dưới ấm ấm áp "

Vạn Trinh nhi lúc này mới phản ứng được, nguyên lai cái này không có lương tâm là muốn ăn dính lấy mình hoa huyệt mật dịch ngón tay. Nhưng ngón tay ngọc đã ở nơi riêng tư du tẩu, thoải mái gấp, sao chịu rút ra. Đột nhiên, thân thể đột nhiên khẽ run rẩy, ngón tay dính lấy tình lang nước bọt quét đến một cái nhô lên, chính là kia bởi vì hưng phấn mà cương âm đế. Một phần nhỏ mật dịch rốt cuộc khống chế không nổi tiết tại Chu gặp tế trên đầu gối, trên gối vải vóc làm ướt một mảnh. Trong miệng cũng nhịn không được nữa &;amp;ldquo; a &;amp;rdquo; thở gấp một tiếng, vì để tránh cho mình rên rỉ, thế là động xẹt tới, bốn môi lần nữa hôn làm một chỗ.

"Ân sảng khoái nhanh ngô "

Vạn Trinh nhi đầu ngón tay vuốt ve sớm đã vô pháp thỏa mãn vị này xuân tình nhộn nhạo nữ nhân, dính lấy tình lang nước bọt cùng mình dâm dịch mà vô cùng trơn ướt ngón trỏ, không trở ngại chút nào ngay ngắn chưa đi đến ẩm ướt trong lỗ lồn, chậm rãi thọc vào rút ra. Dần dần, một ngón tay đã vô pháp thỏa mãn, lại đem ngón giữa và ngón trỏ cộng đồng ra vào. Tiếp lấy ba ngón thọc vào rút ra, tựa hồ còn không thể hoàn toàn thỏa mãn mình, thẳng đến cây thứ thư ngón tay tiến vào, rốt cục lấp kín trống trải đã lâu triều huyệt. Theo ngón tay gia tăng, thọc vào rút ra tốc độ cũng từng bước tăng tốc, trong miệng rên rỉ thanh âm cũng càng lúc càng lớn.

Vạn Trinh nhi những động tác này, Chu gặp tế há có thể không biết. Lần nữa tách ra giai nhân đôi môi, ở bên tai đạo: "Ngươi cái này dâm phụ ngàn dặm xa xôi đi vào ta cái này trong lãnh cung, lại chỉ lo mình vui vẻ, là đạo lý gì? "

"A, thật là sảng khoái cầu ngươi, cầu ngươi đừng hỏi ta nữa, tốt thư ta ta không biết, a "

"Mau mau nói cùng bản thái tử, ngươi dùng mấy ngón tay? "

"A, ta ta nói ta không biết a ân huyệt sao như vậy ngứa, ba, ba cây lại đều lấp không đầy, ta muốn bốn cái nhanh lên cho ta bốn cái, a "

Vạn Trinh nhi đã mất tâm đáp lại, toàn thân tâm vùi đầu vào tự an ủi sự nghiệp bên trong, từ thở gấp, biến thành rên rỉ, từ rên rỉ biến thành la lên, từ la lên biến thành rên rỉ. Nếu không phải nơi đây lãnh cung vắng vẻ, sợ là ngoài viện trải qua cung nữ đều có thể nghe cái rõ ràng.

"Tốt, tốt lại sâu một điểm liền đến lại sâu một điểm ô tốt khó chịu người ta chỉ muốn lại sâu một điểm mà ân "

Chu gặp tế gặp Trinh nhi chỉ lo rên rỉ, mình cũng là vô cùng hưng phấn lại lại không chỗ phát tiết, đành phải nâng cao cứng rắn như sắt bổng tử tại Trinh nhi co rúm thân thể thu hoạch được một chút xíu ma sát vui vẻ. Lúc này sớm đã không nín được Chu gặp tế hét lớn một tiếng, tay phải dùng sức hướng Trinh nhi mông ngọc vỗ tới. Chỉ nghe bộp một tiếng tiếng vang, đã tới gần cực điểm Trinh nhi thụ này kích thích, cũng chịu không nổi nữa. Dạng chân tại nam nhân đầu gối phải kiêu nhân thân thể bắt đầu kịch liệt rung động.

"Ân người ta muốn tới hoa tâm muốn bay hảo ca ca tốt thái tử tiểu huyệt thật to muốn tiết thật muốn phun ra tới a đau quá a ân muốn tiết chết a "

"A ngươi tiểu yêu tinh này vậy mà dạng này câu dẫn lão tử a lão tử cũng không được bản cung không được muốn bắn a bắn a "

Lúc đầu vạn Trinh nhi ngón tay thon dài, thăm dò vào tiểu huyệt tất nhiên là có thể lấy được vô tận khoái cảm. Nhưng bất đắc dĩ dù sao cũng là nữ tử, ngón tay lại dài cũng so ra kém nam nhân dương vật, bởi vì thời khắc mấu chốt này luôn luôn còn kém kia một phần, không cách nào đạt được chí cao khoái cảm. Nhưng ở Chu gặp tế đại thủ vỗ về sau, mông ngọc đau đớn tăng thêm nam tử lực đạo, cuối cùng là để kia nhanh đẹp cảm giác truyền đến hoa tâm.

Nương theo lấy thân thể kịch liệt rung động cho đến co rút, hoa huyệt bên trong có một cỗ to lớn dòng nước ấm vọt ra. Vạn Trinh nhi thân thể co rút phía dưới, cửa huyệt sớm đã không nghe sai khiến trên dưới run run đại cổ đại cổ mật dịch phun ra, không chỉ có dính ướt mình váy, còn có Chu gặp tế váy lụa. Thậm chí liên y vạt áo trên mặt cũng có dâm thủy trượt xuống, có thể thấy được vạn Trinh nhi phun triều chi lực.

Cùng lúc đó, thu được vạn Trinh nhi phun triều thắng cảnh cùng dâm mỹ rên rỉ, Chu gặp tế gắng gượng cự bổng rốt cuộc khống chế không nổi, run lên mấy lần liền bắn ra. Đây là hắn từ hiểu nam nữ chi ái sau này lần chưa đụng vào biến bắn ra dương tinh. Như thế xem ra vạn Trinh nhi quả thật là một cái mị hoặc thiên hạ vưu vật.

Phía ngoài mưa thu còn chưa ngừng, trong phòng Chu gặp tế như là từ trong mưa đi tới, rõ ràng chưa ra khỏi phòng tử, toàn thân trên dưới nhưng cũng bị lâm cái thông thấu.

Dưới mắt vạn Trinh nhi còn nằm ở Chu gặp tế trước ngực nhắm mắt thở dốc, vừa mới cao trào hiển nhiên hao phí đẹp không ít người khí lực. Bây giờ Chu gặp tế dương cụ lại có ngẩng đầu chi thế, tuy nói vừa rồi mình cũng là bắn ra, nhưng từ đầu đến cuối có cỗ ngọn lửa vô danh không có phóng thích. Lúc này Trinh nhi mảnh mai không chịu nổi, nếu không thừa này lúc cầm xuống, chờ đến khi nào?

Hoặc là không làm, đã làm thì cho xong, Chu gặp tế trút bỏ Trinh nhi xen lẫn dâm dịch mồ hôi quần áo trong cùng tầng tầng váy ngắn. Lại đem mình quần dưới toàn bộ trút bỏ, một cây to dài dương cụ đứng thẳng trước bàn nhìn trước mắt. Còn đang nhắm mắt thở dốc vạn Trinh nhi, nhẹ nhàng báo lên góc bàn, lại gỡ xuống mỹ nhân giày thêu vớ lưới. Một đôi tuyết trắng mảnh khảnh chân ngọc ngượng ngùng lộ ra, tú mỹ ngón chân có chút run run còn tại biểu hiện ra vừa mới cao trào mãnh liệt. Hai tay kéo lên bàn chân thậm chí trước mũi ngửi ngửi mỹ nhân đủ hương, lè lưỡi bắt đầu từ lòng bàn chân một mực liếm đến mu bàn chân, tiếp lấy chiếu cố mỗi một cây ngón chân cùng mỗi một đầu chỉ gặp.

"Ân "

Đủ ở giữa ngứa để Trinh nhi dần dần mở hai mắt ra, thấy được nam nhân ở trước mắt chính đang thưởng thức ngón chân của mình, gương mặt ửng đỏ. Bất tri bất giác, một cái khác không bị chiếu cố chân nhỏ chậm rãi chuyển qua nam tử dưới hông. Thon dài ngón chân chính đang chọc thô to côn thịt.

"Ngươi cái này nhỏ dâm phụ, thân thể lại muốn đi a điểm nhẹ, ngươi nghĩ bẻ gãy mạng của lão tử rễ a? "

Chu gặp tế nhìn xem Trinh nhi cái này tú mỹ một đôi chân ngọc, hai tay lần nữa nắm chặt, một bên một con dán tại mình dương cụ hai bên trước sau lột động. Trinh nhi đã hiểu được tình lang ý tứ, giãy dụa phong đồn cặp đùi đẹp, kéo theo lấy chân ngọc trước sau xoa lấy.

"Thái tử điện hạ đây là tại giúp Trinh nhi ấm chân a, quả thật là cái bảo bối tốt! "

"A bản cung không chỉ có muốn ấm ngươi chân nhỏ, một hồi còn có cái gì muốn bỏng ngươi chân nhỏ đâu a nhanh lên nữa lập tức sắp đến "

"Ha ha thái tử điện hạ bỏng nếu làm hư Trinh nhi chân nhỏ, Trinh nhi cũng không thuận! "

Dứt lời, ngay tại Chu gặp tế sắp đến một khắc, Trinh nhi cấp tốc buông ra hai chân, thoát ly ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên côn thịt.

"Trinh nhi, ngươi cái này là ý gì " Chu gặp tế mắt thấy hai chân rời đi, khích tướng phun trào dục vọng cũng bị thẻ, nửa vời, mười phần khó nhịn.

Vạn Trinh nhi nghiền ngẫm mà nhìn xem trước người nam nhân này tấm khó mà phóng thích dục vọng bộ dáng, khẽ cười một tiếng, nhẹ giơ lên hai chân phân đến Chu gặp tế cái cổ hai bên, hai chân có chút dùng lực hướng phía dưới uốn lượn xẻng xẻng, lập tức Chu gặp tế cổ liền bị Trinh nhi thon dài phong tròn hai chân ép đến nơi riêng tư. Mà trước mắt, chính là vạn Trinh nhi kia róc rách nước chảy nơi riêng tư.

"Điện hạ, Trinh nhi cái này chỗ thẹn đó cũng chỉ cần điện hạ miệng lưỡi đến ấm bên trên ấm áp, hì hì "

"Nhỏ dâm phụ, liền biết ngươi chưa ăn no! Lá gan càng lúc càng lớn, vậy mà để bản cung đi cái này ngậm âm tiến hành! "

Dứt lời, Chu gặp tế ra vẻ phẫn nộ, sau đó lại ngoan ngoãn duỗi ra linh xảo đầu lưỡi, bắt đầu an ủi giai nhân mật huyệt.

"Ân thật thoải mái chính là như vậy lại sâu một điểm ai nha người ta để ngươi ủ ấm ngươi sao còn cắn người đâu đừng đừng cắn nơi đó không thể đụng vào a a "

"Nói bản cung đầu lưỡi so với ngón tay của ngươi như thế nào? "

"A ân dễ chịu tất nhiên là tất nhiên là điện hạ đầu lưỡi càng hơn một bậc lại nhanh một số người nhà muốn nước tiểu làm sao như thế thoải mái đẹp đối chính là chỗ này muốn tới "

Vừa rồi trải qua Trinh nhi một phen chọc ghẹo, lúc này Chu gặp tế cũng học được toàn, thời khắc mấu chốt liền đình chỉ động tác, làm cho mỹ nhân không trên không dưới, trên mặt xấu hổ giận dữ sắp nhỏ ra nước mắt.

"Điện hạ sao như vậy xấu, người ta không thuận theo nhanh lên cho người ta! Ân "

Lúc này vạn Trinh nhi nửa vời, khó chịu dị thường. Liền dùng hai tay xé rách lấy trước ngực cái yếm, thoáng chốc một đôi sung mãn hai ngọn núi đạn nhảy ra, mảnh khảnh ngón tay tại choáng chỗ nhẹ nhàng vẽ vài vòng, sau đó nặng nề mà tại Hồng Mai phía trên nhẹ nhàng nhấn một cái, còn cảm thấy rất chưa đủ nghiền, liền dùng hai tay ăn mẫu hai chỉ se se trước ngực cứng rắn nhập cục đá nụ hoa.

Lúc này Chu gặp tế cũng chịu không nổi nữa như thế diễm cảnh, tựa hồ chỉ cần mỹ nhân thủ dâm luôn có thể mang đến cho mình vô tận khoái cảm. Nâng cao to dài dương cụ, đối sớm đã lầy lội không chịu nổi cửa huyệt một kích toàn lực!

"A "

"Ân "

Chu gặp tế đem vạn Trinh nhi ép tại dưới bàn, hai tay thô lỗ xoa nắn Trinh nhi Miên Miên non mịn kiều nhũ. Dưới hông thì không lưu tình chút nào ra sức trùng sát.

"Điện hạ chậm một chút Trinh nhi chịu không nổi a ân sao như vậy để cho người ta nhanh mỹ huyệt mà muốn bị điện hạ đâm xuyên qua a hỏng a ngươi cái này nhẫn tâm xấu a "

"Trinh nhi a lỗ của ngươi như vậy gấp làm sao còn còn cắn người a dám cắn bản thái tử bản cung bản cung muốn trừng phạt ngươi ân "

"Thật đẹp lại nhanh chút dùng sức đến đâm chết Trinh nhi a Trinh nhi muốn bay tới a muốn nước tiểu a toàn nước tiểu cho ngươi ngươi "

"Tiết đi bản cung muốn nhìn ngươi tiết thân dáng vẻ muốn nhìn ngươi phun nước tiểu dáng vẻ a ngươi tiện nhân kia lại phun ra nhiều như vậy a bắn "

Vạn Trinh nhi rốt cuộc duy trì không được, lần nữa phun tới, Chu gặp tế gặp Trinh nhi cao trào bộ dáng, cầm giữ không được, bắn vào Trinh nhi hoa huyệt chỗ sâu.

Lúc này hai người đã vô lực khí tái chiến, đành phải bò nằm tại bên cạnh bàn nghỉ ngơi.

"Điện hạ, ngươi vẫn là như vậy dũng mãnh, Trinh nhi cuối cùng vẫn đánh không lại ngươi " nghỉ ngơi một lát sau, Trinh nhi một bên thở dốc một bên cùng tình lang vuốt ve an ủi, nói thể mình lời nói.

"Trinh nhi, chỉ có tại cùng ngươi hoan ái thời khắc, ta còn có thể cảm nhận được mình còn là năm đó thái tử. Đáng tiếc bây giờ, ai "

"Điện hạ không cần khổ sở, Trinh nhi có rảnh, có rảnh còn sẽ tới thăm viếng điện hạ " lời này vừa nói ra, Trinh nhi mình cũng cảm thấy mặt như hỏa thiêu. Cẩn thận nhìn Chu gặp tế, sợ cái này cái nam nhân thừa cơ trêu chọc mình.

Chu gặp tế một phen điên loan đảo phượng về sau, trong đầu đã có mấy phần thanh tỉnh, cũng không có thừa cơ nói móc trêu chọc, chỉ là có chút nghi ngờ nói: "Trinh nhi ngươi bây giờ đã là đường đường Đại Minh hoàng triều thái tử phi, vì sao còn khắp nơi đáng thương ta cái này dưới thềm người "

"Không nói gạt ngươi, gặp sâu năm đó từng ở chỗ này giam cầm, thể xác tinh thần thụ trọng thương, không thể nhân sự. Lúc ấy ta lo lắng gặp sâu bệnh tình, coi là như một ngày kia anh tông phục hồi, bệnh tình liền có thể chuyển biến tốt đẹp, thế nhưng là "

Chu gặp tế thấy thế cũng không thúc nàng, chỉ là lấy ánh mắt hỏi thăm.

"Gặp sâu theo có chuyển biến tốt đẹp, nhưng dù sao ở đây chịu khổ nhiều năm, thân thể sớm đã suy nhược không nhìn. Dưới hông chi vật dù có thể đột nhiên lập, nhưng từ đầu đến cuối không thể cứng rắn như sắt, khuấy động một lát liền đã tiết thân mà đi. Thực khó thực khó tại giường tre bên trong mở ra hùng phong "

Vạn Trinh nhi ngày thường những này ủy khuất tổng khó mà nói cùng người nghe, bây giờ nhìn thấy tình lang, tất nhiên là đem trong lòng nước đắng đổ ra.

"Thì ra là thế, ta vậy xem ra cuối cùng là để cho ta hại, cũng liền mệt mỏi ngươi ai. Dù vậy, Trinh nhi ngươi quy về thái tử phi, bằng ngươi kia khuynh thành chi tư còn sợ tìm không thấy thân thể cường tráng người? "

"Lấy đánh! Người ta dù dù vui kia thầm kín, nhưng cũng còn biết xấu hổ. Ta vạn Trinh nhi là loại kia ai cũng có thể làm chồng nữ tử a? " vạn Trinh nhi ra vẻ nổi giận hình, vung lên thon thon tay ngọc liền muốn đánh xuống.

"Trinh nhi chớ giận, đều là ta không phải, ngươi có thể đến xem ta, ta liền đã rất là vui vẻ "

"Tốt, đông cung bên kia còn có việc, ta muốn đi. Ngươi hảo hảo ở đây tĩnh dưỡng, sau này có chuyện gì khó xử dễ dàng cho ta nói liền là. " vạn Trinh nhi lúc này đã chỉnh lý tốt quần áo, may mà chỉ lấy quần dưới, bên trong chân không, hoan ái về sau còn không tính chật vật, lý hảo sợi tóc mặt sức, rời đi toà này cùng nàng dây dưa không rõ lãnh cung.

Chu gặp tế hít sâu một hơi, lẩm bẩm: "Chu kỳ ngọc, ngươi hoàng vị lại có thể ngồi bao lâu đâu? Ha ha, ha ha ha "

Lục uyển tâm cung (viết tiếp) chương thứ hai huyền vũ vừa lập, diễm làm sau dâm

Mấy tháng trước, kinh thành, tiếp khách lâu một cỗ tương đối đơn sơ xe ngựa ở kinh thành khách sạn lớn nhất tiếp khách cửa lầu trước dừng lại. Đánh xe hán tử ước chừng bốn mươi trên dưới, động tác lợi nhảy xuống xe, cẩn thận từng li từng tí xốc lên thô rèm vải, thao lấy một ngụm hương vị cực nặng hương dã khẩu âm đạo: "Phu nhân, tiếp khách lâu ta thế nhưng là đem ngài đưa đến! " sau khi nói xong lộ ra một bộ không kịp chờ đợi biểu lộ.

Chỉ gặp lúc này màn bên ngoài nhô ra một cánh tay ngọc nhỏ dài, tiếp lấy lại là một con duỗi ra ngoài xe tiểu xảo màu hồng giày thêu, vị cuối cùng dung mạo xinh đẹp cung trang mỹ nhân bước xuống xe ngựa, xinh đẹp đứng ở tiếp khách lâu trước cửa. Vị này cung trang mỹ nhân nhìn qua niên kỷ bất quá ba mươi một chút, toát ra phong tình vạn chủng càng làm cho người mê muội. Ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía trước, khảm viền vàng "Tiếp khách lâu " ba chữ to treo thật cao tại lầu các chính giữa, biểu hiện ra kinh thành thứ nhất khách sạn xa hoa. Trong lòng cười lạnh nói: Quả nhiên là dưới chân thiên tử, hừ!

Lúc này lui tới người đi đường không khỏi từ hướng lấy vị này mỹ phụ nhìn nhiều mấy lần, mà trước người vị này đánh xe đại hán sớm đã vội vã không nhịn nổi, cẩn thận nhắc nhở một tiếng "Phu nhân? "

Chỉ gặp vị này "Phu nhân " đem ngón tay ngọc điểm hướng đại hán lộ tại áo bên ngoài lông ngực, liếm liếm nở nang môi anh đào, giọng dịu dàng hỏi: "Cần phải theo ta đi khách phòng khoái hoạt một phen? "

"Tốt, tốt, a! " đột nhiên hạ thể một trận đau đớn, lại bị phụ nhân này một cước đá phải mệnh căn tử, lập tức mồ hôi rơi như mưa. Đành phải mắt lom lom nhìn mỹ nhân lắc lắc eo nhỏ nhắn đi vào khách sạn, bên tai tựa hồ còn có thể nghe được cười khanh khách âm thanh. Nhưng hạ thể chết lặng đau đớn đã là mở miệng nói không ra lời, càng đừng đề cập phong lưu khoái hoạt, chỉ đợi hạ thể khôi phục một chút, lái xe rời đi.

Này phụ nhân chính là từ Tô Châu đi đường tới Ngô gia Đại phu nhân thẩm yên lâm. Ngày đó huynh trưởng ở trong thư hẹn mình vào kinh thành gặp nhau chỗ, chính là kinh thành tiếp khách lâu. Cùng thời gian ước định đã qua đi ba ngày, còn chưa thấy huynh trưởng đến. Thẩm yên lâm không dám tự tiện rời đi khách sạn, thế là mỗi ngày ngay tại khách sạn đại sảnh chờ.

Rốt cục tại ước định qua đi ngày thứ tư, thẩm ngàn gió sông đầy tớ nhân dân bộc chạy đến.

"Ca, ngươi rốt cuộc đã đến! "

"Để muội muội đợi lâu, nơi đây nhiều người phức tạp, không nên nói tỉ mỉ "

Thẩm yên lâm giữ chặt huynh trưởng tay đạo: "Đến muội muội trong phòng nói chuyện! " dứt lời hai người lên lầu đi vào thẩm yên lâm tại khách sạn muốn phòng trên.

Vào nhà về sau, thẩm yên lâm là huynh trưởng rót một chén trà nước, đưa tới. Sâu ngàn sông tiếp nhận một ngụm uống vào, thở dốc một hơi, đạo: "Bây giờ Chu gia sợ là sắp biến thiên! " dứt lời cũng không nhìn đến thẩm yên lâm vẻ mặt kinh ngạc, tiếp lấy đem toàn bộ kế hoạch cùng muội muội nói ra.

"Ca ca thế nào biết chu kỳ trấn sẽ lại lên đế vị? " thẩm yên lâm nghe xong kế hoạch liên tục tán thưởng, nhưng vẫn có lo nghĩ.

"Hảo muội tử, không muốn hỏi nhiều như vậy. Việc này mưu đồ đã lâu, ổn thỏa vạn vô nhất thất. Ngươi chỉ cần nhớ kỹ ta dặn dò, siêng năng luyện tập, đợi phục hồi sự tình đã thành, ca ca liền có thể đưa ngươi đưa vào hậu cung. " sâu ngàn sông ngữ khí trầm ổn, dường như hết thảy đều ở trong lòng bàn tay.

Thẩm yên lâm có chút không vui nói: "Nói tới nói lui, ca ca vẫn là phải đem ta đưa vào hậu cung phục thị cái kia họ Chu xú nam nhân! " nói xong còn cố ý nhấn mạnh "Họ Chu " hai chữ.

Sâu ngàn đường sông: "Yên lâm, việc này không thể tùy hứng! " dứt lời lời nói xoay chuyển, đạo: "Năm đó ngươi tại Tô Châu diễm danh đã lâu, ai không biết. Chu kỳ trấn ẩn núp Tô Châu thời điểm, cũng là đối ngươi thèm nhỏ dãi đã lâu, chỉ cần muội muội ngươi hơi thi thủ đoạn, đại sự định thành! "

"Lấy đánh! Cái gì gọi là "Diễm danh đã lâu " ? Nói ta giống như như hoa lâu bên trong kỹ nữ! " thẩm yên lâm ra vẻ nổi giận trạng.

"Muội muội này tấm hoa dung nguyệt mạo, chính là ta cái này làm ca ca gặp cũng khó tránh khỏi cầm giữ không được, huống chi nam nhân khác, nếu không phải vì tránh cái này loạn luân chi ngại, ca ca thật muốn một tay lấy ngươi đẩy lên giường đâu! "

Thẩm yên lâm nghe xong cười duyên nói: "Ca ca như vậy có bản lĩnh dứt khoát liền đem yên lâm đẩy, muội muội những ngày này không có nam nhân thế nhưng là nhanh không chịu nổi nữa nha! Ha ha... "

Kinh thành phong vân cho dù, trong triều nhân tâm bất ổn, anh tông phục hồi đã là tên đã trên dây, thẩm ngàn sông muốn nhờ vào đó cơ hội tốt đưa thẩm yên lâm nhập hậu cung, phá vỡ Đại Minh giang sơn, vì Thẩm gia báo thù. Này là nói sau, không thêm tường thuật.

************ kinh thành, hậu hoa viên anh tông phục hồi sau ngày thứ bảy một thân vàng sáng long bào chu kỳ trấn dạo bước tại hoàng cung trong hậu hoa viên, sau lưng đi theo lão giả chính là tân hoàng tín nhiệm nhất tào thái giám.

"Bệ hạ, Trương đại nhân sau đó tức đến " tào thái giám khom người bẩm.

"Ân, trẫm biết. Đúng, ngươi cái kia nghĩa tử hiện ở nơi nào? " chu kỳ trấn nhàn bước hỏi.

"Bệ hạ nói thế nhưng là kia tào phú quý huynh tào cát tường? "

"Không tệ, người này thân có huyền vũ chi thân, tuyệt không phải vật trong ao! "

"Khởi bẩm bệ hạ, tào cát tường bây giờ bị lão nô an bài tại Đông Hán người hầu " tào thái giám đáp cẩn thận từng li từng tí, ngẫm nghĩ một chút, phục có đạo: "Lão nô ngày mai liền tuyên hắn vào cung hầu hạ bệ hạ " dù sao cũng là trong cung hầu hạ nhiều năm lão nhân, ước đoán tâm tư năng lực không phải thường nhân có thể so.

"Không vội, trẫm vẫn cần quan sát chút thời gian, ngươi trước đem người này an trí tại Đông Hán. Còn có, huyền vũ chi thân thân phận tuyệt đối không thể tiết lộ ra ngoài! "

"Lão nô tuân chỉ. "

Dứt lời, hai người một trước một sau song song đi vào bên trong vườn một chỗ đình nghỉ mát, phát hiện Trương đại nhân đã ở đình nghỉ mát chờ.

"Trương đại nhân đạp tuyết mười bước sen quả nhiên danh bất hư truyền, không cần một lát, liền từ ngoài mười dặm đuổi đến đây " chu kỳ trấn nói đùa đạo.

"Bệ hạ quá khen. " Trương đại nhân đáp không kiêu ngạo không tự ti, cùng tào phú quý một bộ nô tài tướng hoàn toàn tương phản.

Lúc này chu kỳ trấn cũng không dài dòng nữa, thấp giọng hỏi "Như tuyết bây giờ vẫn tốt chứ, nghe nói đã vào kinh, trẫm muốn đem nàng tiếp vào cung đến. "

"Bệ hạ rốt cục chịu cho như tuyết một cái danh phận? " thanh âm người không có để lộ ra bất kỳ tâm tình gì.

"Đại nhân đây là nói gì vậy, qua nhiều năm như vậy trẫm chưa từng quên nàng cùng Vũ nhi. Năm đó như tuyết có thai, bất đắc dĩ ủy thân cho Ngô gia, vất vả nuôi dưỡng Vũ nhi. Bây giờ Vũ nhi trưởng thành bên ngoài lịch luyện, trẫm như thế nào nhẫn tâm để như tuyết tiếp tục đi theo Vũ nhi tại giang hồ phiêu bạt. Trương đại nhân là như tuyết mẫu thân, không bằng thay trẫm khuyên bên trên một khuyên, trẫm tin tưởng ngươi nàng sẽ nghe. "

"Hơi thần tuân chỉ " thanh âm người vẫn như cũ không kiêu ngạo không tự ti.

************ kinh thành, hoàng cung "Nô tài tào cát tường, bái kiến bệ hạ, Ngô hoàng vạn tuế vạn tuế vạn vạn tuế! "

"Ngươi chính là tào phú quý đồng bào huynh tào cát tường? "

"Bệ hạ, chính là nô tài "

Hoàng đế đem ngô quý trước trước sau sau dò xét một phen, hài lòng nói: "Rất tốt, sau này ngươi liền lưu tại trẫm bên người đi. Đi an bài một chút đi! " một câu cuối cùng lại là hướng về phía tào thái giám.

"Lão nô tuân chỉ. "

Ngô quý khấu tạ thiên ân về sau, theo tào thái giám rời đi. Hai người một đường đi tới chỗ không người, ngô quý đột nhiên liêu bào quỳ xuống, hướng Tào lão thái giám dập đầu lạy ba cái liên tiếp, đạo: "Cát tường đa tạ nghĩa phụ tài bồi dìu dắt chi ân! "

Tào thái giám mỉm cười nói: "Đứng lên đi, về sau đến bệ hạ thánh quyến long ân thời điểm, có thể nhớ kỹ nghĩa phụ. Nhà ta liền vừa lòng thỏa ý rồi! "

"Nghĩa phụ đại ân đại đức, cát tường suốt đời khó quên! " dứt lời, lại là ba cái khấu đầu.

Buổi chiều, hoàng cung tây rừng liễu.

"Ca, thành rồi! Ta hiện tại thế nhưng là Hoàng đế bên người đại hồng nhân! " ngô quý nghĩ đến ngày đó mình mới tới kinh thành, trợ kia chu kỳ trấn cướp đoạt đế vị, sau đó chẳng qua là tại Đông Hán được phong cái tiểu lại, bây giờ xem như ra mặt.

"Rất tốt! Bây giờ ca ca cũng vinh thăng Thiên hộ, đợi kia tào thái giám hai chân vừa đạp thuộc về tây, về sau cái này trong hoàng cung bên ngoài liền là ngươi ta huynh hai người thiên hạ rồi! "

"Ca ca lời ấy ý gì? "

"Bây giờ ca ca cũng không gạt ngươi, kia tào thái giám sớm đã bệnh tật quấn thân, không có nhiều ngày. Ta lại tại hắn ngày thường ẩm thực bên trong tăng thêm điểm liệu, không sang tháng dư liền xuôi tay đi về phía Tây! Hiện nay Đông Hán thế lực đã có một nửa thuộc về tay ta, trong cung lại có ngươi chiếu ứng, cái này hán công chi vị liền không có chạy. Đương kim bệ hạ không thích chính sự, ham võ như mạng, đến lúc đó cái này trong hoàng cung bên ngoài còn không phải hai người chúng ta định đoạt? "

"Hay lắm! Tổ tông phù hộ, chúng ta huynh cuối cùng cũng có ngày nổi danh rồi! " ngô quý vui vẻ nói.

Vừa nhắc tới tổ tông hai chữ, tào phú quý đột nhiên đối đạo: "Đúng, ngươi vào cung tịnh thân chuyện này, bây giờ còn có mấy người biết được? "

"Ca ca yên tâm, tào lão công công đều đem chuyện làm đủ, bây giờ biết việc này còn sống, ngoại trừ ca ca cũng chỉ dư hắn một người. "

"Quả thật là tổ tông phù hộ, sau này cái này hương hỏa cần phải đến nhận! "

"Ha ha, phía dưới cái này sự vật, thế nhưng là rất lợi hại đâu, nhất định có thể làm rạng rỡ tổ tông, khai chi tán diệp, ca ca không cần phải lo lắng. "

"Vậy là tốt rồi, vậy là tốt rồi, ha ha! " dứt lời tào phú quý một trận cười gian, lại nói tiếp: "Ta gần nhất từ tào thái giám trong miệng được biết một cái bí mật! "

Ngô quý ánh mắt nghi hoặc nhìn về phía tào phú quý.

"Nhưng có chú ý ngày đó đoạt môn chi biến lúc chu kỳ trấn lộ đến cái kia một tay công phu a? "

Ngày đó anh tông phục hồi, phát động đoạt môn chi biến, từ thạch hừ chờ tảo triều trước công phá họ Nam Cung môn, anh tông từ Đông Hoa Môn vào cung, tiến về phụng thiên điện, trên đường từng bị một võ công cực cao thích khách hành thích. Sau đó trải qua Đông Hán cùng cẩm y vệ liên thủ tra ra ngày đó hành thích người lại là thiên hạ hôm nay bảy đại cao thủ một trong, Vu Khiêm tiểu thiếp phỉ thúy.

"Ta từng nghe Tào lão thái giám nhấc lên, người này võ công cực cao, một tay âm độc công phu càng là khó lòng phòng bị. Chu kỳ trấn có thể từ nữ tử này trong tay chạy thoát, có thể thấy được võ công quả thực không đơn giản. " nói đến đây lúc, tào phú quý thanh âm ép tới thấp hơn.

Đoạt môn chi biến lúc, sao tuyết lấy Thiên Tâm quyết bên trong vô thượng nội lực trợ chu kỳ trấn chặn phỉ thúy một kích trí mạng, sau đó người liền biến mất tại trong kinh thành.

"Nói như vậy đương yết kiến thiên tử cũng luyện được một tay hảo công phu? " ngô quý hỏi.

Tào phú quý đáp: "Đây là tự nhiên, nhưng càng lớn bí mật là chu kỳ trấn không phải tuổi nhỏ luyện khí, dùng hơn là một môn ngoài vòng giáo hoá thiên tuyệt tà môn công phu luyện khí trúc cơ, này công một khi nhập phá kính chi địa, liền cần đoạn tình tuyệt yêu, không được sinh hoạt vợ chồng giao hoan! "

Ngô quý nghe xong cực kì chấn kinh, đạo: "Ca ca là nói, như hôm nay tử đã không thể nhân sự? "

Tào phú quý đáp: "Tám chín phần mười, chính là như thế. Hoàng đế bệ hạ tuyên ngươi vào cung bồi bạn tả hữu, có lẽ cùng thân ngươi cư huyền vũ chi thân có quan hệ, đối luyện công có chỗ ích lợi. "

Ngô quý đột nhiên thông suốt, vui vẻ nói: "Cái này liền nói đến hậu cung phi tần hồi lâu chưa thấm thiên tử mưa móc? "

Tào phú quý vừa nghe là biết lời ấy thâm ý, cười ha ha nói: "Hậu cung mỹ nữ như mây, có thể hay không thành sự còn phải xem "Bản sự " rồi! Đúng, ngươi vị kia Ngô gia đại tẩu thật đúng là cái nhân vật, hiện đã bị bệ hạ phong làm yên quý phi rồi " dứt lời lại là một trận cười gian. Tào phú quý từng nghe nhắc qua cùng vị này đại tẩu quan hệ "Không phải so thường " .

Nguyên lai mấy tháng trước anh tông phục hồi, tân triều vừa lập, hậu cung trên dưới lòng người bàng hoàng. Chu kỳ trấn vì cầu ổn định lòng người, kế trấn an triều thần về sau, lại đại xá hậu cung cũng phế trừ chết theo chế độ, là lấy hoàng cung hậu viện lúc trước phụng dưỡng chu kỳ ngọc người phần lớn có thể bảo toàn. Cùng lúc đó, anh tông lại đem Hà gia chi nữ sao tuyết đón vào hoàng cung, phong Hà quý phi. Mấy ngày sau đó, Thẩm gia thiên kim nhập phượng lâm cung, bởi vì tránh cùng "Thẩm " họ, phong yên quý phi. Cũng đối với hai người từng tại Ngô gia sự tình không hề đề cập tới. Quần thần cảm kích tân hoàng chỉ nhớ tình cũ không nhớ thù cũ, thêm nữa hậu vị cũng như lúc trước, bởi vậy không người nhắc lại cùng hai nữ từng gả vào Tô Châu Ngô gia một chuyện. Bây giờ gì, yên hai vị quý phi thánh quyến chính long, địa vị chi tôn, thẳng bức đương kim Trung cung hoàng hậu.

Ngô quý nghe đến tận đây khắc sớm đã vui mừng nhướng mày, mình hai vị kia đại tẩu đã có mấy tháng không thấy, nếu có thể tại cái này hoàng cung đại viện nối lại tiền duyên, cũng là chuyện tốt một cọc.

************ kinh thành, hoàng cung, Khôn Ninh cung đương kim hoàng hậu Tiền thị chính là bệ hạ vợ cả, ôn lương thục đức, dáng người tốt tươi. Chu kỳ trấn lúc tuổi còn trẻ đối tiền hoàng hậu cực kì sủng ái, hai người phượng loan cùng reo vang, tương kính như tân, nhất thời thành hậu cung ca tụng. Sau anh tông mất vị bị giam lỏng tại họ Nam Cung, tiền hoàng hậu như cũ không rời không bỏ, làm bạn quân trắc.

Lúc này Khôn Ninh cung bên trong, đèn đuốc sáng trưng, sương mù lên bừng bừng, một đám cung nữ chính bưng lấy một chút tắm rửa đồ trang sức đến xuyên qua.

Mà hoàng hậu giờ phút này chính ngồi ngay ngắn một trương tú lệ trên giường phượng, mấy tên thiếp thân cung nữ hầu hạ hai bên. Chỉ gặp nàng gương mặt xinh đẹp hàm sát, phượng mi nghiêng giương, một bộ lười biếng bộ dáng.

"Nương nương, hương bỏng đã chuẩn bị đầy đủ, xin ngài cởi áo tắm rửa. " một cung nữ nhỏ giọng thúc giục nói, nàng nhìn ra được hoàng hậu trên mặt tựa hồ giận tái đi, nhưng phục thị hoàng hậu tắm rửa chính là bổn phận của mình, nàng lại không dám thất lễ.

Hoàng hậu nghe xong đứng dậy để bên cạnh cung nữ vì nàng tắm rửa cởi áo "Các ngươi nói, bản cung già thật rồi a? "

Lúc này bên hông đai mỏng buông lỏng, một thân phượng bào giống như bất lực treo ở trơn mềm trên da thịt, tróc ra tại hai con trắng nõn chân ngọc bên cạnh. Lúc này một bộ đầy đặn tuyết trắng thân thể uyển chuyển lộ ra, non mịn như thiếu nữ da thịt hiển nhiên là bình thường cực kì bảo dưỡng bố trí. Cao ngất tô nhũ khẽ run lên, nhộn nhạo lên một đợt mê người sóng sữa, như ngón út màu nâu nhạt núm vú treo ở trắng nõn mảnh trên vú, làm cho người suy tư. Thon dài giữa chân ngọc, một lùm đen nhánh tỏa sáng lông mu bởi vì tươi tốt, bao trùm toàn bộ phần mu, tựa hồ cho thấy thân thể người có cực mạnh dục vọng. Phong đồn mảnh chân, chính là như lang như hổ phụ nhân thái độ. Thon dài dưới bàn chân, là một đôi cực kì trắng nõn chân đẹp, mười khỏa nhuộm hoa nước gót ngọc như màu hồng cánh hoa có chút xinh đẹp lấy.

"Nương nương thanh xuân vẫn như cũ, không có chút nào trông có vẻ già " bên cạnh phục thị thay quần áo cung nữ tranh thủ thời gian nói tiếp. Nhưng vẫn nhịn không được tại cái này trần trụi thân thể bên trên nhìn nhiều vài lần, ánh mắt hâm mộ hạ mang có mấy phần ghen tỵ.

"Các ngươi mấy cái này tiểu lãng hóa, liền biết nhặt dễ nghe nói. Đừng tưởng rằng bản cung không biết các ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì? Các ngươi chơi những chuyện tốt kia nhưng không lừa gạt được bản cung con mắt! " lúc này bên người cung nữ đều là đi theo hoàng hậu nhiều năm thân tín, hiền lương thục đức bộ kia đừng không cần thiết trước mặt người khác trang, nói chuyện cũng liền tùy tiện chút.

"Nô tỳ không dám! " mấy tiểu cung nữ làm bộ phải quỳ, nhưng trên mặt cũng không nhìn thấy sợ hãi thần sắc.

"Đứng lên đi! Bản cung biết mấy người các ngươi cũng đến tư xuân niên kỷ, cùng nam nhân chơi đùa nhốn nháo cũng được, nhưng cho bản cung ghi lại, đừng quên các ngươi tử là ai! Còn có, bình thường thu liễm một chút, nếu là ném đi bản cung mặt, các ngươi... "

"Nương nương yên tâm, các nô tì tuyệt sẽ không làm khiến nương nương hổ thẹn sự tình! " dứt lời, hai vị tướng mạo thanh tú cung nữ đem hoàng hậu đỡ đi tắm ao.

"Ân... Thật thoải mái... " một tiếng cực kì chọc người tiếng rên rỉ nương theo lấy bừng bừng sương mù trong phòng phiêu đãng. Sau lưng một cung nữ tay cầm khăn lụa, dính lấy tan hương hoa ao nước, nhẹ nhàng tại hoàng hậu ngọc thể bên trên du tẩu.

"Thanh nhi, bệ hạ hôm nay hạ hướng đi nơi nào? " hoàng hậu lười biếng âm thanh âm vang lên.

"Nương nương, bệ đi xuống phượng Tuyết Cung. " thanh mà chú ý cẩn thận đáp.

"Phượng Tuyết Cung? Sao tuyết cái này hồ ly lẳng lơ, ỷ vào mình lớn một bộ tiên tử dung nhan, khắp nơi câu dẫn bệ hạ, quả thực đáng chết! " hoàng hậu tức giận mắng.

"Khởi bẩm nương nương, bệ hạ gần đây tựa hồ cũng không gần nữ sắc. " một tên khác gọi Lạc nhi cung nữ nhỏ giọng đáp.

"Chỉ giáo cho? "

"Nương nương, bệ hạ gần đây buổi chiều cũng không ngủ lại tại bất luận cái gì phi tần tẩm cung, chỉ là tại tẩm cung của mình an giấc. Đi phượng Tuyết Cung cũng là hạ tảo triều sự tình, nghe nói buổi chiều liền rời đi. Giống như... Còn giống như là bị Hà quý phi cho đánh ra. "

"Phốc phốc! Bị đánh ra, cái này Hà quý phi thật sự là ăn gan hùm mật gấu, dám can đảm ỷ lại sủng mà kiêu! Đổi thành khác phi tử nghe được bệ hạ vấn an cái nào không phải ngóng trông có thể nhiều vuốt ve an ủi chút. "

"Nương nương, nô tỳ nghe nói bệ hạ gần nhất si mê với võ học, xây dựng luyện khí, mà Hà quý phi tựa hồ lại là đạo này. Bởi vậy nô tỳ phỏng đoán bệ hạ có lẽ là bởi vì tập võ nguyên cớ mà lưu luyến phượng Tuyết Cung "

"A? Chẳng lẽ lại cái này Hà quý phi còn là cao thủ võ lâm? Không nói chuyện nói đến cái này hồ ly tinh dáng dấp thật đúng là đẹp, liền là ngay cả bản cung dạng này duyệt vô số người nữ nhân đều có chút động tâm, ha ha... A... Ân... Ngươi cái này tiểu lãng đề tử, sờ chỗ đó đâu... " hoàng hậu hô hấp bắt đầu trở nên thô trọng.

"Nương nương cảm giác như thế nào? " Thanh nhi tại hoàng hậu bên tai nhẹ nhàng thổi hơi, mạn thanh đạo. Một cái tay nhỏ nắm vuốt tú khăn tại một con trên vú mềm chậm chạp du tẩu.

"Ân... Thủ pháp càng thêm thành thạo... Thanh nhi thật sự là tri kỷ... "

"Nương nương, nô tỳ cũng có thể vi nương nương mang đến vui vẻ... " một bên Lạc nhi giống như là có chút ăn dấm, cũng cầm một khối khăn lụa tại một cái khác trên vú mềm động tác, thỉnh thoảng còn vây quanh viên kia tiểu xảo núm vú xung quanh chuyển động. Ngoài miệng cũng không nhàn rỗi, duỗi ra trơn ướt đầu lưỡi tại hoàng hậu trên tai phải liếm láp, thỉnh thoảng nhẹ giọng rên rỉ.

"A... Hai người các ngươi nhỏ... Tiểu lãng đề tử, từ nơi nào học được cảm thấy khó xử bản sự... Làm bản cung... Làm bản cung hảo hảo dễ chịu... A... Dùng sức chút... Ân... " hoàng hậu đã hoàn toàn bị Thanh nhi cùng Lạc nhi cao siêu thủ pháp nâng lên dục vọng, trống trải đã lâu thân thể tăng thêm như lang như hổ tuổi tác, thêm chút trêu chọc liền có thể dục hỏa đốt người.

Lúc này, hoàng hậu tính dục đã lên, Thanh nhi hướng về sau lưng phụng dưỡng ở bên hai vị cung nữ sử cái nhan sắc. Hai người ngầm hiểu, cùng nhau lên đi quỳ sát đến bể tắm một bên, gia nhập "Phục thị " hoàng hậu hàng ngũ.

"A... Thần thiếp chịu không được... Sao như vậy dễ chịu... Các ngươi nhẹ một chút... A... Không... Không muốn nhẹ... Muốn nặng một chút... Đối... Phía dưới cũng muốn nặng một chút... A... Thật sâu... "

Lúc này bể tắm bên cạnh đã là dâm mỹ đến cực điểm, bốn tên thân mang sa mỏng áo lót cung nữ quay chung quanh tại một trần như nhộng thục phụ bên cạnh. Thanh nhi đầu lưỡi ngay tại liếm láp hoàng hậu vú trái, một cái tay đã thăm dò vào hoàng hậu hoa huyệt, nhẹ nhàng đút vào, một cái tay khác ngón tay hoàng hậu miệng anh đào nhỏ tiến tới ra. Lạc nhi miệng nhỏ mút lấy hoàng hậu vú phải núm vú, trái tay vuốt ve lấy hoàng hậu dài nhỏ cái cổ, tay phải vòng qua phần mu, trêu đùa chặt chẽ cúc huyệt, thỉnh thoảng còn cắt tỉa tươi tốt cỏ thơm.

Mới gia nhập hai tên cung nữ không chỗ ra tay, liền một người giơ lên hoàng hậu một con đùi ngọc, hai tay tại trên bàn chân xoa bóp đồng thời, duỗi ra miệng lưỡi đến sạch sẽ hoàng hậu chân tuyết. Hai người liếm mười phần động tình, tựa như đang thưởng thức mỹ vị cam quả. Dính lấy hoa nước sơn móng tay ngón chân tựa như một đóa diễm lệ hoa đào dẫn dụ, khi thì cuộn mình, khi thì cứng ngắc. Linh hoạt đầu lưỡi ra vào mỗi một đầu chỉ gặp, duỗi đến mỗi một cái góc.

"Bản cung muốn tới... Nhanh hơn chút nữa, dùng sức một điểm... Muốn tới... Đừng có ngừng... Thật thoải mái... Chính là như vậy dùng sức hút... A... Tiết... Thần thiếp muốn bay... "

Chỉ gặp hoàng hậu ủi đứng người dậy, bỗng nhiên tới cái lý ngư đả đĩnh, bảo tử huyệt lập tức nổi lên mặt nước. Đúng lúc này, một đạo dâm thủy phun ra, cuối cùng dung nhập ao nước, tới một lần tuyệt đỉnh cao trào. Thân thể không ngừng run rẩy, hai con chân ngọc đi theo run rẩy, lưng đùi không bị khống chế lấy hất lên, như bàn tay tay tát tại hai tên hầu hạ đi đứng cung nữ, hai tấm trắng nõn gương mặt lập tức nhiều một cái đỏ rừng rực dấu chân, biểu hiện ra cao trào mãnh liệt.

Hoàng hậu từng ngụm từng ngụm thở dốc, cuối cùng kết thúc lần này dâm mỹ tắm rửa, bốn vị phục thị thiếu nữ từ lâu mệt gập cả người thân, nằm ở bể tắm bên cạnh, chỗ tư mật dính mang theo quần lót từ lâu ướt đẫm, không biết là bị mồ hôi, ao nước, vẫn là dâm thủy.

"Thanh nhi, các ngươi thật sự là lợi hại, mỗi lần đều đem bản cung giày vò tan ra thành từng mảnh. " hoàng hậu mang theo thỏa mãn ủ rũ, nhẹ giọng nói.

"Nương nương, các nô tì cũng rất vui vẻ... "

"Các ngươi tất cả đi xuống đi, Thanh nhi lưu lại vì bản cung thay quần áo "

"Là, nương nương " Lạc nhi mang theo hai tên cung nữ rời đi.

Hoàng hậu gặp lúc này chỉ còn Lạc nhi một người, hạ giọng nói: "Ngày trước bản cung để ngươi làm đồ vật làm được không có? "

"Cầu đại sư để nô tỳ cho ngài chuyển lời, nói đồ vật đại khái bộ dáng đã ra tới, đợi thử qua không sai sau liền có thể dâng lên. Nô tỳ suy đoán qua không được mấy ngày ngài liền có thể nếm đến noãn ngọc dịch rồng xử tiêu hồn tư vị rồi!

"Xú nha đầu, dám cầm bản cung giễu cợt. Như khiến người khác biết được việc này, bản cung xé ngươi miệng! " hoàng hậu đầy mặt đỏ bừng đạo.

"Nô tỳ không dám, như nương nương nhàn ra không đến, mượn nô tỳ thưởng thức mấy ngày... " dứt lời cúi đầu nhìn nhìn hoàng hậu, gương mặt xinh đẹp ửng đỏ.

"Tiểu lãng hóa, tận tâm hầu hạ bản cung, có chỗ tốt của ngươi! "

"Nô tỳ cám ơn Hoàng hậu nương nương! "

************

Lục uyển tâm cung (viết tiếp) chương 3: Tuyết rơi tử cấm, mưa rơi mảnh liễu

Kinh thành, hoàng cung cuối thu tháng mười, Tử Cấm thành bên trong đã là lá rụng nhao nhao. Trong hoàng cung một chút trân quý loại cây vẫn như cũ duy trì bốn mùa thường thanh, nhưng cái này không có ý nghĩa lục cũng khó tránh khỏi bị phô thiên cái địa kim hoàng bao phủ.

Phượng Tuyết Cung, toà này chuyên vì Hoàng đế sủng phi Tuyết quý phi mới kiến tạo tinh xảo lầu các vừa mới làm xong. Bây giờ chính tọa lạc ở trong hoàng cung lệch góc một góc, nghe nói cả tòa lầu các cùng lâm viên đồng đều phỏng theo Giang Nam lối kiến trúc, ý đang mở quý phi nhớ nhà nỗi khổ. Bởi vậy, phượng Tuyết Cung tại cái này đẳng cấp sâm nghiêm, phong cách bảo thủ cung đình khu kiến trúc bên trong, có vẻ hơi đột ngột. Cũng may lầu các chỗ vắng vẻ, cho dù cùng quanh mình hoàn cảnh không hợp nhau, nhưng cũng không ảnh hưởng toàn cục.

Lầu các cùng lâm viên dù phỏng theo Giang Nam kiến tạo, nhưng dù sao cũng là phương bắc khí hậu, viện lạc bên trong thảm thực vật cũng nhiều lấy ngô đồng dương liễu vì.

"Mấy người các ngươi động tác nhanh nhẹn một chút, một hồi bệ hạ hạ tảo triều phải tới thăm nhìn quý phi nương nương " một cái có phần có thân phận công công đang dùng lanh lảnh giọng chỉ huy ngay tại quét viện cung nữ.

"Lưu công công, chúng ta trước kia ngay tại này quét dọn, thế nhưng là cây này bên trên lá cây rơi không ngừng, khi nào là cái đầu a... " một tiểu cung nữ phàn nàn nói.

"Ngươi, ngươi còn dám mạnh miệng! "

"Lưu công công... " một cái thanh lãnh thanh âm phiêu đãng trên không trung, như núi cao sơ tan tuyết nước, hòa tan tiến người nghe trong tai.

Một vị phong thái yểu điệu mỹ phụ chính thi thi tình trạng nhập đình viện, một thân làm váy dài trắng, sa y đơn bạc, kín đáo không lộ ra. Tại cái này đã có hàn ý cuối thu tùy ý triển hiện cao gầy dáng người, to thẳng bộ ngực sữa cùng kia tròn trịa mông đẹp. Trần trụi chân ngọc giẫm tại sạch sẽ đá cuội phía trên, váy bên trong lộ ra mắt cá chân tinh tế tuyết trắng, đáng yêu tiểu xảo ngón chân hơi nhếch lên, trơn mềm mê người.

"Nô tài lưu mang, tham kiến quý phi nương nương " mới còn vênh mặt hất hàm sai khiến Lưu công công lúc này khom người hướng nữ tử áo trắng hành lễ.

"Phốc phốc... " một bên ngay tại quét viện tuổi trẻ cung nữ nhẫn không ngừng cười trộm ra, chờ phân phó cảm giác thất lễ về sau, vội vàng lấy tay che miệng, ngưng cười âm thanh.

"Miễn lễ... " bước liên tục nhẹ nhàng, đi tới trong viện một phương trước bàn đá, chậm rãi ngồi xuống. Cơ linh cung nữ đã xem tốt nhất đại hồng bào đã bưng lên. Mỗi ngày giờ Thìn ba khắc, sao tuyết đều sẽ đúng giờ tại mình phượng Tuyết Cung nhỏ bên trong vườn thưởng thức trà thơm, tiếp lấy đi chăm sóc hoa cỏ.

"Công công lần này đến đây, không biết bệ hạ có gì ý chỉ? " nhẹ nhàng buông xuống chén trà, sáng tỏ như tuyết hai con ngươi đối diện bên trên Lưu công công con mắt.

"Khởi bẩm nương nương, bệ hạ hôm nay hạ tảo triều đem tiến về phượng Tuyết Cung thăm hỏi nương nương, mong rằng nương nương sớm làm chuẩn bị... "

"Biết, đi xuống đi. " thanh âm vẫn như cũ lạnh lùng, phân biệt không ra hỉ nộ.

"Nô tài cáo lui... "

"Lưu mang! " sao tuyết bỗng nhiên gọi ở đang muốn đứng dậy rời đi thái giám lưu mang.

"Nương nương còn có gì phân phó? "

"Nghe nói Hoàng Thượng gần đây bên người tới một vị tên là tào cát tường tổng quản thái giám? " sao tuyết đứng lên nói.

"Nương nương, tào lão công công gần đây thân thể khó chịu, đã ở ba ngày trước từ tào cát tường Tào công công tạm thay ngự tiền tổng quản chức. "

Lưu mang gặp sao tuyết cúi đầu nghĩ, không dám đánh nhiễu, khom người hành lễ liền nhỏ giọng rời đi.

Tào cát tường đến cùng là lai lịch thế nào? Nghe nói người này từ tiếp nhận kia tào thái giám đến nay cùng Hoàng đế như hình với bóng, mà Hoàng đế chu kỳ trấn mấy tháng qua cực ít sủng hạnh hậu cung phi tần. Vừa nghĩ tới "Sủng hạnh " hai chữ, thêm nữa bây giờ mình cũng đã là chu kỳ trấn quý phi, vào cung sau nhưng lại chưa bao giờ cùng Hoàng đế sinh hoạt vợ chồng, tuyết nộn gương mặt không khỏi đỏ lên.

Sao tuyết khe khẽ lắc đầu, áo não nói: "Mình bây giờ là thế nào, động một chút lại nghĩ đến chuyện nam nữ đi lên, Vũ nhi xuất thế sau luôn luôn thanh tâm quả dục, u cư một mình, khi nào cảm thấy như vậy tịch mịch " hất ra phiền lòng ý niệm, ổn định lại tâm thần, nghĩ ngợi nói: "Ở trong đó nhất định có kỳ quặc! "

Sao tuyết một bên thưởng thức trà thơm một bên cúi đầu nghĩ, hôm đó tiến về ngự hoa viên thưởng cúc lúc từng tại giả sơn sau xa xa trông thấy một cái rất tinh tường bóng lưng. Một thân thái giám trang phục nam tử quỳ gối Hoàng đế trước người dập đầu tạ ơn, mà cái này quen thuộc bóng lưng người chính là vị này thái giám!

Thả ra trong tay chén trà, phủi phủi không nhuốm bụi trần xanh nhạt váy áo, sao tuyết đứng dậy hướng trong điện đi đến. Phượng Tuyết Cung chính điện trước, theo hầu cung nữ đem đựng đầy thanh thủy tinh xảo chậu đồng đưa tới, ngồi xổm xuống, tay cầm tấm lụa nhẹ nhàng đem sao tuyết lây dính bùn đất trần thế chân ngọc từng cái thanh tẩy lau, đợi hai chân sạch sẽ về sau, phục thị sao tuyết tiến vào nội thất.

Nguyên lai lúc trước tiếp Tuyết quý phi vào cung lúc, chu kỳ trấn biết được sao tuyết tính thích chân trần, không muốn thụ vớ giày buộc phục, liền căn dặn công bộ kiến tạo ti vụ chắc chắn phượng trong Tuyết Cung gạch cải thành thượng đẳng cẩm thạch thạch, cũng nói này ngọc thạch mới có thể hiển quý phi nương nương băng thanh ngọc khiết chi thân. Sau khi xây xong cũng là yêu cầu cung nữ thái giám ngày ngày cẩn thận quét dọn, bảo trì mặt đất sạch sẽ, ngay cả chu kỳ trấn tiến về phượng Tuyết Cung lúc, mình cũng không đành lòng đem ngoài cung tạp bụi mang vào cung nội, liền thoát giày mà vào. Hoàng đế như thế, hậu cung người càng là liên tục bắt chước. Dần dà, phàm là tiến vào phượng trong Tuyết Cung, nam tử đều thoát giày, nữ tử đều chân trần. Phượng Tuyết Cung chi vinh sủng, tột đỉnh.

************ Kim Lăng, minh nguyệt lâu minh nguyệt lâu tầng thứ ba hương trong các, bảy tên tăng cường cái yếm sa mỏng mạo mỹ thiếu nữ chính nhẹ nhàng nhảy múa, động lòng người dáng múa trêu chọc lấy tọa hạ lòng của nam nhân thần. Thủ tọa thiếu niên bưng chén rượu lên, tốt nhất nữ nhi hồng uống một hơi cạn sạch.

"Nha... Đại chưởng môn thật sự là tửu lượng giỏi, tỷ tỷ lại cùng ngươi làm cái này chén! " bồi ngồi ở bên cạnh, chính là minh nguyệt lâu Tam đương gia ngọc cầm. Mị hoặc trêu chọc âm thanh nương theo lấy say lòng người ca múa, ngô mưa cảm thấy một trận mê muội, tựa hồ mình đã nổi lên đám mây.

Từ Ngô gia suy sụp về sau, phụ thân ốm chết, mẫu thân cũng không biết tung tích, liên tiếp đả kích để ngô mưa khó có thể chịu đựng, không chỗ có thể đi thời điểm liền nặng minh nguyệt lâu, cả ngày trầm mê tửu sắc, lúc trước khát vọng sớm đã quên mất.

"Tiểu phôi đản, hướng chỗ đó sờ đâu, nhiều người như vậy! " ngọc cầm gắt giọng, nhìn xem một con linh hoạt hữu lực bàn tay vươn vào mình mỏng manh túi bên trong áo.

"Ngọc cầm tỷ, bầu vú của ngươi giống như lại lớn! "

"Ân... Điểm nhẹ... "

Ngô mưa nghe tiếng rên rỉ dụ người, nếu không phải cố kỵ đang ngồi tân khách, thật muốn đem cái này phóng đãng nữ nhân giải quyết tại chỗ.

"A... Ngón tay sao cũng cái này... Thô cứng rắn... Ân... Nơi này... Nơi này lại thoáng làm thêm chút sức cũng không sao... " ngọc cầm trải qua ngô mưa một tay trêu chọc, đã là đầy mặt ửng hồng.

Ngô mưa góp hướng ngọc cầm bên tai, nhẹ nhàng liếm lấy một chút tai, đạo: "Ngọc cầm tỷ, ngươi phía dưới chảy thật nhiều... "

Ngọc cầm ép buộc mình bỏ xuống trong lòng dục vọng, nén ở con kia quấy phá tay, thở gấp nói: "Tiểu oan gia, cho tỷ tỷ lưu chút mặt mũi được chứ, người ở đây quá nhiều... Ban đêm... Ban đêm ngươi muốn như thế nào đều được... A... "

Ngô mưa chỉ cảm thấy ngón giữa và ngón trỏ bị một đoàn thịt mềm bỗng nhiên hút lại, không ngừng mà kẹp kéo, tiếp lấy một phần nhỏ mật dịch dâng lên mà ra. Bên cạnh thân ngọc cầm thân thể khẽ run, rất nhỏ run rẩy khiến cho chén rượu bên trong rượu vãi đầy mặt đất, cùng dưới hông tiết ra mật dịch hòa làm một thể.

Ngô mưa vốn là muốn sính nhất thời tay chân chi dục, không ngờ tới ngọc cầm lại trước mặt mọi người nhỏ tiết một hư thoát thở dốc. Như vậy động tác liệu là ngồi tại ở xa minh nguyệt lâu hai vị đương gia cũng nhìn ra mánh khóe.

"Cầm muội, ta nhìn thân thể ngươi hình như có khó chịu, không nếu sớm chút phòng nghỉ ngơi đi " nhan nhu một mặt lo lắng nói.

"Ta... Ta không sao... Nghỉ ngơi một lát liền tốt... "

"Cầm muội, ngươi nhìn ngươi ngay cả chén rượu đều cầm không vững, tiết đầy đất đâu! " mang theo ranh mãnh ngữ điệu, người nói chuyện chính là minh nguyệt lâu Đại đương gia ti trăng sáng.

"Trăng sáng tỷ không cần phải lo lắng, ngọc cầm thật không có việc gì... " lúc này ngọc cầm đang từ cao trào đám mây phiêu rơi xuống, tâm thần hơi có hoảng hốt, căn bản không có chú ý ti trăng sáng dùng từ, là "Tiết " mà không phải "Vẩy " chữ.

Ngô mưa sợ ngọc cầm trước mặt mọi người xóa không hạ mặt mũi, sau này liền không cùng mình tốt, cần tìm đề tài chuyển hướng. Đột nhiên một tên sai vặt từ ngoài cửa mà vào, khom người nói: "Khởi bẩm ba vị chủ nhà, ngoài cửa có hai người cầu kiến "

Ti trăng sáng đạo: "Người nào cầu kiến? "

"Nói là Ngô gia Nhị thiếu gia bằng hữu cũ "

"Không phải là mẫu thân ta tới? " ngô mưa nghe được có người cầu kiến, mông lung ánh mắt trở nên sáng tỏ, cũng tỉnh rượu ba phần.

Ti trăng sáng đạo: "Ngươi trước chớ kích động! ", quay đầu lại đối kia gã sai vặt đến: "Xin hai người này tiến đến. "

Không đợi một lát, gã sai vặt dẫn một nam một nữ tiến vào tiếp khách đại đường. Lúc này ca múa đã tán, ngoại trừ ngô mưa cùng ba vị minh nguyệt lâu đương gia, chỉ còn lại có một chút thị nữ nô bộc, ngồi đầy tân khách sớm đã lần lượt rời đi.

"Liễu nhi tỷ! " ngô mưa đi đầu nhận ra, kích động hô lên.

"Tướng... Đại chưởng môn... " Liễu nhi tiếng như mảnh muỗi, trắng nõn gương mặt tiện thể ửng đỏ, cúi đầu thấp thỏm nhìn thoáng qua bên cạnh nam tử.

Cùng Liễu nhi đồng hành nam tử chính là Đường gia ít Đường Khiếu.

"Ngô huynh! " Đường Khiếu ôm quyền hành lễ.

"Đường đại ca, từ khi chia tay đến giờ không có vấn đề gì chứ! " ngô mưa hoàn lại thi lễ "Nắm ngô Đại chưởng môn phúc, ha ha ha... "

"Đường đại ca nói đùa, ta bây giờ bất quá là cái vung tay chưởng quỹ, mọi việc còn muốn làm phiền trong môn huynh nhóm giúp đỡ. "

Ngô mưa đột nhiên nghiêm mặt nói: "Liễu nhi tỷ, gần đây nhưng có mẫu thân tin tức? "

"Ta cùng Đường chính là vì việc này mà đến... "

"Đại chưởng môn, Liễu nhi muội muội cùng Đường thiếu ngàn dặm xa xôi mà đến, không bằng để nô gia trước mang hai vị quý khách tẩy đi phong trần, tắm rửa thay quần áo, nghỉ một lát lại tự không muộn. " ti trăng sáng hạ thấp người thi lễ, cử chỉ ăn nói hiển thị rõ phong hoa. Một bộ lông mày sắc váy dài càng làm nổi bật ra khí chất cao quý điển nhã, làm lòng người say không thôi.

Minh nguyệt lâu ba tầng trời chữ phòng trên bên trong, sương mù tràn ngập, mùi hoa nức mũi. Liễu nhi tay cầm khăn lụa tinh tế thanh tẩy trên thân mỗi một tấc da thịt. Đợi phủ đến cảm thấy khó xử chỗ lúc, một tiếng rên rỉ như có như không từ trong mũi chảy ra. Liễu nhi trong đầu không khỏi nhớ lại những ngày này cùng Đường Khiếu từng li từng tí.

Ba tháng trước, Liễu nhi cùng Đường Khiếu thành hôn. Cưới sau hai người song song rơi vào bể tình, nhất là để Liễu nhi động tâm, là Đường Khiếu có một bộ kiên cố thân thể, mỗi cái động tác đều là thô bạo như vậy hữu lực, tràn đầy dương cương khí tức, tuyệt không như cái chỉ có mười bảy mười tám tuổi thiếu niên. Lúc trước gả cho ngô mưa làm thiếp, vốn là muốn báo đáp tiểu thư ân tình, cùng ngô mưa cũng là từ tiểu yếu tốt, vạn phần quen thuộc, lẽ ra đây cũng là tên nha hoàn thị nữ không sai kết cục. Nhưng loại này tình yêu tựa hồ càng giống là tỷ chi tình, ít đi một phần giữa nam nữ khắc cốt minh tâm yêu thương. Thẳng đến gặp phải Đường Khiếu về sau, giấu ở chỗ sâu kia một tia tiếng lòng giống bị xúc động, từ đây liền cũng không quên được nữa cái này ngây thơ chân thành lại có chính trực hiền lành nam nhân.

"Liễu nhi tỷ... " cửa phòng bị gõ vang, ngô mưa ngắn ngủi thanh âm truyền đến.

Liễu nhi hoảng vội vàng đứng dậy, hơi chút lau liền choàng một kiện thúy sắc nhỏ áo đem ngô mưa nghênh tiến trong sương phòng.

Lúc này mỹ nhân đi tắm, sương mù mông lung. Giờ này khắc này Liễu nhi, mị thái mười phần, trước ngực quần lót đơn mỏng như cánh ve, hai cái cây mơ đầu vú lồi ra, rất là đáng yêu.

Ngô mưa trước tiên mở miệng, đạo: "Liễu nhi tỷ, ngươi cùng Đường đại ca... Ở cùng một chỗ? "

"Ân... " Liễu nhi ngượng ngùng cúi đầu xuống, đợi trầm mặc một lát, lại nâng lên sở sở động lòng người hai con ngươi, nhìn về phía ngô mưa, nói khẽ: "Thiếu gia, là Liễu nhi không tốt. Liễu nhi đã làm sai trước, vốn đã gả làm vợ người nhưng lại kiếm niềm vui mới, cho thiếu gia... Đeo nón xanh, thiếu gia phải phạt liền phạt một mình ta đi, nhưng ta cùng rít gào... Lại là thật tâm yêu nhau... "

Ngô mưa chân thành nói: "Liễu nhi tỷ, chớ muốn như vậy nói... Ngươi có thể tới ngưỡng mộ trong lòng nam tử, tìm tới thuộc tại hạnh phúc của mình, ta cũng rất là vì ngươi vui vẻ. Ngươi cũng không cần trong lòng còn có áy náy, lúc trước mẫu thân muốn ngươi cùng ở bên cạnh ta, hơn phân nửa cũng là vì có thể tại Ngô gia bảo toàn ngươi, bây giờ ngươi đã tìm được lương nhân, tự nhiên cùng Đường đại ca song túc song phi mới là! Chỉ là... " cuối cùng vẫn cũng không nói ra miệng.

Ngô mưa dù thực tình chúc phúc liễu Đường hai người, nhưng đáy lòng kia phần thất lạc lại là khó mà tiêu tan. Đoạn này thời gian đến nay, nam nữ chuyện phòng the dù đã càng lúc thuần thục, nhưng trong lòng luôn luôn vắng vẻ, thẳng đến Liễu nhi hôm nay chi ngôn đem mình điểm tỉnh, mới bừng tỉnh đại ngộ. Nguyên lai nam nữ hoan ái cuối cùng cũng phải lấy tâm cần nhờ, lấy tình làm đệm, mới có thể cảm thụ tình yêu chi chân lý. Đơn giản nam nữ cấu, cuối cùng bất quá là đồ sảng khoái nhất thời, khó mà lâu dài. Liễu nhi tỷ đã tìm tới Đường đại ca, mình thực tình yêu nhau người, lại ở nơi nào?

Không muốn lại nhiều làm dây dưa, ngô mưa dừng một chút, đạo: "Đối Liễu nhi tỷ, mẫu thân trước đó muốn ta xuất ngoại lịch luyện, bây giờ mới không có mấy ngày, Ngô gia liền đã cảnh còn người mất, tan đàn xẻ nghé. Cũng không biết mẫu thân bây giờ trôi qua như thế nào... "

"Thiếu gia, ta cùng rít gào tại Đường gia gặp được Hà gia mật sứ, cũng thu được một phong đến từ tiểu thư thân bút dùng bồ câu đưa tin. " nói, liền đem một phong mang theo xinh đẹp chữ viết phong thư đưa cho ngô mưa.

Ngô mưa kích động nói: "Mẫu thân viết tin? Trên thư đều nói cái gì? "

Ngô mưa không kịp chờ đợi đem phong thư mở ra, lại chỉ là một trương ngọc lụa, rải rác mấy lời. "Phong vân tế hội, tái khởi vân dũng; giấu khí tại thân, chờ thời. "

Liễu nhi đạo: "Hà gia mật sứ nói với ta, tiểu thư từng tại mấy tháng trước từng tiếp vào một phong mật tín, sau đó liền vào kinh thành thành, nói là muốn làm một kiện đại sự. Đồng thời muốn ta cáo tri ngươi, hôm nay thiên hạ thế cục chưa định, giang hồ sóng ngầm mãnh liệt, chính là thiếu gia ngươi mở ra thân thủ thời điểm, chớ có sống mơ mơ màng màng, phí thời gian tuế nguyệt. "

Ngô mưa lại đem phong thư từ đầu đến cuối đọc một lần, xác nhận là mẫu thân bút tích, thở dài: "Nguyên lai ta gần đây những này chuyện hoang đường mẫu thân đều đã biết. Nhưng vì sao mẫu thân không phái người tự tay đưa tin cho ta lại muốn mượn tay người khác ngươi? "

Liễu nhi đạo: "Ta lúc ấy cũng rất là không hiểu, kia đưa tin mật sứ nói thiếu gia bên cạnh ngươi có cái cực kì nguy hiểm người, nhưng lại không cách nào tra ra đến cùng là người phương nào, nếu là dùng bồ câu đưa tin hoặc là từ mật sứ truyền đạt tất sẽ khiến kia kẻ xấu hoài nghi, bởi vậy liền muốn Liễu nhi chuyển giao ngươi. "

"Vất vả ngươi, Liễu nhi tỷ! " ngô mưa tiến lên nắm chặt Liễu nhi một đôi bàn tay như ngọc trắng, kích động nói.

"Thiếu gia, ngươi nắm đau ta... " Liễu nhi sắc mặt hồng nhuận, sau khi tắm da thịt vụng trộm mê người quang trạch, thổi qua liền phá. Một đôi môi đỏ càng là mê người nhấm nháp, lại để ngô mưa nhìn ngây dại.

Lúc này trong phòng phương mùi thơm khắp nơi, thấm vào ruột gan, chưa khô thấu thân thể cùng bốc hơi hơi nước đã xem đơn bạc quần lót đánh nửa thấu, chăm chú dán tại tròn trịa tiêu nhũ bên trên. Lúc này Liễu nhi đầy mặt đỏ bừng, không dám đối mặt kia một đôi rõ ràng con mắt, cúi đầu bất an bẻ ngón tay. Đột nhiên một cỗ nóng ướt khí tức chạm mặt tới.

"Liễu nhi tỷ... " ngô mưa làm bộ liền muốn hôn lên kia một đôi nở nang môi đỏ "Thiếu gia, không thể... "

"Ngươi là bản thiếu gia ái thiếp, có gì không thể... "

"Thiếu gia không là vừa vặn đáp ứng người ta... Để người ta cùng rít gào... "

"Để ngươi cùng Đường đại ca vì ta dệt một đỉnh nón xanh... Phải không? " ngô mưa hai tay đã trèo lên kia kiều đĩnh ngọc nhũ, đầu ngón tay mò lấy lấy từ nửa ẩm ướt quần lót bên trong lồi ra đậu nành.

"Liễu nhi tỷ, Đường đại ca nhưng có đối ngươi như vậy? " ngô mưa linh hoạt hai tay đã ở nhô ra chung quanh xoay một vòng, tựa hồ rất thích đem mỹ nhân xâu trên không trung cảm giác.

"Ân... Rít gào mới không có ngươi như vậy không đứng đắn... A... Tốt khó chịu... Liễu nhi muốn không chịu nổi... "

Ngón tay linh hoạt đã mò về giữa hai chân tư mật khu vực, phất qua một lùm đen nhánh lông mu, đẩy ra trơn ướt mật thần, Thiển Thiển đút vào. Ngô mưa gần đây đối chỉ bên trên công phu có phần có tâm đắc, gặp Liễu nhi mười phần động tình, càng là muốn đem cái này tiêu hồn công phu luyện tới tuyệt cảnh.

"Tướng công... Cho nô gia... Nô gia muốn... Ân a... "

"Ngươi muốn cái gì? " ngô mưa chỉ bên trên không ngừng phát lực.

"Nô gia muốn tướng công đại nhục bổng cắm vào huyệt đến... "

Ngô mưa gặp hí đã làm đủ, tức thời biến đem mình thoát sạch sành sanh, một tay kéo xuống Liễu nhi chỉ mặc quần lót, liền muốn xách đao mà vào.

Cùng lúc đó, đã tẩy đi phong trần Đường Khiếu, thay đổi một thân khô mát bộ đồ mới, chính hướng Liễu nhi sương phòng đi đến.

Đường Khiếu vốn là muốn thừa dịp ánh trăng chính tốt, mời kiều thê cùng nhau dưới ánh trăng uống rượu, đàm 'phong lộng nguyệt', chung tố tình hình, tốt thay đổi ngày xưa mình không hiểu phong tình du mộc hình tượng, không ngờ đi đến trước cửa lại nghe được trận trận thở dốc thanh âm. Cùng thở dốc làm bạn, còn có thỉnh thoảng phát ra rất nhỏ rên rỉ, trong rên rỉ còn lộ ra cực lực nghĩ đè nén trầm thấp.

Đường Khiếu không biết phát sinh chuyện gì, coi là Liễu nhi mấy ngày bôn ba thân thể khó chịu, liền muốn đẩy cửa vào.

"A... Thật sâu... " dường như cũng không nén được nữa, một tiếng yêu kiều tông cửa xông ra.

Đường Khiếu theo ở trước cửa cầm trên tay dừng lại. Loại thanh âm này? Chẳng lẽ là Liễu nhi tại thủ dâm? Mấy ngày nay bôn ba, lại đem việc này cho không để ý đến, khó trách Liễu nhi sẽ như thế, nhưng nàng lại vì sao không nói tại ta nghe? Tay phải đột nhiên giơ lên chụp về phía trán, Đường Khiếu a Đường Khiếu, ngươi sao như thế không hiểu nữ hài nhi tâm sự, nữ hài tử gia thận trọng, có dạng này cần sao hiếu động nói ra... Thế là không còn do dự liền muốn đẩy cửa vào, an ủi kiều thê ngày rộng thân thể.

"Ân... Dễ chịu... A... "

Hai tay lần nữa đè lại nắm tay, lại chậm chạp không có đem cửa đẩy ra. Ta như lúc này đẩy cửa vào, vừa vặn đem Liễu nhi thủ dâm dáng vẻ nhìn toàn bộ, há không để Liễu nhi xấu hổ? Không bằng ta đẩy ra cửa khe hở, lời đầu tiên thưởng thức một phen, đợi Liễu nhi dục hỏa đốt người thời điểm ta gõ lại môn mà vào, đến lúc đó Liễu nhi ổn thỏa nhiệt tình như lửa, cùng ta cực điểm triền miên.

Môn nhẹ nhàng bị đẩy ra, Đường Khiếu khẩn trương đến trong thâm tình lộ ra khó nói lên lời hưng phấn. Dĩ vãng cùng Liễu nhi đi vợ chồng chi lễ lúc, chỉ là làm theo thông lệ, chưa bao giờ có những cái kia quá mức hoa văn, giờ phút này nhìn lén thê tử tự an ủi, đây là đầu một lần.

"A... Tướng công, chọc đến đáy... Điểm nhẹ, ngươi trở nên thật thô... A... " Liễu nhi mân mê mông đít, đi theo nam nhân rất động có chút lắc lư, chính lấy một loại sau nhập phương thức thừa nhận ngô mưa dưới hông dương vật. Trong tiểu huyệt thịt mềm chăm chú bao lấy xâm nhập mà đến côn thịt, ngô mưa cảm thấy hạ thân khoái cảm liên tục, cũng không nhịn được hô hô lên.

"Liễu nhi tỷ, tiểu huyệt của ngươi mà vẫn là như vậy non mềm, ta muốn đâm xuyên ngươi, đâm rách ngươi lãng huyệt... "

Đường Khiếu lúc này mở to hai mắt, cái cằm đều rớt xuống, nửa chữ cũng nhả không ra. Liễu nhi... Liễu nhi không phải tại thủ dâm, mà là cùng... Ngô huynh tại làm... "Nhanh... Mau mau đâm xuyên Liễu nhi... Liễu nhi không muốn sống... Ngươi đem Liễu nhi đâm chết đi... "

Đường Khiếu cảm giác như sấm sét giữa trời quang, mình mỹ kiều nương lúc này ngay tại một cái nam nhân khác dưới hông, hưởng thụ nam nữ giao hoan. Liễu nhi đã từng ủy thân ngô mưa sự tình Đường Khiếu là biết đến, sau cùng Liễu nhi thành hôn, Đường Khiếu cũng là bất kể hiềm khích lúc trước, xem Liễu nhi như hòn ngọc quý trên tay. Mình nên hận a? Hận ai? Ngô mưa vẫn là Liễu nhi? Liễu nhi là mình đời này duy nhất yêu nhất người, lại có thể nào hung ác đến quyết tâm. Hận ngô mưa a? Tính sắp nổi đến, vẫn là mình đoạt người ta nữ nhân, cái này lại như thế nào hận được đi ra?

Nghe Liễu nhi cùng ngô mưa giao hoan âm thanh dâm đãng, Đường Khiếu tựa hồ tại cái này bi thương phẫn hận bên trong, dấy lên một loại khó tỏ bày kích thích cùng khoái cảm.

"Tướng công... Nô gia muốn không được... Ngươi cái này đại bảo bối lợi hại... Ta... Sắp đến... "

"Liễu nhi tỷ, ta không phải tướng công của ngươi... Tướng công của ngươi là Đường đại ca... A... Ngươi bên trong thật chặt... "

"Là... Ta tướng công là rít gào... Ngươi... Ngươi cái này tiểu dâm tặc dùng sức mạnh... Nếu không ta như thế nào... Như thế nào... A... Đội lên hoa tâm... "

"Liễu nhi tỷ... Ngươi cũng thoải mái gấp... Như thế nào là ta dùng sức mạnh? Rõ ràng là ngươi cũng nghĩ cho mới tướng công dệt nón xanh... "

Đường Khiếu nghe ở đây, hai mắt tinh hồng. Chẳng biết lúc nào trút bỏ quần, đem thân thể dựa vào ở trước cửa, một vừa thưởng thức kiều thê cùng một cái nam nhân khác dâm hí, một bên dùng mình một con tráng kiện hữu lực phải tay nắm chặt đồng dạng tráng kiện hạ thể, trước sau lột động.

"Mới không phải... Liễu nhi không phải là người như thế... Liễu nhi mới không phải... Úc... Cho ta a... " Liễu nhi sắc mặt ửng hồng, cực lực giảo biện, trong thanh âm giống như mang theo tiếng khóc nức nở. Từ nhỏ tiếp nhận tiểu thư cẩn thận điều giáo, khắc kỷ thủ lễ, sao có thể làm ra như thế mất mặt sự tình? Rõ ràng cùng thiếu gia làm cũng coi là tình có thể hiểu, nhưng lại vì sao trở nên như vậy dâm đãng không chịu nổi.

"Liễu nhi tỷ, ngươi không nói thật, vậy ta liền ra nha... "

"Không muốn... Ta nói... Ta thích cho tướng công đội nón xanh... Ta thích hồng hạnh xuất tường... A... Tốt hữu lực... " Liễu nhi hai mắt nhắm chặt tựa hồ có nước mắt chảy ra.

Ngô mưa gặp nguyện vọng đạt thành, không đành lòng lại trêu đùa, chuyên tâm thọc vào rút ra, lực đạo một cái thắng qua một cái.

"A... Ta là bất trinh nữ nhân... Ta không tuân thủ phụ đạo... Ô ô... Ta có lỗi với tướng công... A... Muốn tới... " Liễu nhi hai mắt tràn đầy nước mắt, trong rên rỉ mang theo thút thít, để cho người ta hận không thể ôm vào trong ngực trìu mến một phen.

"A... Ta muốn cho tướng công đội nón xanh... Ô ô ô... Ta là nữ nhân xấu... Úc... Ngươi không phải ta tướng công... Ta không thể thư thái như vậy a... A... Tốt hữu lực... "

"Liễu nhi tỷ, không cần lại nói nữa... Là ta không tốt... Ta không nên trêu đùa ngươi... " ngô mưa tăng thêm tốc độ, hiển nhiên là cũng đến quan trọng trước mắt.

"Tướng công... Ô... Tha thứ Liễu nhi... Liễu nhi thật sự là quá... " Liễu nhi không ngừng lắc đầu, chảy ra bi thương nước mắt.

"Liễu nhi tỷ, không muốn như vậy, đều là Vũ nhi sai, vừa rồi Vũ nhi nói là cười, kỳ thật ngươi là tốt thê tử... " ngô mưa gặp chơi có chút quá nóng, đang muốn hảo ngôn an ủi, lại không biết mình lời nói ra không chỉ có không được an ủi tác dụng, ngược lại biến tướng thành nhục nhã.

"Ô ô... " Liễu nhi đợi nghe được ngô mưa nói mình là cái "Tốt thê tử " lúc, khóc càng thêm thương tâm. Đã nói ta là tốt thê tử, lại đi hồng hạnh xuất tường sự tình. Cái này... Rõ ràng là tại xấu hổ ta... Thọc vào rút ra từ đầu đến cuối chưa đình chỉ, Liễu nhi đột nhiên một tiếng yêu kiều: "Úc... Quá dễ chịu rồi... Không... Không được... Muốn tiết cho ngươi... Ân a... "

"Phốc đông... "

Nhưng vào lúc này, sương phòng cửa gỗ đột nhiên bị một cái cự vật đẩy ra, lột động đậy đột nhiên Đường Khiếu ngã nhào một cái cắm vào. "A... " một tiếng trầm muộn rên rỉ, trong tay côn thịt đối trên giường hai người phun ra chất lỏng sềnh sệch.

Liễu nhi chợt một nghe được có người xâm nhập, đang muốn che giấu, bất đắc dĩ mình đã đến cao trào biên giới, mà tại Đường Khiếu ngã quỵ đồng thời, một cỗ bọt mép từ tiểu huyệt bên trong dâng lên mà ra đánh vào rất động côn thịt, trần trụi thân thể bắt đầu run rẩy, cuối cùng thân thể tại cực độ cao trào hạ sớm đã không bị khống chế run rẩy. Ngô mưa thụ này kích thích, không còn lưu lại, đem một cỗ dương tinh bắn vào hoa huyệt chỗ sâu. Ba người ngay tại cái này không thời nghi tình trạng hạ tương kế tiết thân.

Liễu nhi thân thể như cũ tại co quắp, cực hạn cao trào vẫn đang kéo dài, đây hết thảy đều rơi vào Đường Khiếu trong mắt. Mà Đường Khiếu từ cắm sau khi đi vào tự an ủi ra tinh trò hề cũng xong hoàn thành bản mà rơi vào Liễu nhi cùng ngô mưa trong mắt.

"Đường đại ca ngươi... A... Tiểu Chân là có lỗi với... Liễu nhi tỷ... Nơi này liền nhờ ngươi chiếu cố rồi... " không đợi Đường Khiếu làm ra phản ứng, cúi đầu khẽ hôn một cái trong ngực giai nhân, lặng lẽ mặc quần áo, đi chầm chậm rời đi. Ngô mưa động tác nhanh chóng, rất giống một cái trộm người ta tiểu tức phụ hái hoa tặc.

Xấu hổ đã cực Liễu nhi lại cũng vô lực tiếp nhận hết thảy trước mắt, trong cao triều đã bất tỉnh.

Lục uyển tâm cung (viết tiếp) chương 4: Thiên hạ chi thế, sóng ngầm vân dũng

Kim Lăng, minh nguyệt lâu "Tịch mịch khuê phòng nữ tử hương, ai oán tương tư sầu đứt ruột; đợi quân ngàn dặm đến gặp nhau, không bằng tối nay sẽ tốt lang! Hắc... Ôi... "

"Phi... Từ nơi nào học được lệch ra thơ! "

"A... Ngọc cầm tỷ, nguyên lai là ngươi... " ngô sau cơn mưa chân vừa phóng ra Liễu nhi sương phòng, hai tay đem cửa phòng nhẹ nhàng mang tốt, không ngờ sau lưng đột nhiên lóe ra một người đến, tại ngô mưa trên ót gảy một cái thanh thúy "Búng tay " .

Lúc này ngọc cầm thân mang một bộ màu hồng nhạt liền thân váy tơ, chẳng những nổi bật lên dáng người thon dài, còn miêu tả ra trước rất sau đột mê người đường cong. Thân thể mềm mại nghiêng về phía trước, tại ngô mưa bên tai nói khẽ: "Tiểu phôi đản, vừa rồi tại Liễu nhi trong phòng đều làm cái gì? "

"Ta... Ta đang cùng Liễu nhi tỷ nói chuyện phiếm đâu... Nhiều như vậy ngày không thấy, chúng ta tự nhiên có rất nhiều lời muốn nói. " ngô mưa bày làm ra một bộ nghiêm chỉnh bộ dáng, nhưng tú khí khuôn mặt nhỏ lại đỏ đến giống quả hồng. Cũng may ngoài cửa sương phòng ánh đèn lờ mờ, ngọc cầm tỷ cũng chưa chắc sẽ nhìn ra trên mặt mình có gì dị dạng.

"A... "

Ngô mưa không đợi ngọc cầm lại làm đề ra nghi vấn, động hỏi: "Ngọc cầm tỷ như thế nào tới này, cũng là thăm hỏi Liễu nhi tỷ a? "

Ngọc cầm khẽ cười nói: "Ta vừa rồi giống như nghe thấy được "Đông " một tiếng vang thật lớn, tiếp lấy lại nghe được dường như cửa bị phá tan vang động, tưởng rằng cái nào tiểu tặc lật môn tiến Liễu nhi phòng! Liền vội vàng tới xem một chút... "

"Ngọc cầm tỷ ngươi khẳng định là nghe lầm... Vừa rồi ta một mực tại Liễu nhi tỷ trong phòng, nào có chuyện gì tặc tử! Bất quá... Công tử văn nhã ngược lại là có như thế một vị... " ngô mưa cười đùa nói.

"Cái gì công tử văn nhã... Ta nhìn giống như là đăng đồ lãng tử... Hì hì... "

Ngô tiếng mưa rơi nhìn lại, chỉ gặp một thân vàng nhạt vũ y minh nguyệt lâu Nhị đương gia đi tới.

"Nhan Nhu tỷ, ngươi cũng tới giễu cợt Vũ nhi! " ngô mưa ra vẻ ủy khuất nói.

"Ai u ta ngô Đại thống lĩnh, tỷ tỷ nào có sao mà to gan như vậy, là trăng sáng tỷ tìm ngươi có chuyện quan trọng thương nghị... "

"Vậy thì tốt, ta đi trước thay quần áo khác! " ngô mưa cũng không muốn ở đây ở lâu, sợ để hai cái này khôn khéo nữ tử nhìn ra mánh khóe, đi chầm chậm đến chỗ ở của mình.

Đợi ngô mưa rời đi, ngọc cầm thổi phù một tiếng yêu kiều cười, đối nhan nhu đạo: "Cái này đồ đần... Yêu đương vụng trộm cũng không biết như thế nào che dấu, tỷ tỷ ngươi là không nhìn thấy vừa rồi một màn kia đâu! "

Nguyên lai ngọc cầm sớm liền trải qua cửa sương phòng trước, nhìn thấy Đường Khiếu dựa cửa thủ dâm, hơi cảm thấy thú vị, liền ẩn ở một bên ngừng chân quan sát. Lấy ngọc cầm nhiều năm chưởng quản phong nguyệt kinh nghiệm, tất nhiên là không khó đoán ra ngô mưa tại Liễu nhi trong phòng là như thế nào mất hồn.

"Hừ... Kia là tự nhiên... Nếu là bàn về yêu đương vụng trộm bản sự... Trong thiên hạ lại có ai có thể địch nổi chúng ta vị này... " nhan nhu đột nhiên dừng lại câu chuyện, nở nang đôi môi ngả vào ngọc cầm bên tai, nói khẽ: "Chúng ta vị này chưởng quản phong nguyệt Tam đương gia đâu... Hì hì... "

"Nha đầu chết tiệt kia... Vậy mà trêu đùa ta... Nhìn lão nương không xé ngươi miệng... "

"Đến nha... Yêu đương vụng trộm nhỏ dâm phụ... "

"Ngươi còn nói... "

Gian phòng bên trong, một giường mền gấm trùm lên toàn thân trần trụi trên người nữ tử. Nữ tử cứ như vậy lẳng lặng nằm ở trên giường, mặt mày ẩn tình, hai gò má đỏ ửng, cho dù là nhắm chặt hai mắt, y nguyên lộ ra phong tình vạn chủng, chính là mới vừa rồi trải qua qua một trận ái dục tẩy lễ Liễu nhi.

Đường Khiếu ngồi tại Liễu nhi bên cạnh thân, đồng dạng cũng là lẳng lặng mà nhìn xem, chỉ là ánh mắt có chút phức tạp. Lúc này Đường Khiếu đã là thanh tỉnh rất nhiều, nhớ tới vừa rồi trận kia khiến người huyết mạch phún trương hình tượng, trong lòng vẫn là khó mà bình phục. Nhưng bất luận như thế nào, Liễu nhi thủy chung là ta đời này duy nhất âu yếm nữ tử, là ta Đường Khiếu yêu nhất thê tử, Đường Khiếu lần nữa kiên định tín niệm của mình.

Nhẹ nhàng nắm chặt Liễu nhi từ bị bên trong duỗi ra thon thon tay ngọc, nâng đến bên môi, mang theo kiên định yêu thương hôn thật sâu khắc ở trắng nõn mu bàn tay, đồng thời cũng khắc ở nữ tử trong lòng.

"Ngươi đã tỉnh... " một cái thanh âm ôn nhu đạo.

"Ân... "

Liễu nhi đang muốn giãy dụa đứng dậy, nhưng phát hiện trong chăn rỗng tuếch, quần áo của mình sớm đang tắm lúc khoác lên bình phong bên trên, liền ngay cả vừa mới xuyên trong người thúy sắc quần lót cũng không biết rơi ở nơi nào. Nghĩ đến vừa rồi Đường Khiếu đánh vỡ mình cảm thấy khó xử sự tình, vội vàng nói: "Tướng công, ta... "

"Cái gì cũng không cần nói, ta đều hiểu... " nhẹ nhàng đè lại nữ tử đôi môi mềm mại, đồng thời sợ Liễu nhi hiểu lầm, lại đem một cái hôn sâu khắc ở trắng nõn trên mu bàn tay.

"Ngô huynh cùng ngươi từ tiểu tướng biết, cho dù ngươi lớn tuổi chút, cũng có thể tính được thanh mai trúc mã. Trong nhà của ta đã từng có dạng này tỷ tỷ, phần này nhiều năm gắn bó mến nhau tình cảm ta là lý giải. Huống hồ ngươi cùng Ngô huynh vốn là sớm có hôn ước, ta... Kỳ thật không có nên trách ngươi... "

Liễu nhi cảm thụ được tướng công ôn nhu, hai mắt óng ánh, lóe ra cảm động nước mắt. Kéo đặt tại trên môi ngón tay, kích động nói: "Tướng công, ngươi vì sao không quở trách ta. Là Liễu nhi không tuân thủ phụ đạo, cùng khác nam tử cẩu... Dơ bẩn tướng công thanh danh... " Liễu nhi nhớ tới mới ba người không chịu nổi, càng là cảm thấy mình không mặt mũi sống thêm tại thế bên trên.

"Liễu nhi tỷ... Chớ có tự coi nhẹ mình, ngươi là ta Đường Khiếu kiếp này duy nhất trân ái nữ nhân... Cho dù... Cho dù ngươi ngày sau sẽ cùng Ngô huynh... Gặp nhau, ta... Ta cũng sẽ không trách ngươi " Đường Khiếu thanh âm giống như càng ngày càng thấp, trong lòng biết nương tử da mặt mỏng, vốn muốn nói ngày sau sẽ cùng Ngô huynh "Hoan ái ", cuối cùng vẫn là vội vàng đổi giọng nói "Gặp nhau " . chân ý tự nhiên vẫn là bây giờ đêm "Gặp nhau ".

"Tướng công, ngươi... " lần này ngược lại để Liễu nhi có chút dở khóc dở cười, phu quân của mình cũng có chút quá mức ôn nhu quan tâm đi... Đường Khiếu nghiêm túc nói: "Liễu nhi tỷ, ta là nói thật. Vừa rồi ta ở ngoài cửa nhìn thấy ngươi cùng Ngô huynh như thế... Ta liền cảm thấy toàn thân giống hỏa thiêu, loại cảm giác này không phải loại kia tức giận lên cơn giận dữ, ngược lại... Ngược lại giống như là một loại không nói ra được hưng phấn, so với chúng ta động phòng hoa chúc đêm đó còn muốn hưng phấn! "

Liễu nhi cầm lấy bị Đường Khiếu nắm trong lòng bàn tay hôn tay nhỏ, nắm thành đôi bàn tay trắng như phấn nhẹ nhàng nện ở Đường Khiếu trên đầu gối, xấu hổ đạo: "Ngô... Tướng công ngươi xấu lắm... Sao còn có bực này ham mê, chẳng lẽ lại... Chẳng lẽ lại Liễu nhi còn muốn bốn phía tìm nam nhân đến thỏa mãn khẩu vị của ngươi. " Liễu nhi nghe được Đường Khiếu lần này lời từ đáy lòng, nhất thời dở khóc dở cười.

"Liễu nhi tỷ, ta biết ngươi không phải như thế nữ nhân tùy tiện. Ngươi cùng Ngô huynh là tình cảm thâm hậu mới sẽ như thế. Tục ngữ nói, tình thâm nghĩa nặng không oán càng. Ngươi là cùng Ngô huynh "Tỷ chi tình " quá sâu, mới có thể không tiếc đem thân thể của mình đưa lên.

Liễu nhi thâm tình nói: "Tướng công, ngươi là Liễu nhi đời này yêu nhất nam nhân! "

Một nữ nhân hạnh phúc lớn nhất, cùng lắm cũng chỉ như thế này thôi. Hai người thâm tình ôm nhau, lẫn nhau mút lấy đối phương cánh môi, một phòng phong quang kiều diễm... Kinh thành, trong hoàng cung nửa đêm, chấm nhỏ thưa thớt tung khắp bầu trời đêm, tránh lộ ra điểm điểm mơ hồ, không trăng. Lâm hoa cung, tân tấn quý phi thẩm yên lâm tẩm cung, lúc này lại có một phòng vẫn đốt ánh nến.

Trong tẩm cung thất, thân mang một bộ màu tím nhạt cung trang mỹ phụ chính một tay chi di, nằm nghiêng tại trên giường. Dùng trâm cài co lại tóc đen đã tản ra, tóc xanh như suối, tản mát tại trần trụi vai cùng lưng ngọc bên trên. Màu ngà sữa áo ngực dán tại sung mãn tròn trịa trên bộ ngực sữa, gạt ra sâu không thấy đáy khe rãnh. Mỹ phụ trắng nõn bàn tay như ngọc trắng chính nhàn nhàn khoác lên giường bên cạnh bày đầy sứ bình sứ bình trên bàn nhỏ. Bên cạnh một vị tuổi chừng mười lăm mười sáu tuổi thiếu nữ chính quỳ sát phía trước, đem bình nhỏ bên trong cây bóng nước nước nhẹ nhàng đổ ra, đồng chìa lau đều sau nhiễm tại mỹ phụ năm ngón tay bưng bộ, thời gian dần qua màu da trong suốt móng tay bị choáng nhiễm lên một tầng nhàn nhạt tử.

"Nương nương, tay của ngài chỉ thật xinh đẹp! " quỳ sát thiếu nữ gặp xinh đẹp sơn móng tay đã nhuộm thành, cười duyên đạo.

"Tốt một cái khéo tay cô nương, bản cung rất là vui vẻ ngươi... " thẩm yên lâm mặt mày cong cong, lộ ra phong tình vạn chủng.

"Tạ nương nương tán dương! " thiếu nữ gặp tử niềm vui, thừa cơ phụ họa đạo: "Nô tỳ niên kỷ tuy nhỏ, nhưng cũng trong cung hầu hạ nhiều năm, nương nương là nô tỳ vào cung lấy tới bái kiến đẹp nhất nữ tử. Liền là trên trời tiên tử, cũng chưa chắc hơn được nương nương... "

Thẩm yên lâm cười đạo "Miệng của ngươi rất ngọt... " tiếp lấy lời nói xoay chuyển, đạo: "Không biết ngươi có thể thấy được qua phượng Tuyết Cung vị trí kia? "

"Tuyết... Tuyết quý phi... " thiếu nữ sửng sốt một chút, nói tiếp: "Tuyết quý phi dù cũng dung mạo như thiên tiên, nhưng trên mặt luôn luôn lạnh như băng, nô tỳ vẫn là càng ưa thích nương nương... "

"Ha ha... Tốt ngươi đi xuống đi... "

"Nương nương không cần nô tỳ hầu hạ ngài đi ngủ a? " thiếu nữ đứng lên nói.

"Không cần, nơi này không cần hầu hạ, ngươi tự đi đi... " thẩm yên lâm nhẹ hất lên tay áo, đơn bạc cung trang kéo theo lấy đầy đặn thân thể, mép váy trượt xuống, lộ ra một đôi trắng nõn mê người chân nhỏ, mười cái trên ngón chân nhuộm cùng màu tím nhạt sơn móng tay, cao quý bên trong mang theo điểm điểm dụ hoặc, liền ngay cả bên người thiếu nữ cũng không nhịn được nhiều nhìn thoáng qua.

"Là, nô tỳ cáo lui " thiếu nữ che đậy lên cửa phòng, nhẹ giọng rời đi... "Ra đi! Ngồi xổm ở phía trên lâu như vậy, không mệt a? " thẩm yên lâm đột nhiên hô.

Chỉ gặp ẩn từ một nơi bí mật gần đó bóng người thân hình lóe lên, rơi vào giường bên cạnh.

"Ti chức gặp qua nương nương. " khom người cong xuống, thái dương hơi trắng hiện ra người là một cái đã có tuổi nam tử trung niên.

"Đỗ trấn phủ sứ, cửu ngưỡng đại danh. " thẩm yên lâm mỉm cười nói.

Người tới chính là cẩm y vệ trấn phủ sứ đỗ trọng.

"Không biết nương nương đêm khuya hẹn Đỗ mỗ đến đây, có chuyện gì quan trọng? "

"Ngốc tử! Đêm khuya hẹn nhau, cô nam quả nữ, ngươi nói có thể có chuyện quan trọng gì? " thẩm yên lâm hai mắt mị nghi hoặc nhìn đỗ trọng, một cánh tay ngọc nhỏ dài nhẹ nhàng kéo xuống áo ngực, để sóng cả càng thêm mãnh liệt.

Đỗ trọng nuốt ngụm nước bọt, thở hổn hển nói: "Nương nương, tha thứ ti chức vô lễ... " đỗ trọng đang muốn lấn người mà lên, lại bị một con trắng nõn nà chân nhỏ đỉnh ở trước ngực, cúi đầu nhẹ ngửi, tựa hồ còn có thể nghe đến nhuộm hoa nước đủ hương.

"Đăng đồ tử! Ngươi muốn cho bản cung thân bại danh liệt a? " thẩm yên lâm lo lắng nhìn ngoài cửa sổ một chút.

Đỗ trọng thở dốc nói: "Nương nương yên tâm, ti chức đã xem lâm hoa cung bốn phía bày ra thuốc mê, không có ba canh giờ thủ vệ là không hồi tỉnh... "

"Ta ngược lại quên ngươi là dùng độc người trong nghề, người giang hồ xưng độc lang trung, không biết ngươi là có hay không cũng nghĩ đối bản cung dùng thuốc đâu? " thẩm yên lâm tiêm lông mày vẩy một cái, cười duyên nói, tựa hồ cũng không đối cái này giỏi về dùng độc nam nhân có nửa phần tâm mang sợ hãi.

"Nương nương thiên kim thân thể, ti chức sao dám tại làm càn " đỗ trọng nhìn xem đỉnh ở trước ngực chân đẹp, thân thể lại cũng chưa hề đụng tới. Hắn giống như có lẽ đã phát giác được, chỉ cần mình hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, sợ rằng sẽ mang đến khó có thể chịu đựng hậu quả.

Thẩm yên lâm đột nhiên lộ ra mị hoặc tiếu dung, nói khẽ: "Nô gia chính là muốn ngươi đối nô gia làm thuốc, mà lại là muốn làm... Xuân dược... "

"Ùng ục " một tiếng, nam tử đột nhiên hổ khu khẽ run, cảm giác cổ họng của mình muốn bị hỏa thiêu làm.

Thẩm yên lâm gặp đỗ trọng đã đi vào khuôn khổ, liền không còn trêu đùa, nghiêm mặt nói: "Nghe nói giang hồ trước kia tuyệt tích một loại cực kì hung hiểm chi dược, tên là "Mị hương tán " . Đỗ trấn phủ sứ có biết loại độc này? "

Đỗ trọng thân thể chấn động, đạo: "Không tệ, loại độc này từ Tây Vực truyền vào Trung Thổ, phía tây vực cà độc dược hạt giống hoa vì, dựa vào nhiều vị thảo dược mà thành. Trúng cái này độc người như là bị đi cổ người chỗ thao túng, lại khó mà tự biết. Loại độc này chế tác trình tự làm việc cực kì phức tạp, lại dùng lượng tỉ trọng nghiêm ngặt, nương nương lại hiểu được loại độc này? "

"Ta chỉ hỏi một câu, ngươi có thể hay không chế được? " thẩm yên lâm hai mắt gấp chằm chằm đỗ trọng.

"Cái này... Ti chức nguyện hết sức thử một lần... Chỉ bất quá... "

"Chỉ bất quá cái gì? "

"Chỉ bất quá loại độc này mang có dị hương, mùi cực nồng, mà lại có nhất định thời kỳ ủ bệnh, cho dù chế thành... Sợ khó mà thi độc a! "

"Độc là ngươi chế, thi độc tự nhiên là ngươi sự tình! " thẩm yên lâm có chút không nói đạo lý đạo.

"Nào dám hỏi nương nương muốn đối người nào sử dụng loại độc này? "

"Đương kim Thánh thượng! Chu kỳ trấn! "

"Tuyệt đối không thể! " đỗ trọng vội vàng khước từ, trên lưng đã là mồ hôi lạnh chảy ròng.

"Ngươi sợ? " thẩm yên lâm nhíu mày hỏi.

"Quý phi nương nương có chỗ không biết, hoàng cung đại nội cao thủ nhiều như mây, càng thêm vào đế vương sau lưng còn có một cái Thiên Ảnh. Lịch đại Thiên Ảnh võ công đều thâm bất khả trắc, kế này tuyệt khó thành công! "

"Cho dù thiên tử Ảnh vệ võ công cái thế, tại dùng độc một đạo cũng chưa chắc biết quá tường tận đi, huống hồ loại độc này sớm đã tuyệt tích giang hồ, người bên ngoài đoạn khó phát giác. Ngươi một mực ẩn từ một nơi bí mật gần đó thi độc, ta sẽ phái người ở bên hiệp trợ. Hết thảy hậu quả tự có ta đến đảm đương! "

"Cái này... Cho ti chức suy nghĩ thêm mấy ngày... "

"Cân nhắc cái gì? Cấp trên của ngươi cẩm y vệ chỉ huy sứ ngô gió cũng là bản cung người, chẳng lẽ ngươi không muốn trên đầu cái này đỉnh ô sa? " thẩm yên lâm gặp đỗ trọng mặt lộ vẻ vẻ hoảng sợ, nói tiếp: "Yên tâm, ngươi như là theo chân bản cung, tương lai vinh hoa phú quý, lại há có thể thiếu đi ngươi cái này một phần? "

Thẩm yên lâm thấy người này ném do dự, cười quyến rũ nói: "Trước cho ngươi chút chỗ tốt... " . Hung ác nhẫn tâm, đem giơ lên có chút mỏi nhừ chân nhỏ leo núi mà lên, ngón chân điểm vào đỗ trọng chóp mũi, mỏng manh váy xoè dần dần trượt xuống. Trong phòng than lửa thịnh vượng, thẩm yên lâm cũng không ở váy lụa, trong váy chỉ có một kiện thiếp thân quần lót, lúc này một đầu trắng bóc trần trụi cặp đùi đẹp lộ ra, ẩn ẩn có thể nhìn thấy giữa hai đùi vàng nhạt quần lót.

"Nương nương, ti chức không chịu nổi... " đỗ trọng đưa tay bắt này trước mắt chân ngọc, càng đem từng cây trắng men ngón chân thả trong cửa vào hút lấy.

"A... Điểm nhẹ... Ngứa a... " thẩm yên lâm lên tiếng cười phóng đãng đạo.

Một lát sau, đỗ trọng buông xuống chân ngọc, giống như có chút không thỏa mãn, lại đưa ánh mắt về phía thẩm yên lâm bão mãn kiên đĩnh bộ ngực.

Thẩm yên lâm nhìn thấy trước mắt nam nhân nóng rực ánh mắt, đem hai chân che đậy tiến váy bên trong, sẵng giọng: "Đăng đồ tử, nghĩ cũng đừng nghĩ! "

Đợi nhìn thấy đỗ trọng thất vọng ánh mắt về sau, lại an ủi: "Tốt, đợi sau khi chuyện thành công, ngươi muốn như thế nào đều tùy ngươi... Coi như... Coi như ngươi nghĩ đút ta làm xuân dược trợ hứng, cũng... Chưa chắc không thể... Ha ha... " tiếp lấy nhớ tới một trận như chuông bạc tiếng cười.

Thẩm yên lâm không nhìn nữa đỗ trọng kia một trương nghẹn đỏ mặt mo, ngân nga đạo: "Bản cung mệt mỏi, ngươi đi, hi vọng lựa chọn của ngươi không muốn khiến bản cung thất vọng! " tựa hồ nghĩ đến cái gì, lại bổ sung: "Đúng, nhà xí tại đi ra ngoài phía Tây, ngươi tự đi tiêu hỏa đi... Ha ha... "

Đỗ trọng gặp giờ phút này đã mất tiến thêm một bước khả năng, không chần chờ nữa, nhảy cửa sổ mà ra. Thẩm yên lâm gặp người đã rời đi, nhẹ xuỵt một hơi, nghĩ thầm: Người này ứng xem như lấy làm việc cho ta. Hai tay đem cung trang trút bỏ, ánh mắt nhìn về phía vừa vừa lộ ra quần lót một góc, thần sắc có chút phức tạp.

Lúc này vàng nhạt trong quần lót, đã là vết ướt một mảnh... Tại hoàng cung khác một bên, đồng dạng có một vị nam tử trung niên lặn vào.

"Nhỏ, đại ca tại cái này! " người này toàn thân cao thấp đều là màu đen, không tại chỗ gần tinh tế xem xét rất khó phát hiện nơi này lại có một cái nói sinh sinh nam nhân.

Nam nhân chính là ngô quý đồng bào huynh tào phú quý.

Ngô quý hỏi: "Đại ca, như vậy vội vã hẹn ta gặp nhau, có chuyện gì quan trọng? "

Tào phú quý đạo: "Tào thái giám đã là dầu hết đèn tắt, ít ngày nữa sắp qua đời. "

Ngô quý đạo: "Đây không phải việc vui a, đại ca rốt cục muốn ra mặt! "

Tào phú quý ai thán nói: "Tai họa vậy... "

Ngô quý vội vàng hỏi: "Đã xảy ra chuyện gì? "

Tào phú quý nói tiếp: "Lúc đầu ta đã kế hoạch chu đáo, hết thảy đều nắm trong tay, ba ngày sau tào thái giám ốm chết ca ca liền có thể tiếp nhận Đông Hán hán công chức. Ai ngờ... Đông Hán lại ra một vị cao nhân! "

Ngô quý hỏi: "Cao nhân? "

Tào phú quý đạo: "Người này họ Lưu tên từ, chính là tào thái giám thụ nghiệp ân sư, càng là... Đời trước thiên tử chu kỳ ngọc chi Thiên Ảnh! "

Ngô quý đã vào cung đi theo Hoàng đế nhiều ngày, tất nhiên là biết được Thiên Ảnh lợi hại!

Tào phú quý nói tiếp: "Kia lưu từ tào thái giám võ công xuất từ một đường, lại dùng nội lực dò xét xuất thân thể dị dạng, là bị người độc hại bố trí. Tào thái giám chưởng quản Đông Hán đã lâu, thủ hạ không thiếu người tâm phúc, hiện nay Đông Hán từ trên xuống dưới đang âm thầm tra tìm hung phạm! "

Ngô quý lo lắng nói: "Đại ca chớ hoảng sợ, tiểu khả vì ngươi quần nhau một hai. Kia lưu từ đã là đời trước Thiên Ảnh, tự nhiên vì đương kim bệ hạ chỗ thống hận, không bằng nhỏ đi đem việc này cáo tri bệ hạ, để bệ hạ đem người này giam giữ, dạng này liền không người truy tra tào thái giám trúng độc sự tình. "

Tào phú quý hận đạo: "Đã trễ... Bây giờ Đông Hán trên dưới loạn cả một đoàn, đều đang điều tra trúng độc một chuyện. Hữu tâm người như tào thái giám tâm phúc tất nhiên là sẽ không bỏ qua hung thủ, vô tâm người cũng muốn nhân cơ hội bừa bãi, tốt từ đó thủ lợi. Mà duy nhất thất bại phương, tất nhiên là ta cái này danh chính ngôn thuận hán công người thừa kế! Huống chi ngươi đem việc này nói cho Thánh thượng, đại ca cũng khó tránh khỏi sẽ bị quan phủ chi tội... "

Tào phú quý lại nói tiếp: "Bất quá ta thủ pháp sạch sẽ, những người này sẽ không tìm được mảy may chứng cứ, chỉ bất quá đại ca ta hiện nay lại là động cơ lớn nhất một cái. " tào thái giám bỏ mình, tất nhiên là từ tào phú quý tiếp chưởng Đông Hán, như thế nào nhìn đều là lớn nhất động cơ người.

Ngô quý đạo: "Kia vì kế hoạch hôm nay? "

Tào phú quý hắng giọng một cái, trầm giọng nói: "Đầu nhập vào! "

"Chỉ có đầu nhập vào đương kim triều đình một phương thế lực, mới có thể tại cái này dưới chân thiên tử an ổn sống qua ngày " tào phú quý lại nói tiếp: "Hậu cung liên lụy triều đình, tuyệt không phải đơn độc tồn tại! Nhỏ, ngươi đã vào cung nhiều ngày. Theo ý của ngươi, trong hậu cung thế cục như thế nào? "

Ngô quý đạo: "Cỗ xem thường, bây giờ hậu cung đã thành hoàng hậu, yên, tuyết Nhị quý phi tam phương thành thế chân vạc. "

Tào phú quý âm thầm gật đầu, chờ đợi văn.

"Hoàng hậu một phương, cùng thái tử Chu gặp sâu gần thái tử lương đệ vạn Trinh nhi hình thành Trung cung thế lực, đồng thời lại cùng thổ mộc bảo chi biến trước anh tông lúc cựu triều thần hình thành một phái. Một phương này phần lớn là ủng hộ thái tử. "

Ngô quý lại nói: "Yên quý phi một phương, muốn lấy đoạt môn chi biến sau trợ chu kỳ trấn thành công phục hồi quân phe thế lực, lấy Vu Khiêm cầm đầu, trong đó còn bao gồm ngô gió tiểu tử này chưởng quản cẩm y vệ.

Ngô quý cuối cùng nói: "Về phần Tuyết quý phi một phương, tựa hồ có nghĩ đặt mình vào triều đình bên ngoài. Ta suy đoán sao tuyết ứng với thương khung môn cùng mấy đại thế gia có quan hệ, tương lai sợ có tạo phản chi thế! "

Tào phú quý nói bổ sung: "Có tạo phản chi thế đâu chỉ thương khung môn, chỉ sợ thẩm yên lâm quân phe thế lực cũng có lòng phản loạn, chẳng qua là đã được lợi ích một phái, trước mắt không muốn vọng động can qua. Tương lai chu kỳ trấn quy thiên, sợ là tránh không được một trận hỗn chiến! "

Tào phú quý thở dài: "Bây giờ ngươi là bên người hoàng thượng người, vốn nên cùng hoàng hậu thái tử đứng chung một chỗ, nhưng ngươi hai vị kia tẩu tẩu, không đúng, bây giờ đã là hai vị đương triều quý phi, cùng ngươi cũng là người quen! "

Ngô quý bất đắc dĩ nói: "Sớm tại Ngô gia lúc hai vị tẩu tẩu liền ngươi tranh ta đoạt công tâm đấu sừng, không ngờ cho đến ngày nay, hai người không ngờ tại hoàng cung trong hậu viện so sánh khởi kình đến! Ngày xưa ta cùng đại tẩu hoan hảo nhiều lần, sớm đã được cho nàng nửa cái trượng phu, vào cung mới bắt đầu vốn định đầu nhập vào nàng. "

Tào phú quý lại lời nói: "Nhưng ngươi có biết triệu cao loạn quốc chi cho nên? Năm đó triệu cao đùa bỡn quyền mưu, hãm hại trung lương, sau dù nắm hết quyền hành, lại vẫn không cách nào tránh khỏi diệt tần chi họa, tự thân cũng không được chết tử tế. Ngươi là huyền vũ chi thân, tương lai định thành một phen sự nghiệp, nếu ngươi cùng quân đội làm, sau đó thiết kế thái tử, trấn áp thương khung môn, tương lai tình cảnh lại cùng tần mạt khởi nghĩa thời điểm sao mà tương tự! "

"Ca ca có ý tứ là để cho ta tìm nơi nương tựa thương khung môn, liên Tuyết quý phi? " ngô quý hỏi.

"Ngược lại cũng chưa chắc không phải như thế không thể, trước quan sát chút thời gian đi, chớ có đứng sai đội, nếu không ngươi ta huynh hai người sợ khó được kết thúc yên lành a! " tào phú quý vừa muốn nói tiếp, đột nhiên nhìn thấy một đội tuần tra ban đêm vệ binh, điểm đèn đuốc hướng phía bên mình đi tới, liền ngừng lại.

Ngô quý cũng nhìn thấy tuần tra ban đêm đang trực cung nhân, vội la lên: "Đại ca lời hay, nhỏ ổn thỏa ghi nhớ tại tâm, bảo trọng! "

"Vậy thì tốt, nhỏ, ngươi trong cung cũng phải cẩn thận nhiều hơn " dứt lời, toàn thân áo đen, ẩn vào không trăng đêm tối hạ.

Lục uyển tâm cung (viết tiếp) chương 5: Trăng sáng chi quang, chiếu sáng ta tâm

Kim Lăng, minh nguyệt lâu không giống với kinh thành trong hoàng cung mây đen bao phủ, đêm tối im ắng, Kim Lăng minh nguyệt lâu lại là trăng sáng cao chiếu, phi thường náo nhiệt. Giờ này khắc này, nếu có thể tại minh nguyệt lâu bên trong mời một hai vị tri tâm nữ tử, dưới ánh trăng uống rượu, đàm 'phong lộng nguyệt', có thể nói là nhân sinh một vui thú lớn!

Ngô mưa nắm chặt dây lưng quần, dưới chân bộ pháp tăng tốc, hướng về minh nguyệt lâu hậu viên đi nhanh mà đi.

Minh nguyệt lâu vọng nguyệt đình, vốn là Kim Lăng Tiểu Minh hồ giữa hồ một tòa độc lập đình các, sau minh nguyệt lâu sinh ý càng làm càng lớn, ti trăng sáng liền đem toàn bộ Tiểu Minh hồ đặt vào minh nguyệt lâu đồ. Tiểu Minh hồ dù không lớn, lại xảo tại giữa hồ chỗ có tòa nho nhỏ "Đảo hoang ", vừa lúc nhưng tu kiến một tòa độc lập đình nghỉ mát, thế là liền tại người hữu tâm quyên giúp hạ hoàn thành cảnh này. Sau đó, phàm là đến Kim Lăng du ngoạn người tất tiến về vọng nguyệt đình thấy mặt hồ phong quang, cứ thế trong đình kín người hết chỗ, bởi vì chen chúc mà rơi xuống nước người càng là vô số kể, cuối cùng mất phong nhã độc đáo thanh danh. Cho đến hôm nay, minh nguyệt lâu đem nó nhập vào nhà mình sản nghiệp, vọng nguyệt đình mới lại khôi phục ngày xưa nổi danh. Tiểu Minh ven hồ chỉ còn lại một chiếc thuyền lá nhỏ, ước chừng nhưng thừa ba năm nhân số, thường người cần muốn nhờ thuyền bè mới có thể ra vào vọng nguyệt đình, thấy giữa hồ phong quang. Lần này thiết kế, đã giải quyết trong đình chen chúc cảm giác, lại miễn đi du khách rơi xuống nước nguy hiểm, quả thực xảo diệu.

Ngô mưa chiếu nhan Nhị đương gia lời nói, bước đến Tiểu Minh ven hồ, cách nước nhìn lại, dưới ánh trăng trong đình giữa hồ một người đứng chắp tay, mơ hồ có thể nhìn ra dáng người thon dài, kiêm yểu điệu thái độ, không phải minh nguyệt lâu Đại đương gia còn có người nào?

Ngô mưa thu ánh mắt, chỉ gặp ven hồ dừng lại lấy một chiếc thuyền con, chính là ti trăng sáng vì ngô mưa lưu lại. Ngô Vũ Tâm hạ nghi đạo: "Tiểu Minh trong hồ chỉ còn lại một thuyền, lại ngừng ở chỗ này, trăng sáng tỷ lại là như thế nào vào tới đình giữa hồ? "

"Ngươi đã đến... " cảm thấy được sau lưng nam tử khí tức, nữ tử vẫn như cũ chắp tay ngóng nhìn bầu trời đêm, yếu ớt nói.

"Trăng sáng tỷ, ngươi... Tìm ta? " ngô mưa chẳng biết tại sao, đột nhiên cảm giác nữ tử trước mắt dường như đổi một người, trong thanh âm không giống bình thường ôn nhu ngọt ngào, ngược lại trở nên thanh lãnh cô đơn.

"Ngồi. " ti trăng sáng thân chậm rãi ngồi xuống, đem trên bàn đá rượu ngon đổ vào hai người trong chén. Không đợi ngô mưa động tác, mình trước độc uống một chén. Ngồi xuống, rót rượu, nâng chén, uống vào, liên tiếp động tác cực kì ưu nhã.

Ngô mưa đang buồn bực, ti trăng sáng động tác trên tay lại bắt đầu, rót rượu, nâng chén, uống vào, như thế lặp lại bảy mới dừng lại. Ngô mưa cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua dạng này ti trăng sáng. Nếu bàn về tướng mạo, trăng sáng tỷ tối đa cũng coi như trung thượng chi tư, cùng ngọc cầm Liễu nhi dạng này kiều mị dung nhan so sánh đã là không bằng, càng không nói đến như mẹ của mình cùng đại nương như vậy Thiên Tiên hạ phàm ngọc dung. Nhưng lúc này, ti trăng sáng khuôn mặt trắng noãn bên trên lại hiện ra nhàn nhạt ửng đỏ, sáng tỏ hai con ngươi lộ ra điểm điểm tinh quang, nở nang đôi môi giống như trương giống như, lại phối hợp một bộ lông mày sắc váy dài, tăng thêm dương liễu chi tư. Ngô mưa đột nhiên phát hiện lúc này ti trăng sáng đúng là như thế vẻ đẹp, đây là một loại nội tú vẻ đẹp, không cần nùng trang nhạt xóa, không cần tao thủ lộng tư, cử chỉ trong một tấc vuông liền đã xem nam tử tâm thần thu phục.

Cái này chẳng lẽ liền là trong truyền thuyết Thần thú chu tước?

Ngô mưa nhất thời càng nhìn ngây dại, nâng giữa không trung chén rượu thật lâu chưa thể buông xuống.

Ti trăng sáng cũng không bởi vì ngô mưa đường đột mà để ý, nhẹ nhàng giơ lên hàm dưới, mặc cho quân thưởng thức.

"Trăng sáng tỷ, ngươi thật đẹp... " ngô mưa động tình nói, dường như quên vì sao mà đến, chỉ là muốn đến thì đến mà thôi.

"Ngô Đại thống lĩnh, ngươi tại minh nguyệt lâu cũng vài ngày rồi, sau này có tính toán gì không? " ti trăng sáng nhìn chăm chú lên ngô mưa hai mắt hỏi.

"Dự định... Minh nguyệt lâu cũng không tệ a... Sau này dự định? " ngô mưa hoàn toàn tỉnh ngộ, đạo: "Trăng sáng tỷ đây là muốn đuổi ta ra cửa sao... "

Không đợi ti trăng sáng giải thích, ngô mưa tiếp tục nói: "Mẫu thân gọi ta đi ra ngoài lịch luyện, không nghĩ tới hôm nay trong nhà rách nát không chịu nổi, người đi nhà trống. Phụ thân chết bệnh, mẫu thân cũng bỏ ta mà đi, trong nhà thân hữu càng là biến mất không thấy gì nữa. Tan đàn xẻ nghé, hảo hảo Ngô gia cứ như vậy không có... " một ngụm rượu uống vào, liền muốn đem những ngày này ủy khuất đều đổ ra.

Càng nói càng thương tâm, nước mắt cũng bất tranh khí rơi xuống, khóc nức nở đạo: "Hai cũng ở kinh thành mưu đến chức quan, có lẽ cũng có thể cùng đại nương đoàn tụ. Vì sao mẫu thân lại nhẫn tâm như vậy... " lại là một chén rượu vào trong bụng.

"Bây giờ ngay cả Liễu nhi đều tìm đến người thương, có một cái thương hắn yêu hắn Đường Khiếu. Nhưng là bây giờ, ta ngô mưa lại muốn bị minh nguyệt lâu đuổi ra khỏi cửa. Vì sao mỗi người đều có thể có người thương, lại đơn độc ta không có... Vì cái gì tất cả mọi người muốn vứt bỏ ta! " nói lúc này, ngô mưa sớm đã khóc không thành tiếng.

Ti trăng sáng vẫn như cũ lẳng lặng mà nhìn xem, không nói một lời.

Những ngày này hắn trôi qua cũng không vui a... Nhớ tới ngô mưa mỗi ngày say tình thanh sắc, cố giả bộ nụ cười, nguyên lai bất quá là muốn trốn tránh hiện thực cho thương tổn của hắn.

Rượu một chén chén vào trong bụng, ngô mưa tâm sự cũng tại từng kiện đổ ra, những này tâm sự, có rất nhiều ngay cả Liễu nhi cùng mẫu thân cũng không nói qua.

"Vì cái gì tất cả mọi người vứt bỏ ta... " ngô mưa nỉ non, thân thể đã ngã sấp tại đình nghỉ mát trên bàn đá, gương mặt một bên dán tại lạnh như băng trên bàn, khác một bên vệt nước mắt có thể thấy rõ ràng.

Ti trăng sáng thở dài, đạo: "Đại thống lĩnh hôm nay say, nô gia hiện tại liền đưa ngươi phòng nghỉ ngơi, chuyện khác ngày khác bàn lại đi. " đưa tay liền muốn đi nâng say ngã ngô mưa, lại bị đột nhiên xuất hiện một hai bàn tay to nắm chặt.

"Tư thư thư, không nên rời bỏ ta, được chứ... " ngô mưa cầm thật chặt kia một đôi thon thon tay ngọc, đục ngầu ánh mắt trở nên thanh sáng lên.

"Ngươi là ta ti trăng sáng nhìn trúng người, ta đương nhiên sẽ không vứt bỏ ngươi mà đi, chỉ là... Hơi có chút thất vọng thôi. " ti trăng sáng bình tĩnh nói.

"Thất vọng? " ngô mưa nghi hoặc hỏi.

"Nam nhi chí tại bốn phương, đương thi triển một thân khát vọng. Mà ngươi đường đường nam nhi bảy thuớc, kiêm thân phụ giao li chi thân, càng ứng lấy thiên hạ làm nhiệm vụ của mình. Nhưng ngươi cả ngày sa vào tửu sắc, không muốn phát triển, chẳng những công phu hoang phế, ngay cả ý chí cũng tiêu ma. Ta... Há có thể không thất vọng! " ti trăng sáng ngữ khí bình thản, nhưng lời nói ra lại là nhấc lên một mảnh sóng gió.

Ngô mưa thống hận đạo: "Tư thư thư, là ta không tốt. Ta cô phụ ngươi, cô phụ mọi người đối tín nhiệm của ta. Ta thực sự không xứng làm các ngươi Đại thống lĩnh, không xứng làm minh nguyệt lâu người, ngày mai ta liền triệu tập đoàn người, tuyên bố sa thải đây hết thảy, không cho minh nguyệt lâu, bên ngoài Ngũ Môn hủy trong tay ta. "

"Hỗn trướng lời nói! " luôn luôn có tri thức hiểu lễ nghĩa ti trăng sáng cũng có chút thất thố, tức giận nói: "Ngươi có biết mẫu thân ngươi vì sao một mình vào kinh thành, lại tại sao lại vào cung vì phi? "

Ngô mưa mờ mịt nói: "Cái gì? Mẫu thân vào cung vì phi... Làm sao có thể? "

Ti trăng sáng bình yên tĩnh một chút nỗi lòng, nói khẽ: "Đây là thương khung môn tại kinh cứ điểm tin tức truyền đến, trạng huống cụ thể ta cũng không biết. Nhưng ta có thể xác định, mẫu thân của ngươi, tuyệt không đơn giản! "

Ngô mưa nhớ tới đã từng cùng mẫu thân gắn bó làm bạn thời gian, mẫu thân giọng nói và dáng điệu tướng mạo, mẫu thân cao gầy tư thái cùng nhìn xem mình kia tràn ngập ôn nhu yêu thương ánh mắt, trong lòng không khỏi co quắp một trận, nước mắt khống chế không nổi rơi xuống. "Mẫu thân, ngài ngày thường thương yêu nhất Vũ nhi, vì sao lâu như vậy cũng không tới Vũ nhi... Vũ nhi... Vũ nhi thật rất muốn ngài... "

Ti trăng sáng nắm chặt ngô mưa hai tay, đạo: "Thương khung môn luôn luôn không phục triều đình quản thúc, chung quy là triều đình họa lớn trong lòng. Mẫu thân ngươi đã bị anh tông phong làm quý phi, vậy liền tránh không được vào cung làm vật thế chấp vận mệnh, anh tông đem mẫu thân ngươi giam cầm ở phía sau cung, thương khung môn tất nhiên là sẽ an phận thủ thường, có chỗ cố kỵ. Ta nhập thương khung môn thời gian cũng không tính dài, cũng không hiểu biết mười tám năm trước mẫu thân ngươi cùng thương khung môn cứu ở giữa lại xảy ra chuyện gì, lại đang mưu đồ thứ gì. Nhưng theo ta nghe thấy, mẫu thân ngươi tại thương khung trong môn địa vị tôn sùng, cũng đối thương khung môn có hết sức quan trọng ảnh hưởng. Ba tháng trước nàng cả người vào kinh, hơn phân nửa cũng cùng việc này tương quan, hoặc là nói, là tại thay ngươi mưu đồ... "

Ngô mưa nghi đạo: "Thay ta mưu đồ? Trăng sáng tỷ lời ấy ý gì? "

Ti trăng sáng đạo: "Ngươi tuổi còn trẻ tức là bên ngoài Ngũ Môn thống lĩnh, trong môn mấy vị đương gia cũng đều nhận ngươi làm thương khung môn tương lai người nối nghiệp, chẳng lẽ ngươi liền không có mở ra kế hoạch lớn, tranh bá thiên hạ suy nghĩ? "

Ngô mưa lớn kinh: "Trăng sáng tỷ, ngươi... Ngươi là muốn ta... Tạo phản? "

Ti trăng sáng bình tĩnh nói: "Cho dù ngươi không có lòng phản loạn, nhưng thương khung môn những năm gần đây tại phương nam cùng phương bắc triều đình âm thầm chống đỡ, sớm đã kết cừu oán, bây giờ mờ mờ ảo ảo đã tạo thành cùng triều đình đối lập chi thế. Chỉ vì ngoại tộc xâm lấn, triều đình không rảnh quan tâm chuyện khác, mới tùy ý phương nam thương khung môn thế lực lớn mạnh. Đợi đối ngoại chiến sự một, triều đình liền có thể lập tức rảnh tay, thu thập phương nam hỗn loạn thế cục. "

Ti trăng sáng gặp ngô mưa vẫn chưa từ giật mình bên trong đi ra, nói bổ sung: "Bây giờ nói luận những này còn quá sớm, nhưng ngươi không lo lắng mẫu thân ngươi a? Tiền triều phe phái san sát, hậu cung ngươi lừa ta gạt, mẫu thân ngươi một thân một người ở vào kinh thành vòng xoáy bên trong, chẳng lẽ ngươi không muốn đem nàng cứu ra? "

Ngô mưa lúc này bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, đạo: "Đúng, mẫu thân vì ta chịu quá nhiều khổ, ta muốn đem nàng cứu. Mẫu thân luôn luôn không thích tranh thủ tình cảm nịnh nọt, bị người câu thúc, bây giờ bị u cấm tại trong hoàng cung, thời gian nhất định qua rất không vui! "

Bi thương sau khi, ngô mưa đột nhiên nghĩ lại, kích động nói "Nếu ta dẫn đầu thương khung môn chúng người quy thuận triều đình, mẫu thân sau này liền có thể bình yên không ngại... "

Ti trăng sáng nghe ngô mưa phải thuộc về thuận, giận không chỗ phát tiết, "Đồ hồ đồ! Như thương khung môn như thật quy thuận triều đình, kia anh tông liền không cố kỵ nữa, đợi đến lúc đó mẫu thân ngươi còn có thể lưu đến? "

Ngô mưa vội la lên: "Kia... Kia nhưng như thế nào cho phải? Ta không muốn mẫu thân cách ta mà đi... "

Ti trăng sáng tĩnh hạ tâm thần, dùng nhu hòa mà tràn ngập ánh mắt kiên định khóa chặt ngô mưa hai mắt, thản nhiên nói: "Từ xưa đến nay, phàm người thành đại sự tất ý chí rộng lớn chí hướng. Vũ nhi, ngươi nhưng nguyện vì mẫu thân ngươi, vì thương khung môn, vì thiên hạ thương sinh... Cược cái này một! "

Ngô mưa thân thể không ngừng run một cái.

Loại cảm giác này tựa như sâu trong đáy lòng kia một cây dây cung bị người hung hăng nắm chặt lên, từ đây liền đem mình kéo vào không còn cuộc đời bình thường.

Mười sáu năm cẩm y ngọc thực phú quý sinh hoạt, ngô mưa từ không nghĩ tới lát nữa có hôm nay.

Ti trăng sáng duỗi ra tinh tế trắng noãn bàn tay, đưa tới ngô mưa trước mặt, đạo "Vì ngươi, vì ta, bất kể được mất! "

Ngô mưa cũng đồng dạng xòe bàn tay ra chuyển tới, đạo "Vì ngươi, vì ta, bất luận thành bại! "

&;amp;quot; ba " hai chưởng tấn công, tựa như lập xuống lời thề, hai người từ đây liền không còn tách rời... ************ thành Kim Lăng ngoại ô, một đội xe ngựa tại trên quan đạo chạy chậm rãi.

Cầm đầu trong xe ngựa, một vị thân mang tím nhạt cung trang nữ tử dựa khẽ lấy một vị thiếu niên bả vai, khóe miệng ngậm lấy nụ cười thản nhiên. Thiếu niên một tay nắm ở giai nhân, một cái khác thì bám vào nữ tử trên mu bàn tay. Hai người rúc vào với nhau, cực kỳ giống vừa thành hôn tiểu phu thê, chính là từ thành Kim Lăng rời đi ngô mưa cùng ti trăng sáng. Sau lưng còn có số lượng xe ngựa, bên trong ngay tại chỗ đều là nhan nhu ngọc cầm chờ minh nguyệt lâu nhân vật đầu não, còn có một đường đến đây tương trợ Đường Khiếu cùng Liễu nhi.

"Trăng sáng tỷ, chúng ta thật muốn đi thương khung môn hang ổ a? " ngô mưa lời nói bên trong có một chút do dự, "Làm sao, mới ra khỏi thành không bao lâu, ngươi bây giờ liền hối hận sao? " ti trăng sáng phản tay nắm chặt ngô mưa trong lòng bàn tay, mười ngón đan xen.

"Sao lại! Ta chỉ biết là nếu ta đời này lại ngơ ngơ ngác ngác hư dông dài, tương lai định sẽ hối hận! Ta chỉ là... Lo lắng thương khung môn mấy vị đương gia là phủ nhận nhưng ta, tiếp nhận ta. "

"Cái này ngươi có thể yên tâm, ngay cả chúng ta mắt cao hơn đầu Chu quân sư đều nguyện thu ngươi làm đồ, mấy vị khác đương gia tất nhiên là sẽ không phản đối. "

Ngô mưa nói tiếp "Kia Tư thư thư đêm đó nói lời, về sau đi theo ta cả một đời, vĩnh viễn không xa rời nhau, cũng muốn giữ lời. "

"Ân, tự nhiên giữ lời... " ti trăng sáng gương mặt xinh đẹp ửng đỏ, tiếng như mảnh muỗi.

Ngô mưa vui vẻ nói: "Tư thư thư, vậy chúng ta đêm nay biến đi Chu công chi lễ đi... "

Ti trăng sáng lúc này mới phản ứng được mình lại bị thiếu niên này mở miệng đùa giỡn, nghiêm mặt nói: "Ngô mưa, ta cùng ngươi ra vẻ vợ chồng, bất quá là tận khả năng để thương khung môn chúng người có thể tiếp nhận ngươi. Ngươi, không cho phép đối ta có ý nghĩ xấu! "

Lời vừa nói ra, ngô mưa cảm thấy bị người giội cho một chậu nước lạnh, một lời nhiệt tình trong nháy mắt hóa thành hư không. Thon gầy khuôn mặt co quắp hai lần, lúng túng nói: "Trăng sáng tỷ chớ có coi là thật, ta vừa mới bất quá là nói đùa. " ngô mưa tận lực để nét mặt của mình tự nhiên chút, nhưng xấu hổ bên trong lộ ra thất lạc lại là không cách nào che giấu.

Ti trăng sáng nhìn thấy một màn này, cũng mềm nhũn quyết tâm đến, học tiểu tức phụ dáng vẻ, giận đạo "Chán ghét! Đều là một môn thống lĩnh, không có điểm chính hình... " nói, ti trăng sáng duỗi ra đôi bàn tay trắng như phấn, đấm nhẹ ngô mưa ngực.

"Ân a... A... Thật thoải mái... Lại dùng lực chút... Nặng một chút... Úc... " ngô mưa một bên ra vẻ nữ tử hoan ái rên rỉ, một bên trêu đùa dùng đôi bàn tay trắng như phấn nện hướng mình ti trăng sáng.

Tiếng rên rỉ vừa ra, dù là tu dưỡng vô cùng tốt ti trăng sáng giờ phút này cũng không lo được ngày xưa đoan trang dáng vẻ, bất đắc dĩ thở dài: "Ngươi người này... Ai... Thật sự là bắt ngươi không có biện pháp nào. "

Hai người vui đùa ầm ĩ tại một chỗ, ngô mưa chính hưởng lấy việc vui, ti trăng sáng đột nhiên nói: "Vũ nhi, phía trước giống như có tiếng đánh nhau "

Ngô mưa lúc này cũng mơ hồ nghe được, đạo: "Kim Lăng cũng coi là địa bàn của chúng ta, đi xem một chút cái nào không muốn chết dám ở cái này nháo sự! " đội xe dần dần hướng tiếng đánh nhau phương hướng tới gần, chỉ gặp một phen nguyệt nha hình phi đao bắn đi qua. Ti trăng sáng cong ngón búng ra, một đạo chân khí từ trong xe ngựa bắn ra, đánh vào thân đao, ngược lại đính tại bên cạnh một viên liễu trên nhánh cây.

Thuận tiếng đánh nhau nhìn lại, chỉ gặp ngổn ngang trên đất nằm thụ thương nam nhân, lúc này chỉ còn lại có ba năm cái thanh niên nam tử vây công một cô gái trung niên. Nữ tử đi bộ nhàn nhã, một phen hoa lê thương công thủ có độ, một lát liền đem bên cạnh người đánh té xuống đất.

"Về sau còn dám đánh ý đến cô nãi nãi trên thân, cẩn thận mạng chó của các ngươi, lăn! "

"Nhiều Tạ nữ hiệp tha mạng! Chúng tiểu nhân về sau cũng không dám nữa! "

"Còn không mau cút đi! Lại lề mà lề mề cô nãi nãi đem đầu của các ngươi tất cả đều chặt! "

Nằm dưới đất các nam nhân dắt nhau đỡ dậy thân, hành lễ sau liền liều mạng chạy về phía trước, sợ cái này ăn người cọp cái cải biến ý. Mấy người kia vốn là sơn phỉ, lần xuống núi này ăn cướp, không nghĩ tới không chỉ có cả người cả của đều không còn, ngay cả tính mạng kém chút đều bỏ mạng lại ở đây.

Nữ nhân thu hồi hoa lê thương hướng cầm đầu xe ngựa bước đi, đối trong xe nhân đạo: "Đao kiếm không có mắt, vừa rồi phi đao không có thương tổn đến các ngươi đi... "

Ngô mưa cùng ti trăng sáng liếc nhau, thanh âm này... Là quý tẩu!

************ kinh thành, bên ngoài cửa cung "Tiểu nhân thanh thủy đường Hồ văn gặp qua Thanh nhi cô nương! " một cái gã sai vặt trang phục người trẻ tuổi tay nâng hộp gấm, hướng lấy thiếu nữ trước mắt thật sâu một tập.

Thanh nhi hỏi: "Đồ vật có thể mang đến? "

Hồ văn đem hộp gấm hai tay dâng lên, đáp: "Cô nương mời xem. "

Thanh nhi gương mặt xinh đẹp ửng đỏ, đạo: "Không cần, nếu là xảy ra sai sót, ngươi sẽ biết tay! "

Hồ văn đạo: "Cô nương nhưng cứ yên tâm, vật này chính là gia sư tự mình cầm đao tu làm, tuyệt đối là tốt nhất chi phẩm! "

Thanh nhi tiếp nhận hộp gấm, đạo: "Ân, cái này còn tạm được. Đúng, việc này sau này không thể đối với bất kỳ người nào nhấc lên, tốt nhất là nát tại bụng của ngươi, ngươi có thể hiểu đến? "

Hồ văn đáp gật đầu cười nói: "Đây là tự nhiên, bảo thủ chú ý tư mật, là chúng ta thanh thủy đường quy củ. "

Thanh nhi không cần phải nhiều lời nữa, ôm lấy hộp gấm, vội vàng hướng Khôn Ninh cung bước đi. Một đường chạy chậm, Thanh nhi gương mặt xinh đẹp lại càng thêm đỏ tươi, sợ trên đường bị cái nào tử gọi lại, hỏi thăm gấm trong hộp là vật gì. Đưa tay sờ lên mình nóng lên khuôn mặt nhỏ, phỏng đoán giờ phút này gương mặt của mình nhất định là đỏ thấu, thế là cúi đầu đi nhanh.

"Ai u! "

"Nô tỳ đáng chết! Nô tỳ Khôn Ninh cung Thanh nhi, gặp qua Tào công công! " Thanh nhi gặp phần thắng lắp đặt chính là đương kim bên cạnh bệ hạ hồng nhân, dọa đến Liên Cẩm hộp không lo được nhặt, quỳ hạ thân liều mạng dập đầu. Sợ xảy ra nhất sự tình vẫn là phát sinh, Thanh nhi một đường cúi đầu đi nhanh, lại đụng phải Hoàng đế bên người tổng quản tào cát tường.

"Nguyên lai là Hoàng hậu nương nương trước mặt người, đứng lên đi, về sau hành lang nhìn một chút... " tào cát tường gặp đụng mình chính là cái nũng nịu tiểu cô nương, bộ dáng thanh tú động lòng người, nghĩ thầm chớ không phải là của mình số đào hoa muốn tới.

Tào cát tường đưa tay hư đỡ, đang muốn thân đi gặp Hoàng đế chu kỳ trấn, trong nháy mắt nhìn thấy một phương tinh mỹ hộp gấm rộng mở rơi trên mặt đất, mà trong hộp sự vật vừa lúc lăn xuống tại chân mình dưới, biến tò mò đem dưới chân chi vật nhặt lên.

Vật này toàn thân trắng như tuyết, hiển nhiên là dùng thượng đẳng ngọc thạch điêu khắc. Coi hình thái, lại cùng nam thể dương cụ không khác nhau chút nào, khoảng chừng một thước dài! Phía trước giống như một cái to lớn cây nấm đầu, quanh thân đường vân mạch lạc cẩn thận rõ ràng, ngay cả mặt ngoài nhô lên đều có tinh tế khắc hoạ, sinh động như thật, hiển nhiên từ ngọc thạch lý trưởng ra đại dương vật! "Vật này? " ngô quý tay cầm thô to ngọc thạch dương cụ, mang theo ngoạn vị tiếu dung nhìn về phía Thanh nhi.

Thanh nhi gương mặt sớm đã đỏ đến bên tai, tựa hồ nhẹ nhàng vừa chạm vào biến có thể nhỏ ra huyết. Cái cằm áp sát vào trước ngực, nước nhuận môi đỏ cũng bị răng thật chặt cắn, không dám ngẩng đầu nhìn bên trên một chút.

Không nghĩ tới Khôn Ninh cung cũng có người làm Giác tiên sinh? Như vậy tinh tế chế tác cùng tốt nhất chất liệu, phổ thông cung nhân là quyết định dùng không nổi, chẳng lẽ... Thanh nhi gặp ngô quý không có trả lại ý tứ, càng sợ dây dưa lâu gặp lại những người khác biết được, lấy can đảm nói: "Đại nhân... Nô tỳ... Còn muốn tiến đến Khôn Ninh cung giao nộp a... "

Ngô quý đạo: "Cầm đi đi, chớ có để chấp sự công công biết được... "

Thanh nhi run run rẩy rẩy tiếp nhận dương vật giả, tế bạch tay nhỏ cùng thô to dương cụ hình thành chênh lệch rõ ràng. Gặp ngô quý chưa từng khó vì chính mình, vội vàng sau khi nói tiếng cám ơn đem dương vật giả giấu tại trong hộp gấm, hướng Khôn Ninh cung bước đi.

Lúc chạng vạng tối, hoàng hậu lui tả hữu, độc lưu Thanh nhi một người trước mặt hầu hạ.

"Thanh nhi, đến cùng có chuyện gì, ngươi có thể nói " hoàng hậu nghiêng dựa vào phượng trước giường, nhìn xem ngón tay mới nhiễm liền màu hồng đan khấu.

"Khởi bẩm nương nương, cầu đại sư noãn ngọc dịch rồng xử đã sai người đưa tới. " dứt lời Thanh nhi liền tranh thủ hộp gấm mang tới, hai tay nâng một cây dài ước chừng một thước bạch ngọc dương cụ.

Hoàng hậu đứng lên, nhuộm đỏ tươi đan khấu tay phải nhẹ nhàng cầm lấy noãn ngọc đêm rồng xử, nâng đến trước mắt tinh tế quan sát, một đôi mắt phượng nháy mắt cũng không nháy mắt nhìn xuống lấy sinh động như thật dương vật giả.

"Xúc tu ấm áp, trượt bên trong có gai, quả nhiên là khó gặp bảo vật! Không nghĩ tới cầu đại sư có thể dùng bạch ngọc điêu ra như thế sinh động như thật đại bảo bối! Ân... Không được... Chỉ là sở trường nắm vuốt cũng làm người ta tới cảm giác... " hoàng hậu hai tay càng không ngừng vuốt ve, sờ nhẹ đỉnh đầu ngón tay khẽ run lên, cả thân thể ngồi liệt tại trên giường. Chân tâm chỗ sâu lại chảy ra một tia chất lỏng, dính ướt quần lót một góc.

Sợ mình nhất thời nửa khắc chịu không đi qua, muốn bắt bảo bối sát ngứa, liền lập tức buông xuống ấm dịch Ngọc Long xử. Mị nhãn như tơ đạo: "Thanh nhi, bữa tối về sau ngươi bồi bản cung cùng nhau tắm rửa, tối nay bản cung liền muốn cùng ngươi nếm thử bảo bối này lợi hại! "

Thanh nhi nhất thời hiểu ý, ngượng ngập nói: "Hết thảy nhưng bằng nương nương phân phó, nô tỳ ổn thỏa tận tâm tứ Hậu nương nương... "

Lục uyển tâm cung (viết tiếp) chương 6: Ấm dịch Ngọc Long, xử động nhân tâm

Tác giả: Linh lung dẫn 25 năm / 4 nguyệt / 3 ngày phát biểu thế là không bản trạm xuất ra đầu tiên (là) kinh thành, trong hoàng cung đầu mùa đông đã tới, năm trước trận tuyết rơi đầu tiên trong kinh thành lặng yên đến. Tuyết dù không lớn, nhưng hàn phong lại băng lãnh thấu xương. Mặt trời lặn sau hoàng cung các viện sớm đã đóng chặt cửa sổ, cung nữ thái giám cũng trong phòng phát lên lửa than vì tử sưởi ấm.

Cái này đã là ngô quý vào cung sau ngày thứ hai mươi bảy. Bữa tối về sau, ngô quý một thân một mình nằm nghiêng ở ấm trên giường, trong tay vuốt vuốt một kiện hai thốn vuông đồng chất minh bài. Chỉ gặp đồng bài chính diện dùng hành thư viết xuống "Thanh thủy đường " ba chữ, mà mặt sau thì là dùng chữ nhỏ khắc lấy "Ấm dịch Ngọc Long " bốn cái chữ nhỏ. Này đồng bài chính là hôm nay buổi chiều cùng Khôn Ninh cung thị nữ Thanh nhi chạm vào nhau lúc thất lạc, vị hoàng hậu này trước mặt tiểu nha hoàn dù vội vã đem "Bảo bối " mang đi, lại chưa lưu tâm trên mặt đất còn có vật này minh bài.

Kinh thành thanh thủy đường chính là Đại Minh triều thứ nhất tính khí cửa hàng, đương gia chưởng quỹ cầu phương người xưng cầu đại sư, lại là chế tác rèn luyện nam tử tính khí. Tục truyền thanh thủy đường từ tiền triều liền đã ở kinh thành vận doanh, cầu phương nhận tổ nghiệp, đem phần này tay nghề phát dương quang đại. Cầu phương bây giờ dù nổi tiếng bên ngoài, nhưng dù sao tại thế nhân trong mắt cũng không phải là như vậy hào quang nghề, lại dễ chiêu nam tử ghen ghét, trong đó đặc biệt người đọc sách chiếm đa số, nói về "Đi kỹ nữ khinh nhờn dâm gió, nhục nữ tử danh dự " . Nhưng dù vậy, thanh thủy đường sinh ý vẫn như cũ náo nhiệt dị thường, mua bán không ngừng, cái này toàn do phu nhân ủng hộ. Kinh thành quan to hiển quý vô số, trung niên goá thành thục phụ nhân cũng không phải số ít, những này kinh thành phu nhân nhiều tại hổ lang chi niên, không có trượng phu an ủi, nỗi khổ trong lòng buồn bực có thể nghĩ. Không chỗ giải quyết thời điểm, liền muốn cầu cách khác. Gan lớn cùng hộ viện gã sai vặt cấu, nhưng giấy cuối cùng không gánh nổi lửa, sự tích bại lộ chẳng những người trước mất trưởng bối mặt mũi, ngay cả đền thờ trinh tiết cũng khó có thể bảo toàn. Bởi vậy đa số phụ người vẫn là lựa chọn đem thiếp thân nha hoàn mang theo trên người, lúc đêm khuya vắng người kéo lên giường cọ xát khẽ đảo làm giải quyết. Nhưng nam tử sự vật há lại "Mài kính đánh đàn " có thể so sánh, thế là liền phân công thiếp thân thị nữ tiến về thanh thủy đường một vật giả, đến bổ khuyết ban đêm "Không có rễ có thể dùng " khuyết điểm. Dần dà, sử dụng thanh thủy đường đồ vật dâm nhạc đã là những này các quý phụ lẫn nhau ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau bí mật nhỏ.

Thanh thủy đường tiền, ra vào phần lớn là thiếu nữ trẻ tuổi, vì tử chọn lựa thân tính khí. Cũng có khi thiếu nữ vì tự mình lựa chọn, chỉ là xấu hổ tại mở miệng liền giả tá tử chi danh. Vì giải nữ tử xấu hổ ngượng ngùng. Trong tiệm cũng bày ra chào hàng son phấn bột nước, hương liệu vải vóc, nhưng đại đa số người tới đây chọn lựa, vẫn là lấy tính khí vì, son phấn bột nước bất quá là treo đầu dê bán thịt chó, che lấp lúng túng ngụy trang. Trong tiệm chỗ sâu, treo đầy từng dãy dáng vẻ khác nhau dương vật giả, dài ngắn phẩm chất đều không giống nhau, nhan sắc từ phấn nộn màu đỏ thịt đến tràn ngập nếp uốn vàng như nến đen nhánh, kích thước, nhan sắc, chất liệu, mọi thứ đầy đủ. Ngoại trừ cung cấp phụ nữ đã lập gia đình sử dụng dương vật giả, còn có triển vọng khuê nữ thiếu nữ giải quyết tịch mịch xuân tình tính khí. Những này đồ vật hơn phân nửa không thể giống nam tử dương cụ trực tiếp cắm vào đường hành lang, để phòng hỏng khuê các nữ tử trinh tiết, tương lai lấy chồng bị ngăn trở. Bởi vậy cung cấp thiếu nữ tìm niềm vui đồ vật, tương tự vòng chụp, một mặt Thiển Thiển cắm ở đường hành lang tường ngoài, một mặt khảm nạm tại cương âm đế chỗ, chỉ cần trên dưới xoa bóp, biến có thể khoái cảm liên tục. Nếu là còn có tư mật bạn chơi, cũng có thể hai người đồng thời mặc vòng chụp, lẫn nhau trần truồng ôm một chỗ tương hỗ cọ xát mật chỗ, liền có thể đạt tới không thua tại nam nữ tình ái nhanh đẹp, cái này tuyệt không phải thiếu nữ tự an ủi có thể so sánh. Không có gì ngoài cung cấp đã kết hôn phụ nhân hành dâm dương vật giả cùng cung cấp khuê các thiếu nữ tìm niềm vui tính khí vòng chụp bên ngoài, còn có chút lưu ly chuỗi hạt, song đầu long, hậu đình xử chờ tính khí, đều là để nữ tử tâm động tiêu hồn chi vật.

Nhưng vô luận loại nào đồ vật, chỉ cần xuất từ thanh thủy đường, tính khí trong hộp gấm liền sẽ cất đặt ấn có vật này minh bài, phía trên có khắc thanh thủy đường ký hiệu, ngoại nhân không cách nào bắt chước, bởi vậy cũng là làm xuất từ thanh thủy đường bằng chứng. Ngô quý mới vào kinh thành, cũng không biết thành nội lại có như thế quy mô cửa hàng, nhưng chỉ cần cầm minh bài thoáng nghe ngóng, không khó biết được vật đến từ thanh thủy đường. Trằn trọc khó ngủ, ngô quý tay cầm đồng bài nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ, nghĩ thầm: Ban ngày gặp kia dương cụ xem xét liền biết là tốt nhất gấm ngọc điêu khắc, tuyệt không phải bình thường thị nữ tất cả. Người thị nữ kia Thanh nhi tay nâng hộp gấm giao nộp, dương vật giả xác nhận cho hoàng hậu mình dùng. Liên tưởng đến Hoàng Thượng gần đây cũng không từng sủng hạnh Hoàng hậu nương nương, càng là ấn chứng mình phỏng đoán. Nghĩ đến Hoàng hậu nương nương kia ung dung hoa quý khuôn mặt dưới, cất giấu một bộ tràn ngập tình dục thân thể, ngô quý hạ thân lập tức tinh thần. Nếu là người trước cao quý đoan trang Hoàng hậu nương nương, đêm khuya tay cầm dương cụ tự an ủi tìm niềm vui, rên rỉ không chỉ. Kia là một kiện cỡ nào khiến người hưng phấn hình tượng a!

Nghĩ tới đây ngô quý toàn thân phát nhiệt, hạ thể thô to dương cụ sớm đã đứng thẳng, đỉnh lấy quần lót có chút đau nhức. Vội vàng mặc quần áo ngủ lại, hất lên áo ngoài nhìn một cái âm thầm vào Khôn Ninh cung, muốn tìm hiểu ngọn ngành.

Thành Kim Lăng ngoại ô, trà trải ngô mưa một đoàn người vốn là tiến về thương khung môn sào huyệt, ai ngờ trên đường gặp được ngay tại trừng trị ác tặc quý tẩu, thế là đám người cùng nhau đi tới vùng ngoại ô trà trải nghỉ ngơi một lát.

"Quý tẩu, ngươi như thế nào một thân một mình ở đây dã ngoại hoang vu. Bây giờ sơn phỉ hoành hành, ngươi một thân một mình há không nguy hiểm? " ti trăng sáng quan tâm hỏi.

"Hừ, những cái kia sơn dã tiểu tặc, ý lại đánh tới cô nãi nãi trên thân, không muốn cái mạng nhỏ của bọn hắn đã là ta ngoài vòng pháp luật khai ân, như thế nào bị bọn hắn hại đến? " Đường Đạm Nguyệt tự tin nói, ngày xưa giang hồ nữ hiệp khí khái hiển lộ không thể nghi ngờ.

Ti trăng sáng ôn nhu nói: "Cho dù tỷ tỷ ngươi người mang tuyệt kỹ, nhưng cái này minh thương dễ tránh, ám tiễn khó phòng a. Ai biết bọn này tặc nhân sẽ làm thứ gì hạ lưu thủ đoạn... "

Đường Đạm Nguyệt một mặt khinh thường, đạo: "Muội tử ngươi nhạy cảm a, năm đó tỷ tỷ ta hành tẩu giang hồ, cái gì hạ lưu chiêu số chưa thấy qua. Ngay cả thương khung môn... Ngươi yên tâm đi "

Ngô mưa nghe đến lúc này, gặp Đường Đạm Nguyệt đổi giọng, từ là nhớ tới năm đó quý tẩu hành tẩu giang hồ, bị thương khung môn môn Đường duỗi vũ nhục, bởi vậy còn liên lụy đến một đoạn cha con nghiệt duyên, không khỏi bùi ngùi thở dài.

Việc này quý tẩu lúc ấy tại minh nguyệt lâu chỉ nói tại ngô mưa, ngọc cầm cùng Liễu nhi, ti trăng sáng cũng không biết rõ tình hình, chỉ gặp ti trăng sáng đối Đường Đạm Nguyệt đạo: "Nói lên thương khung môn, ta cùng đại thiếu gia chính muốn đi trước thương khung môn hang ổ, cùng thương khung môn thủ lĩnh cộng đồng thương lượng đại kế, quý tẩu nếu không có cái khác chỗ, không bằng cùng chúng ta đồng hành. Có ngươi vị này giang hồ nữ hiệp tương trợ, tin tưởng thương khung môn mấy vị đương gia nhất định thật cao hứng. "

Đợi nói đến đây chỗ, Đường Đạm Nguyệt sắc mặt đột biến, âm thanh lạnh lùng nói: "Không cần, ta có khác sự tình, liền không cùng các vị đồng hành. "

Ti trăng sáng gặp quý tẩu trở mặt nhanh như vậy, không biết mình câu nào nói sai, phạm vào kiêng kị, nhất thời lại không dám nói nữa, chỉ là khóe mắt liếc nhìn ngô mưa.

"Quý tẩu thân phận chân thật, chính là thương khung môn Đường thân con gái ruột... " ngô mưa bình thản đem Đường Đạm Nguyệt che dấu bí mật nói ra.

"Quý tẩu đúng là Đại đương gia nữ nhi, vậy chúng ta chính là người một nhà. Quý tẩu khó đạo khác biệt chúng ta cùng đi xem nhìn lệnh tôn? " ti trăng sáng thoảng qua giải sầu, không nghĩ tới quý tẩu đúng là môn nữ nhi. Nhưng Đường Đạm Nguyệt phía sau một câu lại kém chút để ngày thường dáng vẻ đoan trang ti trăng sáng cả kinh đem đầu lưỡi đến rơi xuống.

"Cái kia gian ô ta người, liền là Đường duỗi! " Đường Đạm Nguyệt hơi chút dừng lại, đạo: "Việc này ta từng đem chân tướng nói cùng Vũ nhi, ngươi hỏi hắn liền có thể. Cái kia gian ô nữ nhi của mình súc sinh, đời này ta là quyết định sẽ không lại cùng hắn gặp nhau! "

Ngô mưa biết quý tẩu không muốn nhắc lại chuyện xưa, liền đem chân tướng cùng ti trăng sáng nói một lần.

Ti trăng sáng nghe xong cũng là lại là giật mình, thán nhưng đến: "Ta theo thêm vì thương khung môn Lục đương gia, nhưng nhập môn thời gian dù sao không dài, sau đó lại cùng người khác người ý kiến không hợp nhau, cái này mới đi đến Kim Lăng mở lên minh nguyệt lâu. Coi như cùng Đại đương gia ở chung thời gian cũng không dài, nhưng ở ta trong trí nhớ, Đại đương gia dù tận tình thanh sắc, nhưng tuyệt không phải người bạc tình bạc nghĩa. Ta nhớ được hắn lúc ấy từng nói với ta "Ngươi rất giống nữ nhi của ta, đều là loại kia thực chất bên trong mười phần người quật cường mà " "Ta đời này nhất thua thiệt, chính là ta cái kia nữ nhi, nàng nhất định hận thấu ta " . Tại Đại đương gia trong phòng, từng treo một bức họa, phía trên vẽ lấy một vị mỹ lệ hoạt bát thiếu nữ, ta lúc ấy một lần tưởng rằng Đại đương gia phu nhân, nhưng về sau mới biết được kia là Đại đương gia nữ nhi. Chắc hẳn thiếu nữ này liền là quý tẩu ngươi, Đại đương gia đối tình cảm của ngươi thật là... "

Ti trăng sáng gặp Đường Đạm Nguyệt sắc mặt có sơ qua động dung, nói tiếp: "Có lẽ Đại đương gia cùng ngươi có hiểu lầm gì đó, mới làm những sự tình kia. Hắn đối với chúng ta đều là rất trọng tình cảm, chúng ta mấy vị đương gia cũng rất kính trọng hắn. Ta không tin như thế người trọng tình trọng nghĩa vâng vâng sẽ đối mình nữ nhi làm ra không bằng cầm thú sự tình, chắc hẳn trong đó nhất định có ẩn tình. Quý tẩu, trốn tránh cuối cùng không phải biện pháp, Đại đương gia ngươi thủy chung vẫn là phải đối mặt. "

Ngô mưa đi theo cùng đạo: "Sư phó, ta bái ngươi làm thầy lâu như vậy, còn không đứng đắn học bộ công phu, bây giờ ngươi lại cách ta mà đi. Ta công phu này khi nào mới có thể dài tiến đâu? Vẫn là cùng chúng ta cùng đi chứ, cũng tốt trên đường dạy ta cái một chiêu nửa thức! "

Đường Đạm Nguyệt không có tái xuất nói rời đi, chỉ là yên lặng ngồi lấy. Có lẽ chính nàng cũng nghĩ đi hỏi một chút phụ thân của nàng, vì sao muốn đối với mình làm ra chuyện như vậy đến, mà mình lại cũng bị phụ thân làm ra cảm giác. Chẳng qua là lúc đó khuất nhục để nàng khó mà mở miệng, lại không dám đi mặt đối phụ thân của mình cùng thương khung môn.

Kinh thành, Khôn Ninh cung "Ân a... "

"Nương nương, ngài còn chịu được đi... " Thanh nhi một đôi tay nhỏ, cầm dương vật giả, quỳ sát tại hoàng hậu vượt trước, chỉ gặp thô to long đầu đã chạm vào hoàng hậu trong tiểu huyệt.

Lúc này hoàng hậu vừa mới tắm rửa hoàn tất, còn không tới kịp lau khô thân thể, liền gọi Thanh nhi xuất ra vào ban ngày đưa tới ấm dịch Ngọc Long xử, nếm thử này diệu vật tư vị. Chỉ gặp hoàng hậu toàn thân không một vật, thon dài trắng nõn đùi ngọc một con dán mép giường rơi xuống, chân trần cạn giẫm trên mặt đất giày thêu, mu bàn chân uốn lượn, chỉ có ngón chân điểm nhẹ tại giày trên mặt. Mà đổi thành một đầu chân trắng, thì là giơ lên cao cao, vượt đến Thanh nhi vai bên cạnh. Hai chân một cao một thấp, chính đem mê người mỹ huyệt bại lộ ở trước mắt người thị nữ này trong tầm mắt.

"Ta có chút không chịu nổi... Cái này long đầu, làm sao như vậy thô to... Nhất định là ta nơi này còn có chút khô khốc... Ân a... Nhẹ chút... "

Thanh nhi gặp hoàng hậu nghiến chặt hàm răng, hiển nhiên là không cách nào thích ứng cái này cự vật kích thước. Liền thận trọng đem khảm tại trong huyệt long đầu rút ra, đang muốn ngậm trong cửa vào lại làm ướt át.

"Không ý kiến chuyện của nó, là ta nơi này còn chưa đủ nhuận. " hoàng hậu mở hai mắt ra, ngăn trở Thanh nhi.

Thanh nhi lúc này cũng có chút không biết làm sao, gặp ô bụi bên trong còn vẫn còn bế âm huyệt, sinh lòng một kế, đem mình kiều mị cái đầu nhỏ tiến vào hoàng hậu vượt bên trong, đối mê người bảo tử huyệt hút lấy.

"A... Tốt... Thanh nhi... Chính là như vậy... Lại hướng bên trong chút... Có cảm giác... "

Hoàng hậu xuân tình đã sớm bị trêu chọc, vươn ngọc thủ gắt gao đem Thanh nhi cái đầu nhỏ đặt tại dưới hông, trướng lên âm hộ chất mật giọt giọt từ Thanh nhi khóe miệng chảy xuống.

"Ô... Nương nương... Ướt không có... Nô tỳ miệng rất nhám... Nương nương có thể nghĩ muốn kia bảo bối... Ô ô... "

"Nhanh... Mau đem đại bảo bối làm tiến đến... Thật ngứa... A... Ngứa chết bản cung... "

Khôn Ninh cung bên ngoài, ngô quý choàng một thân áo lông lớn tặc chạy tới trước cửa cung. Khôn Ninh cung bên trong chỉ có Hoàng hậu nương nương trong phòng còn có một ngọn đèn dầu lúc sáng lúc tối, nhìn tới hầu hạ cung nữ đều đã nằm ngủ.

"Kỳ quái, Khôn Ninh cung hôm nay không có thị vệ đang trực a, sao như vậy yên tĩnh? "

"Ân... Úc... Ân a... " ánh đèn như đậu trong tẩm cung truyền ra khiến người tiêu hồn rên rỉ.

Thanh âm rõ ràng truyền lọt vào trong tai, ngô quý tức thời hai mắt tỏa sáng, thầm nghĩ: "Trách không được bài trừ gạt bỏ lui ra người, nguyên lai là sợ có người ngại Hoàng hậu nương nương chuyện tốt! Lần này nếu không có nam nhân ở bên trong phục thị, kia nhất định là đang thưởng thức ban ngày Thanh nhi mang vào "Đại bảo bối " . " ngô quý đưa tay vuốt ve đứng thẳng hạ thể, thở dài: "Ủy khuất ngươi, huynh, lại nhịn một chút... "

Ngô quý điểm lấy chân dựa vào hướng chân tường, dựa vào từ Đông Hán người hầu những cái kia thời gian tu tập một điểm công phu thô thiển, nín hơi nín thở, thật cũng không để trong phòng một đôi ngay tại khoái hoạt bộc phát hiện ngoài cửa sổ dị thường.

"A... Tốt đầy... Thứ này kích thước quá lớn, chậm một chút làm... " lúc này hoàng hậu mật chỗ sớm đã vùng đất ngập nước rối tinh rối mù, Thanh nhi song tay nắm chặt ấm dịch Ngọc Long xử, chậm rãi tại hoàng hậu âm huyệt bên trong cắm đưa. Hoàng hậu nhắm một đôi mắt đẹp, khoác lên Thanh nhi đầu vai trắng nõn cặp đùi đẹp không chỗ ở lắc lư, năm cái tinh xảo ngón chân cuộn tròn rúc vào một chỗ, rất nhỏ mà run run.

"Nương nương, dễ chịu a... Nói cho Thanh nhi ngài dễ chịu a... Thanh nhi muốn nghe ngài lớn tiếng kêu đi ra... Thanh nhi nghĩ... Ân a... " Thanh nhi hai tay rút ra đút vào càng lúc càng nhanh, nhìn xem hoàng hậu nhanh đẹp biểu lộ, mình cũng có chút ngây dại. Thanh nhi thiếp thân phục thị hoàng hậu nhiều năm, thiếu nữ hoài xuân thời điểm bị hoàng hậu dốc lòng điều giáo, cùng hoàng hậu hai người sớm đã sinh ra một loại không hiểu gắn bó tình cảm. Mỗi lần nhìn thấy cao quý trang nhã Hoàng hậu nương nương lộ ra tiêu hồn khoái hoạt biểu lộ lúc, Thanh nhi cũng bị mê đến như si như say, tình dục khó chịu.

"A... A... Tốt... Toàn bỏ vào đến... Ta muốn ngươi tất cả đều chen vào... A... Thật sâu... Hoa tâm tốt tê dại... Nhanh lên nữa... Thật thoải mái a... "

"Nương nương... Ngài dáng vẻ thật đẹp... Nô tỳ yêu ngài... Từ ngài lần thứ nhất đem ta kéo lên giường thời khắc đó liền yêu ngài... Nô tỳ cả ngày lẫn đêm đều muốn thân thể của ngài... Nô tỳ muốn rắn rắn chắc chắc đem ngài ép dưới thân thể đùa bỡn, để ngài đem nước phun đến nô tỳ huyệt bên trong... Úc... Không được... " Thanh nhi có chút điên dại, như si như say mà nhìn chằm chằm vào hoàng hậu ửng đỏ gương mặt, hai tay hết sức thọc vào rút ra. Dường như cảm giác váy có chút dính chặt, đưa ra một cái tay đến tại mình vùng đất ngập nước rối tinh rối mù nơi riêng tư dùng sức lau một phen, đem dính tại trên tay mình dâm dịch hung hăng quăng về phía hoàng hậu trần trụi thân thể, tiếp tục thọc vào rút ra.

Ngoài cửa sổ, một đôi mắt xuyên thấu qua chọt rách giấy cửa sổ đem bên trong nhìn sạch sẽ. "Mụ nội nó, đôi này bộc thật mẹ hắn tao... Câu lão tử một thân lửa... A... Không được, phải tìm cơ hội đi vào! " ngô quý đưa tay đối hạ thể lột một phen, ngừng lại tâm thần, không một tiếng vang hướng phía cửa đi tới.

"A... Dùng sức... Nhanh lên... Bản cung muốn tới... Muốn tới... Hung ác chút làm... "

"Nương nương... Ngài thật lãng... Sóng nô tỳ trái tim cũng bay... A... Nô tỳ cũng muốn đến... Muốn tới... Úc... "

Đang lúc trong phòng bộc hai người sắp đến vui vẻ đỉnh phong lúc, chợt nghe ngoài cửa đột nhiên truyền tới một vô cùng rõ ràng giọng nam.

"Hoàng hậu nương nương nửa đêm hành dâm, coi là thật thật hăng hái a! "

Đây là một cái hùng tráng trầm thấp, phát ra từ nam tử trung niên phát ra thanh âm.

"Người nào? Người nào ở đây ồn ào? " hoàng hậu một tiếng quát lên, trong lời nói còn mang theo một chút thanh âm rung động, biểu hiện ra mở miệng chi người nội tâm bối rối.

Cùng lúc đó, sắp đến tình dục đỉnh phong Thanh nhi thật giống như bị người rót một chậu nước lạnh, khẩn trương không dám lên tiếng.

Chỉ gặp một con dày ngọn nguồn giày quan bước vào trong tẩm cung thất, cả kinh toàn thân trần trụi bộc hai người không lo được mặc quần áo đóng bị, cứ như vậy rụt lại thân thể tương hỗ ôm ở một chỗ. Hai bộ thân thể mỗi người đều mang đặc điểm, một cái được bảo dưỡng đương trắng nõn nở nang, một cái thanh xuân kiều nộn tinh tế tỉ mỉ xốp giòn trượt. Hai đôi bão mãn kiên đĩnh chen tại một chỗ, ngay tiếp theo cứng rắn như đá tử núm vú cũng khảm đi vào.

Bước vào nội thất nam tử trung niên nhìn thấy trên giường hương diễm một màn, mũi chua chua, lại chảy ra mấy giọt máu mũi ra. Thế là liền đưa tay phải ra ngón cái tại chóp mũi sờ một cái, hít một hơi thật sâu, đạo: "Nô tài tào cát tường, tham kiến Hoàng hậu nương nương, nương nương thiên tuế thiên tuế thiên thiên tuế... " dứt lời lại quỳ xuống hướng về tiền hoàng hậu đi một cái quỳ lạy đại lễ. Cấp bậc lễ nghĩa hoàn chỉnh chu đáo, cẩn thận tỉ mỉ.

Một thân tề chỉnh ngô quý quỳ trên mặt đất, để trần trụi ôm nhau bộc hai người cực kỳ xấu hổ. Vẫn là hoàng hoa khuê nữ Thanh nhi càng là vùi đầu vào hoàng hậu trước ngực, vừa nghĩ tới vừa rồi cùng hoàng hậu giả phượng hư hoàng lãng thái để cái nam nhân nhìn đi, trên mặt đỏ đến có thể nhỏ ra huyết. Cuối cùng vẫn là trải qua lịch duyệt hoàng hậu trước tiên mở miệng, nghiêm nghị mắng: "Khá lắm to gan cẩu nô tài, nửa đêm dám lén xông vào hoàng hậu tẩm cung, tin hay không bản cung trị ngươi cái mất đầu tội chết! "

"Hoàng hậu nương nương bớt giận... " ngô quý cũng không đợi hoàng hậu mở miệng, nhưng vẫn đứng lên, cầm lấy trên bàn ấm trà vì chính mình thêm một ly trà, khoan thai phẩm lên trà đến.

"Ngươi! "

"Nô tài sâu chịu bệ hạ đại ân, thêm vì ngự tiền hành tẩu, ngày ngày nương theo quân vương, có thể thiếp thân phục thị, vì thế còn lấy được một tên thái giám tổng quản hư danh. "

"Ngươi muốn nói cái gì? " hoàng hậu lặng lẽ ghé mắt, giống như đang chờ đợi đoạn dưới.

"Nếu là nô mới không có nhớ lầm, bệ hạ đã có hơn tháng không có chạm qua nương nương ngài đi... " ngô quý liễm tiếng nói.

"Ngươi hỗn trướng! Bản cung cùng bệ hạ sự tình, còn muốn ngươi cẩu nô tài kia đến lắm miệng! " hoàng hậu nổi giận nói.

"Là, nô tài thân phận đê tiện, từ không xứng đàm luận việc này. Nhưng nương nương ngài phong nhã hào hoa, ý vị còn tại, bệ hạ lại đối với ngài luôn luôn lãnh đạm, nô tài là vì ngài không đáng a... " ngô quý thở dài.

"Có đáng giá hay không cùng ngươi cẩu nô tài kia có liên can gì! Chuyện tối nay ngươi nếu dám nói sắp xuất hiện đi... "

"Nương nương yên tâm, nô tài thề đêm nay sự tình tuyệt sẽ không có người thứ tư biết được! " ngô quý cướp đường.

"Tin rằng ngươi cũng không dám! Sau ngày hôm nay ngươi như bao ở miệng của mình bản cung cũng sẽ không làm khó cùng ngươi, ngày mai ta sẽ người đưa ba lượng hoàng kim quá khứ " hoàng hậu nghĩ thầm bất quá là cái đồ tiền tài bàng chỗ dựa thế lực nô tài, liền tiện nghi hắn một thôi.

"Nương nương đa tâm, nô tài cũng không phải là vì cầu tài đắc thế mà đến. Nô tài là thành tâm giúp Hoàng hậu nương nương ngài thoát ly khổ hải... " ngô quý dứt lời từ trong ngực móc ra vào ban ngày nhặt được thanh thủy đường dâm cụ minh bài, nói tiếp "Nương nương ngài bây giờ chính là như lang như hổ niên kỷ, dùng một ít vật ngược lại cũng không gì đáng trách. Nhưng thân phận ngài cao quý lại là cao quý nhất quốc chi mẫu, chỉ sợ... "

"Ngươi đến cùng muốn như thế nào! "

"Nô tài nói là đến giúp nương nương ngài... " nói xong liền hướng tú giường bên trên tới gần.

"Phốc phốc... Tốt một tên cẩu nô tài, nguyên lai là ngấp nghé bản cung thân thể. Bản cung có Thanh nhi liền đủ rồi, ngươi nếu muốn đến... Vậy liền thử trước một chút tay nghề của ngươi đi "

"Nương nương! Nô tỳ không thuận theo! " Thanh nhi nhô ra một trương đỏ bừng khuôn mặt nhỏ, hung tợn nhìn chằm chằm ngô quý.

"Tốt Thanh nhi, hắn bất quá một cái không có rễ quá giám, liền để hắn thử một chút cũng không sao. " hoàng hậu an ủi, nghĩ thầm thái giám cũng coi như nửa cái nam, làm cũng càng có cảm giác. Thanh nhi đem mặt từ biệt, kéo gấm bị che lại dụ người thân thể.

Hoàng hậu một mặt mị ý đạo: "Ngươi, hiện tại đến bản cung trên giường đến... Như hầu hạ không tốt, bản cung liền lấy người đánh gãy chân chó của ngươi! " dứt lời duỗi tiếp theo chỉ chân tuyết, non mềm hai cây ngón chân bốc lên một con giày thêu, vung ra ngô quý trên mặt.

Ngô quý cũng không để ý, cúi đầu nhặt lên vung tới giày thêu đặt ở chóp mũi dùng sức khẽ ngửi, thở đạo: "Nô tài tuân mệnh. "

Ngô quý trút bỏ áo choàng bên ngoài phục, chỉ lấy áo trong bò lên trên hoàng hậu tú giường.

Thành Kim Lăng ngoại ô trăng sáng nhô lên cao, quần tinh sáng chói. Miếu hoang bên ngoài, Đường Đạm Nguyệt theo ngô mưa một đoàn người tiến về thương khung môn, ban đêm liền ở đây nghỉ ngơi. Nhìn xem sáng tỏ bầu trời đêm, Đường Đạm Nguyệt nỗi lòng khó yên. Nghe nói Đường Đạm Nguyệt lúc sinh ra đời, ban đêm tung xuống ánh trăng nhàn nhạt, bởi vậy Đường thân vì nữ nhi lấy tên Đạm Nguyệt.

Lại là một cái vòng tròn nguyệt, đây cũng là cùng người nhà đoàn tụ thời gian a! Đường Đạm Nguyệt đối mặt trong sáng trăng sáng, trong lòng thở dài: "Cha, mặt trăng lại tròn, ngươi cũng sẽ nhớ đến ta a? "

[ lục uyển tâm cung (viết tiếp)](Chương 7:) trí lấy dâm hậu, ôn chuyện giai nhân

Tác giả: Linh lung dẫn 25 năm / 6 nguyệt / 7 ngày phát biểu thế là không bản trạm xuất ra đầu tiên (là) chương 7: Trí lấy dâm hậu, ôn chuyện giai nhân kinh thành, Khôn Ninh cung trên giường phượng, một vị toàn thân trần trụi trung niên mỹ phụ một tay chi di, lười biếng nằm nghiêng ở ngô quý trước người. Sau lưng một giường mền gấm lỏng lẻo treo ở mỹ phụ vai chỗ, lại đem sung mãn to thẳng núm vú lộ rõ bên ngoài. Dọc theo bộ ngực sữa đường cong nhìn xuống dưới, chính là hơi có vẻ nở nang bụng dưới, xem xét liền biết đã có tuổi, nhưng đến cùng còn chưa biến dạng.

"Nương nương sao lại đem quần lót cho mặc vào? " lúc này ngô quý chỉ lấy áo trong, chính ra sức là hoàng hậu xoa bóp bắp chân, nhưng phiếm hồng hai mắt không phải hung hăng nhìn chằm chằm trước ngực nhô lên, chính là âm thầm nhìn trộm giữa hai chân tư mật.

Hoàng hậu giận cười nói: "Bản cung thân thể há lại các ngươi hoạn quan có thể tùy ý thăm dò? " dứt lời nhẹ giơ lên bàn tay như ngọc trắng tại đầu kia tử sắc viền vàng quần lót bên trên Thiển Thiển vạch một cái, phồng lên âm phụ bên ngoài khuếch liền rõ ràng bạo lộ ra.

Ngô quý trực giác huyết khí dâng lên, hai tay cũng mất phân tấc, từ đánh cải thành theo vò, lại từ theo vò biến thành vuốt ve, cuối cùng hóa thành trần trụi uống hí tán tỉnh.

"Ân... Ờ... Bản cung thân thể có chút mềm mại, ngươi... Mau mau đem ta trợ giúp! "

"Nô tài chính vi nương nương giải lao, như thế nào phân ra một tay nâng? "

"Úc... Vậy ngươi... Tới ôm lấy bản cung... Trong ngực xoa bóp... Ân... Ngươi cái này man hán tử, lần này lực tay thật lớn... A dễ chịu... "

Ngô quý triển khai hai tay, đem hoàng hậu ôm vào trong ngực, thô ráp bàn tay trước không ngừng mà dùng bàn tay ma sát trước ngực núm vú, đợi cho đem cứng rắn chưa cứng rắn thời điểm, ngón giữa và ngón trỏ không ngừng đè ép, đến núm vú hoàn toàn sung huyết như đá tử cứng rắn lúc, đổi ngón giữa lòng bàn tay cùng móng tay tiến hành phá cọ. Thư cảm giác sảng khoái từ nhẹ mà nặng, dẫn tới mỹ phụ từng đợt tiêu hồn rên rỉ.

"Không sai... Ngươi nô tài kia có chút bản sự... Tiếp tục đến... Ân... Đừng ngừng... A a... "

Mị nhãn như tơ, toàn thân phiếm hồng, trung niên mỹ phụ đã hoàn toàn tiến vào trạng thái. Quần lót dây thừng mang cũng sớm bị hoàng hậu ngón tay giải khai, một con như ngọc tay nhỏ toàn bộ điền vào trong quần lót, quy luật vận động lấy.

Ngô quý đem đôi môi tiến đến hoàng hậu bên tai, đạo: "Nương nương, ngươi phía dưới vùng đất ngập nước thật là lợi hại, nô tài đầu gối đều bị tưới thấu. "

"A... Đừng... Đừng nói nữa... "

"Nương nương, vừa rồi ngài nói thân thể của ngài không cho phép hoạn quan thăm dò, cái kia có thể không để tình lang thấy một lần " ngô quý nhỏ giọng hỏi đạo. "

"Ân... Không chịu nổi... Nếu là bản cung tình lang... A... Không chỉ có muốn nhìn lượt người ta thân thể, còn muốn... " hoàng hậu dâm tâm đại động, động tác trên tay cũng càng động càng nhanh, nơi riêng tư toàn bộ quần lót đều rớt xuống.

"Còn muốn như thế nào? " ngô quý nhỏ giọng dụ hoặc lấy, hai tay đem quần áo thoát sạch sành sanh, dưới hông đại xà cứng rắn như chày sắt.

"Còn muốn dùng to dài đại dương vật cắm vào bản cung hoa tâm! ... A a a... ... "

Hoa huyệt bên trong, ba cây thon dài ngón tay ngọc không ngừng ra vào, khiến cho dâm dịch không ngừng đè ép hình thành đục ngầu bọt biển, từng cỗ từng cỗ từ cửa huyệt bên trong toát ra. Mắt thấy tự an ủi hoàng hậu liền muốn đi vào tình dục cao trào, thọc vào rút ra cổ tay lại bị một cỗ mạnh mẽ ngoại lực nhấc lên.

"Ngươi... Mau mau buông ra! Bản cung cái này liền muốn... " mắt thấy lại đâm hơn mấy lần liền có thể tiết thống khoái, lại bị ngô quý sinh sinh đánh gãy, hoàng hậu cực kì xấu hổ nhìn chằm chằm sau lưng "Thái giám " .

Ngô quý thừa cơ eo ưỡn một cái, càng đem thô to dương cụ dán tại trên âm phụ , buông ra bàn tay như ngọc trắng đạo: "Nô tài tuân mệnh... "

Hoàng hậu gặp ngô quý buông tay, liền muốn tiếp tục vừa rồi chưa xong chuyện tốt, tay phải thậm chí hạ âm chỗ, lại chạm đến một cây nóng côn thịt, lập tức toàn thân run lên, cả kinh nói: "Ngươi như thế nào... "

Hoàng hậu bên ngoài tẩm cung, hai vị thân mang cung trang nữ tử đứng trước tại ngoài cửa sổ, lẳng lặng nghe trong phòng dâm thanh diễm ngữ.

Một vị thân mang phấn áo lam váy thiếu nữ thấp giọng nói: "Nương nương, chúng ta như vậy không tốt đâu, bọn hắn... Bọn hắn... " dứt lời thấp đỏ rừng rực khuôn mặt nhỏ, song tay nắm chặt lấy quần dưới, hiển nhiên không muốn lại tại nơi thị phi này chờ đợi.

Thiếu nữ áo lam bên người, một vị dáng người cao gầy tuyệt sắc mỹ nhân chính đứng chắp tay. Tuyệt mỹ dung nhan chiếu rọi tại sáng tỏ dưới ánh trăng, như không dính khói lửa trần gian tiên tử, thẳng tắp dáng người chiếu thừa dịp ra đường cong hoàn mỹ, lại như thiên nữ hạ phàm.

Tuyệt sắc mỹ nhân khẽ hé môi son: Thản nhiên nói: "Đợi bọn hắn kết thúc. "

"A a a a... ... Đau quá... ... " to dài dương cụ hòa với trắng nhạt dâm thủy bay thẳng hoa tâm, hung hăng đè vào chỗ sâu nhất.

"Nương nương bỏ đã lâu chi thân, đợi một lát liền có thể... ... A... ... Thật chặt... ... "

"... Úc... Ngươi cẩu nô tài kia... Ừ... Dám dâm nhục bản cung... Ngươi đến cùng là người phương nào... "

Hoàng hậu ngoài miệng dù cứng rắn, nhưng trong thân thể từng đợt tiếp theo từng đợt sảng khoái lại không phải do nàng cự tuyệt. Trong lòng biết tối nay đã bị kẻ xấu vũ nhục, tính liền để hắn gian dâm thống khoái, đợi mình nhiều ngày tịch mịch giải quyết không còn, thân thể đạt được thỏa mãn, ngày thứ hai lại đuổi bắt xử quyết chính là. Nghĩ đến đây, càng là không có cố kỵ, cuộn lên hai chân theo dương cụ thọc vào rút ra không ngừng rất động phong đồn.

"Nô tài là có thể thỏa mãn nương nương ngài nam nhân... A... Hoàng hậu ngươi tốt tao... "

"Bản cung thân thể... Bị vắng vẻ lâu như vậy... Ân... Không tao... Không tao vẫn là nữ... Người ta cũng là nữ nhân a... Ân... Lại dùng lực chút... Căn này đồ vật quá cứng... "

"A... Thật thoải mái... Gian ta... A... Bản cung mệnh ngươi dùng sức gian dâm ta... A a. . . Không cho phép ngừng... . . . "

Ướt sũng côn thịt mang theo tầng tầng dâm thủy, anh dũng chém giết lấy. Ẩm ướt hoa tâm bị to lớn quy đầu một trận mài, kích thích cả thân thể run nhè nhẹ.

"A... Không được... Huyệt tâm thật tê dại... Muốn tới... Ân a... "

Tẩm cung ngoài cửa sổ, thiếu nữ áo lam khuôn mặt nhỏ đã đỏ đến bên tai, trong mũi thô trọng khí tức bị trong phòng từng tiếng rên rỉ che giấu. Trắng men răng không ngừng mà cắn chặt môi dưới, thiếu nữ xuân nghĩ lại như liệt hỏa dấy lên. Cuối cùng là nhịn không được nói: "Nương nương, nô tỳ có chút không chịu nổi... Chúng ta vẫn là rời đi đi... "

Thân mang áo trắng tuyệt mỹ mỹ nhân vẫn như cũ sắc mặt không thay đổi, phảng phất trong tẩm cung phát sinh hết thảy đều không bị ảnh hưởng, nói khẽ: "Chờ. "

Trong nội thất dưới ánh đèn lờ mờ, hoàng hậu cùng ngô quý vẫn tại kịch liệt chém giết lấy.

Ngô quý hưng phấn nói: "Nô tài vẫn cho là đương kim hoàng hậu hiền lương thục đức, phẩm tính ôn hòa, nghĩ không ra như kỹ nữ cầu vô độ, lão tử thật sự là gặp gỡ đối thủ... "

"A... A a... Ngươi cái này a... Ngươi nô tài kia... Đừng muốn vũ nhục bản cung a... Thật sâu a... A... Mau mau... Bản cung muốn... "

"Tiện nhân... Không nghĩ tới ngươi huyệt còn rất gấp... Mau mau dao cái mông... Lão tử muốn bắn... "

"Dao... Dao... A a a... Bắn vào... Bản cung mệnh ngươi tất cả đều bắn vào... A tiết... " hoa huyệt bên trong một cỗ mãnh liệt âm tinh phun tiết ra, tưới vào thô to trên quy đầu.

Tiết thân về sau, hoàng hậu kéo lấy mềm Miên Miên thân thể thoát ly ngô quý côn thịt, quỳ sát tại trên giường từng ngụm từng ngụm thở dốc, kéo theo lấy hai viên trắng muốt trên mỹ nhũ hạ rung động, hiển thị rõ sau khi cao triều mê người tư thái.

Ngô quý đã đến đem bắn chưa bắn thời điểm, nhìn xem hoàng hậu bên ngoài lật nóng ướt âm thần, dưới tình thế cấp bách liền dùng một tay trước sau lột động côn thịt, đem một cỗ nồng tương vẩy vào cặp mông trắng như tuyết bên trên, kết thúc cái này bàn ruột đại chiến. Hai người bởi vì trùng sát hung mãnh chính nằm trên giường khôi phục khí lực, trong lúc nhất thời Khôn Ninh cung bên trong yên tĩnh dị thường.

"Nương... Nương nương... Bên trong... Bên trong kết thúc... " thiếu nữ áo lam như bệnh nặng mới khỏi sắc mặt trắng bệch.

"Thanh hà, ngươi... " sao tuyết chần chờ nói.

"Nương nương... Nô tỳ đáng chết... Nô tỳ vừa mới cái kia... " thanh hà thở gấp nói.

Sao tuyết thấp giọng mắng: "Không có tiền đồ hài tử! Thôi, ngươi đi trước đi. "

Thanh hà cưỡng ép chống đỡ đứng người dậy, xấu hổ nói: "Là, nô tỳ cáo lui. " bóng người lóe lên liền vượt qua thành cung, thân thủ mau lẹ như mũi tên, không có lúc trước mảy may ngưng trệ suy yếu thái độ, hiển nhiên lộ đến chiêu này công phu cực kì cao minh.

Sao tuyết gặp thanh hà sau khi rời đi hai mắt khép hờ, như nhũn ra hai chân phảng phất không sử dụng ra được một chút khí lực, không thể không dựa vào tại chân tường hạ bình phục thể nội phát động tình dục. Sao tuyết lắc đầu thở dài: "Nghĩ không ra ngô quý huyền vũ khí cảnh lại tăng lên nhanh như vậy, ngay cả ta như vậy công lực đều không thể chống cự, đợi một thời gian cái này sắc quỷ chính là khắc tinh của ta a... "

Trong tẩm cung, chợt nghe một tiếng nữ tử hét to.

"Dâm tặc! Ngươi đến cùng là người phương nào, dám giả trang cung trong thái giám lén xông vào bản cung tẩm điện vũ nhục bản cung! "

"Hoàng hậu bớt giận, nô tài tào cát tường, cũng không phải là kẻ xấu. Được Hoàng Thượng long ân, hiện thêm vì thái giám tổng quản chức tại bệ hạ trước người hầu hạ. "

Tiền hoàng hậu nghe xong người đến là Hoàng đế bên người hồng nhân tào cát tường, chậm rãi nói: "Kia dưới người của ngươi vì sao lại có lưu dương căn? Ngươi có biết giả trang thái giám, lén xông vào tẩm điện dâm nhục hoàng hậu là muốn tru cửu tộc! "

Ngô quý nghe xong cũng không kinh hoảng, từ cởi trong nội y lấy ra một viên đồng chất minh bài, thản nhiên nói: "Nương nương là cao quý nhất quốc chi mẫu, vào ban ngày giúp bệ hạ cùng nhau giải quyết hậu cung quả thực vất vả, ban đêm khó tránh khỏi cần chút sự vật giải quyết buồn khổ.

Nếu là đem vật này hiện lên cùng bệ hạ, không biết nương nương... "

"Hoàng hậu thấy viên kia đồng bài, chính là ngày đó âm thầm phái Thanh nhi đi bên ngoài cửa cung nhận lấy ấm dịch Ngọc Long xử minh bài. Hoảng đạo: "Ngươi... Ngươi dám! "

"Vì sao không dám? Nô tài bây giờ đều muốn bị tru cửu tộc người, còn có cái gì phải sợ. " ngô quý cười đùa nói.

Hoàng hậu cả giận nói: "Chỉ bằng vật này ngươi cho rằng bệ hạ sẽ nghe ngươi một mặt chi từ a? Chỉ sợ ngươi chưa đem tình hình thực tế nói ra liền trước bị trị một cái dâm loạn cung đình tội danh! "

"Thanh thủy đường đều có sổ sách nhập sách, nếu là Hình bộ sai người truy tra, vật này do ai mua lấy tất nhiên là liếc qua thấy ngay.

Tầng tầng truy tra chắc hẳn hoàng hậu cũng khó thoát liên quan, nếu là... " ngô quý đứng dậy tại hoàng hậu bên tai đạo: "Nếu là tại nương nương ngài tẩm cung tra ra kia dâm vật, đến lúc đó nhân chứng vật chứng đều tại... Huống hồ bây giờ hậu cung duy yên, tuyết nhị phi rất được bệ hạ sủng ái, bệ hạ như chuyện như vậy cất khác lập mới sau tưởng niệm, chẳng những nương nương hậu vị khó giữ được, sợ là ngay cả thái tử điện hạ cũng phải bị liên luỵ. "

Hoàng hậu đem quần áo mặc chỉnh tề, phẫn hận đạo: "Bản cung minh bạch, tay ngươi nắm bản cung tay cầm, bất quá là muốn thưởng thức bản cung thân thể, đương kim hoàng hậu tư vị. Bây giờ mục đích đã đạt tới, ngươi còn muốn như nào? "

Ngô quý đứng dậy quỳ xuống, cung kính nói: "Hoàng hậu hiểu lầm, nô tài này tới là cùng nương nương ngài đàm làm. "

Hoàng hậu cười lạnh nói: "Làm? Như thế nào làm? Hừ! Hẳn là để bản cung sẽ cùng ngươi cái này dâm tặc tốt hơn một đêm? "

"Nương nương nói đùa, nô tài biết bệ hạ từ đoạt môn chi biến sau đối với ngài lần càng lạnh nhạt, tín nhiệm ân sủng không còn trước kia.

Bây giờ nô tài tại bệ hạ trước mặt hầu hạ, như có cơ hội, chắc chắn vi nương nương ngài hiệu Kurama chi cực khổ. "

"Vậy ngươi muốn từ bản cung nơi này được cái gì? "

"Tín nhiệm. " ngô quý mặc thỏa đáng, mặt hướng hoàng hậu cung cung kính kính làm một đại lễ, hướng cung bước ra ngoài.

Hoàng hậu gặp ngô quý muốn ly khai, cất giọng nói: "Bản cung cũng không phải là không muốn cùng ngươi làm, nhưng ngươi đêm khuya xâm nhập dâm nhục tại ta, đây chẳng lẽ là ngươi Tào công công cầu liên thái độ a! "

Ngô quý nâng lên chân phải tức muốn bước ra cửa cung, đột nhiên thân cười nói: "Nương nương mới tại giường cùng nô tài hoan hảo lúc thoải mái gấp, cũng không phải như thế sắc mặt. " dứt lời không đợi đối diện đáp liền nhanh chân hướng cung bước ra ngoài.

"Ngươi! " phóng tầm mắt nhìn tới, đâu còn có ngô quý thân ảnh. Tiền hoàng hậu lại là xấu hổ, cũng không thể không thừa nhận mình đối kia điên cuồng khoái cảm chỗ mê muội, một lời oán hận nhất đành phải hóa thành thở dài một tiếng.

Nguyệt qua bên trong nửa, canh giờ cũng tiến vào sau nửa đêm. Khôn Ninh cung bên ngoài, hàn phong thấu xương, gác đêm tuần tra thị vệ đã khôi phục trực luân phiên, hết thảy phảng phất chưa hề phát sinh. Ngô quý đem núp ở trong tay áo hai tay dùng sức xoa nắn, đặt ở bên miệng hung hăng "A " khẩu khí, thở dài: "Cái quỷ gì trời, đúng là mẹ nó lạnh! " nắm thật chặt cổ áo, đang chờ rời đi, một đầu màu trắng tiêm ảnh đập vào mi mắt.

Dưới cây ngô đồng, nữ tử áo trắng đứng chắp tay, dáng người cao gầy, đường cong lả lướt, đơn bạc quần áo cùng rét lạnh ban đêm không hợp nhau, nhưng lại cùng đầu mùa đông cảnh đêm tan vào họa bên trong. Ngô quý xoa xoa hai mắt, tấm kia tuyệt mỹ khuôn mặt ngô quý không thể quen thuộc hơn được, chính là ngày gần đây mình mong nhớ ngày đêm tuyệt đại giai nhân.

"Nhị phu nhân... " ngô quý si ngốc lẩm bẩm đạo.

Sao tuyết môi anh đào hơi nhếch lên, khẽ cười nói: "Ngươi rất phong lưu a... "

"Nhị phu nhân... Thật là ngươi! Lão nô cái này cho ngài bồi tội! " một tay vẩy lên váy liền muốn làm bộ quỳ xuống, lại bị một cỗ miên nhu chi lực sinh sinh chặn đứng tình thế, mặc cho như thế nào xoay người uốn gối đều không thể làm thân thể lại thấp nửa phần.

Lúc này ngô quý quỳ cũng quỳ không đi xuống, rất cũng rất không đứng dậy tử, đành phải cứng tại kia, bộ dáng mười phần buồn cười.

"Phốc... " sao tuyết nhịn không được cười ra tiếng, chắp hai tay sau lưng, thân thể nghiêng về phía trước, đem bộ ngực đầy đặn rất lại nhọn vừa tròn. Lúc này sao tuyết tựa như một cái bướng bỉnh đôi tám thiếu nữ, xinh xắn chớp chớp sáng tỏ tinh khiết mắt to, cười nói: "Vừa rồi làm chuyện gì xấu rồi... "

"Nhị phu nhân, lão nô lưng eo chua cực kì, có thể hay không tạm thời triệt hồi cấm chế này, chúng ta... Chúng ta thật dễ nói chuyện... "

"Mới ngươi cùng hoàng hậu làm chuyện này lúc sao cũng không thấy ngươi lưng eo đau nhức! "

"Lão nô thân cư huyền vũ chi thân, thiên phú dị bẩm, đây đều là Nhị phu nhân ngài đã từng nói, Hoàng hậu nương nương bất quá phàm nhân trên giường sao địch nổi ta, hắc hắc... "

"Hoàng hậu tất nhiên là không địch lại, vậy bản cung đâu? " sao tuyết đột nhiên đứng lên nhìn về phía ngô quý, sáng tỏ hai con ngươi phảng phất có thể bắn ra quang mang chói mắt đến.

Ngô quý đột nhiên giật mình, run rẩy đạo: "Hai phu... Không... Quý... Quý phi nương nương, ngươi nói cái gì? "

Ngô quý nghĩ thầm, "Hẳn là Nhị phu nhân là muốn hiến thân tại ta? Ngày đó nàng từng nói đợi thiên hạ đại loạn sau liền sẽ ủy thân cho ta, không phải là lúc này? " không khỏi trong lòng một trận mừng rỡ.

"Nghĩ hay lắm! " sao tuyết gắt giọng.

"Quý phi nương nương này đến hẳn là chỉ là trêu ghẹo lão nô! "

Sao tuyết đột nhiên thay đổi vui đùa ầm ĩ thái độ, nghiêm mặt nói: "Đại nội thái giám tổng quản tào cát tường, gian dâm hoàng hậu, dâm loạn hậu cung. Bản cung trước tới bắt ngươi, cũng giao cho bệ hạ xử lý! "

Ngô quý giật mình, nghi đạo: "Nhị phu nhân... Ngươi... Không phải là nói thật đi "

"Ngươi nhìn bản cung giống như là đang nói đùa a? " sao tuyết nói tiếp: "Bản cung bây giờ đã khôi phục Đại Minh hoàng phi thân phận, nếu là việc này bị ở trong công bố, tiền hoàng hậu nhất định hậu vị khó giữ được, bản cung chẳng phải là rất có thể thay vào đó? "

Ngô quý lúc này mới ý thức được vị này như tựa thiên tiên không dính khói lửa trần gian Nhị phu nhân, đùa nghịch lên tâm cơ lại sâu như thế, trách không được ban đầu ở Ngô gia làm tiểu lại không ăn nửa điểm thua thiệt, mà Ngô gia Đại phu nhân vẫn là thẩm yên lâm như vậy nhân vật lợi hại.

Sao tuyết dù thông minh, ngô quý cũng không là lúc trước mặc người phân công Ngô phủ quản gia. Gặp sao tuyết cũng không có đoạn dưới, liền ra vẻ bình tĩnh đạo: "Bắt tặc bắt tang, tróc gian bắt song. Quý phi nương nương lúc này vu cáo lão nô cùng hoàng hậu cấu kết, đã chưa tróc gian, lại không có chứng cứ, như thế nào hướng bệ hạ phục mệnh? Oan uổng lão nô không quan trọng, nhưng phỉ báng đương triều hoàng hậu, nương nương có thể đảm nhận xứng đáng? "

Sao tuyết cười thầm cái này lão ô quy người ngược lại là trở nên cơ trí không ít. Trầm ngâm một lát, cất giọng nói: "Nếu là Tào công công giao cho cẩm y vệ nghiệm minh chính bản thân, không biết có thể tính đến chứng cứ không? "

"Được rồi, không trêu ghẹo ngươi! " sao tuyết gặp ngô quý sắc mặt âm tình bất định, hết sức khó coi, liền đem thanh âm chậm dần, ôn nhu nói: "Người ta ngàn dặm xa xôi đi vào kinh thành, bên người không chỗ nương tựa, nếu là cái nào ngày người ta bị người khi nhục, muốn tìm cái nói rõ lí lẽ người đều không có! "

Ngô quý chỉ cảm thấy sao tuyết nói lên mềm lời nói đến cực kì dễ nghe, thân thể cũng xốp giòn một nửa, ngượng ngùng nói: "Hai phu nhân chê cười, bệ hạ trong lòng vẫn là có ngài. Như Nhị phu nhân không bỏ, lão nô ngược lại nguyện ra sức trâu ngựa... " sao tuyết dù đã quý là Đại Minh quý phi, nhưng tự mình ngô quý vẫn là vui gọi là Nhị phu nhân, cũng là nhớ tới ngày xưa tình cảm, càng lộ vẻ thân cận.

Sao tuyết nghe ra ngô quý lại tại lời nói bên trong lấy mình tiện nghi, cũng không để ý, thản nhiên nói: "Ngày mai buổi chiều ngươi đến phượng Tuyết Cung, ta có lời muốn cùng ngươi nói. "

Ngô quý hỏi: "Phu nhân muốn cùng lão nô thương nghị chuyện gì? "

"Không nói ngươi biết! " như nhẹ mộng mông lung thanh âm đãng ở bên tai, trong chớp mắt tuyệt mỹ giai nhân đã chẳng biết đi đâu.

Cách đó không xa, một vị nữ tử áo trắng xinh đẹp đứng ở một cây nhánh ngô đồng bên trên, trên thân đơn bạc quần áo cùng Tử Cấm thành đầu mùa đông cực không tương xứng, bàn chân cách nhánh hẹn tấc hơn, cũng không giẫm thực. Làn thu thuỷ liên tiếp đưa hướng xa xa nam tử trung niên, lẩm bẩm nói: "Như một ngày kia thiên hạ đại loạn, ngươi còn sẽ đối đãi với ta như thế a? "

Kinh thành nguyệt lâu kinh thành trọng địa, dưới chân thiên tử, quan lại quyền quý sao mà nhiều? Pháo hoa liễu ngõ hẻm, tần lâu sở quán, hồng phấn giai nhân tụ nguyệt lâu. Kinh thành phong nguyệt nơi chốn lớn nhỏ hai mươi tám nhà, mỗi người đều mang đặc sắc. Nếu bàn về lớn quy mô nhỏ, nguyệt lâu có lẽ không phía trước liệt. Nhưng luận mỹ nhân tư sắc, tài nghệ kiến thức, nguyệt lâu thuộc về thứ nhất. Nguyệt lâu nữ tử hoa dung nguyệt mạo, tài tư mẫn tiệp, càng thêm có thành thạo một nghề, hoặc tì bà, hoặc ống tiêu, hoặc đánh cờ vây, hoặc thiện múa, mỗi người đều mang đặc sắc. Cho nên tại nguyệt lâu bên trong mãi nghệ bán mình người cũng có chi, nhưng ra vào nguyệt lâu người, không phú thì quý, cho dù tóc húi cua họ góp đủ tiền bạc, cũng sẽ bị từ chối nhã nhặn tại trước cửa. Dần dà, nguyệt lâu đã ẩn ẩn trở thành quan lại kết giao, thương nhân hiệp đàm tuyệt hảo phong nguyệt nơi chốn.

Đang lúc hoàng hôn, một cỗ xe ngựa hoa lệ tại nguyệt lâu trước cửa ngừng lại. Cùng thường ngày nhiệt tình đón lấy khác biệt, hôm nay bên ngoài đứng gác hộ viện ngay tại từ chối nhã nhặn một thiếu niên mặc áo đen.

"Đã là thanh lâu, liền ứng mở cửa làm ăn mới là, có thể nào đem khách nhân cự tuyệt ở ngoài cửa? "

"Công tử nhìn xem lạ mặt, xin thứ cho nguyệt lâu không thể tiếp đãi, xin thứ lỗi. "

"Bản quan bất quá là quên mang lệnh bài, ngươi cái thằng này được không thông tình mặt! "

"Vậy liền xin công tử lấy lệnh bài lại vào nguyệt lâu, tiểu nhân tuyệt không lại làm ngăn cản. "

"Ngươi... Nếu là bản quan nhất định phải tiến đâu? "

"Vậy liền tha thứ tiểu nhân đắc tội! " dứt lời nguyệt lâu gã sai vặt hai chân một phần, song chưởng giao thoa, làm dáng muốn giáo huấn vị này khách không mời mà đến.

"Dừng tay! " một vị nam tử trung niên từ trong xe ngựa đi ra, quát lớn ở đang muốn động thủ hộ viện.

Hộ viện gã sai vặt vội vàng tiến lên nghênh đạo: "Tiểu nhân đáng chết, cũng không biết trung quốc công đại nhân tự mình đến đây, mau mau mời vào trong... "

Nam tử trung niên cũng lờ đi, trực tiếp đi hướng thiếu niên mặc áo đen, mỉm cười nói: "Công tử xin. "

Thiếu niên mặc áo đen chắp tay nói: "Thạch đại nhân khách khí, xin! "

Ngu ngơ một bên hộ viện gã sai vặt trong lòng biết đắc tội quý nhân, ngay cả vội cúi đầu hành lễ, bồi tội đạo: "Tiểu nhân có mắt mà không thấy Thái Sơn, cho chỉ huy sứ đại nhân bồi tội. "

Một lát sau không thấy ứng, ngẩng đầu lên, hai người sớm đã sóng vai đi vào nguyệt lâu.

[ lục uyển tâm cung (viết tiếp)](Chương 8:) nguyệt lâu mật nghị, Hoa nương phong tình

Tác giả: Linh lung dẫn chương 8: Nguyệt lâu mật nghị, Hoa nương phong tình kinh thành, nguyệt lâu màn đêm đến, đèn hoa mới lên. Nguyệt lâu trong sảnh, một vị người khoác đỏ chót cung trang phụ nhân nhiệt tình kêu gọi đến đây tiêu kim quan to hiển quý, coi động tác liền biết là nguyệt lâu tú bà. Này phụ nhân gọi là Nguyệt Nương, tuổi gần bốn mươi, dung mạo diễm lệ nhưng không mất trang nhã, cử chỉ vũ mị lại không mất ung dung, chắc hẳn lúc tuổi còn trẻ cũng nhất định là một vị tuyệt đại giai nhân.

Làm sao tuổi nhỏ sai nhập phong trần địa, cả đời dừng bước tại nguyệt lâu.

Chỉ gặp Nguyệt Nương đầu ngón tay nhẹ giơ lên, cơ linh quy nô liền chạy chậm đến sảnh chính trước một mặt kim cái chiêng bên cạnh nhẹ kích ba lần, kéo ra tối nay nguyệt lâu biểu diễn mở màn. Đợi la vang về sau, thân mang sa mỏng các loại mỹ nhân từ phía sau rèm đi vào sảnh trước, có lên đài biểu diễn mình sở trường tài nghệ, có nâng bút viết xuống hôm nay muốn đối từng cặp, còn có mang theo tinh xảo trang dung lấy sớm đã chờ đợi mệnh trung quý nhân. Trong lúc nhất thời oanh thanh yến ngữ kẹp bên trong tạp lấy nam tử trêu chọc âm thanh tràn ngập cả tòa nguyệt lâu.

"Kinh thành nguyệt lâu, quả thật danh bất hư truyền! " một vị thiếu niên mặc áo đen không chỗ ở than thở.

"Ha ha Cáp công tử chắc hẳn là lần đầu tiên tới này nguyệt lâu đi. Nhân đạo là &;amp;ldquo; hai mươi tám gia phong nguyệt trận, chỉ có nguyệt lâu quan tại kinh &;amp;rdquo; không biết cái này kinh thành nguyệt lâu cùng Giang Nam thanh lâu nhưng có so sánh? " nam tử trung niên khẽ cười nói.

"Thạch đại nhân thứ lỗi, ngô gió từ nhỏ ở trong nhà khổ đọc, cực ít đặt chân phong nguyệt chỗ. " nói chuyện thiếu niên mặc áo đen, chính là ở kinh thành đảm nhiệm cẩm y vệ chỉ huy sứ ngô gió. Mà cẩm y vệ luôn luôn lấy đao kiếm làm bạn, đi vào phong nguyệt chi địa khó tránh khỏi mang lên sát lục chi khí, bởi vì này nam tử trung niên xưng ngô gió vì &;amp;ldquo; công tử &;amp;rdquo;.

"Công tử tuổi còn trẻ lại không bị thanh sắc sở mê, lão phu bội phục! Chỉ bất quá nghe nói ngày xưa thành Kim Lăng có tòa minh nguyệt lâu, cực kỳ nổi tiếng, lại Giang Nam hồng phấn giai nhân nhiều hội tụ ở đây, cố hữu câu hỏi này. "

Ngô phong nhãn thần sáng lên, lắc đầu thở dài: "Kinh thành chính là thiên hạ chi đô, thiên tử chỗ ở, há lại nho nhỏ Kim Lăng có thể so sánh! "

Nam tử trung niên âm thầm cảm thán: Người này dù tuổi còn trẻ, nhưng ăn nói ở giữa liền có thể cảm giác đưa ra có mang chí lớn, đương không thể khinh thường! Thế là liền cất cao giọng nói: "Ha ha, vốn nên như thế vốn nên như thế đến, công tử mời tới bên này. "

Hai người nhặt bước trên bậc, đi vào sân khấu chính giữa đối chỗ ngồi trước, vén áo tọa hạ.

Ngô gió nhìn chỉ chốc lát, cảm thấy không thú vị, liền chậm rãi nói: "Thạch đại nhân hôm nay mời ngô gió đến đây, không biết mùi vị chuyện gì? "

Nam tử trung niên cười nói: "Công tử đừng vội, đợi sẽ còn có mấy vị bằng hữu, chúng ta trước thưởng ca múa. "

Ngô gió vốn muốn hỏi đến cùng là nhân vật ra sao, nhưng nhìn nơi đây nhiều người phức tạp, sợ tai vách mạch rừng, đành phải nhịn quyết tâm đến chờ. Một khúc múa tất, chỉ gặp bốn vị bộ dáng tuấn tiếu cô nương trẻ tuổi, thân mang dẫn lửa tơ tằm sa mỏng, hướng hai vị này triều đình đại quan dựa vào đến. Thân mang bại lộ hai vị thiếu nữ dùng thân thể mềm mại kề sát ngô gió, cười nói: "Công tử nhìn xem lạ mắt, là lần đầu tiên tháng sau lâu đi! Nô gia tên gọi lan tâm. " khác một vị nữ tử thấy thế nhấc lên bầu rượu rót hai chén rượu ngon, nâng chén đạo: "Nô gia lan bình, kính công tử một chén! "

Ngô gió gặp mỹ nhân vào lòng, cũng không làm phiền, ngửa đầu liền đem rượu ngon uống cạn.

Lan tâm nửa người đã tựa ở ngô gió trong ngực, tinh xảo tay nhỏ không ngừng vuốt ve thân thể, cười quyến rũ nói: "Công tử còn hài lòng? " dứt lời càng đem ngọc tay vươn vào ngô gió thiếp thân trong đồ lót, đồng thời ẩn ẩn có hướng phía dưới xu thế.

Ngô gió nghĩ thầm hai vị cô nương kia so với nguyệt cho, mây tâm hai nữ còn là hơi kém nửa bậc, nhưng dù sao vẫn là mười lăm mười sáu tuổi thiếu nữ, như thế thành thạo tán tỉnh thủ pháp để cho người ta rất là hưởng thụ. Mỉm cười nói: "Vậy còn muốn nhìn biểu hiện của các ngươi. "

"Ai nha! " lan tâm duyên dáng gọi to đạo, "Công tử gia hỏa thật lớn! Không biết " lan tâm lại đem miệng nhỏ góp hướng ngô gió bên tai, mị thanh đạo: "Không biết làm tiến huyệt đi là sao tư vị? "

Ngô gió sau khi nghe xong như thế chọc người diễm ngữ, hai mắt hơi mở nhìn về phía bên cạnh mỹ nhân, nhất thời lại nói không ra lời. Mà thể nội hình như có một cỗ dục hỏa đốt lên. Nhưng bất quá một lát, ngô gió liền dùng phỉ thúy truyền lại tâm pháp thu phục tâm thần, rất nhanh lại đem thể nội khô nóng bình ổn lại. Lúc này ngô gió mặt ngoài an tâm hưởng thụ, nội tâm lại cười lạnh: Vô sỉ kỹ nữ, chỉ bằng các ngươi tư sắc cũng nghĩ cùng lão tử lên giường!

Một trận múa tất, ngô gió sắc mặt đỏ lên, nhưng đầu não còn tính toán rõ ràng tỉnh, lúc này chợt thấy một cái tịnh lệ thân ảnh chậm rãi đi tới, một thân hỏa hồng cung trang tại đèn đuốc sáng trưng nguyệt lâu bên trong lộ ra cực kì chói mắt.

"Trung quốc công đại giá quang lâm nguyệt lâu, nô gia chưa từng viễn nghênh, mong rằng đại nhân chuộc tội. " Nguyệt Nương thân thể hơi phúc, hướng hai người bồi lễ nói.

"Nguyệt Nương phong thái vẫn như cũ, vẫn là như vậy ưu nhã động lòng người, ha ha " thạch hừ cười nói. Nam tử trung niên chính là bởi vì phục hồi công đầu mà bị phong vì trung quốc công đương triều đại tướng quân thạch hừ.

"Đại nhân quá khen. " dứt lời Nguyệt Nương nghiêng thân hướng về phía trước, tại thạch hừ bên tai nhỏ giọng vài câu về sau, thủ đối ngô gió khẽ gật đầu, lộ ra một cái thận trọng mỉm cười, liền vội vàng rời đi.

"Thạch đại nhân, vị này Nguyệt Nương khí chất xuất chúng, thanh nhã như tiên, nghĩ không ra nguyệt lâu bên trong lại có dạng này một vị tuyệt sắc mỹ phụ " ngô gió tán thán nói.

Thạch hừ cởi mở cười một tiếng, đạo: "Công tử hảo nhãn lực, vị này Nguyệt Nương hai mươi năm trước thế nhưng là kinh đô đệ nhất mỹ nhân, hiện nay đã là nguyệt lâu đại quản gia! " . Thạch hừ vốn định gọi Nguyệt Nương vì nguyệt lâu &;amp;ldquo; tú bà &;amp;rdquo;, nhưng lời đến khóe miệng xem ngô gió nhan sắc sau giống như cảm giác không ổn, biến đổi gọi là &;amp;ldquo; đại quản gia &;amp;rdquo;.

Ngô gió nghe xong ngửa mặt lên trời thở dài: "Đáng tiếc a đáng tiếc như Ngô mỗ sinh ra sớm hai mươi năm, nhất định phải cưới hạ nữ tử này! "

Thạch hừ đem ngô gió biểu lộ từng cái nhìn ở trong mắt, đầu tiên là giật mình, tiếp lấy trong lòng sinh ra một vòng tính toán, sau đó đứng lên nói: "Công tử nói đùa. Người kia đã đến, còn xin dời bước đỡ liễu các một lần. "

Ngô gió vui vẻ đáp ứng, lúc rời đi cũng không quên đối thạch hừ khiêm nhượng một phen.

Vòng qua huyên náo nguyệt lâu sảnh, xuyên qua trung đình, cuối cùng đi đến một chỗ hoàn cảnh thanh u lầu các. Lầu các bên trên bảng hiệu bên trên rồng bay phượng múa viết &;amp;ldquo; đỡ liễu các &;amp;rdquo; ba chữ to.

Thạch ngô hai người dắt tay đi vào đỡ liễu các chính sảnh, chỉ gặp một Chu một tử hai người đang ngồi ở trước bàn uống rượu. Người mặc áo tím dù thân mang y phục hàng ngày, nhưng lưng hùm vai gấu, tư thế ngồi cứng rắn, huyệt thái dương cao cao nâng lên, xem xét chính là người tập võ. Chuyển xem thân mang áo đỏ y phục hàng ngày nam tử trung niên, tướng mạo phổ thông, dáng người trung đẳng hơi béo, cũng không quá mức chỗ đặc biệt. Hai người gặp thạch hừ ngô gió tiến bộ nhập phòng khách, song song đứng dậy hành lý.

"Ha ha hai vị nhanh mau mời ngồi, miễn đi những này nghi thức xã giao khách sáo, hôm nay khó được chư vị bán ta thạch một cái nào đó chút tình mọn, chúng ta liền ở đây không say không về! " thạch hừ cười nói.

Ngô gió theo thạch hừ vào cửa, gặp áo đỏ người đồng thời cũng nhìn về phía mình, hai người đều là giật mình, cả kinh nói: "Quý thúc? "

Ngô gió một cái &;amp;ldquo; thúc &;amp;rdquo; chữ còn chưa hô lên, liền bị một cái áo đỏ người ngắt lời nói: "Thạch đại nhân mang theo bằng hữu đến, sao không hướng chúng ta giới thiệu một hai? " dứt lời còn có chút hướng ngô gió lắc đầu.

Thân mang áo đỏ người chính là vào cung sau dùng tên giả tào cát tường ngô quý.

Thạch hừ cười nói: "A là ta không phải, vị công tử này sư xuất về công môn hạ, cẩm y vệ chỉ huy sứ, ngô gió. " tiếp lấy quay đầu lại hướng ngô gió giới thiệu nói: "Vị này là đại nội thái giám tổng quản tào cát tường Tào công công, bên cạnh vị này là Xuyên Thục cự giả thẩm rừng Thẩm tiên sinh. "

Ngô quý xoay người bày một cái &;amp;ldquo; xin quân ngồi vào vị trí &;amp;rdquo; tư thế, khiêm tốn nói: "Lão nô được bệ hạ tín nhiệm, nhập Ti Lễ Giám nhậm chức, thái giám tổng quản không dám nhận. "

Thạch hừ cười nói: "Người nào không biết Tào công công ngươi là trước mặt hoàng thượng đại hồng nhân, từ nghĩa phụ của ngươi tiên thăng cái này đại nội lợi dụng ngươi cầm đầu, bây giờ triều này dã trong ngoài, ai dám không cho ngươi Tào công công ba phần mặt mũi! "

Ngô gió biết thạch hừ nói là cho mình nghe, âm thầm gật đầu, chậm rãi lại đưa mắt nhìn sang thẩm rừng.

Thạch hừ tiếp tục hướng ngô gió giới thiệu nói: "Vị này Thẩm tiên sinh ngươi chớ có nhìn hắn không một quan nửa chức, Xuyên Thục một nửa sản nghiệp đều cùng hắn có quan hệ đấy! Đúng, Thẩm tiên sinh lại là sắt dã quân công, ta Đại Minh quân bị khí giới không ít còn muốn cậy vào Thẩm tiên sinh rèn đúc cục. "

Ngô gió ôm quyền thi lễ, đạo: "Kính đã lâu hai vị! "

Qua ba lần rượu, đồ ăn qua ngũ vị. Bốn người từ trong phòng lấy lòng một phen, liền nhàn trò chuyện, lúc này thạch hừ nâng chén thở dài: "Vu thiếu bảo đảm thật chính là rường cột nước nhà, năm đó thổ mộc bảo chiến dịch anh tông bị bắt, cả nước xôn xao, chỉ có về công phấn đấu quên mình, thống binh ngăn địch, thề sống chết bảo vệ kinh sư! "

Ngô gió cũng đạo: "Gia sư ngày xưa vệ quốc chi tâm, gìn giữ đất đai chi trách, chúng ta cũng thường xuyên dùng cái này động viên mình. "

Thạch hừ đột nhiên thanh âm đè thấp, nhẹ nói: "Chỉ bất quá về công năm đó cực lực đẩy thay mặt tông vào chỗ, lại xa tôn thân ở Ngõa Lạt anh tông vì thái thượng hoàng, cũng bởi vậy thụ thay mặt vật dụng để cúng tế nặng trở thành rường cột nước nhà. Ở trong đó hơi có chút năm đó loạn An Sử hương vị a. " thạch hừ hắng giọng một cái, nói tiếp: "Mà bây giờ anh tông còn hướng, càng là cử ra thay mặt tông từng cái từng cái tội trạng. Ngô lão, ngươi có thể hiểu ta ý tứ? "

Ngô gió trên mặt không thay đổi nhan sắc, kì thực nội tâm sóng cả mãnh liệt.

Thạch hừ nói theo: "Phục hồi mới bắt đầu, bệ hạ vì ổn định đại cục, cũng không kinh động lệnh sư, nhưng bây giờ trong triều thế cục dần dần ổn, chỉ sợ "

Ngô gió đạo: "Ngươi nói không tệ, gia sư bây giờ xác thực đã đâm lao phải theo lao, bây giờ Thiên Thuận năm sớm đã không là lúc trước chính thống năm, càng không phải là thay mặt tông Cảnh Thái năm! Nếu không người đối diện sư ra tay, như vậy hắn phục hồi chi danh sẽ thụ người nghi vấn. Danh không chính tất ngôn không thuận, ngôn bất thuận thì khiến không được, những này là bệ hạ vô luận như thế nào cũng không thể cho phép. "

Thạch hừ cười nói: "Già quả nhiên là thiếu niên anh tài, một điểm liền rõ ràng! "

Ngô gió nghi đạo: "Lấy đại nhân ý tứ? "

"Thay vào đó! "

Tục truyền Cảnh Thái trong năm thạch hừ liền cùng Vu Khiêm bất hòa, hai người cũng bởi vậy kết cừu oán. Bây giờ thạch hừ thân là anh tông phục hồi đệ nhất công thần, vinh sủng nhất thời, tất nhiên là sẽ không bỏ qua ngày xưa tìm phiền toái cho mình Vu Khiêm ngày sống dễ chịu.

Trên ánh trăng bên trong sao, bốn người đem đại sự đã định. Rời tiệc thời điểm, ngô gió vốn định giữ ngô quý đơn độc đàm phán, ngô quý lại nói thác cung nội ban đêm cấm đi lại ban đêm, vào cung bị người kiểm tra làm lý do cự tuyệt ngô gió, xưng tương lai có thời gian tinh tế giải thích.

Ngô gió bất đắc dĩ, đành phải một mình rời đi. Ra đỡ liễu các đi đến hành lang, dưới hiên đứng thẳng một vị thân mang áo tím nam tử trung niên, chính là thẩm rừng. Thẩm rừng đầu mỉm cười, thấp giọng nói: "Cơn gió không nhớ rõ ta? "

Ngô gió lắc đầu, hỏi: "Thẩm tiên sinh đã từng thấy qua ta? "

Thẩm rừng than khẽ, đạo: "Không nhớ rõ cũng được, bất quá ngươi phải nhớ kỹ, ta là mẹ ngươi người, ta ý tứ cũng là mẫu thân ngươi ý tứ. Ngươi chỉ cần nhớ kỹ câu nói này liền đủ. " dứt lời đem một khối màu xanh ngọc quyết vứt cho ngô gió, thi triển khinh công rời đi.

Ngô gió giơ lên ngọc quyết nhìn kỹ, vật này hắn nhận ra, là Thẩm gia tổ truyền ngọc quyết, cũng là thân là Thẩm gia dòng chính bằng chứng! Không khỏi lắc đầu cười khổ, thở dài: Mẫu thân, ngươi đến cùng là muốn đi lên bước này!

Tối nay nhất định là cái khó ngủ chi dạ, ngô gió từ thẩm rừng sau khi đi, nỗi lòng một mực khó mà bình tĩnh. Mười năm gian khổ học tập, chỉ vì hôm nay mở ra khát vọng, thành tựu vạn thế công danh. Mà Vu Khiêm tại ta có ơn tri ngộ, càng xem ta như con ruột đối đãi, nếu muốn ta phản bội lão sư, tránh không được vong ân phụ nghĩa người? Ngô gió a ngô gió, uổng ngươi đọc nhiều năm như vậy sách thánh hiền!

Bất tri bất giác, ngô gió đã đi vào lâm viên chỗ sâu. Hắn vốn là muốn phủ nghỉ ngơi, nhưng mà đêm nay chuyện phát sinh hắn cần ổn định lại tâm thần suy nghĩ một phen, đợi nhìn ở đây hoàn cảnh thanh u, liền một thân một mình tại cái này trong vườn dạo bước. Chỉ là bất tri bất giác, hắn đi có chút sâu, cái vườn này khá lớn, tựa hồ có chút lạc đường.

"Ngô công tử! " một tiếng ôn nhu như mưa phùn thanh âm tại u tĩnh trong vườn truyền đến, đánh gãy đang nghĩ ngô gió. Thanh âm này không giống thiếu nữ trẻ tuổi thanh thúy dễ nghe, nhưng lại có một cỗ trung niên nữ tử nhu hòa mị hoặc.

Ngô gió liền vội vàng xoay người, u ám dưới ánh trăng một vị thân mang đỏ chót cung trang trung niên mỹ phụ ưu nhã đi tới, nhất cử nhất động bên trong giống như rất có mị thái, nhưng trong lúc giơ tay nhấc chân lại mười phần lễ nghi.

"Ngươi là Nguyệt Nương phu nhân? "

"Gặp qua Ngô công tử. Nô gia chính là Nguyệt Nương, phu nhân hai chữ lại là vạn vạn không dám nhận. " Nguyệt Nương thân thể hơi phúc, hướng ngô gió thi cái lễ.

Ngô gió nghi đạo: "Đã trễ thế như vậy, chính là làm ăn chạy thời điểm, Nguyệt Nương như thế nào ở đây? "

Nhờ ánh trăng, ngô gió nhìn chằm chằm Nguyệt Nương cung trang hạ kia một bộ hỏa hồng áo ngực, chăm chú bao vây lấy hai viên to lớn viên thịt. Nhìn nhìn lại cái này dưới lưng nâng lên, Nguyệt Nương cái này ngực mông lại tuyệt không thua kém mẫu thân!

Nguyệt Nương tất nhiên là thấy được ngô gió càn rỡ ánh mắt, gương mặt hơi đỏ lên, sẵng giọng: "Công tử tháng sau lâu, cũng không điểm cô nương vui đùa, lại không chịu phủ nghỉ ngơi, đơn độc chạy đến cái này bên trong vườn ngẩn người, hiện nay lại như vậy vô lễ mà nhìn chằm chằm vào nô gia nhìn. Là đạo lý gì! "

Ngô gió xấu hổ cười một tiếng, đạo: "Ngược lại là tiểu sinh đường đột, cái này cho Nguyệt Nương chịu tội. Bất quá tiểu sinh lần đầu tới tháng này lâu, tất nhiên là muốn cho Nguyệt Nương ngài cái mặt mũi, chiếu cố một chút nơi này sinh ý không phải! "

Nguyệt Nương vui vẻ cười nói: "Không biết Ngô công tử coi trọng nguyệt lâu vị cô nương nào, nô gia cái này đem nàng mời đến tứ Hậu công tử. "

Ngô gió lấn người hướng về phía trước, dán Nguyệt Nương ngạo nhân thân thể, hai mắt nhìn gần, cười tà nói: "Ngươi! "

Nguyệt Nương không khỏi lùi về sau một bước, run giọng nói: "Ngươi nô gia mười ba năm trước đây liền không còn tiếp khách, công tử chớ có vô lễ! "

"Cũng được! Đã Nguyệt Nương xem thường tiểu sinh, tiểu sinh cũng làm biết điều, cáo từ! " ngô gió dứt lời liền muốn phất tay áo rời đi.

Nguyệt Nương trong lòng cũng biết thiếu niên này chọc không được. Vừa mới thạch hừ trước khi rời đi tự mình bàn giao Nguyệt Nương muốn hầu hạ tốt vị này Ngô công tử, là tuyệt đối không thể đắc tội. Nhưng chính mình lúc trước đã tối ngầm lập xuống lời thề đời này không còn bán mình tiếp khách, trong lúc nhất thời khó mà lấy hay bỏ.

"Các loại! " gặp thiếu niên coi là thật nổi giận hơn rời đi, Nguyệt Nương vội vàng ngăn đường.

Nguyệt Nương cảm thấy quét ngang, trắng noãn hàm răng cắn mê người môi dưới, run giọng nói: "Công tử đợi một lát, cho nô gia đi chuẩn bị một chút. "

Ngô gió lập tức vui vẻ nói: "Nguyệt Nương xin cứ tự nhiên! "

Một khắc về sau, một cái mười ba mười bốn tuổi tiểu nha đầu, thân mang xanh biếc kẹp áo, hướng ngô gió nhỏ chạy tới. Giòn tiếng nói: "Nguyệt Nương xin công tử trong phòng trò chuyện với nhau. "

Ngô gió theo Nguyệt Nương thiếp thân nha hoàn chậm rãi mà lên, tại nguyệt lâu tầng cao nhất ở giữa nhất ở giữa trước cửa ngừng lại. Nha hoàn kia đạo: "Nguyệt Nương đã trong phòng chờ Hậu công tử, nô tỳ cáo từ trước. " gặp ngô gió lớn bước bước vào trong phòng về sau, liền nhỏ giọng đem cửa phòng mang tốt.

Tú trên giường, vội vàng tắm rửa qua đi Nguyệt Nương người khoác màu đỏ áo ngực, hạ thân chỉ lấy vàng nhạt quần lót, lười biếng nằm nghiêng. Như muốn xem xét tỉ mỉ, còn có thể từ ánh mắt bên trong kia phác sóc ánh mắt mê ly, cùng thêm chút ẩn nhẫn khuất nhục.

"Thơm quá! " ngô gió khẽ than thở một tiếng.

Ngô gió vào cửa sau đánh giá chung quanh, tuy là thanh lâu kỹ quán xuất thân, nhưng Nguyệt Nương trong phòng lại có nhàn nhạt thư quyển khí.

Một bộ Đường đại tranh sơn thủy bên cạnh treo hai khuyết từ, hạ khuyết chính là: "Đa tình từ xưa tổn thương ly biệt, càng sao chịu được vắng vẻ thanh thu tiết! Đêm nay tỉnh rượu nơi nào? Dương liễu bờ, hiểu gió tàn nguyệt. Lần này đi trải qua nhiều năm, xác nhận ngày tốt điều kiện không có tác dụng. Liền dù có ngàn loại phong tình, càng cùng người nào nói? "

Đây là Đại Tống liễu vĩnh "Mưa lâm linh ", treo ở chỗ này, cũng là hợp với tình hình. Ngô gió thầm nghĩ trong lòng.

"Ngô công tử " một cái tràn ngập mị hoặc thanh âm truyền đến.

Ngô gió vén rèm mà vào, chỉ gặp tú trên giường, Nguyệt Nương sớm đã không đến mảnh vải, một tay bám lấy tản mát tóc xanh cái trán, một cái khác vượt qua ngực bụng, khẽ che lấy giữa hai chân mật chỗ, mà dạng này nhưng lại không thể không đem trước ngực hai viên đỏ nụ triển lộ ra.

Ngô gió thấy như thế tiêu hồn tràng cảnh, không khỏi nhớ tới ngày đó tại lão sư trong nhà một lần tình cờ nhìn thấy phỉ thúy đi tắm sau mê người tư thái. Nếu là lão sư sau này không tại, sư phó nàng lão nhân gia còn phải ta tới chiếu cố "Nô gia đã có nhiều năm chưa nhân sự, nhìn công tử thương yêu " một tiếng như có như không nhỏ giọng đánh gãy ngô gió suy nghĩ.

Ngô gió cũng không nghĩ nhiều nữa, đem toàn thân cao thấp cởi sạch sẽ liền hướng tú trên giường mỹ nhân đánh tới, hai cỗ thân thể trần truồng quấn ở một chỗ.

Ngô gió hôn lên mỹ phụ môi anh đào, hai tay không ngừng xoa nắn nữ tử mẫn cảm địa, thở dốc nói: "Không chịu nổi ướt không có nói cho ta ngươi ướt không có "

Nhiều năm chưa từng cùng nam tử giao hoan Nguyệt Nương, bình thường nếu có nhu cầu đành phải mượn nhờ ngón tay xoa bóp, thực sự không chịu nổi thời điểm liền kêu lên tỷ muội trên giường cọ xát một phen. Mà bây giờ một cái hàng thật giá thật thiếu niên lang quân mang đến cho mình nam tử khí tức, lại là càng để cho người mê muội. Lúc này không khỏi dâm tính đại phát, nơi riêng tư càng là vùng đất ngập nước rối tinh rối mù.

"Đừng xoa nhẹ công tử nô gia nô gia đã ướt không được "

Ngô gió nhô lên nam căn nhắm ngay mật huyệt dùng sức ưỡn một cái, to dài dương cụ ngay ngắn tiến vào. Tùy theo mà đến là hai người thô trọng tiếng thở dài.

"Úc "

"Tỷ tỷ ngươi thật chặt "

"Cầu ngươi đừng nói nô gia niên kỷ đều có thể làm mẹ ngươi "

Ngô gió nghe xong &;amp;ldquo; mẫu thân &;amp;rdquo;, liền liền nghĩ tới ngày đó mẫu thân cùng quý thúc cẩu thả hành vi, mình kia dâm đãng mẫu thân tại quý thúc dưới hông rên rỉ liên tục. Nhất thời phân thân lại cứng rắn mấy phần, đâm đến Nguyệt Nương càng thêm ngoan lệ!

"Ngươi cái này tên đần như vậy dùng sức đâm sát nô gia úc bất quá đề câu mẫu thân ngươi liền cứ như vậy hưng động chẳng lẽ ngươi đối mẫu thân của ngươi có ý nghĩ xấu úc cầu ngươi lại hung ác điểm tỷ tỷ đều nhanh quên thịt mùi vị "

"Dâm phụ rõ ràng nghĩ như vậy làm! Còn giả trang cái gì trong trắng liệt nữ lão tử đâm chết ngươi cái này dâm phụ úc huyệt của ngươi thật chặt thoải mái chết được "

"Là ta là dâm phụ nô gia giữ gìn mười ba năm thân thể cứ như vậy bạch tốn không ngươi úc thật thô nô gia chịu như vậy vất vả toàn để ngươi hủy dễ chịu dùng sức a "

"Nguyệt Nương ngươi cái dạng này tốt tao "

"Ân nô gia liền tao không muốn hô Nguyệt Nương dễ chịu a hô hô nô gia Hàm Nguyệt hô dâm phụ cũng thành người ta bây giờ không phải là Nguyệt Nương thật đẹp ân a "

Cũng không biết là nhanh đẹp vẫn là lòng chua xót, Nguyệt Nương tại ngô gió dưới hông liền chảy ra nước mắt.

Ngô gió vốn là đối nguyệt nương có mấy phần thưởng thức, bây giờ nghe được như vậy như khóc như tố rên rỉ, chào đón đến Nguyệt Nương đỏ ửng dưới gương mặt nhỏ ra nước mắt, nhất thời lại lên lòng thương hương tiếc ngọc, dưới hông động tác cũng dần dần nhu hòa xuống tới.

Nguyệt Nương vừa tiến vào trạng thái, gặp ngô gió dưới hông động tác dần dần chậm chạp, cáu giận nói: "Ngươi nhất định phải như thế tra tấn nô gia a cầu ngươi dùng chút lực "

Ngô gió đang lúc tỉnh ngộ lại, chuẩn bị phát lực lúc. Dưới thân mỹ nhân không biết khí lực ở đâu ra, xoay người hướng về phía trước, một tay lấy ngô phong áp dưới thân thể.

"Tiểu oan gia nằm đừng nhúc nhích mẫu thân tới yêu ngươi " Nguyệt Nương đầu ngón tay đẩy ra mật thần, nhắm ngay thẳng tắp nam căn, nhẹ nhàng ngồi xuống.

"A thật là tươi đẹp sâu bay lên con a " Nguyệt Nương không ngừng rất động lên lấy to lớn mông đẹp, gắng đạt tới mỗi một cái đều có thể đâm vào sâu trong hoa tâm.

"Mẫu thân cơn gió muốn bắn ngươi kẹp chặt thật chặt "

"Bắn vào con a cơn gió bắn vào bắn vào mẫu thân huyệt bên trong úc tới bay "

Nguyệt Nương co quắp một trận về sau, bất lực đổ vào ngô gió trong ngực, vậy mà ngất, dưới thân tư mật chăm chú bao lấy ngô gió hùng vĩ. Lúc này ngô gió cũng tình trạng kiệt sức, không muốn nhúc nhích, bảo trì hạ thể tiến vào trạng thái, nghiêng một cái đầu, ôm mỹ phụ ngủ say.

[ lục uyển tâm cung (viết tiếp)](Chương 9:) bỏ đá xuống giếng, tập võ ước định

Tác giả: Linh lung dẫn 25 năm / 9 nguyệt / 2 ngày phát biểu tại chương 9: Bỏ đá xuống giếng, tập võ ước định kinh thành, nguyệt lâu bóng đêm dần dần sâu, huyên náo nguyệt lâu cũng bắt đầu hướng tới bình tĩnh, ngủ lại tại nguyệt lâu bên trong trong kinh hiển quý phần lớn cũng là nhuyễn ngọc trong ngực, mang theo mỹ nữ chung ngủ. Mà ngô gió tự nhiên cũng không ngoại lệ.

Kinh lịch tiết thân mà hôn mê Nguyệt Nương dần dần tỉnh táo lại, chậm rãi mở ra mê người hai con ngươi, nhìn thấy nằm ở bên cạnh ngủ say thiếu niên, lộ ra một tia thỏa mãn mỉm cười.

Ngón tay ngọc nhỏ dài quét nhẹ thiếu niên khuôn mặt, chỉ cảm thấy mặt mày ở giữa khí khái hào hùng mười phần, mũi cao thẳng, môi hồng răng trắng, thon gầy khuôn mặt ẩn ẩn mang theo một cỗ sách tức giận chất. Nhưng chính là cái này toàn thân tràn ngập lực lượng "Thư sinh ", tựa hồ đã luyện đặc thù công phu, có thể để cho cô gái trên giường dục tiên dục tử. Nghĩ đến đây, Nguyệt Nương tái nhợt hai gò má không khỏi hơi đỏ lên. Bao nhiêu năm rồi trong đêm tịch mịch lúc, cơ hồ đều dựa vào hai tay đi giải quyết. Loại này tiêu hồn tư vị càng là chưa hề cảm nhận được, vừa nghĩ đến đây không chịu nổi chinh phạt trong hoa tâm tựa hồ lại tuôn ra một phần nhỏ chất lỏng đến. Sợ mình lại lần nữa lâm vào kia không thể tự kềm chế tình dục bên trong, Nguyệt Nương dùng sức lắc đầu, đem những này kiều diễm tình ý vung ra sau đầu.

Đứng dậy ngủ lại, phủ thêm một kiện sa y che đậy kín thân thể trần truồng. Chỉ phía trên một chút lấy đỏ bừng sơn móng tay trắng nõn chân đẹp mang lên một đôi bạch thêu gấm giày, sa dưới váy lộ ra một đôi đỏ tô tô nhỏ gót chân, đi lại ở giữa khi thì cùng giày thêu thiếp, khi thì lại phân mở lộ ra tuyết trắng non mịn lòng bàn chân, dạy người nhịn không được muốn đi thưởng thức vuốt ve một phen.

Đẩy cửa phòng ra, giữa đùi khó chịu để Nguyệt Nương không thể không thả chậm bước chân, đi đến nguyệt lâu tầng cao nhất chỗ sâu nhất một gian khách phòng, gõ cửa phòng.

"Người nào? " thanh âm trầm thấp từ trong phòng truyền ra.

"Đại nhân, nô gia Hàm Nguyệt. " trong tiếng nói tan mất ngày xưa mị hoặc, chỉ còn nữ tử như mặt nước ôn nhu.

Xa hoa trong phòng khách, thạch hừ cùng Nguyệt Nương ngồi đối diện nhau.

Thạch hừ hỏi: "Ngô gió như thế nào? "

Nguyệt Nương đạo: "Ngô gió đã tại nô gia trong phòng ngủ rồi. "

Thạch hừ lại nói: "Ngươi cùng hắn... "

Nguyệt Nương u oán nhìn nam tử một chút, thấp giọng nói: "Ngô công tử một bộ muốn ăn thịt người dáng vẻ, chưa tới một canh giờ liền muốn người ta ba lần, nô gia thực sự không chịu nổi liền hống hắn ngủ rồi. "

Thạch hừ nghi đạo: "Kia ngô gió tuổi nhỏ phong lưu, như vậy tuỳ tiện bị ngươi hống hạ? Nhưng... Nhưng từng có không nhanh? "

Nguyệt Nương mỉm cười, đứng dậy đi vào bên trong, nhấc lên rèm châu, dựa nghiêng ở trên mép giường, si ngốc cười nói: "Nô gia nhìn kia Ngô công tử nghĩ mẫu chi tình quá sâu, ra vẻ mẹ ruột của hắn, để hắn ăn người ta sữa, biến dạng này dỗ ngủ. "

Thạch hừ đi theo tiến vào màn bên trong, ra vẻ giận hình, "Hồ nháo! "

Nguyệt Nương có chút duỗi ra mỏi nhừ bắp chân, nói khẽ: "Đại nhân yên tâm, Ngô công tử xác thực nguyện cùng đại nhân làm. "

Thạch hừ thở dài: "Vậy thì tốt rồi, chỉ là... Khổ ngươi rồi. Vì chuyện của ta, lại gọi ngươi đi phục thị nam nhân khác! "

Nguyệt Nương khóe mắt một ẩm ướt, nhớ tới ngày xưa thạch hừ nhiều phiên chiếu đỡ, quan tâm đầy đủ, một giọt thanh lệ không tự chủ rơi xuống. Thạch hừ gặp mỹ nhân rơi lệ, không khỏi cảm thấy mềm nhũn, đem giai nhân ôm vào lòng, ôn nhu nói: "Ngươi cũng mệt mỏi một ngày, liền ngủ ở đây hạ thôi! Ta ngày mai còn muốn vào cung diện thánh, tối nay liền không quấn ngươi, ngươi nghỉ ngơi thêm. "

Một đêm này, ánh trăng ảm đạm, mây đen bao phủ, tựa hồ biểu thị bão tố đến.

Kinh thành, hoàng cung ngày thứ hai tảo triều, trên triều đình đã sôi trào, hai phái triều thần tranh luận không ngớt. Mà tranh luận tiêu điểm, chính là với quốc gia tắc có công lớn thiếu bảo Vu Khiêm.

Đình bên trên tranh đấu bầu không khí càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng, song phương cơ hồ đến giương cung bạt kiếm tình trạng, chu kỳ trấn không thể không sớm tuyên bố tan triều, ngày khác bàn lại trong ngự thư phòng, chu kỳ trấn chui trước án, nhìn xem đại thần trong triều trình lên tấu biểu. Lông mày càng nhăn càng chặt, chu kỳ trấn đưa tay khẽ bóp huyệt thái dương, nghĩ lấy hôm nay tảo triều biến cố.

"Khởi bẩm bệ hạ, từ bệ hạ trở lại vị trí cũ đến nay, Vu Khiêm cáo ốm không triều, âm thầm nâng đỡ tương vương chi tử Chu kỳ dung, muốn mưu đồ phản, tâm hắn đáng chết a! "

"Khởi bẩm bệ hạ, vi thần gia phó ngày trước từng thấy Vu Khiêm ở trong phủ mật bày buổi tiệc, mời tân khách nhập phủ lúc đều che che lấp lấp, dường như trong quân tướng lĩnh. Mưu phản chi tâm, rõ rành rành! "

"Khởi bẩm bệ hạ, Vu Khiêm giả bệnh không triều, lừa gạt quân thượng, liền đã là đại bất kính chi tội a! Người này quyết không nhưng khoan thứ! "

Thượng tấu sách, chu kỳ trấn có chút duỗi cái lưng mệt mỏi, nhìn đến lúc này bên cạnh phục vụ thái giám đổi thành lưu mang, nghi đạo: "Làm sao hôm nay đổi lấy ngươi, tào cát tường hắn ở đâu? "

Lưu mang cẩn thận nói: "Bệ hạ, Tào công công hôm qua nhiễm phong hàn, tảo triều sau càng là đầu đau muốn nứt, liền gọi nô tài đến đây hầu hạ bệ hạ... "

Chu kỳ trấn khoát tay áo, đạo: "Thôi, trẫm muốn một người ra ngoài đi một chút. Đúng, ngươi sai người đi đem ngô gió mời đến. "

Lưu mang cúi đầu xưng phải, liền bước nhanh rời đi.

Hoàng cung một bên khác, phượng Tuyết Cung trước, hạ hướng về sau ngô quý sớm chờ ở ngoài cửa. Lúc này ngô quý tất nhiên là mừng rỡ không thôi, ngày xưa Nhị phu nhân kia không dính khói lửa trần gian tuyệt mỹ phong thái, ba năm qua thường xuyên quanh quẩn tại trong đầu. Mà hôm qua gặp phương dung vẫn như cũ, vẫn như hai mươi có chút tuổi trẻ thiếu phụ, xinh đẹp động lòng người.

Một lát sau, một cái nhu thuận cung nữ nhô ra cửa cung, đem ngô quý đón vào.

Trong ngự hoa viên, chu kỳ trấn chắp tay đứng ở trong đình, sau lưng quỳ một vị khí khái hào hùng bộc phát thiếu niên, chính là ngô gió.

Chu kỳ trấn xoay người lại, chậm rãi nói: "Đứng lên đi, có biết trẫm gọi ngươi đến chuyện gì? "

Ngô gió cung kính nói: "Vi thần không dám ước đoán thánh ý. "

Chu kỳ trấn nói tiếp: "Không sao, hôm nay tảo triều chi tranh chắc hẳn ngươi cũng nghe nói chứ, Vu Khiêm là lão sư của ngươi, đối ngươi tin cậy có thừa. Trẫm, muốn nghe xem cái nhìn của ngươi. "

Ngô gió đạo: "Lão sư thật có giả bệnh không hướng chuyến đi, nhưng tuyệt không mưu phản chi tâm. Về phần tương vương chi tử, thần trước mắt còn không chứng cứ xác thực, không dám vọng hạ phán đoán. "

Chu kỳ trấn thở dài: "Vu Khiêm tại tắc có công, càng là trị thế năng thần, trẫm bản lúc này lấy trọng dụng, làm sao... "

Ngô gió tinh tế suy nghĩ, đột nhiên khải miệng đạo: "Bệ hạ, vi thần có một lời, không biết có nên nói hay không. "

Chu kỳ trấn lông mày nhíu lại, đạo: "Cứ nói đừng ngại! "

Ngô gió sửa sang vạt áo, tiến lên trước một bước, nói khẽ: "Vi thần vốn là Kim Lăng một giới thư sinh, được ân sư không bỏ, nhiều mặt dẫn tiến, một đường dìu dắt mới có hôm nay chi ngô gió. Nhưng bệ hạ trở lại vị trí cũ đến nay trắng trợn phong thưởng những cái kia phục hồi có công người, lão sư dù cũng thụ chút ban thưởng, nhưng đến cùng không thể so với thay mặt tông lúc sở thụ chi vinh sủng, bởi vậy mới có giả bệnh không hướng chuyến đi, hoài niệm thay mặt tông chi tâm. "

Ngô gió dừng một chút, dùng ánh mắt xéo qua nhìn sang chu kỳ trấn, tiếp tục nói: "Cái gọi là một triều thiên tử một triều thần, lão sư cho dù có trị thế chi tài, nhưng đến cùng là thay mặt tông chi thần. Thay mặt tông nếu không có khuyết điểm, bệ hạ như thế nào chính danh? Ngày đó bệ hạ trở lại vị trí cũ lúc liệt ra thay mặt tông mấy cái tội trạng, như lúc này một ý giữ gìn lão sư, sẽ lấy tên gì nghĩa trừ cũ lập mới? Lại đem như thế nào đối mặt quần thần chỉ trích cùng thiên hạ ung dung miệng? Bệ hạ anh minh cơ trí, tự nhiên lý giải vi thần một mảnh trung quân ái quốc chi tâm! " dứt lời, ngô gió lần nữa liêu bào quỳ xuống.

Chu kỳ trấn dù bảo thủ, nhưng cũng không hoa mắt ù tai. Lúc này ngô gió một lời nói như thể hồ quán đỉnh, đồng thời xúc động đế vương nhất thần kinh nhạy cảm, cái này khiến bản còn lâm vào tình cảnh lưỡng nan chu kỳ trấn trong nháy mắt ở trong lòng hạ quyết định.

Chỉ gặp chu kỳ trấn mặt lộ vẻ ánh mắt tán dương, xoay người đem quỳ ở trước người thiếu niên đỡ dậy, cười nói: "Ngươi cùng Vu Khiêm có sư đồ tình nghĩa, lại có thể tại mấu chốt lúc lấy quốc sự làm trọng, trẫm tâm cảm giác rất an ủi. " nghĩ một lát, lại nói: "Mẫu thân ngươi hiện tại lâm hoa cung nội, ngày thường rất là tưởng niệm ngươi, đi thăm nàng một chút đi... "

Hoàng cung, phượng Tuyết Cung phượng Tuyết Cung trong đình viện, hai vị mỹ nhân tuyệt sắc chính tại trước bàn đá đánh cờ. Cầm cờ đen người chính là phượng Tuyết Cung người sao tuyết, một thân trắng thuần áo mỏng tại hàn phong lạnh thấu xương đầu mùa đông hạ có vẻ hơi không hợp nhau. Mà tới ngồi đối diện nữ tử, người khoác một bộ lộng lẫy cẩm y, xem xét liền biết thân phận bất phàm.

Lúc này vị này cẩm y nữ tử một tay chống cằm, cau mày, ngón giữa và ngón trỏ nhặt lên bạch tử nâng trên không trung, không biết nên rơi ở nơi nào? Trên bàn cờ, hắc bạch nhị tử bàn rễ giao thoa, tương hỗ vây giết. Nhưng tinh tế xem ra, bạch tử kỳ lộ dường như sớm đã bị người biết được không gây chỗ lạc tử. Sao tuyết cũng không sốt ruột, bưng lên trên bàn chén trà đặt ở bên môi nhẹ nhàng nhấp một hớp nhỏ, lẳng lặng chờ đợi cẩm y nữ tử.

Một lát sau, chỉ gặp cẩm y nữ tử uể oải nói: "Hà tỷ tỷ, ta nhận thua... "

Sao tuyết nhìn lên trước mặt mỹ nhân, khóe mắt lộ ra nụ cười thản nhiên, đạo: "Phương Tuyết muội muội không ngại lại suy nghĩ một chút, cái này liền nhận thua? " cùng sao tuyết đánh cờ nữ tử chính là xuất thân giang hồ tiền triều quý phi phương tuyết, bởi vì trợ chu kỳ trấn đoạt vị có công, vị phần bổng lộc không tiện.

Phương tuyết cũng lắc mình biến hoá trở thành tân triều quý phi, có phần bị chu kỳ trấn coi trọng.

Phương tuyết yếu ớt nói: "Người ta đi mỗi một bước, đều rất giống bị ngươi xem thấu, không lắm ý tứ! Thiệt thòi ta ngày thường còn tự xưng là kỳ nghệ cao minh, không nghĩ tới tại tỷ tỷ trước mặt lại không chịu được như thế một kích... "

Sao tuyết vội vàng an ủi: "Cờ ngươi ta vốn là cái tiêu khiển, cái việc vui thôi, làm gì đem thắng thua để ở trong lòng. " mấp máy nước nhuận môi đỏ, tiếp lấy cười duyên nói: "Ngươi nói đúng a, chúng ta Phương nữ hiệp! "

Phương tuyết kiều nộn gương mặt hơi đỏ lên, xấu hổ cười nói: "Tại tỷ tỷ trước mặt, ta tính cái gì nữ hiệp, chỉ toàn trêu ghẹo ta! " có thể tại dạng này rét lạnh trong sân thân mang mỏng manh áo mỏng, không phải đầu óc hỏng chính là người mang cao thâm nội lực cao thủ tuyệt thế. Rất hiển nhiên, có như thế tinh xảo kỳ nghệ sao tuyết không phải là cái trước.

Sao tuyết từ chuyển đến phượng Tuyết Cung về sau, bởi vì tính tình thanh lãnh, hiếm khi cùng hậu cung người kết giao. Mà cùng là giang hồ xuất thân phương Tuyết quý phi, từ ngày đó đoạt môn chi biến nhìn ra sao tuyết lộ một tay võ công tuyệt thế, trong lòng mười phần ngưỡng mộ, cũng không có việc gì liền chạy đi phượng Tuyết Cung bái phỏng.

Mà sao tuyết đối cái này xuất thân giang hồ xinh đẹp muội tử cũng mười phần thích, cái này một tới hai đi hai người liền tương hỗ nhận làm tỷ muội.

Lúc này thời tiết dần lạnh, sao tuyết chính muốn đứng lên kéo phương tuyết tiến trong lâu nói chuyện, chợt nghe một vị cung nội thị nữ nhỏ chạy tới, thấp giọng nói: "Khởi bẩm nương nương, Tào công công đã ở ngoài cửa đợi nửa canh giờ. Ngài nhìn... "

Sao tuyết sau khi nghe xong, không khỏi một tiếng cười khẽ, cất giọng nói: "Gọi hắn tiếp tục chờ lấy, không có gặp tỷ muội chúng ta hai ngay tại nói thể mình lời nói! "

Thị nữ kia bất đắc dĩ, đã sợ đắc tội tào cát tường, lại không dám ngỗ nghịch tử phân phó, đành phải kiên trì hướng bên ngoài cửa cung bước đi.

Phương tuyết cười nói: "Đã tỷ tỷ cái này còn có khách, kia muội muội liền không làm phiền, chúng ta ngày khác trò chuyện tiếp! "

Lại cúi người sao tuyết bên tai, nói khẽ: "Tỷ tỷ chớ có tùy hứng, Tào công công hiện nay thế nhưng là bệ hạ trước mắt hồng nhân, vẫn là chớ phải đắc tội cho thỏa đáng. " nói xong đứng dậy cáo biệt, mang theo thiếp thân cung nữ rời đi.

Đợi phương tuyết sau khi đi, trống trải trong đình viện chỉ còn sao tuyết một người. Chỉ gặp nàng đối nơi xa một viên ngô đồng cao giọng nói: "Đừng lẩn trốn nữa, ra thôi! "

Thuận sao tuyết ánh mắt nhìn, quả nhiên tại một viên cây ngô đồng sau nhảy lên ra một người đến, chính là ngô quý! Ở bên phục vụ các cung nữ liếc thấy phía sau cây lại nhảy ra cái nam tử trung niên, trên đầu lơ lửng quan mạo, người khoác áo đỏ, lại là một bộ thái giám trang phục. Từng cái không khỏi khẽ che miệng nhỏ, mặt lộ vẻ vẻ kinh ngạc, thầm nghĩ cái này Tào công công sao như thế đường đột, lại chính mình trộm chạy vào, còn tránh dưới tàng cây!

Ngô quý hôm qua thụ sao tuyết "Mời ", vui vô cùng, hạ tảo triều liền cáo nghỉ bệnh vội vàng chạy đến, ai ngờ bị ngăn ở ngoài viện chờ đợi ròng rã nửa canh giờ. Rơi vào đường cùng nghe được trong nội viện mơ hồ có nữ tử trò chuyện, trong lòng biết mong nhớ ngày đêm mỹ nhân nhi liền tại bên trong, liền thi triển công phu nhìn một cái lặn đi vào. Lúc này bị sao tuyết phát giác, xấu hổ cười nói: "Nô tài tại ngoài viện chờ hồi lâu, ngày rất độc, liền... "

"Liền từ trong nội viện một viên ngô đồng che nắng hóng mát! " sao tuyết vừa đi về phía ngô quý, một bên nối liền ngô quý câu chuyện, trên mặt lộ ra Thiển Thiển ý cười, mặt mày cong cong, choáng váng ngô quý hai mắt. Ngô quý cũng không nghĩ lại, gật đầu nói phải. Ở bên phục thị cung nữ từng cái che miệng yêu kiều cười, nghĩ thầm cái này trời đang rất lạnh, bên ngoài phơi phơi nắng còn tạm được. Ngô đồng lá cây đều rơi không có, cành khô dưới đáy nạp cái gì lạnh! Lập tức làm cho ngô quý một cái đỏ chót mặt.

Sao Yubashiri gần ngô quý đạo: "Đi thôi, vào nhà nói chuyện! " tiếp lấy liền lĩnh ngô quý hướng trong phòng bước đi, lúc hành tẩu dùng chỉ có hai người mới có thể nghe được thanh âm đối ngô quý đạo: "Mới luyện tới khí cơ liền dám đến ta cái này phượng Tuyết Cung nghe lén... " ngô quý sắc mặt giật mình, không khỏi lắc đầu cười khổ, liền biết không gạt được cái này thâm tàng bất lộ Nhị phu nhân.

Phượng tuyết trong lâu, sao tuyết tự thân vì ngô quý châm trà. Mỉm cười nói: "Đây là mới từ Giang Nam vận tới đại hồng bào, nếm thử nhìn, hương vị nhưng từng có biến? "

Ngô quý tiếp nhận chén trà cất đặt bên môi khẽ nhấp một miếng, tinh tế vị, trong lòng cảm giác gặp nhau.

Ba năm trước đây, đồng dạng là một bình đại hồng bào, đồng dạng là nữ tử trước mắt, ngô quý thậm chí có thể đoán được tiếp xuống sẽ là cái kia vấn đề giống như trước, muốn gió, vẫn là mưa?

Trong phòng nhất thời yên tĩnh trở lại, tĩnh chỉ có thể nghe được trong lò lửa than âm thanh, hai người yên lặng thưởng thức trà, ai cũng không nói lời gì. Thật lâu, ngô quý đem chén trà nhẹ nhàng buông xuống, thở dài: "Nhị phu nhân đại hồng bào, giống nhau ngày đó! "

Sao tuyết dường như cũng sa vào đến ức bên trong, nhẹ nhàng nói: "Quý thúc, ngươi có biết ta ngày đó vì sao đến chỗ thị phi này? "

Ngô quý lắc đầu. Hắn xác thực không biết ngày đó Nhị phu nhân tại sao lại đi vào kinh thành, còn ngồi lên quý phi nương nương. Chẳng lẽ là cùng ta cũng như thế đến kinh thành chạy tiền đồ?

Cũng không giống là, mình nhận biết Nhị phu nhân đã có gần hai mươi năm, không hề giống trèo cao nhánh làm Phượng Hoàng. Nếu nói là vì nhi tử bảo bối mà đến, nhưng ngô mưa bây giờ chỉ sợ còn tại giang hồ pha trộn, lại như thế nào vì đó dự định?

Sao tuyết lúc lắc bàn tay như ngọc trắng, nói tiếp: "Không đề cập tới những thứ này. Trước đó ngươi có thể bất động thanh sắc liền tiến vườn ẩn vào dưới cây, còn đào thoát phương tuyết hai mắt, đủ thấy ngươi khí cơ đã có chút thành tựu. Lấy ngươi huyền vũ chi thân, cho dù đối đầu thành vực cũng chưa chắc sẽ rơi xuống hạ phong. Đúng, ngươi bây giờ tập võ sư phó là ai? "

Ngô quý nói tiếp: "Đến kinh sau thụ tào lão công công chỉ điểm, tại Đông Hán tập ba năm. Bất quá tào lão công công đã chết, ta cũng không biết nên hướng ai học nghệ đi. Bất quá liền ta thanh này niên kỷ, hẳn là đến đầu... "

Sao tuyết sẵng giọng: "Nói mò, ngươi thế nhưng là thân có huyền vũ chi thân, không cho phép tự coi nhẹ mình! Như vậy đi, ngươi mỗi bảy ngày liền tới ta lần này, ta tự mình tay thụ ngươi võ nghệ! "

Ngô quý nghe xong lời ấy, trên mặt lập tức cười nở hoa, liên tục gật đầu xưng là.

Trong phòng nhất thời lại rơi vào trầm mặc, ngô quý lúc này tâm tình thật tốt, không khỏi đem ánh mắt ngưng tụ tại đẹp trên thân người, cảm thán như thế nhỏ yếu thân thể chỉ khoác kiện áo mỏng liền có thể chống cự giá lạnh. Đợi nhìn thấy một đôi măng tiêu nhũ nộ bạt cứng chắc trung tâm, hình như có nhạt màu hồng nhạt để lộ ra đến, ánh mắt liền chăm chú khóa tại trước ngực nhô lên. Ngô quý trong lòng thầm nghĩ, Nhị phu nhân cũng quá lớn mật, đi ra ngoài gặp khách cũng cũng không lấy cái yếm, cũng không mang áo ngực, liền như vậy mông lung bình địa nói không ngoại nhân đem thân thể nhìn đi. Bất quá lại tinh tế nhìn lại, lại hình như là ảo giác của mình, nào có cái gì màu hồng nhạt dụ hoặc.

Kỳ thật ngô quý không biết, Thần thú ở giữa luôn có chút đặc thù cảm ứng, tương hỗ ở giữa là có thể mơ hồ nhìn thấy một chút thường nhân khó mà nhìn thấy cảnh sắc, đây cũng là vì sao phương tuyết chưa phát giác ra sao tuyết ăn mặc có gì chỗ không ổn. Nhưng thường thường có khi càng khi nhìn đến cùng không nhìn thấy quanh quẩn ở giữa, càng để cho người ta muốn nhìn rõ ràng.

Sao tuyết rốt cục giận, cả giận nói: "Đăng đồ tử, ngươi nhìn đủ không có! "

Ngô quý giật mình, không có tỉnh táo lại, sợ run cả người, phù phù một tiếng quỳ trên mặt đất, cúi đầu bồi tội đạo: "Là lão nô thất lễ, nương nương chuộc tội... " gặp trước mắt tử không có lên tiếng, mình cũng không dám đứng dậy, cứ như vậy cúi đầu quỳ, bất quá trước mắt lại có khác một phen phong cảnh.

Chỉ vì ngô quý không dám ngẩng đầu, thấp đầu lại nhanh áp vào sao tuyết trần trụi trắng nõn mu bàn chân bên trên, nhịn không được dùng cái mũi dùng sức hít hà, nữ tử đủ hương hòa với nhàn nhạt bùn đất cỏ thơm hương vị, phía dưới tiểu ô quy bị kích thích cứng lên.

Sao Tuyết Mẫn cảm giác chân nhỏ cảm nhận được thô trọng hơi thở, không khỏi giống trong váy co rụt lại, nhưng rất nhanh một chân lại từ váy áo bên trong đưa ra ngoài, gảy nhẹ ngô quý lồng ngực, một đường hướng lên. Ngô quý cảm giác thân thể giống thụ cấm chế, theo tiêm tiêm chân ngọc hất lên toàn bộ thân thể khom xuống bị mang theo thẳng tắp quỳ lập trên mặt đất. Chân thơm nhẹ rơi trên vai, gót ngọc một điểm, ngô quý liền không thể tự chế té ngửa tại sạch sẽ trên mặt thảm.

Còn chưa kịp phản ứng, chỉ nghe một đạo làn gió thơm bay tới, lụa trắng che kín thân thể sao tuyết lấn người mà lên, đột nhiên dạng chân tại ngô quý trên thân, khuynh thành gương mặt bên trên lộ ra tuyệt mỹ tiếu dung. Ngô quý lúc này trong đầu loạn cả một đoàn, không biết khí lực ở đâu ra, đứng dậy muốn ôm ở giai nhân. Làm sao sao tuyết chỉ là một cây đưa ngón trỏ ra điểm tại ngực, biến lại đem ngô quý vững vàng ép dưới thân thể. Chỉ nghe sao tuyết dùng cực kì thanh âm ôn nhu đạo: "Ngươi có phải hay không rất muốn người ta thân thể? "

Ngô quý lúc này cả kinh nói không ra lời, nhưng hạ thể phản ứng lại nói cho hết thảy, bởi vì sao tuyết khe mông rõ ràng cảm thụ đến một cái cự đại dương vật hung hăng hướng về phía chỗ thẹn đó nhảy một cái. Trực kích sao tuyết thở nhẹ một tiếng, mặt ngọc xinh đẹp đỏ, lại là một viên đôi bàn tay trắng như phấn nện ở ngô quý bộ ngực bên trên, bất quá lần này cũng không kẹp làm nội lực.

Sao tuyết tiếp lấy ôn nhu nói: "Ta biết ngươi có ngươi khó xử, như vậy đi, ngươi đem huyền vũ chi thân luyện tới phá kính, ta liền cho ngươi... " thanh âm đến cuối cùng lại như muỗi âm, bất quá tùy theo mà đến ứng xác thực như đất rung núi chuyển, lại là một chút nhẹ đánh vào mông trắng ở giữa chỗ thẹn đó.

Tại lần thứ hai nhận ngô quý nhiệt liệt ứng về sau, sao tuyết đúng như một dáng vẻ đoan trang quý phi, chậm rãi ngồi trước bàn thưởng trà. Mà rùa đen cũng không thể không nhẫn thụ lấy dày vò, cùng vị này muốn lại tạm không được tuyệt đại giai nhân tán gẫu. Hai người riêng phần mình tự nói đến đây ba năm quá khứ, ngô quý cũng gần đến phát sinh ở bên cạnh mình chuyện lý thú nói cho sao tuyết nghe, đùa mỹ nhân khanh khách cười không ngừng. Ngô quý máy hát mở sau cũng là không dứt, đến cuối cùng là sao tuyết đem người đánh ra, lúc gần đi vẫn không quên nhắc nhở ngô quý tập võ bảy ngày ước hẹn.

Ngô quý bị sao tuyết "Oanh " ra phượng Tuyết Cung, cũng không tức giận, từ trong tay áo móc ra một đầu khiết khăn lụa trắng, thả trên tay đến vuốt ve. Nguyên lai cái này khăn lụa ra sao như tuyết đem ngô quý ép tại dưới thân lúc vô ý trượt xuống, ngô quý liền thần không biết quỷ không hay giấu vào trong tay áo. Dường như trên tay mới chỉ nghiện, ngô quý lại ngẩng đầu lên đến đem khăn lụa triển khai trải ở trên mặt, hít một hơi thật sâu. Tại đầu mùa đông nắng ấm chiếu rọi xuống, ngô quý đối trời xanh mây trắng lại như cái hài đồng cười thỏa mãn lấy.

Tử Cấm thành, lâm hoa cung "Thần cẩm y vệ Đô chỉ huy sứ ngô gió, bái kiến quý phi nương nương, nương nương thiên tuế thiên tuế thiên thiên tuế! " lâm hoa cung nội, ngô gió quỳ một chân trên đất. Trước mặt dáng người xinh đẹp phu nhân chính là tân tấn quý phi thẩm yên lâm.

Chỉ gặp thẩm yên lâm hướng về hai bên phải trái làm cái nháy mắt, gặp một đám cung nữ thái giám đều biết thú rời đi, loại xách tay ngô gió đi vào trong phòng nói chuyện.

Thấy chung quanh không người, thẩm yên lâm vội vàng nắm chặt ngô gió hai tay, sẵng giọng: "Cơn gió, ngươi sao chạy đến nơi này!

Hoàng cung hậu viện há lại ngươi nên tới, nếu là... "

Ngô gió đáp: "Mẫu thân cứ yên tâm, là bệ hạ chuẩn hài nhi đến xem ngài! "

Bởi vì thẩm yên lâm thân phận, hai mẹ con ở kinh thành khó được gặp nhau, ngày thường liên hệ đều là sai người mang hộ tin. Bây giờ thấy nhi tử bảo bối, tất nhiên là mừng rỡ, liền lôi kéo ngô gió trò chuyện cái không xong. Cuối cùng vẫn là ngô gió nhìn sắc trời bắt đầu tối không nên lưu thêm, chào từ giã rời đi. Trước khi chia tay lại là một phen mẫu tử tình thâm, nhịn nhân vị.

Thẩm yên lâm đem ngô gió đưa đến ngoài cửa lúc, ngô gió nhỏ giọng nói: "Hôm qua hài nhi đã ở quý thúc bắt được liên lạc, hắn nguyện ý trợ giúp hài nhi. Bây giờ hắn thân là Ti Lễ Giám chưởng ấn thái giám, cực thụ bệ hạ coi trọng, mẫu thân tại hậu cung nhưng tuyệt đối không thể đắc tội. " ngô gió dừng một chút, nói tiếp: "Như có cơ hội, biến thành của mình! "

Thẩm yên lâm rưng rưng đạo: "Cơn gió yên tâm, mẫu thân tránh khỏi, đi thôi... "

"Hài nhi cáo từ " ngô gió lại thi lễ, quay người bước nhanh mà rời đi.

Thẩm yên lâm gặp nhi tử đi xa, cảm thấy tính toán đạo "Cái này ma quỷ lâu như vậy cũng không tới ta, hẳn là lại để cho sao tuyết hồ ly tinh kia đoạt trước, đem người mê đi?

Xem ra cần phải lão nương tự thân xuất mã! " vốn đang là một bộ ưu thương không bỏ được biểu lộ lập tức biến mất không thấy gì nữa, biến thành một bộ nhiếp nhân tâm phách mị hoặc khuôn mặt...

[ lục uyển tâm cung (viết tiếp)](thứ 10 chương) đầu rồng hội nghị, cha con trùng phùng

[ càng nhiều tiểu thuyết xin mọi người đến *** dấu chấm đọc bỏ đi * dấu sao ] gửi đi email đến [[email&# 160;protected]](/cdn-cgi/l/email-protection)qq tức có thể đạt được độ thứ nhất đã là. . Tác giả: Linh lung dẫn 26 năm ngày tám tháng bảy chương thứ mười: Đầu rồng hội nghị, cha con trùng phùng Thiên Thuận nguyên niên đông, tương vương phụ tử ý đồ mưu phản, bị gia thần tố giác, nhất thời chấn kinh triều chính. Chu kỳ trấn long nhan giận dữ, đặc mệnh cẩm y vệ Đô chỉ huy sứ ngô gió tự thân lên môn đuổi bắt, sau giao đưa Hình bộ thụ thẩm. Tương vương chi loạn, liên lụy rộng, ảnh hưởng chi sâu, thuộc về anh tông trở lại vị trí cũ đến thứ nhất đại án. Mà án này liên luỵ người bên trong, đứng mũi chịu sào người, chính là đương triều Binh bộ Thượng thư, thái tử thiếu bảo Vu Khiêm! Hình bộ thượng thư du sĩ duyệt gặp mưu phản tình tiết vụ án trọng đại, không dám độc đoán, liền tính cả Đại Lý Tự, Đô Sát viện chờ tiến hành tam ti hội thẩm, cũng từ cẩm y vệ hiệp trợ làm.

Kinh thành, tại phủ tại trước cửa phủ, trùng trùng điệp điệp Thuận Thiên phủ nha dịch cùng cẩm y vệ chia hai đội, vào khoảng phủ tầng tầng bọc đánh. Ngô gió thúc ngựa đuổi tới trước cửa, tung người xuống ngựa, hướng trong nội viện vội vàng bước đi. Lúc này tại phủ phòng khách trước, đám người đã khóc thành một mảnh.

Phỉ thúy rưng rưng đạo: "Lão gia, ngươi chuyến đi này gọi ta cùng tỷ tỷ như thế nào sống qua ngày, không bằng... "

Vu Khiêm nghiêm mặt nói: "Không thể! Thanh giả tự thanh, trọc giả tự trọc. Lão phu tin tưởng thượng thiên có thể trả ta một cái công đạo!

Ta không có ở đây đoạn này thời gian gặp chuyện ngươi muốn bao nhiêu cùng phu nhân thương lượng, cắt không thể hành sự lỗ mãng! "

Phỉ thúy chậm rãi gật đầu nói: "Là... "

"Lão sư! Học sinh vô năng, để lão sư bị sợ hãi... " ngô gió đi vào phòng khách, lập tức hướng Vu Khiêm quỳ xuống đất dập đầu.

Vu Khiêm thở dài: "Cơn gió, việc này không có quan hệ gì với ngươi, không cần thiết bạch bạch gặp liên luỵ. Vi sư lần này đi, bất luận kết quả như thế nào, ngươi đều phải tính cả các sư huynh của ngươi đền đáp triều đình, vì nước kiến công, không cần thiết bởi vì sư nguyên cớ mà loạn triều đình chuẩn mực, làm chuyện xuất cách gì, cuối cùng hại người hại mình! "

Ngô gió quỳ đạo: "Cơn gió ghi nhớ lão sư dạy bảo! "

Vu Khiêm cùng phu nhân đổng mưa như cùng phỉ thúy từng cái nói lời tạm biệt, liền theo ngô gió tiến về Đại Lý Tự thụ thẩm.

Sau bảy ngày, tương vương phụ tử tại kinh đô bị phán xử trảm, gia phó thân quyến lưu vong quan ngoại. Mưu phản án liên lụy triều thần vô số kể, nhất đại danh thần Vu Khiêm chết oan ngục bên trong. Ngay sau đó ngày thứ hai, cung trong liền ban xuống thánh chỉ: Cẩm y vệ chỉ huy sứ ngô gió bình định tương vương có công, tuổi trẻ tài cao, tài hoa xuất chúng, đặc biệt gia phong võ công bá kiêm hoa cái điện Đại học sĩ, thụ mặc cho Binh bộ Thượng thư. Khâm thử... Triều đình phong ba đem nghỉ, thế cục dần dần bình ổn. Lúc này ngô gió tiếp ban Vu Khiêm, phong hầu bái tướng, địa vị cực cao, nhất thời phong quang vô hạn. Vì cảm niệm tiên sư dìu dắt ân tình, ngô gió vào khoảng phủ cựu trạch một lần nữa tân trang một phen, cũng thay đổi Ngô phủ bảng hiệu, dùng cái này làm vì chính mình thăng quan nhà mới chi phủ đệ. Sau lại bẩm tấu lên bệ hạ vì hai vị phu nhân cầu tình, chu kỳ trấn vốn là đối với khiêm hổ thẹn, liền ân chuẩn ngô gió sở cầu, đặc xá phỉ thúy đổng mưa như hai người, giao cho ngô gió phụng dưỡng.

So với kinh đô phản loạn phong ba, Kim Lăng bên này thì là gió êm sóng lặng. Ngày đó đoạt môn chi biến, thương khung môn có tòng long chi công. Làm ngợi khen, chu kỳ trấn thuận nước đẩy thuyền, hạ chỉ phong cái này sớm đã có thực lại vô danh Đường duỗi vì thương vương. Thương khung môn thương vương Đường duỗi, từ Vĩnh Lạc đế dời đô về sau, trở thành thủ vị thụ này phong thưởng khác họ vương!

Tổ hồ, thương khung môn hôm nay là ngô mưa đi vào trú thương khung môn hang ổ ngày thứ ba, cùng lúc trước hai ngày giống nhau, ngô mưa vẫn như cũ bị dàn xếp tại thương vương phủ bên ngoài biệt viện bên trong, mỗi ngày áo cơm cung ứng, lại không cách nào tự do ra ngoài. Cùng ngô mưa cùng nhau bị dàn xếp, không có gì ngoài từ minh nguyệt lâu mang tới thuộc hạ, liền chỉ còn Liễu nhi một người. Ti trăng sáng cùng Đường Đạm Nguyệt từ tiến thương khung môn lên liền bị quản gia mang đi, mà cùng Liễu nhi như hình với bóng Đường Khiếu cũng là biến mất không thấy gì nữa.

Thương khung phía sau cửa núi sâu trong rừng trúc, tọa lạc một chỗ lầu các, tên là thương khung điện. Tường xám thổ ngói, đá vụn trải đất, hình dạng cực kì phổ thông, xem ra xây thành cũng nhiều năm rồi. Mà liền tại cái này không chút nào thu hút viện lạc bên trong, thương khung môn cơ hồ tất cả đương gia hội tụ ở đây, cùng bàn đại sự thương khung trong điện, thương vương Đường duỗi cầm đầu tòa, tả hữu theo thứ tự là Nhị đương gia "Mưa bụi say Giang Nam " tuần Tiềm Long cùng Tứ đương gia "Phượng hầu " bàng tranh. Cùng tuần Tiềm Long một bên ngồi xuống chính là cực ít hiện thân tổng đà Lục đương gia, minh nguyệt lâu đại chưởng quỹ ti trăng sáng, mà ngồi trên bàng tranh bên người thì là Ngũ đương gia Chu giai. Thất đương gia lý thượng hà thì là đơn độc ngồi tại một chỗ.

Trừ cái đó ra, còn có một phen chất gỗ đại ỷ, bày tại một bên.

Trong điện sáu người ngồi nghiêm chỉnh, đều mang tâm tư, trong trầm mặc lộ ra một tia quỷ dị bầu không khí.

"Tam nhi hôm nay sợ là tới không được, chúng ta tiếp tục đi. " Đường duỗi uống một miệng trà thấm giọng một cái, hướng mọi người nói.

Bàng tranh đầu tiên đứng dậy, tay cầm phong thư, cất giọng nói: "Trong kinh phân đà nhiều lần truyền đến tin tức, trong triều thế cục rung chuyển, muốn chúng ta sớm làm quyết đoán, chớ có đứng sai đội! Bây giờ tương vương phụ tử bị phán chém đầu, mà từng tại trong triều một tay che trời Thái Bảo Vu Khiêm ngục bên trong tự sát. Mà nhất khiến người bất ngờ chính là, tuổi quá trẻ cẩm y vệ chỉ huy sứ ngô gió bằng vào bình định chi công đi vào các. Xem ra cái này cái này cựu triều lão thần vẫn thua tân quý một nước. "

Ngũ đương gia Chu giai cất cao giọng nói: "Vu Khiêm cái chết vốn là trong dự liệu, nhưng có thể đem việc này làm đá lót đường, thẳng vào trong triều đình trụ cột, tham dự nội các thảo luận chính sự, có thể thấy được thủ đoạn cao minh, chắc hẳn phía sau nhất định có cao nhân chỉ điểm. "

Lão Ngũ Chu giai trầm giọng nói đạo: "Nghe nói vị này ngô gió nguyên là thái tử Thái Bảo Vu Khiêm môn sinh, không những chưa bởi vì sư chi tội gặp liên luỵ, ngược lại bởi vậy thẳng tới mây xanh, đây mới là càng làm cho người ta ngoài ý muốn. "

Đường duỗi có vẻ hơi không kiên nhẫn, cao giọng nói: "Đừng nói những này có không có, chúng ta đến cùng là giúp hay là không giúp? "

Tuần Tiềm Long quạt giấy lay động, cười nói: "Giúp là tự nhiên muốn giúp, chỉ là cái này phân tấc định đến nắm tốt. Quyết không có thể để triều đình nhìn ra ta thương khung môn có kết bè kết cánh chi ngại. Đồng thời muốn để chu kỳ trấn nhìn ra chúng ta là tại thay hắn cân bằng triều cục, bây giờ tân quý thế lớn, như thế nào tìm tới đột phá khẩu, mới là nơi mấu chốt! "

Đường duỗi khen: "Vẫn là lão nhị nói nghe được, không hổ là ta thương khung môn đệ nhất quân sư. Chỉ là cái này đột phá khẩu ở nơi nào? "

Tuần Tiềm Long cười yếu ớt không nói, mà là đem gương mặt hướng một mực giữ im lặng ti trăng sáng.

Đường duỗi hiểu ý, cười vang nói: "Muội tử có gì cao kiến? "

Ti trăng sáng vốn không muốn quá sớm đem thương khung môn liên lụy vào triều đình tranh đấu, một lòng chỉ đồ yên ổn phát triển, đợi thời cuộc có biến lúc liền có thể thong dong ứng đối. Làm sao thương khung môn mấy cái lão cốt đầu đợi không được như vậy hồi lâu, một lòng muốn làm hơi lớn sự tình, bởi vậy ti trăng sáng giấu tài kế sách cũng không bị đa số người chỗ ủng hộ.

Ti trăng sáng gác lại chén trà, thong dong đứng dậy, lo lắng nói: "Ta nếu nói, các vị huynh trưởng định cho rằng tiểu muội là cách nhìn của đàn bà, không nói cũng được! "

Đường duỗi luôn luôn đối mình tiểu muội muội này yêu thương phải phép, dù ngày thường cùng mình chính kiến không đồng nhất, nhưng đến cùng là huynh muội nhà mình. Lúc này nghe đến đó tâm sớm mềm nhũn một nửa, cười làm lành đạo: "Lục muội cực kì thông minh, có chuyện không ngại nói thẳng. "

Tuần Tiềm Long gặp ti trăng sáng có chút do dự, liền giành nói: "Nghe nói Lục muội mấy ngày trước đây đến tổng đà lúc đem ngô mưa kia tiểu tử ngốc cùng một chỗ mang đến, lại không để cho cùng bọn ta gặp mặt, chẳng biết tại sao? "

Ti trăng sáng vội vàng giải thích nói: "Ngô mưa thân phận phức tạp, bối cảnh thâm hậu, như xử lý bất đương, vô cùng có khả năng hãm thương khung môn tại nguy nan. Tiểu muội nghĩ trước nghe một chút các vị huynh trưởng ý tứ lại làm an bài. "

Bàng tranh một bên phụ họa nói: "Lục muội lời nói này đến có lý, ngô mưa hiện vì bên ngoài Ngũ Môn thống lĩnh, vốn nên thuộc ta thương khung môn thế lực. Nhưng thân phận bối cảnh cực không đơn giản, không nói hắn có cái Hoàng đế lão tử, liền là mẫu thân hắn, cũng là nhân vật cực kỳ lợi hại. "

Vừa nhắc tới sao tuyết, đang ngồi đám người nhất thời đều lâm vào trầm mặc, dường như bị khơi gợi lên xa xưa ức... Minh anh tông chính thống nguyên niên đông, một vị thân mang áo đen nữ tử thần bí gõ thương khung môn tổng đà đại môn. Sau đó Đại đương gia Đường thân trong đêm triệu tập các vị thủ lĩnh, cùng nữ tử thần bí mật đàm một đêm. Ngày thứ hai, nữ tử thần bí khởi hành Bắc thượng, tiến về trong kinh báo cáo công tác. Từ đây, trên giang hồ không còn có cạn tuyết không dấu vết thân ảnh.

Vốn cho rằng việc này có một kết thúc, ai ngờ tại nữ tử thần bí biến mất hợp lý ngày, thương khung môn lại tới một vị khách không mời mà đến. Một vị tự xưng là đến từ Hà gia thiếu nữ áo trắng kêu la đến mẫu thân, một đường quyền đấm cước đá vậy mà giết tới thương khung môn chính điện, càng làm cho người kinh hãi chính là đang ngồi đương gia không một người là địch thủ, liên tiếp bại vào vị này Hà gia thiếu nữ dưới lòng bàn tay. Thương khung môn chúng người không biết làm sao, đành phải tùy ý vị này thiếu nữ hồ nháo. Trải qua không có kết quả về sau, thiếu nữ áo trắng tuyệt khuôn mặt đẹp trên má nhỏ xuống hai giọt óng ánh nước mắt, ngơ ngác ngồi tại chính điện dưới mái hiên. Lúc này thiếu nữ ôm đầu gối ngay tại chỗ, hạnh trong mắt bao hàm nước mắt, thần sắc hình như có chút thất vọng lại có chút bàng hoàng. Các vị thủ lĩnh thấy tình cảnh này, trước đó nộ khí cũng tan thành mây khói, trong lòng lòng trìu mến tỏa ra.

Về sau chư vị đương gia nhớ lại cuộc nháo kịch này đều là cười khổ không được, tục truyền ngày đó Đường thân mang theo các vị đương gia thủ lĩnh, đường hương tiến đến an ủi, nhưng thiếu nữ áo trắng chỉ là ngay tại chỗ thút thít, lại không có rời đi ý tứ. Thương khung môn phần lớn là giang hồ lục lâm thô kệch hán tử, nào hiểu đến nữ nhi gia tâm tư, tự nhiên là vừa dỗ vừa lừa biến đổi hoa văn đến, ai ngờ thiếu nữ khóc càng thêm thương tâm. Ngay tại cái này muôn vàn khó khăn thời khắc, đúng lúc bên ngoài ban sai trở về tuần Tiềm Long đuổi đến đến.

Vị này phong lưu phóng khoáng phong độ nhẹ nhàng Chu công tử không biết dùng biện pháp gì, bên tai bờ dăm ba câu biến thuyết phục thiếu nữ, tự mình hộ tống Tô Châu Hà gia. Đợi tuần Tiềm Long thương khung phía sau cửa, bất luận đám người như thế nào hỏi, đều là cười làm không đáp. Chúng người không biết làm sao, chỉ coi làm là thiếu nữ hoài xuân, ngưỡng mộ trong lòng vị này phong độ nhẹ nhàng Chu công tử.

Lúc nửa đêm, tổ trên hồ mây đen dày đặc. Bỗng nhiên, một đạo thiểm điện xẹt qua chân trời, chỉ chốc lát liền nghe được trận trận tiếng sấm. Tiếp lấy chính là đậu mưa lớn châu lít nha lít nhít mưa như trút nước mà xuống, tựa hồ bố cáo lấy một đêm này sẽ có lớn chuyện phát sinh.

Lúc này ngô mưa chính nằm nghiêng tại đạp vào, trằn trọc, thật lâu không thể vào ngủ. Đúng lúc này, nương theo lấy tiếng sấm cuồn cuộn, một trận nhỏ vụn tiếng đập cửa rơi vào ngô mưa trong tai. Không đợi ngô mưa đứng dậy, một vị thân mang áo tơi mũ rộng vành nữ tử liền tự mình xông vào.

"Trăng sáng tỷ! " ngô mưa đứng dậy liền là một tiếng kinh hô, không kịp mặc lên giày, đi chân đất liền chạy tới, oán giận nói: "Hai ngày này ngươi đã đi đâu, khắp nơi cũng không tìm tới các ngươi. Người nơi này còn không cho ta đi xa, mỗi ngày đem ta vây ở cái ao nhỏ này đường chung quanh! "

Ti trăng sáng trút bỏ áo tơi, lấy xuống mũ rộng vành, không để ý quần áo bên trên còn dính lấy một chút nước mưa, vội vàng nắm chặt ngô mưa hai tay, an ủi: "Là ta không tốt, để ngươi tại cái này chịu khổ. Hai ngày này ta đi thương vương phủ, cùng các vị đương gia nghị sự, đều không thể cố kỵ đến ngươi. "

Ngô mưa nắm lấy ti trăng sáng tiêm tiêm tố thủ, buồn bực nói: "Thua thiệt ta vẫn là bên ngoài Ngũ Môn môn, nếu muốn nghị sự, há có đem ta bài trừ bên ngoài đạo lý? "

Ti trăng sáng nhỏ giọng nói: "Nguyên do trong này ngày sau sẽ cùng ngươi nói rõ, ngươi chỉ cần nhớ kỹ người nơi này cũng sẽ không gia hại ngươi chính là! "

Ngô mưa biết ti trăng sáng cũng có nàng khó xử, liền không cần phải nhiều lời nữa, chỉ là một mực cầm một đôi bàn tay như ngọc trắng. Trong lòng ngạc nhiên nói: "Trăng sáng tỷ dù hình dạng thường thường, nhưng đôi này bàn tay như ngọc trắng lại là mười ngón thon dài, oánh trắng như ngọc, trông rất đẹp mắt. "

Tình đến nồng lúc, ngô mưa liền nhịn không được đem đôi này bàn tay như ngọc trắng nâng đến bên môi nhẹ hôn. Ti trăng sáng vốn định rút, đợi thấy ngô mưa đối với mình như vậy thân cận ỷ lại, liền từ bỏ rút dự định. Ti trăng sáng nghĩ thầm: Có lẽ Vũ nhi là thật là quá tưởng niệm mẹ ruột của hắn, nam tử hán là không nên đối với nữ nhân toát ra vẻ mặt như vậy.

Bên kia tình ý nồng đậm, thương trong vương phủ lại là giương cung bạt kiếm. Chuẩn xác mà nói, là tại thương vương Đường thân trong phòng ngủ.

"Ngươi đến cùng là người phương nào? " một cái mang theo già nua nhưng lực lượng mười phần thanh âm từ trong góc tối truyền ra.

Bằng này thanh âm, liền có thể suy đoán ra người nói chuyện là vị nội công thâm hậu phá kính cao thủ.

Lúc này, một vị thân mang y phục dạ hành, khăn đen che mặt nữ tử đưa lưng về phía thanh âm truyền đến phương hướng, thân hình không nhúc nhích định tại chỗ cũ. Bởi vì nàng cảm nhận được cái cổ sau kia lăng lệ khí tức, chỉ cần khẽ động, có lẽ mình đem thi cốt không còn.

Đường thân từ chỗ tối đi ra, bước chân trầm ổn, khí tức kéo dài, mang theo một cỗ không thể phản kháng khí thế. Chậm rãi, hắn tới gần nữ tử áo đen, nghe đạo thuộc về nữ nhân mới có khí tức, khẽ cười nói: "Ba giếng nửa đêm xông ta thương vương phủ đúng là nữ nhân, vẫn là cái dáng người cực tốt nữ nhân! " Đường nói rõ lấy liền muốn đưa tay đi lấy hạ nữ tử khăn che mặt.

Nữ tử áo đen chỉ cảm thấy mình bên tai ông một tiếng, tê cả da đầu, thân thể không khỏi từ sợ run cả người.

Mười năm trước khuất nhục, kia đoạn vẫn muốn quên lại vĩnh viễn khắc vào não hải tình cảnh tái hiện trước mắt.

Cũng liền tại cái này một cái chớp mắt, Đường thân động. Tay trái có chút vươn về trước, đánh về phía nữ tử trước ngực, tay phải họa cung, chỉ lấy mặt. Nữ tử áo đen đối mặt cái này thân pháp quỷ dị không có chút nào chống đỡ chi lực, trước ngực ăn một chưởng, mà khăn che mặt cũng bị Đường thân lấy xuống. Nữ tử áo đen bị cỗ này kình lực ngay cả liền đánh lui ba bước, dựa vào tại sau lưng giá sách, tay phải nhẹ vỗ ngực, hiển nhiên thân bị nội thương.

"Ngươi là... Đường Đạm Nguyệt! " Đường thân giật mình mà nhìn trước mắt nữ tử. Ngay tại vừa rồi gỡ xuống khăn che mặt một cái chớp mắt Đường thân phát hiện đối phương đúng là nữ nhi của mình, ép buộc mình rút lui công lực. Nhưng cuối cùng vẫn lần nữa tổn thương nàng, dù là thương thế kia không nghiêm trọng lắm. Thời khắc mấu chốt Đường thân cưỡng ép rút lui gần bảy thành nội lực, trong cơ thể mình cũng là một mảnh dời sông lấp biển.

Đường Đạm Nguyệt nguyên bản đi theo ngô mưa một đạo tiến về thương khung môn trợ trận, nhưng nàng này đến mục đích quan trọng nhất lại là nghiệm chứng một sự kiện, một kiện nàng nhiều năm chưa từng buông xuống tâm sự. Đương nàng trong thư phòng nhìn thấy mẫu thân chân dung lúc, còn có cây kia chân dung bên trong nữ tử mang cùng mình giống nhau như đúc trâm gài tóc, nàng mê hoặc đã thả đi hơn phân nửa. Nguyên lai hắn vẫn là ghi nhớ lấy mẫu thân. Nhưng không như mong muốn, Đường Đạm Nguyệt không phải giữ lễ tiết thường nữ tử, dù sao sự tình cách nhiều năm, đang lúc nàng phải từ từ tiếp nhận mình cái kia "Cầm thú " phụ thân lúc, nhưng vẫn là bị hắn thương hại.

Đường Đạm Nguyệt khóe môi lộ ra từng tia từng tia vết máu, nở nang đôi môi mềm mại lộ ra yêu diễm màu đỏ, trong đêm tối lại cũng như thế chói mắt!

Đường thân bức bách mình không nhìn tới kia chói mắt nhan sắc, khóe mắt liếc thấy tấm kia vừa mới bị gỡ xuống bức tranh, vẽ lên người chính là hải yến, vị kia cùng mình có cá nước thân mật, dung mạo diễm thế nữ nhân. Hắn đã đại khái đoán được Đường Đạm Nguyệt vì sao lại chỗ này, ánh mắt một lần nữa quét hướng mình nữ nhi, đúng là cùng cô gái trong tranh như vậy gần.

Đường Đạm Nguyệt khóe miệng móc ra một vòng nhiếp hồn mỉm cười, khóe mắt lại bất tranh khí rơi ra một giọt nước mắt.

Đường thân nhìn thấy nữ nhân như vậy, thể nội đột nhiên tràn vào một cỗ cuồng nhiệt, hắn biết, cơ hội cũng chỉ có lần này!

Hắn ôm lấy nữ nhân trước mặt, không lưu tình chút nào hôn lên kia yêu diễm môi đỏ, đẩy ra đối phương hàm răng, dùng sức mút vào.

Lúc này hai người cách một tầng quần áo núm vú kề nhau, thân mang màu trắng quần áo trong Đường thân ôm thật chặt dáng người đầy đặn tinh tế nữ nhi, dưới hông cự vật bắt đầu trở nên dữ tợn, từ trong quần lót công kích tới Đường Đạm Nguyệt kiều nộn nơi riêng tư.

Đường Đạm Nguyệt đã bị hôn không thể thở nổi, cuối cùng không thể không đẩy ra nam nhân trước mặt, một tay xoa ngực, thở dốc nói: "Ta là con gái của ngươi! "

"Ta biết! "

"Vậy ngươi còn dám dạng này! "

"Lão tử cả đời liền chưa sợ qua nữ nhân, chỉ cần là lão tử coi trọng, coi như trên trời tiên tử lão tử cũng phải lên nàng! "

"Nhưng ta là con gái của ngươi, không phải nữ nhân của ngươi! "

"Ha ha ha! Thì tính sao, lão tử chưa từng sợ qua! "

"Vậy ngươi còn đứng ở cái này chờ cái gì! "

"Úc, ngươi con lẳng lơ này... "

Trong phòng ngủ, Đường thân quần áo chiếu xuống địa, mà cùng nó giao thoa bao trùm, còn có bị xé thành không còn hình dáng màu đen vải, kia là Đường Đạm Nguyệt ẩn núp thương vương phủ lúc chỗ lấy y phục dạ hành. Trừ cái đó ra, còn có Đường Đạm Nguyệt màu đen ủng thô nhỏ cùng một đôi vớ lưới.

"Lão quỷ, nghĩ không ra ngươi thanh này niên kỷ còn như thế cứng rắn! Ân... Thứ hư này còn rất cách chân. " toàn thân trần trụi Đường Đạm Nguyệt không có chút nào kiêng dè Đường thân ánh mắt, nằm nghiêng tại trên giường, một chân xoa nắn Đường thân phát cứng rắn dương vật. Nàng nhớ kỹ, cái kia tiện nghi cha liền tốt cái này miệng, thích mình cầm chân tới hầu hạ.

Một bên khác Đường thân, một bên hưởng thụ lấy nữ nhi chân ngọc phục thị, một bên hai tay loay hoay một kiện giống xiềng xích giống như vật. Cái này từng là hắn trong phòng thích nhất cùng nữ tử chuyện phòng the lúc dùng, bây giờ lại phải dùng tại mình con gái ruột trên thân, cũng không biết là loại nào tư vị.

Phụ thân chậm chạp không động, cái này nhưng khổ trước người Đường Đạm Nguyệt. Bốn mươi có thừa nàng, chính là như lang như hổ chi niên, tuổi như vậy, sớm đã không có thiếu nữ ngây ngô cùng thận trọng, còn lại chỉ có cuồn cuộn sóng nhiệt, cuồn cuộn muốn chảy.

Nhiều ngày chưa từng hưởng qua tư vị nàng, rốt cục nhịn không được tình dục, dùng thon dài ngón giữa và ngón trỏ, nhẹ nhàng bóp đè ép mình ngạo nghễ ưỡn lên núm vú.

Nửa khắc qua đi, Đường Đạm Nguyệt không những dục niệm chưa giảm, rất có hỏa thiêu liệu nguyên tình thế. Chống cự không nổi một cái tay khác cũng di động xuống dưới, ngón giữa hơi cong, từ hạ âm đến hậu đình thay đổi xoa động, giữa đùi tia nước nhỏ đem ngón tay thấm ướt. Mỗi xoa động một lần biến tăng thêm một phần lực đạo, Đường Đạm Nguyệt không muốn nhịn nữa, rõ ràng chính mình là tùy tính người tội gì kiềm chế mình? Nghĩ đến đây, liền bắt đầu lên tiếng rên rỉ, đem mình thể xác tinh thần dục vọng hóa thành tiêu hồn thanh tuyến phóng xuất ra, để phụ thân của mình biết nàng hiện tại là cỡ nào khao khát, khao khát chiếm hữu mình.

Lúc này Đường thân giải khai xiềng xích, ngón tay đẩy ra trượt chụp cầm một cái chế trụ con kia tại giữa đùi động tác cổ tay trắng, một cái khác cũng tại phong nhũ bên trên dễ dàng tay, không đợi Đường Đạm Nguyệt phản ứng liền đem nó trở tay chỗ đầu giường. Ngay sau đó, Đường Đạm Nguyệt một đôi chân ngọc cũng thảm tao "Độc thủ ", hai chân bị một mực tách ra, dưới hông phong quang thu hết vào mắt.

Đường thân nhìn thấy vùng đất ngập nước rối tinh rối mù nơi riêng tư, không do dự nữa, đỉnh thương tiến lên, đem to dài côn thịt ngay ngắn không có vào nữ nhi trong lỗ lồn.

"A... Cầm thú cha... Cắm như vậy sâu làm gì... Dễ chịu... Còn như vậy đến một chút... Thật nóng... "

"Ngươi cái này đãng phụ... Từ khi bị lão tử phá trinh... Cùng nhiều ít nam nhân tốt hơn... Ân... "

"Rõ ràng là ngươi cầm thú... Tiến nữ nhi huyệt bên trong... Cứng đến nỗi cùng chày sắt, gậy sắt giống như... Ngươi làm những nữ nhân khác cũng như thế... Như thế hữu lực... A... Rất thư thái... Chậm một chút... Cha... Nữ nhi không thở được... Cho ta... Lại làm cái nữ nhi ra... Úc... " Đường Đạm Nguyệt lại cũng không lo được cái gì luân lý, âm hộ theo phụ thân thọc vào rút ra tần suất rất động.

"Thật mẹ hắn tao... Lão tử không đành lòng... Cho hết ngươi... Ân... Mẹ nó thật là thoải mái... "

"Dùng sức chơi ta... Dùng sức... Bắn vào... Bắn vào nữ nhi huyệt bên trong... "

"Úc... Bắn... "

"Thật nóng... Cha... Nữ nhi muốn đi tiểu... A a a... "

Một nháy mắt, cha con hai người song song tiến vào cao trào, Đường Đạm Nguyệt tại phụ thân dưới hông rất nhỏ co quắp, tỏ rõ lấy lần này cao trào mãnh liệt.

Một lát sau, Đường thân nhìn xem hai gò má ửng hồng nữ nhi, trêu ghẹo nói: "Tốt một cái tao lãng nữ nhi, ngâm lão tử một thân! "

"Nữ nhi cũng không biết, cùng cha làm lúc luôn có thể phá lệ để cho người ta hưng động... "

"Ngươi rốt cục chịu gọi ta cha... "

"Cùng ngươi làm lúc ngươi mới là cha ta... "

"Úc... Nói lão tử lại muốn làm ngươi... "

"Vậy còn không đến... "

[ lục uyển tâm cung (viết tiếp)](thứ lục 11 chương) thanh mai chử tửu, đại yến thiên hạ

Thứ mười một chương thanh mai chử tửu, đại yến thiên hạ tổ hồ, thương vương phủ một đêm hàn phong mưa rào cuối cùng là rời đi, sáng sớm ánh nắng vẩy xuống tổ hồ, cái này đầu mùa đông ấm áp là như vậy đến làm cho người tham luyến. Tối hôm qua phát sinh hết thảy tựa hồ giống một giấc mộng đồng dạng, đã chân thực, lại buồn cười.

Thương trong vương phủ, một vị tố y mực phát cô gái trẻ tuổi lâm hồ mà đứng. Xa xa nhìn lại, dáng người thon dài, đường cong uyển chuyển, tuyệt mỹ bóng lưng như là thất lạc trần thế tiên tử. Nhưng nếu đến gần nhìn kỹ, nữ tử dung mạo lại là phổ thông đến cực điểm, tối đa cũng liền xem như cái thanh tú nữ tử mà thôi. Phổ thông tướng mạo, xuất trần khí chất, có thể đem hai người tan vào một thân chỉ có cái này thương khung môn Lục đương gia.

Lúc này ti trăng sáng, đứng chắp tay, mục ngắm phương xa, bình tĩnh hai con ngươi không có lên một tia gợn sóng.

"Lục muội. " âm thanh trong trẻo từ phía sau truyền đến.

Theo âm thanh mà tới chính là một cái trường thân ngọc lập, phong lưu phóng khoáng nam tử trung niên.

"Nhị ca, ngươi đã đến. " ti trăng sáng quay đầu nhìn về phía đâm đầu đi tới tuần Tiềm Long, bình thường dưới khuôn mặt mang theo một tia cười ôn hòa ý.

"Lục muội biết ta muốn tới? " tuần Tiềm Long ra vẻ kinh nghi mà hỏi thăm.

Ti trăng sáng lắc đầu cười yếu ớt, nói khẽ: "Nhị ca luôn luôn vui ngủ đến buổi chiều mới tỉnh, hôm nay lại lên một cái thật sớm, chắc là có chuyện quan trọng rủ xuống tuân tiểu muội thôi! "

Tuần Tiềm Long cười nói: "Để Lục muội chê cười. Nhị ca hoàn toàn chính xác có việc muốn cùng Lục muội trò chuyện với nhau. "

Ti trăng sáng chớp chớp hai con ngươi, ra hiệu tuần Tiềm Long tiếp tục.

"Lục muội luôn luôn cực kì thông minh, các huynh trưởng đã sớm biết. Nhưng có thể nghĩ ra như thế kế sách, nhưng lại không thể không gọi vi huynh ta thay đổi cách nhìn triệt để đối đãi. "

Ti trăng sáng vẫn như cũ mỉm cười không nói, dường như đã sớm ngờ tới tuần Tiềm Long sẽ có nói vậy.

Tuần Tiềm Long nói tiếp: "Lục muội đem bảo áp tại Ngô gia Đại công tử ngô mưa trên thân, vì đó bôn tẩu khắp nơi, không chối từ vất vả. Mà vì để ngô mưa thu hoạch Đại đương gia tín nhiệm, liền thiết kế thuyết phục Đường Đạm Nguyệt cùng Đại đương gia nối lại tình xưa, lại lấy Đường Đạm Nguyệt cùng ngô trong mưa quan hệ thầy trò đem Đại đương gia cũng cùng nhau kéo vào phe mình trận doanh. Mà một khi cầm đầu thương vương ủng hộ, đó chính là toàn bộ thương khung môn ủng hộ. Lục muội cử động lần này quả nhiên là kế sách hay! "

Nguyên lai, sớm tại ngô mưa một đoàn người tiến vào thương khung môn ngày đầu tiên, ti trăng sáng liền ngầm cùng Đường Đạm Nguyệt có lần mật đàm. Ti trăng sáng bởi vì lo lắng ngô mưa không cách nào chiếm được Đại đương gia tín nhiệm, từ đó không cách nào đạt được toàn bộ thương khung môn ủng hộ, chậm trễ Bắc thượng đại kế, liền thỉnh cầu Đường Đạm Nguyệt có thể buông xuống quá khứ cùng Đường thân nối lại tình xưa.

Cái gọi là công thành là hạ sách, công tâm là thượng sách. Đường Đạm Nguyệt đối cha mình cái chủng loại kia không hiểu tình cảm, ti trăng sáng cũng là biết được. Mới đầu, Đường Đạm Nguyệt là phản đối, dù sao việc này nói đến dù hợp tình lý, nhưng tinh tế cân nhắc thì không khỏi quá hoang đường, dù sao mình từng cùng phụ thân từng có loạn luân chi ngại. Bởi vậy ti trăng sáng tại ngôn từ bên trên cực kì mịt mờ, chỉ nói trùng tu tại tốt. Đường Đạm Nguyệt biết ti trăng sáng hảo ý, cũng biết mình cuối cùng không thể trốn tránh cả một đời, nhưng mình cũng không phải là cái bảo thủ nữ tử, cho dù là người xấu luân loạn cương thường tiến hành, thử một lần nữa thì thế nào? Bất quá nam nữ cuối cùng có khác, không giống nam tử chú trọng giác quan niềm vui thú, nữ tử càng cần hơn có tình cảm làm nền. Bởi vậy Đường Đạm Nguyệt quyết định, muốn đối với mình người phụ thân này thử một lần, đến cùng phụ thân của mình có phải hay không cái có tình có nghĩa người.

Mật đàm kết thúc về sau, Đường Đạm Nguyệt liền vội vàng rời đi. Mà ti trăng sáng cũng không rời đi, chỉ là đưa tay nhẹ nhàng chạm đến vừa mới Đường Đạm Nguyệt ngồi qua trên băng ghế đá kia một bãi nhỏ nước đọng, lập tức liền lộ ra tự tin mỉm cười. Cho dù Đường thân cũng không phải là trọng tình người, Đường Đạm Nguyệt cũng sẽ ỡm ờ đem thân thể giao cho hắn, loại này lần nữa đột phá cấm kỵ kích thích cùng dụ hoặc, nàng Đường Đạm Nguyệt không cách nào ngăn cản!

Lúc này tuần Tiềm Long ánh mắt sắc bén chính chăm chú nhìn chằm chằm ti trăng sáng hai mắt, không có buông tha bất kỳ một cái nào chi tiết, như muốn đem nó xem thấu, một cỗ áp lực vô hình cuốn tới.

Hai người cứ như vậy đối mặt tại ven hồ phía trên. Thật lâu, cuối cùng là ti trăng sáng trước thua trận, chỉ nghe "Phốc phốc " một tiếng, đạo: "Nhị ca ánh mắt thật là dọa người đâu, hết thảy đều chạy không khỏi nhị ca hai mắt! "

Tuần Tiềm Long cũng mượn sườn núi xuống lừa, cười nói: "Là nhị ca đường đột. " dứt lời quay người liền muốn rời đi, tĩnh tư một lát, cuối cùng không đành lòng quay đầu đạo: "Tiểu nguyệt... " đây là năm đó tuần Tiềm Long lần đầu gặp ti trăng sáng lúc xưng hô, ngay lúc đó thiếu nữ thì thầm lấy muốn cùng mấy cái đại nam nhân kết bái, về sau mọi người lợi dụng huynh muội xưng hô. "Chuyện ngươi muốn làm nhị ca sẽ không ngăn cản, mấy vị khác huynh trưởng chắc hẳn cũng sẽ không, dù sao ngươi thủy chung là chúng ta thương yêu nhất muội tử. Nhưng... Nhị ca càng hi vọng ngươi có thể làm về lúc trước ngươi... " dứt lời, tuần Tiềm Long muốn cất bước rời đi.

"Nhị ca... "

"Lục muội còn có gì chỉ giáo? " tuần Tiềm Long dừng bước lại, quay người hỏi.

"Tiểu muội không dám, chỉ là đại ca ngày thường nhất nghe nhị ca... " ti trăng sáng muốn nói lại thôi đạo.

Tuần Tiềm Long hiểu ý gật đầu, đột nhiên lắc đầu cười to: "Ngươi chớ quên, hắn cũng là bảo bối của ta đồ nhi. Ngô mưa tiểu tử kia kiếp này có ngươi như thế tương trợ, cũng không biết là mấy đời đã tu luyện duyên phận! "

"Không biết là thần thánh phương nào tương trợ Ngô mỗ a! " lời nói đến đây chỗ, chỉ gặp ngô mưa từ rừng cây chỗ dậm chân mà đến.

Tới phụ cận, đợi thấy rõ nam tử trung niên sau vội vàng hạ bái đạo: "Đồ nhi bái kiến sư phụ! "

Tuần Tiềm Long cười mắng: "Nghe nói hai năm này ngươi không biết tiến tới, bốn phía hồ nháo, nếu không phải xem ở Lục muội phân thượng, vi sư sớm đưa ngươi trục xuất sư môn! "

"Đệ tử biết sai. " lần này ngô mưa đoan đoan chính chính hướng tuần Tiềm Long dập đầu cái đầu.

"Nhị ca muốn giáo huấn đồ đệ giáo huấn chính là, tại sao phải đem ta nhấc lên! " ti trăng sáng sắc mặt đỏ lên, hướng tuần Tiềm Long sẵng giọng.

"Tốt tốt tốt, cùng Lục muội không quan hệ, là ta yêu quý đồ đệ, không đành lòng xua đuổi. "

"Là yêu quý đồ đệ, vẫn là Vũ nhi mẫu thân... " ti trăng sáng gặp nhị ca yếu thế, liền thừa thắng xông lên.

"Mẹ ta? Cái này lại cùng ta nương có gì liên quan? " ngô mưa nhất thời có chút không nghĩ ra.

Ti trăng sáng ra vẻ thần bí, nói: "Mẫu thân của ngươi nha, thế nhưng là... "

"Là cái gì? Trăng sáng tỷ đừng thừa nước đục thả câu rồi! " ngô mưa gần nhất luôn cảm thấy mẫu thân tựa hồ có rất nhiều bí mật.

"Là cái có thể làm chúng ta tuần Đại quân sư mười phần bội phục nữ tử! " ti trăng sáng che miệng cười đùa nói.

Tuần Tiềm Long thở dài: "Lục muội không hổ là Lục muội, bây giờ nhị ca cũng hết sức bội phục ngươi đây! "

Ti trăng sáng khẽ cười một tiếng, trả lời: "Có thể được nhị ca mười phần bội phục, kia quả nhiên là tiểu muội vô thượng vinh quang! "

Ngô mưa nhất thời tới hào hứng, vội hỏi: "Sư phó còn cùng mẫu thân có giao tình? "

Tuần Tiềm Long cười nói: "Ha ha, không sai. " chỉ gặp trong tay quạt xếp tiêu sái vừa mở, lắc đầu nói: "Chu mỗ hành tẩu giang hồ nhiều năm, tự nhận trí kế siêu quần, võ công vô song, thiên hạ ưu tú nữ tử tuy nhiều, nhưng có thể để cho lão phu bội phục nữ tử lại gần như tại không. " gặp ti trăng sáng cùng ngô mưa ánh mắt quăng tới, dừng một chút nói tiếp: "Bất quá trước đây có ba người lại là để lão phu hết sức bội phục. "

Ngô mưa nghe được lời này liền hứng thú, cũng không lo được quỳ, đứng lên hỏi: "Cứu lại còn có cái nào ba vị nữ hiệp có thể để cho sư phụ như thế bội phục? "

Tuần Tiềm Long ánh mắt nhìn về phía mặt hồ, trả lời: "Cái này vị thứ nhất thuộc về tung hoành giang hồ hơn mười năm cạn tuyết không dấu vết, chẳng những công đến hành tung, càng thêm bày mưu tính kế trợ chu kỳ trấn trọng đoạt đế vị. Ta tên Chu nào đó đối nàng thật là mười phần kính nể.

Về phần vị thứ hai, chính là hồng nhan ngọc phỉ thúy, nàng này nguyên do Tây Vực công chúa, sau gả cho khiêm làm thiếp, tâm tư kín đáo, võ công trác tuyệt. Vu Khiêm có thể tại Cảnh Thái một khi hô phong hoán vũ, phỉ thúy cư công chí vĩ. "

Ngô mưa ngạc nhiên nói: "Sư phó từng nói cạn tuyết không dấu vết cùng hồng nhan ngọc đều là bảy người kia một trong, trúng tuyển cũng hợp tình hợp lí. Bất quá mẫu thân lâu dài thâm cư không ra ngoài, cũng chưa từng tập võ, lại không biết... "

Tuần Tiềm Long nhắm hai mắt lại, lắc đầu thở dài: "Cũng không phải, cũng không phải! "

Tuần Tiềm Long nói tiếp: "Mẫu thân ngươi dù một giới nữ lưu, lại một mình vào kinh thành tương trợ chu kỳ trấn đoạt vị, lại tại nguy cơ tứ phía trong hoàng cung, thành thạo điêu luyện du tẩu cùng quyền lực vòng xoáy trung tâm. Bên ngoài không ai giúp tay tình hình hạ chẳng những tự vệ không ngại, còn thu hoạch tương đối khá. Dạng này nữ tử ta có thể nào không bội phục? Huống chi... "

Ti trăng sáng giống như nghĩ tới điều gì, đột nhiên cả kinh nói: "Hẳn là giang hồ truyền ngôn trời thả chi cảnh không tại bảy người kia liệt kê, mà là... Gì Nhị phu nhân! "

Tổ hồ, thương trong vương phủ "Xú nam nhân, không cho phép lại đụng ta... Người ta không còn khí lực... A... Quá cứng... Úc... Lại bị ngươi hái... "

Từng đợt dâm mị đến tận xương âm thanh rên rỉ từ nội thất truyền ra, không có một tia kiềm chế, hoàn toàn tùy tính mà phát.

Trong phòng là tiêu hồn âm thanh liên tiếp, ngoài phòng lại khổ hầu hạ bọn nha hoàn. Lúc này đúng lúc gặp tuần Nhị đương gia đến nhà cầu kiến, đã thấy từng cái còn chưa xuất giá nha hoàn khuôn mặt nhỏ đỏ bừng, xử ở ngoài cửa tiến cũng không được thối cũng không xong, cuối cùng vẫn là cái gặp qua chút chiến trận đã bị Đường thân kia vào phòng thúy sen đẩy ra nội thất cửa gỗ, tại bình phong bên ngoài thông báo cho lão gia.

Chốc lát sau, một thân lấy tàn quần áo rách nữ tử áo đen từ bên trong đi ra, gặp bước chân phù phiếm, lung lay sắp đổ, đợi đi đến tuần Tiềm Long bên người lúc không phòng một cái lảo đảo, vừa lúc bị tuần Tiềm Long ôm vào ngực.

"Cô nương, ngươi không sao chứ? " tuần Tiềm Long tao nhã lễ phép hỏi.

"Buông tay! " Đường Đạm Nguyệt bị cái này va chạm, đầu não cũng thanh tỉnh chút, đẩy ra tuần Tiềm Long cũng như chạy trốn thi triển khinh công rời đi.

"Lão nhị, sớm như vậy liền đến xấu đại ca chuyện tốt của ta! " Đường thân trải qua nha hoàn phục thị rửa mặt về sau, cũng từ trong phòng đi ra.

Tuần Tiềm Long cười nói: "Kia nhị đệ trước cho đại ca bồi cái không phải, không biết là ai nhà nữ tử lại để đại ca như thế hưng động? "

Đường thân xấu hổ cười nói: "Thuộc hạ từ bên ngoài tìm tới một cái duyên dáng, dã rất! Ha ha... Không đề cập nữa, vào nhà nói! "

Bên trong phòng tiếp khách, Đường thân lui xuống người, chính từng ngụm đem nước trà hướng trong bụng nuốt.

"Ngô mưa bên kia ta đã làm sơ thăm dò, chính như Lục muội nói, đem Vũ nhi tiếp đến xác nhận nhất dự tính hay lắm. Về phần bên ngoài Ngũ Môn, Vũ nhi trước khi đi đã xem tất cả sự vụ giao cho Liễu nhi, hiện đã an bài thỏa đáng, đại ca yên tâm. "

"Cung bên trong vị kia nói thế nào? " Đường thân thấp giọng hỏi.

"Trong cung vị kia chỉ nói mười hai cái chữ. " tuần Tiềm Long đáp.

"Chữ gì? "

"Chim bay tận, lương cung giấu; thỏ khôn chết, chó săn nấu! "

Đường thân hận đạo: "Chu kỳ trấn lão hồ ly này, quả nhiên vẫn là muốn đối với chúng ta ra tay! "

Tuần Tiềm Long thở dài: "Gạt bỏ Vu Khiêm một đảng tiền triều dư đảng, tiếp lấy liền đến phiên chúng ta những này tân triều tòng long chi thần thôi! "

"Đúng, còn có một câu trong cung vị kia không có xách, là trước tới báo tin người nói. "

"Nói cái gì? "

"Gọi chúng ta cẩn thận Ngũ đệ... "

"Lão nhị, ngươi lời này nhưng có bằng chứng? " Đường thân lúc này thay đổi ngày xưa phóng đãng tùy tính, ánh mắt đột nhiên phức tạp nhìn xem tuần Tiềm Long.

"Không có. " tuần Tiềm Long chưa có trở về tránh Đường thân, nghênh tiếp ánh mắt của hắn.

Hai người đối mặt thật lâu... "Lão nhị, ngươi cùng lão Ngũ đều là cùng ta Đường thân đồng sinh cộng tử huynh đệ, về sau đừng muốn nhắc lại! " Đường thân mang theo cảnh cáo nói.

Tuần Tiềm Long than nhẹ một tiếng, trả lời: "Là. "

Kinh thành, lâm hoa cung vào lúc giữa trưa, một thân hoa phục thẩm yên lâm nằm nghiêng tại đình viện trên ghế nằm, lười biếng phơi nắng. Lúc này chợt nghe thành cung chỗ truyền đến từng tiếng chó sủa, còn tại nghỉ ngơi thẩm yên lâm lập tức ngồi dậy, hai mắt tinh mang vừa hiện. Ở bên phục vụ hai vị thiếp thân cung nữ gặp chủ tử đột nhiên ngồi dậy, cho là mình vò vai đấm chân mất lực đạo, nóng nương nương trong lòng không nhanh, liền muốn quỳ xuống đất lĩnh tội.

"Không phải chuyện của hai người các ngươi, đi xuống đi, bản cung nghĩ một người lẳng lặng... " thẩm yên lâm nâng lên bàn tay như ngọc trắng lắc lắc, đối với hai người đạo.

Hai vị cung nữ thấy thế không khỏi sắc mặt vui mừng, đứng dậy cáo lui.

Đợi hai người rời đi, thành cung chỗ tối một cái bóng người màu đen lướt đi tới, quỳ một gối xuống tại thẩm yên lâm trước mặt.

"Ti chức tham kiến quý phi nương nương. "

"Đỗ trấn phủ sứ thân là ngoại thần, chẳng lẽ không biết tư nhập hậu cung là tử tội? " thẩm yên lâm nghiêng liếc một cái nói.

"Nương nương thứ tội! Ngày đó nương nương bàn giao sự tình đã có thành quả, chỉ là can hệ trọng đại, ti chức cần ở trước mặt trình lên. "

Dứt lời, đỗ trọng một tay từ trong ngực móc ra sứ trắng bình ngọc cùng túi thơm, giao cho thẩm yên lâm trên tay.

Thẩm yên lâm sắc mặt vui mừng, đem bình sứ nâng chi nhãn trước, hỏi: "Đây chính là mị hương tán? "

Đỗ trọng quỳ đáp: "Chính là, đem thuốc này phấn lẫn vào trong rượu, có thể mượn mùi rượu che giấu mùi. Trúng độc người hẹn tại trúng độc sau bảy ngày phát tác, đến lúc đó nương nương đem này túi thơm đeo tại bên cạnh thân, liền có thể tuỳ tiện chưởng khống người trúng độc.

Thẩm yên lâm nở nụ cười xinh đẹp, nói khẽ: "Bản cung quả nhiên không có nhìn lầm ngươi, sau khi chuyện thành công, có chỗ tốt của ngươi! "

Đỗ trọng nghe vậy thử dò xét nói: "Nương nương kia ngày đó chi ngôn còn giữ lời? "

Thẩm yên lâm duỗi ra một chỉ điểm tại đỗ trọng trên trán, hồng nhuận cái lưỡi liếm liếm môi trên, mị hoặc đạo: "Đương nhiên giữ lời! "

"Ti chức, ti chức gõ Tạ nương nương! " ngay cả gõ ba thủ, đỗ trọng tựa như một đoàn hắc vụ nhẹ nhàng rời đi trong sân.

Lúc này thẩm yên lâm tay cầm bình sứ cùng túi thơm, trong mắt nhanh chóng lướt qua một vòng tính toán, năm nay giao thừa chi yến sắp bắt đầu đi... Kinh thành, giao thừa màn đêm đến, lúc này thành Bắc Kinh bên trong một mảnh đèn đuốc sáng trưng, hai bên đường phố càng là chật ních ra đường chúc mừng bách tính. Từng đạo hoa mỹ pháo hoa ở trên bầu trời nở rộ, đem cái này sáng tỏ chói mắt ánh sao đầy trời cũng hạ thấp xuống.

Mấy nhà vui vẻ mấy nhà sầu, ngoài phòng là hoan thanh tiếu ngữ đón người mới đến xuân, trong phòng lại là mỹ nhân rơi lệ ức người cũ... "Phỉ thúy, ngươi làm sao đến nơi này! "

"Tướng công, ngươi thật gầy quá... "

"Phỉ thúy, nghe tướng công ngươi mau rời đi, nơi này không phải ngươi nên tới địa phương! "

"Chỉ là Hình bộ đại lao, có thể làm gì được ta? Ta cái này cứu ngươi ra ngoài! "

"Tuyệt đối không thể! Phỉ thúy, ta biết ngươi võ công tuyệt đỉnh, đem ta cướp ra thiên lao cũng không phải là việc khó, nhưng ngươi quyết không thể như này! "

"Tướng công! Lưu được núi xanh, không sợ không có củi đốt. Chúng ta ra ngoài nhưng bàn bạc kỹ hơn a... "

"Không cần, phỉ thúy. Vi phu cả đời tự nhận quang minh lỗi lạc, vệ kinh sư, ngói bể ngượng nghịu, trừ gian đảng, phụ triều chính, không thẹn với tổ tông cũng không thẹn với bách tính. Nay thân ta bị tiểu nhân vu hãm, duy nguyện vừa chết lấy chứng trong sạch! "

"Tướng công, ngươi sao như thế minh ngoan bất linh! "

"Ngươi không hiểu, phỉ thúy, trở về thôi. Như một ngày kia kêu oan giải tội, nhớ kỹ thay ta tại trước mộ phần đốt thêm một nén nhang... "

Đưa tay đem nước mắt lau khô, đem bên tai khăn che mặt buộc lại. Phỉ thúy hít sâu một hơi, từ lời nói: Tướng công, ngươi đã lựa chọn chết oan ngục bên trong, thiếp thân liền muốn để kia hôn quân nợ máu trả bằng máu! Dứt lời, chỉ gặp một đạo tiêm ảnh hướng hoàng thành bay đi.

Kinh đô, hoàng thành, giao thừa, giờ Tuất đèn hoa mới lên dạ vị ương, ca múa sênh tiêu say quân bên cạnh.

Cửu trọng thiên diễm vạch phá tế, Cảnh Thái mộng nát đã thành thương.

Một năm này là không yên ổn một năm, cũng là hí kịch tính một năm. Một năm này chu kỳ trấn họ Nam Cung phục hồi, trọng đoạt đế vị, đại xá thiên hạ, dẹp an dân tâm. Một năm này có người một bước lên mây, cũng có người cửa nát nhà tan. Mặc kệ như thế nào, trải qua một trận quyền lực một lần nữa tẩy bài, thân cư đế vị chu kỳ trấn cần một trận giao thừa thịnh yến tuyên cáo quần thần bách quan, tuyên cáo thế nhân bách tính, thuộc về mình thời đại lại về tới!

Trên long ỷ, chu kỳ trấn một tay nâng chén, tiếp nhận bách quan chúc phúc, đem rượu trong chén uống một hơi cạn sạch. Cùng lúc đó, ngồi tại đế vương bên cạnh thân tiền hoàng hậu cũng là thịnh trang có mặt, hiển thị rõ quốc mẫu phong phạm. Mà ngồi trên dưới tay hai vị đương triều quý phi dù chưa có thể bạn quân tại bên cạnh thân, lại là ở đây tiêu điểm của mọi người. Đương kim bệ hạ hai vị hoàng phi chính là tuyệt thế mỹ nữ, ở đây quần thần không một không dẫn dắt mà trông, thấy phương dung.

Lúc này thân mang hoa lệ diễm phục thẩm yên lâm như một đóa kiều diễm mẫu đơn, nở rộ tại trên yến hội, để cho người ta không khỏi nghĩ tới năm đó quý phi Dương Ngọc Hoàn; mà cực ít trước mặt người khác lộ diện sao tuyết lúc này một thân thanh nhã cung trang thì như là dao trì tiên tử, đến thế gian. Từ hai vị mỹ lệ quý phi trên thân xuống chút nữa nhìn, thì là theo cung đình phẩm cấp sắp xếp cái khác cung phi, những người này, hoặc là tuổi già sắc suy, hoặc là tướng mạo thường thường, quyết khó cùng hai vị quý phi tranh phong.

Mà hoàng tử công chúa phần lớn tuổi nhỏ, cũng do nó mẫu phi trông nom.

"Cát tường, hôm nay thái tử làm sao tương lai? " chu kỳ trấn nghiêng người hỏi.

Ngô quý khom người đáp: "Bẩm bệ hạ, thái tử còn tại chữa bệnh, chậm chút liền tới. Nô tài lại phái người đi thúc thúc? "

Chu kỳ trấn thở dài: "Thôi, thái tử có ẩn tật, trẫm cũng không miễn cưỡng hắn. "

Ca múa vẫn tại tiếp tục, cứ việc đại đa số người ánh mắt vẫn lưu luyến tại hai vị quý phi phía trên, nhưng dù sao cũng là Hoàng đế nữ nhân, ánh mắt không thể quá mức làm càn. Chỉ gặp có hai cái ngồi tại hàng trước cao quản thấp giọng châu đầu ghé tai, hèn mọn ánh mắt len lén quét mắt hai vị đại mỹ nhân.

"Lưu đại nhân, cái này yên quý phi sóng cả thật là đủ mãnh liệt! "

"Cũng không phải, Lý đại nhân. Ngươi nhìn kia áo ngực, đều kéo đến đâu rồi, anh đào đều nhanh lộ ra. Cũng không biết là uống say vẫn là phát tao! "

"Thật ai, chính nàng không có phát hiện a? Bất quá Lưu đại nhân, ngươi có chú ý hay không Tuyết quý phi dưới váy? "

"Dưới váy thế nào? A, nàng làm sao đem giày đều thoát? "

"Cái gì thoát, Tuyết quý phi đến thời điểm liền chân trần! "

"Ai u cái này chân nhỏ thật đẹp a, đem lão tử lửa đều dẫn đi lên! "

"Cũng không phải, chờ yến hội xong ta không phải phải trở về cùng ta chiếc kia tử đại chiến ba trăm hiệp... "

"Thôi đi, liền ngươi còn có thể chiến ba trăm hiệp! Ta nhìn ngươi ngay cả... "

Lời còn chưa dứt, liền nghe một người hét lớn: "Có thích khách! " tiếp lấy liền ngã bỏ mình.

Thành cung bên ngoài hơn mười cái che mặt người áo đen cầm trong tay lợi kiếm, thoải mái mà giết vào yến hội chỗ. Chỉ gặp từng dãy thị vệ ứng thanh ngã xuống, đến phạm nhân xem xét liền không phải hạng người bình thường, mà là thủ pháp ngoan lệ, võ công cao tuyệt giang hồ sát thủ!

"Hộ giá! Hộ giá! " ngô quý lớn tiếng a đạo.

Lúc này trong tiệm sớm đã loạn cả một đoàn, đang ngồi người nhao nhao chạy tứ tán. Tứ phía chạy tới cung đình hộ vệ hiển nhiên không cách nào ngăn cản sát thủ lợi kiếm, ngã xuống vũng máu bên trong. Ở đây thích khách cũng không làm khó dễ chạy tứ tán đại thần cùng phi tần, mục tiêu của bọn hắn chỉ có một cái, chu kỳ trấn.

Nhưng vào lúc này, một vừa mới còn đang biểu diễn ca múa vũ cơ đột nhiên đằng không mà lên, mãnh liệt khí tràng để mọi người ở đây hô hấp cứng lại, thời gian nháy mắt liền đã trôi dạt đến chu kỳ trấn trước mặt, mạnh mẽ chưởng lực phá không mà đến, tựa hồ tiếp theo một cái chớp mắt liền có thể đem đánh chết dưới chưởng.

Đây là tới tự hành tông người diệt thế chi lực!


End file.
